Nozomi
by NinjaKitty91
Summary: The night Sasuke leaves, Naruto discovers an unconscious brunette only to find there's more to her than meets the eye. Who'd have thought investigating outside the village would lead to finding a jinchuuriki? And with cat ears? That's...different. One thing's for sure, life is about to become a whole lot more interesting. Eventual NarutoxOC. Sucky summary, better details inside!
1. Prologue

_First off, thank you to anyone who reads my story. A_ _ **lot**_ _of planning went into it- three or so months to be exact. It is a rewrite of a story I began in 2009 under another account, and for personal reasons decided to completely revamp. It features my OC Nozomi (pic in cover art; updating when I finish a better one), the jinchuuriki of Kumoraku, a vicious shadow cat, and her finding her place in the world as she lives through the Naruto story line. This fanfic will cover Pre-Shippuden; Shippuden will be in a separate fanfic. This will allow me to add any Pre-Shippuden fillers or specials without screwing up the story order/_

 _OCxCanon stuff will be hinted at, but nothing major will happen till later, as I want to work on building other relationships, and Nozomi is more than just a love interest. If you enjoy OCxCanon, then I hope you will give this one a chance. 3 If not, all I ask is that you don't leave rude reviews bashing me. There is a back button on your browser for a reason. ^^;_

 _With that being said, let's get onto the story, shall we? 3_

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape or form claim ownership of Naruto or its characters. I do, however own this story and the characters I've created.

* * *

 **Prologue - The End of the Kubota Clan**

"Keep looking, I _know_ I saw that monster!"

Nozomi glanced up as distant shouting reached her ears and inhaled sharply as a trio of teenage boys appeared. Kohaku, the redhead and self designated leader, along with the identical twins Ichirou and Noburu, who could only be told apart by their eyes (Ichirou's were green and Noburu's a deep blue).

Nozomi knew the three of them more than she'd like to admit, having spent many an outing on the run from them. She tried to hide but her efforts were futile. Kohaku had already spotted her, and he wasted no time pointing her out to his friends. "There she is! "

Her gold eyes grew large with fear as the rowdy gang raced toward her, and she snatched up the bag containing her purchase hurriedly. "Please! Just leave me alone!" She cried, turning on her heel and bolting as the three boys gave chase.

 _'What was Kaa-san thinking, sending me out when it's still this bright out?'_

The brunette took one turn after another, trying to lose them, and a ray of hope surged through her as the scrape of sandals behind her grew fainter. Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned another corner, only to find herself staring at a wall and she cursed her luck.

"Dead end."

Shadows fell over her, and the brunette glanced back to see Kohaku and the twins stalking toward her, leering menacingly.

Her brain screamed for her to do something, and in a moment of desperation she leapt up, scrambling to find a hold in the wall. _'Please!'_ As she silently begged Kami for help, she gripped onto a groove in the wall, and she began to climb carefully, drawing nearer to the top.

Her joy was short lived as a sharp pain shot through her spine. "You won't escape!"

The brunette cried out in pain as she glanced down, where Ichirou had grabbed her tail and was trying to pull her down. "Let me go!"

Reaching the top, Nozomi grabbed the edge of the wall with both hands and tried to pull herself up. Luck wasn't on her side, it turned out, as the other boys joined in, and the three of them gave a firm tug. "I told you we weren't letting you get away, didn't I? Not until you pay!"

The brunette grit her teeth as her chin scraped against the wall, drawing blood and she landed in a heap on the ground at their feet. "Ha! How unlucky. A cat that can't even _climb_!"

Nozomi glared up at them, her canines glinting dangerously in the light. "I was doing FINE until you pulled me down!"

"Don't you dare show your fangs, demon!" Noburu pushed her head into the ground with his foot, and she grunted under the pressure.

"Stop it! That hurts!"

"That's the _point_ , stupid!"

Nozomi's arm thrust out in desperation, and Noburu yelled in pain as her claws grazed his shin, leaving five thin, red lines on his skin.

 _'I didn't mean to do that...but he deserved it.'_ Scrambling back to her feet, the brunette glanced around, her eyes filled with fear. She may have gotten free, but unless something happened to distract her captors, there was no way she'd escape them all.

"Make her pay, Kohaku!"

Their leader stepped forward cracking his knuckles, hatred burning in his auburn eyes. "You've got a lot of nerve, attacking my friend! You're _really_ gonna get it now."

Nozomi pressed into the wall, praying in vain that by some miracle she could disappear into it, though she knew it was only wishful thinking. There was only one thing she could do, and as much as the brunette hated the idea, if it could spare her any pain she would.

Bowing her head, she pinned her ears back submissively. "Please, Kohaku-san. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to hurt your friend… Honest."

Kohaku and the twins laughed harshly in response, and her vision clouded over with tears. "Nice try, but the word of a monster is worthless!"

A tear slid down Nozomi's cheek as his words sunk in and she raised her head, the hurt plain on her face. "But I'm _not_ a monster.."

Her words were soft, but she knew they'd been heard because Kohaku's fist paused. "As long as you house that demon that _makes_ you one!" Kohaku's fist slammed into her gut, effectively knocking the wind out of her, and she gasped with pain, struggling to stay standing.

"You're going to be feeling a lot worse by the time we're finished with you, demon!" Noburu snarled as he and Ichirou joined in; Ichirou punched her in the chest while Noburu socked her left eye, and her vision blurred as she crumbled to the ground, crying in pain.

 _'I...can barely see. Are they going to kill me?'_

As Nozomi braced herself, resigned to her fate, she heard a voice call out her name, and she forced her eyes open painfully. A gasp escaped her as she saw a boy with dirty blond spiked hair...three of them. One for each attacker. "Suoh-kun?!"

The spiky haired boy grit his teeth as he held Kohaku back. "Nozomi-chan. My clones won't last long. Go, now!" He glanced over his shoulder, grey eyes conveying his urgency and Nozomi's eyes teared up again as she nodded.

"Thank you." Gathering up her spilled belongings, the brunette carefully weaved her way out of the alley and took off running as hard and as fast as she could.

The wind whipped her eyes, making them tear up and she grimaced, knowing she'd likely have a black eye- it was already beginning to swell. Though it could've been a lot worse, she reminded herself. _'Bless you, Suoh-kun. I owe you one for coming to my rescue…'_

The brunette nearly cried out with relief when her home came into view, and she raced to the door, barging inside and shutting it behind her, as if afraid that her tormentors were behind her. Safe at last, Nozomi leaned forward, hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"I'm home." She choked out, still too winded to speak and she grimaced. No matter what, it was always like this anytime she went out. It was just a part of being the clan's jinchuuriki. Her parents had explained this when she was younger, adding that no matter who she was they loved her, and that had soothed the sobbing child. Now she was 12, and convinced that couldn't be all it was. Surely the clan couldn't harbor so much ill will toward her over something she'd had no control over to begin with. There had to be another reason!

Sighing, Nozomi kicked off her shoes and took off her cloak, hanging it up as she made her way into the living room. "Kaa-san? Tou-san? I'm home-"

Her voice broke off and she dropped her bag. A strangled cry escaped her as she spotted both her parents on the floor, lying in a pool of their own blood. "No! This can't be- it's not real!"

The brunette knelt beside her mother's body, fighting back her tears as she looked at her face. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes were dull and lifeless, seeming to pierce right through her, and her mouth hung open, as if stuck in an eternal scream.

"Kaa-san...Tou-san…" As much as she wanted this to be a nightmare, it became glaringly clear that it was real, and her disbelief melted into anguish as she screamed. "Who DID this to you?!"

Slowly she rose to her feet and backed away, deeply unsettled by her parents' blank stares. _'Why did I ever go out?! I should have been here! I left them here to die!'_

A deep, velvety voice in her mind reminded her that she was only a useless child, and would've burdened the adults, but Nozomi ignored it, unable to tear her eyes from the gruesome scene. She gagged as the smell of death and blood invaded her nose and fled the room, only stopping to put on her shoes and grab her cloak before thrusting the door open and taking off.

Her sandals scraped loudly against the ground, but Nozomi could care less. She was too numb to even worry about attracting attention to herself right now. All she could think about was the fact that her parents were both gone, and she was completely alone. The image of her family, soaked in their blood as they stared up lifelessly at her haunted her, and she shook her head to clear the mental image. _'I don't want to remember them that way!'_

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and she squinted as it became harder to see. _'What am I going to do?!'_

After a few minutes of prolonged running, Nozomi's legs were ready to give out, and she turned down an alley. Her cloak enabled her to blend in perfectly with its shadows, and she hunched over, panting hard as tears streamed down her face of their own accord.

Her ears rotated back at the sudden sound of footsteps behind her, but before she could run, a heavy weight slammed into her from behind, sending her face first into the dirt.

"I've finally found you."

A chill ran up Nozomi's spine at the voice she easily recognized, and she lifted her face from the ground, glancing back. "Wh-why? What are you..?" She broke off, crying out in pain as the boy who'd rescued her earlier suddenly jerked her arm backward, forcing her up on her knees. "Suoh-kun, you're hurting me!"

Ignoring the girl's cries, he roughly turned her to face him. His face was void of emotion as he pulled out a thick, black ribbon with a medium sized bell attached at its center.

"What's that for..?"

Suoh smirked at the question, pushing the hood of her cloak down before he leaned in and wound the ribbon around her neck, tying it almost tight enough to choke her.

"The elders have decided that your ability to hide in the shadows is a danger to us all. Not knowing where you are makes the clan uneasy since you could just attack at any moment. This bell will put an end to those fears."

The brunette just nodded weakly, sobbing as she gazed up at him with tear stained cheeks, struggling to form a coherent sentence. "M-my parents. They're…" Unable to finish, her ears pressed flat as her shoulders shook violently, and she slowly got up from the ground, wiping her tears. "Why did they have to die like that?! I just don't understand!"

An unreadable look flashed across Suoh's features before he smirked, and suddenly Nozomi found herself pinned to the wall by him, her hands restrained above her head. "Well then, I'll _make_ you understand."

Nozomi's face fell as she began to put two and two together, and her heart clenched painfully as she looked at him, stunned. "You-you were in on this?!"

Suoh's facial expression morphed into a cruel grin as he nodded. "I knew it was going to happen a long time ago, actually. If your parents had just complied with the clan's wishes, this whole mess would have been avoided. See, the elders are not happy with you, Nozomi-chan. Your demonic powers are growing too strong, so they wanted to extract that monster out of you and put it in a younger host."

Nozomi's eyes narrowed, her tears slowing as she glared up at the boy. "So my parents had to _die_ in order for such a thing to happen?! They couldn't have been spared?!"

"They were always getting in the way, doing everything they could to keep you away from the clan. Finally the elders had enough and decided to have them eliminated." He paused, letting his harsh words sink in before adding, "From what I've seen you weren't allowed outside unless it was night. Didn't you think it was _odd_ they'd send you out in broad daylight? They _knew_ what was coming, and tried to protect you one last time!"

Nozomi narrowed her eyes at the boy, feeling another painful throb in her chest as another piece of her heart was trampled on and she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. "So then if you knew all this time…why did you even bother helping me earlier?!"

To her surprise, Suoh's eyes softened and a hand came to rest on her cheek. He leaned in close, and the brunette's eyes widened as he whispered in her ear. "All part of the plan, sweetheart."

"What?!" The brunette shot him a bewildered look, trying to calm her heart. She knew now that it was wrong, but the truth stood that she'd found him attractive, and having him so close so suddenly had really freaked her out.

The boy smirked as he saw the emotions in her eyes and stroked her jaw gently, whispering again. "It's true. They told me to get close to you, and get you to let your guard down."

Pain etched itself into Nozomi's face as she realized she'd been betrayed, and she felt as if a knife were in her chest, carving out what remained of her heart.

"It took forever, but now that this whole thing is finally over I can tell you how I really feel about you.". His face twisted into a sneer as he leaned in again. "I hate you."

Before Nozomi could even react, he backhanded her across the face and thrust her onto the ground. Then he kicked her, again and again, and she covered her face with her arms, whimpering brokenly as he threw rocks at her. When the assaults came to a stop, she uncovered her face cautiously, and Suoh's fist slammed into her cheek as he pounded her mercilessly.

Throughout the entire thing, the brunette just stared up at him, as the truth of everything he'd just said came crashing down upon her, numbing her to his assaults. Suoh kept going until the girl was barely conscious, and he stepped back, staring down at her coldly. Nozomi was nearly unrecognizable; not only was her face swollen, she now sported two black eyes, and was bleeding from both her nose and mouth.

A heavy silence hung over them for a moment before he spoke, grinning maliciously. "Your parents' death is all your fault. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you." He paused, watching the pain flit through her damaged face, laughing. "Don't worry, though. The elders are preparing for your demon's extraction as we speak; you'll be joining your parents very soon."

Something inside of Nozomi snapped at his words, and her eyes dilated as she let out a roar neither of them knew she was capable of. "And you guys call ME a monster?!" She began to tremble as purple chakra bubbled out of her body, and Suoh stepped away, looking nervous as it completely engulfed her. Suddenly, she vanished in an explosion of smoke that knocked Suoh into the wall. Covering his mouth, he squinted as the smoke dissipated and cried out in shock as two glowing, red orbs peered down at him. "Th-this can't be-"

The massive blackish purple cat gave a devious smile that showed off its long, jagged fangs before proceeding to level the buildings around them with one swipe of its powerful forelegs.

In the midst of the chaos, Suoh began to sneak away, but no amount of dust could hide him from the demon's eyes. **_"Don't think you can hide from me."_** Slowly her tail wound around the boy, squeezing tight as she lifted him off the ground, and he barely had time to shout for help before she tossed him high into the sky as if he were merely a toy.

"It's Kumoraku! She's loose!"

Her attention was taken off her prize in the sky as other clan members had been alerted to her presence, and began attacking her.

 ** _"You really think you are enough to stop ME?"_** Kumoraku smirked devilishly as she flung them into the buildings until their bodies were too broken to move. The less fortunate were stabbed by her long claws, or crushed under her paws.

A yowl of pain tore through her as one of the villagers shoved a long blade into her paw and she scowled at the aforementioned person, shoving him away as she continued her rampage.

The Kubota clan fought bravely, but they were no match for the demon cat, and in moments the entire village had been reduced to rubble, burying the remains of those who'd dared stand in her way.

Looking over the destruction she caused, Kumoraku smirked and sat back on her haunches, running her rough tongue over the more serious injuries she'd sustained. **_"Well, that's enough for one day."_**

In another puff of smoke, the cat had vanished, leaving a barely conscious Nozomi laying in her place. Slowly she got to her feet, her eyes widening at the sight before her. "What...what happened…?"

Even though she already knew the answer, the brunette hurried through the ruins, searching for any survivors, but as she'd expected, there were none. Tears filled her eyes again as she surveyed the damage, horror on her face.

"I..I did all of this..?" The brunette dropped to her knees, staring in disbelief at the ruins she'd once called home.

She hadn't really expected an answer, but the voice of Kumoraku graced her with one, purring with satisfaction. **_"Who else but a monster is_** ** _capable_** ** _of such destruction?"_**

"..A-and Suoh-kun..?"

 ** _"That pretty boy? He made a great toy."_** Kumoraku purred again, sounding quite satisfied and Nozomi's heart clenched.

"What about-"

 ** _"They're all gone, brat. Just shut up and be grateful. I did you a favor."_**

 _'Even if Suoh-kun DID lie to me...he didn't deserve to die..none of them did.'_ Guilt clawed at her heart as she realized maybe she was the monster she'd been called all her life, and the brunette pulled her cloak's hood over her ears before turning away from the ruins. "I'm so sorry, everyone...please, forgive me."

Without another glance back, Nozomi turned on her heel and took off running, even though she had no idea where she'd end up. Anywhere was better than here.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think and I'll be back with an update soon (I've finished the Pre-Shippuden part of the story, so I can update anytime xD) Thanks everyone!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	2. Chapter One

_Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Before I go any further, I want to thank PriceTage for being my first reviewer. Also, thank you to FunAtThePark, Pikachu17,_ _ferchuelrey007 and TNTrantr for adding this story to their favorites and story alert! I'm so happy with how much interest people have shown I decided to give you the first real chapter super early! ^^  
_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. Just mine, and this story plot. :3

* * *

 _One week later_

The sun dipped down and the reddish pink sky faded into navy blue. Within moments, it was filled with millions of tiny, twinkling lights, and the moon came out, signaling the end of another day. Its pale light illuminated everything below and all was quiet, aside from the chirp of crickets and other night time creatures.

A crunch sounded nearby, and all sounds of nature ceased as a young girl stumbled through the forest. A hooded, black cloak concealed her, and enabled her to blend into the shadows. Her gold eyes darted back and forth as she dropped her hood, shaking her medium length brown hair free and exposing her fuzzy, black cat ears. Making her way to one of the many trees in the area, she lowered herself onto the ground, leaning against its trunk as she closed her eyes.

 ** _"What do you think you're doing, stopping here?"_** A low voice growled in her mind.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she clicked her tongue in annoyance. _"Kumoraku, I just need a minute."_

 _ **"I don't care if you're on your**_ _ **deathbed**_ _ **, Kubota. We can't stay here. Even with all these trees surrounding us, we're still out in the open!"**_

 _"But I don't think I can walk anymore...and how many times do I have to tell you? My name is_ _ **Nozomi**_ _!"_

 ** _"You know very well it makes no difference to me what you're called. You're just a thorn in my side."_** A throaty growl erupted from Kumoraku before she sighed deeply. **_"There's a village up ahead. Rest there until you feel well enough to continue."_**

Nozomi exhaled heavily in defeat. She'd been on the run for...probably a week now, and the journey had been rough. Nobody cared for a stranger like her, especially once they got a good look at her and saw how strange she really was. More often than not, once people saw her ears, they assumed she was some sort of demon and ran her out of the village.

 _'Not that I can really blame them. After what I did, I might as_ _well_ _be considered one.'_ Nozomi bit her lip as images of her clan's final moments surfaced and did a double take, trying to clear her head. She was tired of crying over things that she couldn't change.

All she wanted right now was a safe place to rest, and maybe some food. It had been so long since she last ate, and she knew she looked as bad as she felt, if not worse. Maybe someone would take pity on her and give her something to eat. With this in mind, the brunette slowly got back up, her legs trembling with protest. She could see the village gates, just ahead, and she pulled the hood back up, concealing her ears once more.

 _'I can do this.'_ She chanted the phrase as a mantra silently as she began to walk again. Gradually the village gates came closer, and the hope of getting a meal began to feel like a possibility.

Suddenly, Nozomi began to feel lightheaded, and she stumbled, pitching forward onto the ground. She lifted her head to spit out a mouthful of dirt, grimacing as pain shot through the faded bruises on her face.

The entire world was spinning, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go much farther, but she still forced herself back up. She'd rest soon; the village was just a couple feet away now. She'd only taken two steps, however when her knees buckled, and she threw her hands out in front of her as she fell again.

Try as she might, Nozomi couldn't muster up enough energy to get back up. Her vision began to blur, and she closed her eyes, willing away the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her, but it was no use. She knew she wouldn't be able to get up again.

She cried out in frustration as she realized how close she'd been. Just a few more steps and she'd have been inside the village, if not for her stupid body deciding to up and quit on her.

 _"I'm afraid there's no helping it, Kumoraku. I'm gonna_ _ **have**_ _to stay here."_

The demon growled, berating Nozomi and calling her weak until the girl slipped into unconsciousness.

….

"See you later, old man!" Naruto waved to Teuchi as he stepped outside of Ichiraku, looking around. _'I hope Sakura-chan found her way home okay. It's pretty dark tonight.'_ Just moments ago, the kunoichi had left, and though he'd offered to walk her home, she'd declined, saying that she wanted to be alone. It was obvious she was worried about Sasuke.

 _Sasuke._

His blue eyes dimmed slightly as his thoughts shifted to his other teammate. He had assured Sakura that the raven haired ninja would never give in to Orochimaru's curse mark, because he was already strong enough.

Only, he privately wondered just how true that was. The Uchiha, whose skills outclassed him, (though Naruto would _never_ believe such lies) seemed to be growing paranoid, especially where Naruto's progress as a ninja was concerned.

Earlier that day, Sasuke had challenged him to battle, and Naruto had agreed, expecting a competition between two rivals. Only, for some reason, the Uchiha had come at him with a killer's intent! It had all happened so fast, and no matter how the blond tried to rationalize his friend's sudden change in behavior, it just didn't make sense. If Kakashi hadn't intervened...He didn't even want to think about what could have happened.

It had been hours since, but the incident was still fresh in his mind. Naruto doubted he'd be able to sleep, so he decided to take a walk to try to clear his mind. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he wandered about, noting how empty the streets were. It was as if everyone had vanished, and he was the only one left in Konoha.

The thought made him feel a little lonely, although he was used to such things, having nobody to wait for him to come home. Aside from Iruka, few people cared about him, as long as he wasn't getting into trouble.

A few moments later, the blond stopped, realizing how far he'd gone. Somehow, while he'd been lost in thought, he'd ended up at the entrance to the village. Ahead loomed the massive gates, and beyond them lie the outskirts of the village.

Naruto stood there, thinking back to all of the missions he'd departed for with Team 7 out these very gates. The corners of his mouth twitched. Things hadn't always gone according to plan, but together he and Sasuke had grown strong, and he liked to believe that he'd proven himself worthy of being the Uchiha's rival.

A thud nearby broke him out of his thoughts, and Naruto approached the village's entrance, looking around.

"Who's there?" He demanded, trying to sound intimidating. "Show yourself, you coward!"

When he heard a muffled noise near the gates, the boy hesitated. The idea of capturing an intruder all by himself unnerved him a little, but… Naruto clenched his fists tightly, bracing himself. He was a ninja, and it was his responsibility to keep the village safe.

With a deep breath, Naruto steeled himself and stepped out of the village, but he couldn't sense anything unusual. Still, he _knew_ he'd heard _something_. He looked to his left and his right, and when he still saw nothing he decided to do a perimeter check.

Just as Naruto turned to run, his foot connected with something solid and he lurched forward. His hands shot out and he fell into an awkward hand stand before somehow managing to land unsteadily on his feet.

 _'Phew, that was close!'_ The boy sighed as he regained his footing and turned to see what had tripped him up. At first glance he didn't see anything, but as he looked again, he could just make out the outline of somebody sprawled out on the ground.

 _'What's going on here?'_ Quickly Naruto knelt beside the person, relieved to see that whoever they were, they were still breathing.

"Hello..?" The only answer he got was a soft groan, but he was able to determine that the person was a girl at least. Naruto decided to try again.

"Hello, can you hear me?" This time he was met with nothing but silence from the girl, and he clicked his tongue. "C'mon, say something!" He urged, shaking her shoulder.

The girl moaned, slowly shifting so she was on her back and Naruto retracted his hand. In the process, her hood slipped off, and Naruto leaned in to get a better look at her.

"Hello?" He carefully brushed away the hair that had fallen in her face. His hand froze as he touched something soft, and he traced it with his index finger, gawking.

"These are...cat ears?!"

…..

 _Nozomi's parents had escaped the assassins and together, the three of them were running for their lives. Nozomi's legs felt like they were on fire, but she pushed onward, motivated by the angry shouts in the distance as the Kubotas pursued them._

 _Her mother turned to her and mouthed "I love you", and before Nozomi knew what had happened she was standing alone in a forest of dead trees._

 _"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Where are you?!" She called as she ran, searching for her parents._

 _Suddenly a blur of black and blond tackled her onto her back, and she stared up from the ground, wide eyed. "S-Suoh-kun..!"_

 _As Suoh held her down he gave her a curious grin, asking why she was running and the brunette quickly explained the situation. "I have to find my parents so we can get away!"_

 _Suddenly Suoh's face morphed into a smirk, and he laughed menacingly. "It's too late for that."_

 _He motioned over to their left, and Nozomi's eyes filled with horror as they landed on the mutilated bodies of her parents. "NO!" Their blank eyes stared accusingly at her, and Nozomi shut her eyes, trying to block out the voices in her head that screamed it was her fault._

 _"And now," Suoh smirked, producing a kunai, "it's your turn."_

 _Nozomi barely had time to scream before he plunged the blade into her heart and everything went black._

…

Nozomi's eyes flew open and she glanced around wildly. It had all been a dream, she realized. Slowly her heartbeat returned to its normal speed, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, relieved. It had all felt so real...

"Finally, you're awake!"

Nozomi's body tensed, and she cursed herself for not realizing sooner that she wasn't alone as she slowly looked up. Gold collided with blue and she gasped, using her elbows to prop herself up as she tried to get to her feet.

"S-Suoh...k-kun..?" To her dismay, she still felt too weak to move, and the brunette reluctantly sank back, trembling. "I...I thought you were dead." Maybe it hadn't _all_ been a dream.

"Man, you really must have hit your head hard!" The boy extended a hand toward her. "Need a hand?"

Memories of her last encounter with Suoh flashed through her mind, and Nozomi scrambled to her feet, narrowing her eyes at him. "G-get back..!" She stood as tall as she could, trying in vain to appear intimidating, but the world began to spin again, and she began to fall backwards.

Her downward descent was stopped as the boy grabbed her hand, and she stared up as tears filled her eyes. "Please, let me go!"

The blond tilted his head, shrugging his shoulders as he released the brunette's hand, and she fell back, quickly pulling herself into a sitting position, "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting _really_ weird.."

In her panic, Nozomi heard none of his questions as she lowered her head to hide her tears. "Haven't you hurt me enough yet? I already know you _hate_ me. Just leave!"

"How can I hate you if I don't even _know_ you? Are you sick or something?"

The spiky haired boy crouched beside her and leaned in, and Nozomi squinted her eyes shut, bracing herself. He pressed his palm to her forehead and frowned. "You _are_ a little warm, but I don't think you're actually sick.."

Nozomi opened her eyes, looking at him with uncertainty. When she finally got to see him close up, she realized he was not who she'd thought he was. At a distance he looked similar to Suoh, but there were many differences.

This boy had light blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She could also see three whisker like marks on each side of his face. What had really convinced her that this wasn't Suoh, however was the strange power she felt emanating from this stranger. It was similar to her own demonic power, except much stronger, and she shivered slightly before turning a curious look to the boy.

Seeing that she was calm now, the blond sat back and smiled. "Are you okay, now?"

With a soft sigh, Nozomi nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry. I..thought you were someone else." She replied, unable to hide the relief in her voice.

The blond's lips twitched into a smirk. "Obviously." He snickered, and Nozomi mentally smacked herself for mistaking this kid for _that_ guy. He was the exact opposite. While Suoh had come off as cool and unapproachable, there was a warmth about this boy that just made her feel comfortable even though she had no clue who he was.

She groaned inwardly, feeling her face heat up as she realized what a fool she'd made of herself in front of him and she face palmed. "Well, just forget all that stuff I said, okay?" Not giving the boy a chance to respond she glanced around, blinking rapidly to clear the remaining tears that blurred her vision. "Um, can you please tell me where I am?"

The blond seemed hesitant to drop the subject, but his eyes lit up at her question and he gave a wide grin. "Oh yeah! Where are my manners? You're right outside of Konoha, the greatest village in the Land of Fire!" Then without missing a beat, he pointed to himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of the Leaf -ttebayo!"

He proudly motioned to the headband on his forehead, and Nozomi raised an eyebrow, grinning at his over the top introduction. _'He doesn't seem like the ninja type...he's too cheery. Aren't ninja supposed to be quiet and withdrawn?'_ The brunette broke out of her thoughts as she noticed the intense look he was giving her, and she gulped. "Wh-what?"

Naruto grinned widely, leaning forward. "I just asked what your name was!"

"Ah.." Nozomi smiled sheepishly and looked away. Naruto seemed like a nice person, but...

"Hello..?" A hand waved in her face and Nozomi sighed, casting her eyes to her lap.

"...Kubota Nozomi." Just hearing her family name made her guilt rise and she grimaced, tensing her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Nozomi-chan!" Naruto beamed. When the brunette didn't answer he changed the subject. "So, uh...what are you doing out here, anyway? Isn't it kinda late to be out alone?"

Nozomi sweat dropped, looking down at the dirt. "Well...I'm traveling, and because of how I...um..look, it's easier for me to cover ground at night. I'm less likely to run into anybody that way."

"How you look?" Naruto's gaze shifted to her ears, and she flattened them self consciously, nodding wordlessly. "Oh...What about your family? Won't they be worried about you?"

A dull pain echoed in the brunette's chest at his words and she hung her head, shadows casting over her eyes. " _What_ family?" She finally murmured after a long pause.

Understanding bloomed in Naruto's eyes and he gave her a sympathetic look. "I get it...I'm alone too."

When Nozomi saw no traces of dishonesty on his face, she gave him a sad smile. "That's too bad."

With a sigh she forced herself to her feet, turning her back on him. "I should probably go now. It's only a matter of time before I'm captured for intruding or something, right?" She paused, narrowing her eyes at him briefly. "Or maybe that's what you're here for right now."

Before Naruto could say anything, the brunette began to walk away, and he scrambled to his feet, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. "Wait!"

Nozomi jerked out of his reach, wincing and he stared at her, forgetting what he'd been about to say. Now that she'd stepped out of the shadows, he could see her face clearly. His eyes widened as he noticed the faded bruises that lined her jaw, and he gingerly touched one, frowning when she flinched away. "Nozomi-chan, who did that to you?"

The brunette began to answer, but at that moment a sharp pain coursed through her, and she dropped to her knees, hiding her face in her hands.

Concerned, Naruto knelt in front of her, asking her what had happened.

Nozomi's body trembled as she lowered her hand and looked at him, wincing. Now not only was everything starting to spin again, but she felt a headache coming on. What was going on with her? _'Is this because I'm so run down?'_

As he realized she wasn't going to answer him, Naruto decided to take matters into his own hands. "Get on my back. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Somehow, in the midst of the pain the girl managed to shake her head, and she raised her eyes to meet his, speaking through clenched teeth. "No, I'm fine. Just leave me here."

 _'This feels bad, but it's what I deserve, after all..'_

Unable to believe what he was hearing, Naruto fixed her with an incredulous look. "You are NOT fine! You need to see a doctor _now_!"

"No really. I just need to rest and I'll be fine." Nozomi insisted, even though she knew he didn't believe her words. Heck, _she_ didn't even believe her.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" The blond threw his hands in the air frustratedly and she decided to change the subject.

"Really, if there's anything I need, it's food. Do you know anywhere I could get a bite to eat?"

Naruto pouted at the obvious subject change, but he perked up slightly at her question, nodding. " _Do_ I! I know the best place in the whole village!" He paused, watching as the girl's mouth watered and grinned mischievously. "I'll take you, but only if you're absolutely _sure_ you're okay."

"I already told you I'm fine!" The brunette mumbled as she got to her feet, trying to ignore the dizziness that hit her in the process. The look Naruto gave her said that he wasn't buying her act, and she scoffed, turning toward the village. "Alright, let's go then, if you really don't mind."

Naruto crossed his arms and opened his mouth to say something, but his words were suddenly drowned out by a loud rumble, and he looked over at the girl, bewildered. "Nozomi-chan, was that..?"

Nozomi blushed in embarrassment as her stomach let out another rumble, confirming his suspicions.

Naruto's eyebrows rose, and he gave her a teasing grin. "Geez, when's the last time you ate?"

Abruptly her gaze dropped to the ground, and she coughed uncomfortably. "I, uh..can't really remember. It's been a while."

 _'She can't_ _ **remember**_ _?'_ Naruto's eyes bulged, and he stared at her in shock.

An awkward silence settled between them, and Nozomi bit her lip, frowning as she glanced at the boy. He was regarding her with something akin to horror, and she laughed sheepishly. "Um..hello? Was it something I said?"

Naruto snapped out of his stunned stupor and did a double take before grabbing her wrist, and she stumbled forward as he took off running into the village. "Whoa-! Slow down!"

…..

 _'There's no way I can afford any of this.'_ Nozomi sighed inwardly as she scanned the Ichiraku menu. Naruto had insisted this was the best place to eat in the entire village, and while she was eager to try it, she knew deep down that the only way she'd be able to was if the old man would let her wash dishes or something in return for her meal.

Naruto grinned as he finished explaining the reason for his second visit in an hour to Teuchi and turned to the brunette. He could tell even without her saying anything that she was worried, and he had a feeling he knew what about.

"Hey, go ahead and order whatever you like. It's on me." He held up his toad shaped wallet, Gama-chan, and Nozomi stared at him in stunned silence.

"Why would you go that far for a perfect stranger, Naruto-kun?" she finally asked after a moment, pinning her ears back as she looked down at the counter top.

Naruto just grinned in response. "Do I really need a reason to do something nice for somebody?"

The brunette glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I guess not...but you don't even _know_ me..."

"So what?" The blond continued to smile as he answered. "That doesn't matter to me! A ninja is supposed to help people out no matter what, dattebayo!"

The small smile that had crept onto Nozomi's face faded and she shrugged. "Well...people normally wouldn't want to help someone like me." She mumbled, turning her attention back to the menu.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto's brows knit together in confusion and he frowned at her. "You seem like a nice enough person to me. Maybe a little tense, but not enough to keep me from liking and wanting to help you."

Nozomi turned and gave him a weak smile, turning away again before she could blurt out the answer he wanted. _'He says he likes me now, but if he knew what happened he'd probably hate me too.'_

The silence was broken finally when Teuchi came and asked for their order, and Naruto nudged her gently. "Do you know what you want yet?"

Nozomi quickly turned her attention to the old man and gave her order, and he walked away to go prepare it. It was then that she realized Naruto hadn't ordered anything, and she frowned at him. "You're not getting anything?"

"Of course I am!" The spiky haired boy gave her a toothy grin. "I'm their most frequent customer, so they already know what I want."

"..Oh, okay." The brunette looked away, and the awkward silence fell over them again.

This time, Naruto wasn't going to let it stay, as he cleared his throat to get her attention. "So, listen...about earlier." He paused, checking to make sure nobody else was listening before leaning closer and speaking in a hushed tone. "What happened to you?" When the girl looked at him strangely he motioned to the bruises on her face and she bit her lip, turning away.

"Ah..that." Nozomi closed her eyes as she relived the memories of that day and breathed out softly. "Somebody I really cared about betrayed and hurt me."

Whatever kind of answer he'd been expecting, this was clearly not one of them as Naruto sat back on his stool, looking shocked. "That's terrible. I'm really sorry.."

"Don't be." Gold eyes locked with his and Naruto flinched as he saw the coldness behind them. "It just showed me what a fool I was for trusting him to begin with." She broke off, averting her eyes. "I doubt I'll ever trust anybody again."

Naruto's heart clenched at her words, and he regarded her with sad eyes for a moment. "You're a jinchuuriki, aren't you."

It was a statement, not a question, but the brunette still answered him. "So what if I _am_?" she huffed, folding her arms defensively.

The blond winced at her change in behavior and tried again. "Well..I'm the jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed fox." He paused, watching her reaction. She didn't seem too surprised, which told him that she must've sensed his demon just as he'd sensed hers. "I just...wanted you to know. I understand your pain."

 _'Does he really think I'm gonna want to tell him my life story just because he's a jinchuuriki?'_ Nozomi opened her mouth to make a retort but at that moment Teuchi returned and placed their bowls before them.

"Oh yeah!"

The old man laughed as Naruto broke his chopsticks with gusto and shook his head. "You act like you weren't here just an hour ago!"

The blond flashed him a toothy grin, insisting that he was never not hungry for ramen and Nozomi giggled softly as she broke her own chopsticks.

Almost immediately Naruto turned to look at her in astonishment and she sweat dropped, feeling unnerved. "What?"

"You actually _laughed_." He commented. Slowly the surprise on his face faded, and he beamed at her. "You look pretty when you laugh...you should do it more often."

Taken aback by the compliment, Nozomi could only stare as he turned his attention back to his ramen, and she huffed softly, turning her attention to her food. "Yeah, whatever you say."

Despite her reservations about letting him pay for her, she had to admit she was bursting with excitement. It looked and smelled amazing.

"Itadakimasu!" She chimed, plunging the chopsticks into the bowl and slurping more noodles than she could take in at once. Her eyes closed contentedly as the various flavors invaded her mouth, and she was filled with bliss. She wouldn't have been surprised if she actually purred, she was so happy!

As she sat there, eating like she hadn't in days, Nozomi became acutely aware that she was being watched. Swallowing her mouthful of noodles, she glanced to her right and gave a sheepish grin. Naruto had already finished his food, and now sat watching her, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. Didn't he realize that she didn't like being watched like that?

"I, uh...it's good." She mumbled, and his smirk only grew, unnerving her more. "What?"

The blond turned away, stretching his arms behind his head contently. "Nothing. I was just thinking I should probably order another. One's probably not gonna be enough."

"Um...if you say so. I'm grateful for just the one bowl." The brunette turned back to her ramen and resumed eating while Naruto ordered another bowl for her.

 _'Naruto-kun's a pretty nice guy.'_ She thought as she slurped her noodles. _'Maybe I can trust him.'_

 _ **"That's what you thought about that pretty boy, but things didn't go the way you were expecting, did they?"**_

Nozomi choked on her food as Kumoraku's voice filled her head, and she put the chopsticks down, gasping.

 _"What did you say?"_ She demanded, and the cat flashed her a toothy smirk.

 ** _"You heard me, Kubota. Don't let your guard down just because this one says he's a jinchuuriki. You know he'd_** ** _never_** ** _accept you after all you've done!"_**

 _"I'm not, Kumoraku. I just think he might be somebody I could eventually talk to about what happened.'_

An growl emitted from the demon, and she bared her fangs angrily. **_"What does that mean? Are you telling me that you're actually considering staying here?!"_**

Nozomi chewed her lip uncertainly, clearly hesitant to answer and Kumoraku roared angrily.

 ** _"Fine! If you want to stay and be subjected to the same thing as before, be my guest. Just don't expect me to make it any easier!"_**

Nozomi's eyes widened as a pounding pain pulsated through her body, and she inhaled sharply. _"What did you just do?!"_

Kumoraku gave a devilish smirk, snickering darkly. **_"I've relinquished my healing powers for now. We'll see just how well you fare recovering like an average human."_** When the brunette didn't respond, she gave a harsh laugh. _**"You didn't really think you were almost fully healed, did you? I've been holding back the worst of the pain up until now, you fool!"**_

Nozomi cried out as another stab of pain shot through her body, and her hands flew to her head as her surroundings began to spin uncontrollably.

A startled Naruto turned to face her, worry etched into his features. "Hey, are you okay?!" He waved a hand in her face, but she was too consumed in her pain to notice. After several seconds that felt to her like hours of agony, she passed out, falling face first into her bowl of ramen.

To say the blond was surprised would be putting it mildly. Naruto waited, watching her with wide eyes. When a minute went by and she didn't budge, he lifted her head, moving the bowl away.

After trying and failing to wake the brunette, he paid for the food and with some difficulty, he lifted her onto his back. He hurried out of Ichiraku and took off running, his brows furrowed in frustration.

 _'I TOLD her she needed to see a doctor!'_

…..

Kumoraku scowled as she watched the orange clad ninja barge into the hospital with Nozomi in tow. She'd have to break this up, before he instilled new hope into the young Kubota and convinced her to stop hating herself.

The feline scowled at the girl who lay in a heap at her feet and thrummed her claws against the ground agitatedly. This Naruto had the potential to undo everything she'd been working for since the Kubota clan's massacre, and that was something she could not allow.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _That's all for now! Read and review and I'll be back again with another update soon!_

 _~NinjaKitty97_


	3. Chapter Two

_I'm back again! I wasn't planning to update again so soon, but I was pleasantly surprised to find more people had taken an interest in the story when I woke up today. ^-^ Thank you very much to dragonsnd60 for the review, as well as favoriting and following both the story and me! I'm happy you find the story interesting! Also, a big thanks to James741 and draven32 for following and favoriting as well! I hope you will continue to enjoy the chapters I put out. ^^  
_

 **Disclaimer:** Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto? No? *snicker* Well then why on earth would I claim ownership of his work? ;P

* * *

"Where am I?" Nozomi groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you're awake!" Naruto grinned from the chair beside her, and she turned weary eyes on him.

"What happened..?"

The blond's eyebrows furrowed at her question, and he crossed his arms as his smile faded. "That's what _I_ want to know! One minute we're talking and enjoying a nice meal, and the next thing I know, you passed out! Are you okay?"

"Ugh, that's right.." Nozomi grimaced as she recalled the night's earlier events. Her words were muffled as she buried her face in her hands, flattening her ears against her head. "It was Kumoraku…"

"Kumo-what?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking confused and the brunette sighed softly.

"Never mind." Her hands dropped into her lap and she gave him an apologetic look. "A-anyway, I'm really sorry if I scared you when that happened."

Naruto frowned at her shifting the conversation and leaving his question unanswered. "Well, _yeah_! I _told_ you that you needed a doctor, -ttebayo!"

His stare unnerved Nozomi, and she fell silent as she took in her surroundings. They were in a waiting room of some sort. "Um, Naruto-kun? Where are we?" He hadn't actually brought her to the hospital, had he…?

"The hospital. Where else?" The spiky haired blond raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not like you could get here yourself, so I _brought_ you!"

"...Ah." Nozomi's eyes widened and her ears pinned back in discomfort, as she grabbed the edge of her hood, yanking it over her head. "I've gotta go."

"Wait -what? No!"

Ignoring Naruto's protests, the brunette staggered to her feet, gripping the arm of the chair as she swayed dangerously. Whatever had been causing her dizziness earlier was still present, and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

Naruto jumped up from his seat and grabbed the hem of her cloak. "Nozomi-chan, you have to stay put!" His heart clenched as the girl looked back at him over her shoulder, and he saw the fear in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"You don't understand, I _can't_ let anyone else see me!" Turning away, she jerked forward, trying to pull free from his grip. "It was nice to meet you, but I have to go now."

"No, you can't go!" Naruto ground out, and he tightened his hold on the girl's cloak, pulling her back. Unfortunately, this knocked Nozomi off her already unsteady footing, and she fell backwards.

"Ahh!" The brunette shut her eyes and braced herself to hit the floor, but instead she fell into Naruto's chest.

A soft blush covered her face as his arms wrapped around her, helping steady her, and she turned to look at him. This was the first time she'd been held by anyone since leaving home, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, the boy's embrace was comforting.

"Gaah! Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" Naruto sweat dropped and let go of her, taking her silence for anger. "I just can't let you go when you're not feeling good! If you're scared, I'll wait with you. It's obvious you can barely stand, so just sit down already!"

There was a long silence as Naruto stared at the brunette. The look on her face was difficult to decipher, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Was she mad at him for the accidental hug? He wished she'd say _something_ and end the suspense. Girls could be so complicated sometimes!

"Why worry about me?" Nozomi finally spoke, her voice soft and strained. "Nobody _ever_ cared what I did!"

When she met his gaze at last, Naruto saw the tears in her eyes, and he gave her a sad smile. "Because we're the same. I told you earlier, remember? I know how you feel." He paused, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Besides, I'd want _my_ friends to stop _me_ from doing something that could hurt me -ttebayo!"

Nozomi froze as his words hit her, and she regarded him with wide eyes. _'We're...friends?'_ She quickly realized that she'd voiced her thoughts as Naruto nodded, grinning.

"Yeah! I mean, I'd _like_ to be if that's okay!"

The brunette finally pulled away from him, too stunned to speak, and she took a seat, appearing to be deep in thought. Naruto tilted his head at her, confused by her reaction. Had he really said something that complicated?

As if she'd sensed his thoughts, Nozomi turned and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Anytime, Nozomi-chan." Naruto wasn't a hundred percent sure what she was thanking him for, but he smiled back anyways, taking his seat once again.

Slowly the brunette turned to face forward again, and she closed her eyes, her smile growing as she sighed softly. _'Thank you for caring about what happens to a monster like me.'_

…..

"Nozomi-chan, wake up."

Nozomi's eyes opened and she gawked at Naruto, who had been lightly pinching the tips of her ears.

The blond retracted his hands and grinned sheepishly at the scowling brunette as she asked him what he was doing. "I was just trying to wake you up- they're calling your name!" He'd also really wanted to touch her ears again, because they were _so soft_ , but he didn't dare say _that_ out loud.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly, and she forgot about the whole issue as she glanced forward where sure enough a nurse stood, waiting for her. "Oh...you're right." She rubbed the back of her head, looking embarrassed. "I didn't even realize I'd dozed off."

The two stood up, and Naruto turned to the girl, giving an encouraging smile. "Well, I should get home now. Goodnight, Nozomi-chan." He sweat dropped as her face fell and hurried to add, "Don't worry though, I'll stop by to check on you as soon as I can! It's a promise -ttebayo!"

Nozomi nodded and waved. "Okay..Naruto-kun?"

The blond looked at her curiously and she bit her lip, feeling a little awkward. "Thanks again for everything."

"Ahh don't mention it! I'm glad I could help. See ya!"

Naruto beamed, melting away her discomfort and she couldn't help smiling as well, waving more enthusiastically as he left.

She then turned to the patiently waiting nurse and flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, I'm ready now." She sounded much more confident than she felt, but she had to at least try to get through this, after all Naruto must've gone through to get her here.

The white clad nurse turned, urging the brunette to come along, and Nozomi followed obediently.

…..

 _'Now I'm_ _ **glad**_ _Naruto-kun had to leave.'_

Golden eyes narrowed as Nozomi looked in the mirror. The girl before her turned pink as she noticed the bluish-green hospital gown barely reached her mid thigh, and she pinned her ears uncomfortably. It wasn't that she disliked the gown. What she was embarrassed of was the back, which only closed if the ties on either side were properly knotted; a feat that she was struggling with at the moment. _'This is so embarrassing..nobody better come in right now!'_

As if luck was against her, there came a knock on the door then, and Nozomi dove into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. "Yes?"

The door opened and in walked Aya, the nurse from before. "All set?" She smiled as she approached, and Nozomi just nodded quietly.

Then, after a moment she asked, "Ready for _what_ , exactly?"

"Your physical exam, of course." The woman smiled gently at the nervous look on the girl's face. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Relax, and it'll be over before you know it."

Her words seemed to reassure Nozomi, because she smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Aya asked her to sit on the edge of the bed and she paused, blushing faintly as she mumbled that she'd been unable to tie her gown. With a soft laugh, the medic offered to help her, and the brunette reluctantly sat up, going stiff as Aya swiftly tied the knots into place. "There you go."

No longer feeling exposed, Nozomi was able to relax, and the exam went on smoothly. At least, it did until Aya asked her to come have her weight checked. As Nozomi stood up, the room began to spin rapidly, and a heavy wave of nausea crashed down on her as she dropped onto her hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?!" Aya was at her side at once, gently prodding the girl's shoulders when she didn't answer. "Nozomi-san, can you hear me?"

The brunette whimpered and shrank back against the edge of the bed, gingerly resting a hand over her left shoulder. Concerned, the medic asked her to lower her sleeve, and when Nozomi obliged, she gasped at what she saw.

"How on earth did that happen?" When the girl failed to answer, Aya sighed and shook her head. "Well, I'm afraid you're going to need stitches.." She paused then, looking at the girl thoughtfully. "The boy _did_ say you were traveling. Is that how you got hurt? Are there any other injuries?"

Again, no answer came and Nozomi was ushered onto the bed as the medic inspected her thoroughly, grimacing. Her entire upper half was practically one big bruise. What really bothered her, though were the scabbing cuts that littered the girl's body. It was obvious that they were infected. "I'm going to clean these, and then we'll get you some medicine to kill the infection."

 ** _"Do you think that will be enough? Those injuries go pretty deep, after all. Don't they, Kubota?"_**

 _"What are you getting at, Kumoraku?"_

The demon chuckled. _**"I'm simply reminding you that not all your wounds are physical. No medication can treat mental pain, nor can it make you forget how you were treated by the one you trusted. Can you really trust that this woman isn't going to hurt you more?"**_

Nozomi grimaced at the cat's words, and Aya gave her a pat on the head, assuming she was nervous. "I'll be gentle." She promised before leaving the room.

 ** _"How….interesting. I wonder if she can be trusted to keep that promise."_**

Before Nozomi could warn her demon not to do anything, a searing pain shot through her, and it was all she could do to keep from crying out as she clutched her chest, panting rapidly.

 _"Why are you doing this?!"_ She demanded, wincing.

Kumoraku merely smirked at her dismayed host. **_"It would be boring if nothing_** ** _interesting_** ** _happens while she's treating you, wouldn't it?"_**

Nozomi's eyes widened and she scowled up at the beast, narrowing her eyes. _"Don't you dare interfere, Kumoraku!"_

 _ **"As if**_ _ **that's**_ _ **going to stop me."**_ The demon cat suppressed a yawn, rolling her eyes upward before glowering down at the girl. **_"Besides, I'm bored."_**

Nozomi was pulled back to reality as the nurse returned with a package of wipes that reeked of alcohol, and she gagged slightly.

An apologetic look flashed across the woman's face as she moved the offending rags out of her patient's space. "My apologies. I didn't even stop to think that your nose might be sensitive. Though I guess I should have assumed, with the cat ears and tail, right?"

She chuckled softly, and in spite of her frustration, Nozomi found herself kind of liking this girl. Aya really didn't seem to care how different she was. She treated her as she would any other patient, and that was a breath of fresh air for the brunette.

 _ **"All the more reason to show her your**_ _ **true**_ _ **nature."**_

Nozomi gasped sharply as another surge of pain racked her body, this one so intense it was becoming difficult to stay conscious. Positive that was exactly what Kumoraku wanted, she bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. The scent of blood was just enough to keep her from fading into oblivion.

Unaware of her patient's suffering, Aya picked up a wipe and began to clean her wounds. True to her word, the woman was being gentle, though it wouldn't have made any difference if she'd been rough. The alcohol burned, and combined with the torment from Kumoraku, Nozomi was beginning to lose herself to the pain.

Somehow, she managed to hang on until Aya was finished, and the nurse gave her an encouraging smile before leaving the room once more.

 ** _"Hmph, you're doing pretty well, Kubota."_** Kumoraku snorted from her subconscious. **_"Maybe you_** ** _can_** ** _get through this without any problems. We'll see."_**

The saccharine sweetness in the cat's tone unnerved Nozomi, and her eyes hardened. There was no way she could let her guard down- Kumoraku wouldn't talk like that unless she wanted to lull her into a false sense of security. _'Not this time.'_ she vowed silently.

Sure enough, when the nurse came back with a sterilized needle, Kumoraku snickered, and Nozomi narrowed her eyes. She'd have to be careful. Before she could brace herself, a massive shockwave of pain jolted through the girl's body, this time making her cry out.

Aya looked up from the needle she'd been threading, bewildered. "Calm down. I promise I'll be fast, just try to relax."

As caught up in the torture as Nozomi was, she failed to hear the woman's voice. As a result, when the needle pierced her skin she jerked forward, crying out as Kumoraku intensified the pain to a severe level.

Aya gently pushed her back down, surprisingly stronger than she looked. "Don't make me call someone in here to restrain you." She gently scolded.

Once again, Nozomi's senses were too messed up for her to register the nurse's voice. All she knew was that this woman wasn't letting her escape, and she was aggravating her torn up skin.

 ** _"Didn't I warn you this would happen? She's not trying to help you. She's HURTING you!"_**

As Kumoraku's words tormented Nozomi, purple chakra slowly bubbled out of her, beginning to cloak her body.

Aya froze, gasping at the transformation. "Nozomi-san? What's going on here?!"

 ** _"Do it, Kubota. Stop her before she does anymore damage."_**

With these words, Kumoraku unleashed one final wave of pain into the girl's body. She screamed in agony, clutching her chest as breathing became difficult. "AHHHHH!"

In that split second, something in her snapped, and she lunged forward, snarling viciously.

…..

Nozomi's ears twitched as sunlight poured into her room, streaming across her face. She yawned and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she looked around. She began to sit up, but realized that she was too light headed to stay balanced, and she sank back into the pillow, hiding her face in the crook of her arm to block out the sun's rays.

Had she fallen asleep _again_? The brunette's eyes narrowed as she thought back to the events of the night before. The last thing she remembered was Aya cleaning her wounds. She'd produced a needle, and panic had enveloped Nozomi as the level of pain in her body rose drastically. The nurse had begun to stitch her injured shoulder and she...

Nozomi chewed her lip in annoyance as she realized she couldn't remember anything beyond that point, and she sighed in exasperation. What happened? Did the pain knock her unconscious? She wished she knew.

 _ **"You**_ _ **really**_ _ **don't remember what happened?"**_

Nozomi grimaced as her demon spoke in her mind, shaking her head in confusion. _"What are you talking about, Kumoraku? Do you know something I don't?"_

 _ **"I should just leave you to wonder, but then I wouldn't get to see your despair when you realize what you did."**_ Kumoraku chuckled darkly, and dread began to fill the brunette.

 _"What do you mean? Tell me what happened!"_

 ** _"Talking is so boring. How about I_** ** _show_** ** _you instead?"_**

The demon laughed evilly, and Nozomi gasped as images flooded her mind, so vivid it felt like she was there as it happened.

* * *

 _"Nozomi-san? What's going on?"_

 _Nozomi glared at Aya with glowing, crimson orbs, her lips pulling back over her enlarged canines as she snarled dangerously. Before the nurse could react, the demonized brunette grabbed her arm and there was a sickening crack as she lunged forward, propelling the woman over her shoulder with a jerk. Aya's body hit the cold floor with a loud crash, and she fearfully looked up at the girl, too dazed to remember to protect herself._

 _Nozomi hovered over the fallen woman's form for a few seconds before dropping onto all fours and bolting out of the room._

 _A stunned Aya gingerly crawled over to the counter and stood up, cradling her dislocated arm carefully. With a pained gasp, she reached for the phone and pressed the talk button, speaking breathily into the receiver. "Aya here. We have an emergency."_

 _The chakra engulfed Nozomi tore through the halls, snarling at anyone who dared stand in her way. Most of the people she encountered immediately scrambled out of her path. If her appearance didn't scare them off, a menacing snarl and flash of her canines did._

 _It wasn't long before she reached the waiting room, the blue double doors that would grant her freedom just ahead. At that moment, a heavy weight barreled into her from behind, and she let out a surprised growl as she fell forward, twisting around to see her attacker._

 _The nurse clenched his teeth as he grabbed her wrists and forced them together in front of her chest, feeling her muscles straining against his hold. Nozomi gave an angered roar as she pulled her knee up to her chest and kicked upward, her clawed toes ripping into the man's gut before she sent him flying into the wall._

 _With a pained grunt, he hurried back onto his feet, clutching his wound firmly as he watched her warily. The possessed girl laughed sinisterly and sank into a fighting stance, daring him to do his worst. To her surprise, instead of charging at her, the man simply glared at her. "You're finished."_

 _Before Nozomi could react, something sharp pricked her shoulder, and she turned, glaring at the nurse holding the empty syringe as her vision started to blur. A growl rumbled deep in her chest as her chakra shield dispersed, and her eyes rolled back before she crumbled onto the floor._

* * *

As the images came to an end, Nozomi sat up, ignoring the dizziness as she struggled with this new revelation. As much as she didn't want to believe Kumoraku, something in her heart told her it was all true. In her desperation to make the pain stop, she _had_ transformed into a monster and attacked everyone.

The brunette gripped the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white, shutting her eyes tight. _'I can't believe it….how could I do such a thing?! Poor Aya-san didn't deserve that! How can I even look her in the eye after this?!'_

Kumoraku's amused chuckle reverberated through her mind. **_"You won't have to. That woman was admitted into her_** ** _own_** ** _room."_**

 _'I hurt her….I really_ _ **hurt**_ _her!'_ Nozomi's eyes opened wide, and she bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry with frustration. Why couldn't things ever go right for once?!

 _ **"You act like this has never happened before."**_ Kumoraku cut in, sounding bored. **_"Take it from me, kid. People are always going to be afraid of you, and why shouldn't they be? You're unstable, and dangerous. Get used to it, and stop looking for acceptance that you're_** ** _never_** ** _going to find."_**

With each word that left the demon's mouth, Nozomi's heart sank lower, and she leaned forward slowly, hugging her knees to her chest. _'I don't want to believe that, but….no matter how I look at things, it doesn't change the fact that I attacked innocent people last night! Kumoraku's right..'_

Her eyes widened as a new thought occurred, and she rest her head against her knees. _'What if Naruto-kun finds out? I don't think I could face him if he knew that I did such a shameful thing!'_

 ** _"I'm sure he already knows. It would make sense to keep him updated, since he's the only one who knows you."_**

Nozomi looked up as she found herself in her subconscious, staring at the giant feline. _"What do I do now?! I'm sure he must hate me now if he_ _ **does**_ _know!"_

 _ **"There's only one thing you**_ _ **can**_ _ **do, Kubota."**_ Kumoraku purred, smiling deviously. **_"Keep your distance. If you avoid him, you'll be spared the disgust he now undoubtedly harbors toward you."_**

 _"Avoid...Naruto-kun?"_ The brunette echoed, and her ears drooped slightly. _"But...he said he wanted to be my friend…"_

 ** _"You really ARE an idiot!"_** Kumoraku roared, lunging at the girl. **_"Do you really think he'll still feel that way after all that you've done?!"_**

Nozomi gasped and jumped back, just avoiding the monster cat's jagged teeth. Trembling, she took a few steps backward, watching the demon warily. _"I...I guess not...you're right."_

Tears pooled in her eyes, and she inhaled deeply, trying her hardest not to let them fall as she spoke, her voice choked and wobbly. _"If he_ _ **has**_ _found out, I'll have to leave. I couldn't bear to be around someone who hates me again.."_

Kumoraku smirked and sat back on her haunches, watching as Nozomi was no longer able to keep the tears at bay, and she buried her face in her hands, sniffling. Her host had unwittingly played right into her plans, and she was thrilled.

…..

As the day went on, it became increasingly obvious that nobody wanted to deal with the Kubota. The only time anyone came to her room was to deliver her lunch, and even then the nurse just put the tray on a table and left quickly.

Nozomi gave a wistful sigh as the door shut and glanced at the meager meal to her left. As good as it looked, she'd lost her appetite when she realized that word of her little episode had spread throughout the entire hospital. The brunette glanced down at her claws, resenting what they represented, and wishing for the umpteenth time that she could've been a normal girl.

The effects of the tranquilizers had worn off hours ago, and she no longer felt dizzy. In fact, she was feeling a lot better, which she had a feeling had something to do with the iv drip she was hooked up to.

Another discovery she'd made was that the bell she'd been forced to wear was gone, having been replaced with bandages that wound down to her ribcage.

The brunette had mixed feelings about its absence, though she was ultimately grateful not to be choked for each breath she took. It wasn't that she couldn't take it off; she just felt guilty doing it, as it was her only memento of her clan.

She hadn't even gotten to take her family picture with her, so the little bell was something she'd held onto in spite of the bad memories it contained. It served as a reminder for her of what could happen if she blindly trusted somebody again -a mistake she swore she'd never repeat.

Nozomi's eyes dimmed and she lay back, staring into space as Naruto's face flashed through her mind. She'd come to trust him so easily, despite that vow.

There was just something different about him. He'd actually called her his friend, and she had begun to think she might be able to start over in this place. Only now, thanks to her lack of self control, the people here were afraid of her, just as her clan had been.

The brunette heaved a soft sigh and turned onto her side, staring out the window sadly. If Naruto _had_ found out what happened, there was no way he liked her now. That would explain the reason she hadn't seen or heard anything from him; he was probably too disgusted with her.

As Nozomi lay there, debating what to do, there was a knock on the door, and she sighed, glancing over her shoulder. "Come in…"

…..

Shizune clutched the clipboard tightly to her chest as she knocked on the door. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous. From the hospital's reports, it was clear that this visitor was anything but ordinary.

It was unlikely that she was connected to Orochimaru, but the village was on high alert. His recent assault had left them without a leader, forcing Tsunade to step in, so she'd asked Shizune to look into the matter, just in case. If anything suspicious came up, she was to report back immediately.

"Come in." Came the muffled reply, and Shizune grabbed the handle and let herself in, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Good afternoon, Nozomi-san. My name is Shizune." She approached the girl, who's ears rotated backward, silently acknowledging what she'd said. Nozomi remained perfectly still, otherwise, and Shizune paused, glancing at the small patient file she'd been given.

At the same time, her companion, Tonton wriggled free from her grasp and climbed up onto the bed, sniffing the rigid girl. "Oink?"

"...A pig?" Slowly the brunette sat up, and wide, gold eyes looked down at the pink animal. "Where'd you come from?" She mumbled.

Relieved that the girl had finally given a verbal response, Shizune cleared her throat and stepped forward. "That's my friend, Tonton." She offered a small smile as the brunette finally met her eyes. "How are you feeling today?"

Nozomi hesitated, inhaling softly. "I'm fine, I guess.." She tried to sound nonchalant but her emotions betrayed her as her voice cracked, and she quickly averted her gaze back to Tonton.

Sensing her uneasiness, the pig pressed its snout into the girl's hand, and after a few seconds, the brunette began petting her absentmindedly.

"You were severely dehydrated, so I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better." Shizune paused, waiting until the girl had composed herself to speak again. "Anyways, I'm here because I've got some questions to ask you."

The semi calm look on Nozomi's face melted into fear, and Shizune found herself hoping that this girl was innocent. She may have caused a ruckus the previous night, but she didn't seem like the type Orochimaru associated with. "It's nothing bad, I promise!"

"Really?" Nozomi's eyes narrowed slightly, her hand stilling on Tonton's head as she watched Shizune carefully. "This isn't about last night, then?"

The woman froze for half a second before composing herself, and she smiled sheepishly at the brunette. "Well actually, I _do_ need to know what happened there, too. Everything you can remember…" She paused, watching as the girl's face fell.

"That's not the entire reason I've come though! It's standard protocol for us to know everybody that's in our village, whether they are citizens or just visiting. So I'd like to ask you a few questions about yourself as well."

"Oh….I see." Nozomi's eyes darted to the floor, her ears pinning back against her head as she pondered what the woman had said. She was probably going to ask her where she'd come from and why she left. These were things Nozomi would rather not talk about, but she doubted she'd have a choice.

A heavy silence fell over the room, and Shizune could feel the tension radiating off the girl, who was doing her best to avoid eye contact.

Once again, Tonton seemed to know just how to break the silence as she launched herself into the brunette's arms, oinking and headbutting her hand until the girl chuckled and resumed petting her.

Shizune smiled softly, making a mental note to reward the pig's helpfulness later on. "Alright then, Nozomi-san. Let's begin, shall we?"

There was a slight pause as the brunette bit her lip, staring down at the pig for a moment before she nodded, turning her attention to the woman. "...Okay."

…..

The questioning didn't go nearly as long as expected. An hour later, Shizune stepped back, looking satisfied. "That's all for now. Thank you."

A relieved look graced Nozomi's features, and she gave Tonton one last pat before the pig joined the dark haired woman in the doorway.

Things had gone much smoother than Nozomi had expected. She'd been afraid that Shizune's appearance meant she was going to be punished for her actions, but it wasn't like that at all.

That being said, the questioning had still been uncomfortable. Shizune had asked all about her family and why she'd left home, and to Nozomi's dismay, she'd been unable to answer as she fought back a round of tears. Once she had composed herself, the brunette reluctantly began her story, looking down in shame as she confessed to allowing the monster in her to obliterate her home.

Shizune had been kind and understanding, despite her surprise. She now knew that Nozomi was definitely not in cahoots with Orochimaru. Her showing up at this time was merely coincidental. Based on what she'd learned about Nozomi's episode in the hospital, Shizune was certain that another darker presence lurked inside the girl. _Another jinchuuriki._ Tsunade was going to have her hands full.

Despite her discomfort, Nozomi had found herself relaxing as time went on. In fact, now that her visitor was leaving, she felt a little sad. She didn't know anybody besides Shizune and Naruto, and the latter...she was afraid to find out what he thought of her now.

 _'Maybe Shizune-san knows if he found out. It's worth a try at least.'_

Kumoraku loudly protested that Naruto must know to not have visited, but Nozomi still wanted to ask to her dismay. "Um..Wait!"

Shizune glanced back expectantly and the girl swallowed nervously, fidgeting. "Um….who all knows what happened last night?"

The dark haired woman stared at her for a moment before answering. "Just the Hokage, the hospital staff and I. Why?"

Relief flooded Nozomi, and she visibly relaxed, hope shining in her eyes as she stared at the Hokage's assistant. "So then...Naruto-kun doesn't know about it?"

Shizune shook her head, smiling softly as she realized what the girl had really been worried about. "Right now he's off on a mission." She replied, looking thoughtful. "I wouldn't worry, even if he _does_ get wind of what happened. It would take a lot for him to give up on a friend." She paused, laughing at the stunned look on the brunette's face. "Besides, you two are more alike than you think."

 _'I'm sure she means because he's a jinchuuriki, right? I doubt he's ever done something like I have, though.'_ Nozomi frowned as she processed these words.

"Well, it's time I was going. It was nice to meet you, Nozomi-san. We'll meet again, I'm sure." Shizune waved before taking her leave, the door clicking shut softly behind her.

Alone once again, Nozomi replayed the woman's parting words in her mind as she lay back down, gazing up at the ceiling. "More alike than I think.." The corners of her mouth twitched upward slightly. _'I hope Shizune-san is right.'_

…..

 ** _"Damn it!"_**

Kumoraku slammed a balled up fist onto the ground angrily. Just when things had been going her way, everything took a turn in the opposite direction! She'd finally convinced her host to avoid Naruto, but then that medical ninja had come along and ruined it all!

The demon ground her teeth together angrily as her tail flicked back and forth in irritation. That woman had to go and say something like that. Now there was no way she'd be able to get Nozomi to leave the village!

 _ **"It looks like this is going to take longer than I thought."**_ The shadow cat growled, sinking down onto her stomach and resting her cheek against one paw, thoughtfully. _**"I'll just have to wait. Surely something will happen to make her doubt herself, and that's when I'll make my move."**_ A malicious grin spread across her muzzle as she plotted, chuckling darkly.

…..

After her talk with Shizune, Nozomi's hope was renewed, and with it, her desire to fit in. She made more of an effort to engage others, and while the nurses were still wary of her, they indulged her in light conversation. The brunette's appetite returned and her health improved rapidly.

In fact, it took her by surprise when the nurse came in and told her that she was being discharged. Nozomi had tilted her head, perking her ears with confusion as the woman explained that her vitals were good, and her injuries were no longer infected. All she needed was to take it easy while her shoulder healed, and she didn't need to be on bedrest to do so.

Realizing that she'd been granted her freedom, Nozomi beamed brightly as the nurse removed her iv and told her that she could get dressed. Not needing to be told twice, the brunette jumped up from the bed and hurried to get dressed, barely caring that someone else was in the room. Within moments, she had changed, her cloak slung lazily over her good shoulder as she thanked the nurse and hurried out the door, happy to be allowed to walk again.

She decided to go see if Naruto had returned from his mission yet, and thank him for all he'd done. She'd barely gotten outside, however, when she realized that she had no idea where the boy lived, and she decided to go ask around. Someone _must_ know him; it wasn't like he blended into a crowd at all!

As she turned, she was surprised to bump into a black clad ninja wearing a grey flak jacket and arm guards. His face was obscured by a porcelain mask that resembled an eagle, but Nozomi still felt like he was glaring at her.

"Um...sorry, excuse me. I didn't see you there." She tried to sidestep around him, but the eagle faced ANBU mimicked her movements, preventing her escape.

"Hey, what gives?!" The brunette demanded, frustration quickly canceling out any intimidation she'd felt from this person.

The ANBU simply remained rooted to his spot, and when he spoke, he completely ignored her question. "Are you Kubota Nozomi?"

"..Yes..." The girl answered hesitantly, narrowing her eyes at him as she tried to figure out what his game was.

The masked ninja took a step toward her, and she took several steps back as it dawned on her that for some reason this man was out to get her. "What do you want?!"

He once again ignored her words, closing the distance between them in one long stride, and he reached for her. "You're coming with me."

"Let go of me-!" Nozomi's scream was cut off as he grabbed her wrist, and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Mwahahaha, there's a little cliffhanger for you all. Don't forget to review! I'm curious to see what you guys think happens next! Let's see if anybody can guess why the ANBU snatched her up like that. I'll be back Friday with the next chapter. Until then...Ja ne~!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	4. Chapter Three

_It's Friday, and as promised I'm updating again! I am so thrilled to see how many people like this story! Thank you to my two reviewers, Guest and the other Anirudh4428. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you will enjoy this next one as well. :) Also, thank you to Arianna Le Fay for the favorite! Let's get on with the story now, shall we?  
_

 **Disclaimer:** Why yes, I _do_ own the OC's in this story. Wait, you're asking about Naruto and co? Oh, no. I'll only ever own _them_ in my dreams. x3

* * *

Nozomi and the ANBU materialized inside Hokage Tower, and she looked around, bewildered. "Where are we, and what are we doing here?" She demanded.

The question went unanswered as the black clad ninja turned to her, and she sensed he was glaring at her. "Come."

She obeyed nervously, glancing over her shoulder to see him walking behind her. _'Probably so I don't run away.'_ She thought with a roll of her eyes. Not that she hadn't considered such an idea, but she'd realized that the odds of her being able to outrun him were slim. She was better off doing what she was told for now.

A few minutes later, the man said to stop and she did so, glancing around. "Where are we?" She asked again.

Again her question seemed to go unheard, and Nozomi was seriously beginning to wonder if the ninja could hear at all. " _Hello_! Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?!" She growled, beginning to get frustrated.

There was a short pause before the masked ninja stepped forward, and the brunette recoiled in fear. To her relief, he passed her by, approaching a door to their left. It dawned on Nozomi as he glanced back that she was supposed to follow him.

The ANBU motioned to the door. "The Hokage is waiting. Go, and be sure to show her nothing but the utmost respect."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow slightly, looking surprised. "Wait, hold on. You're telling me that the Hokage wants to see me?" When the man nodded, her brows furrowed and she made a face at him. "Didn't it occur to you that you should _tell_ me that instead of scaring me like you did?!"

"Do not keep Tsunade-sama waiting."

Nozomi rolled her eyes as the ninja disappeared in another puff of smoke. "I should've seen _that_ one coming. Oh well."

Remembering the reason she'd come, the girl turned her attention back to the door. Just as she was raising her hand to knock, however, it really hit her that the Hokage wanted to see her. _Her_. A chill shot through her as she wondered what such an important person could want with her.

It was possible she was going to get her delayed punishment for trespassing. Or maybe the woman was simply going to kick her out. The whole thing unnerved Nozomi, and she took a step back, flattening her ears. Maybe she should just _leave_.

 _'Ugh...but then that creepy ninja might come after me again..'_

Another chill raced up her spine and she sighed, hanging her head. There was no way of knowing what to expect, but she really didn't have any choice. She really didn't want to risk another run in with the ANBU.

 _'I'll just go see what she wants. If it gets bad I'll leave.'_ With a nod to affirm her decision, the brunette raised her fist and finally knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The reply was automatic, and Nozomi swallowed softly, trying not to lose her courage as she opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello?" She spoke cautiously, and grimaced inwardly. Had her voice actually _cracked_ just now?

"What can I do for you?"

Nozomi's ears perked up at the voice, and she glanced ahead, locking stares with the blonde haired woman sitting behind the desk. "Um, yes. I.."

Before the girl could get out a coherent reply, recognition lit up the woman's amber eyes, and her mouth curved into a smirk. "Oh, I see. _You're_ the girl who terrorized my hospital.."

The brunette froze, unnerved by the gleam in the woman's eyes. After a long pause, she realized that she was supposed to answer, and she did, flinching as the Hokage's harsh words sank in. "I-yes. I'm Kubota Nozomi." She sighed, pressing her ears flat. "About the hospital. If you'll let me explain, I-"

Tsunade lifted her palm up, and the brunette fell silent, watching her uneasily. "I already know. Shizune filled me in on everything."

"...Right." Nozomi looked away, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"That aside, I am glad to see that you had no problem finding this place." Tsunade leaned forward, watching the girl.

Her words seemed to ignite something inside the brunette, as her eyes shot up from the ground to meet hers. "I didn't even have a chance to _try_ \- that ANBU grabbed me right outside the hospital! He didn't even tell me what was going on until we got here so I thought I was being kidnapped!"

Her eyes narrowed as she breathed deeply, reigning in her temper. "It's not right to treat young women that way, and-! I want an apology!"

The Hokage stared incredulously at the brunette and she hesitated, wondering if she'd said something wrong. She was about to ask when the woman threw her head back and laughed, further confusing the girl.

After a moment, Tsunade stopped laughing, and she stared at the girl in amusement. As Hokage, she was obligated to meet and question this girl, no matter how uninterested she may have been. The idea sounded dull and tiresome, and frankly she'd rather use the time to locate the sake Shizune had hidden from her.

However, Tsunade's opinion was beginning to change. She'd barely met the girl, but she could already sense that this was going to be entertaining. Clearly there was more to Nozomi's personality than she'd let on.

"Um...Hokage-sama..?" Nozomi tilted her head slightly, watching the woman, confusedly. Had she said something funny? She didn't think so.

Finally, Tsunade spoke again, all traces of her amusement gone. "I apologize on the ANBU's behalf. I did send him to get you, but I never said to capture you."

Nozomi just nodded in reply, slumping her shoulders. She had a feeling that was as close to an apology as she was going to get.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why it is that I called you here."

At the Hokage's change of subject, Nozomi's ears pinned back slightly and she shifted uncomfortably, looking away. "You want me to leave, right? I understand."

Before Tsunade could utter a response, the girl's eyes were on her. "If I can make just one request, I'd like to wait until Naruto-kun gets back. He's the one who brought me to the hospital when I collapsed, and I want to thank him for his kindness before I go." A sad smile spread across her face. "He's probably the closest thing I've ever had to a real friend. Anyways, I owe him so-"

"That's enough!"

A drop of sweat trickled down Nozomi's cheek at the blonde's outburst, and she looked up, bewildered. "I'm sorry...?"

Tsunade took a deep breath before speaking. "First off, Naruto is already back. He's in the hospital-"

"The hospital!" Nozomi's jaw dropped with this revelation, her eyes widening. "I-is he alright?!"

Tsunade's eyebrows drew together in a scowl, and the brunette laughed sheepishly, realizing her mistake. "S-sorry, sorry! You were saying?"

The Hokage exhaled heavily and gave the girl a pointed look, warning her not to interrupt again as she resumed speaking. "As I was saying, he's in the hospital now, but you'll have plenty of time to talk to him because I'm not sending you away. It's just the opposite- I'm not letting you _leave_."

Nozomi stared at the woman in shock. This was not what she'd been expecting, and she was having a hard time processing it all. "...Why?" She finally managed to choke out, swallowing hard. "You heard what I did...I'm a danger to your village!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, watching the girl carefully. "Yes, Nozomi. I'm perfectly aware that a demon resides in your body. That's partly why I can't allow you to leave. We're still gathering information to determine what kind of demonic powers you possess."

"Pfft, anyone with working eyes can see I'm not normal." The brunette huffed as she glanced away, swishing her tail back and forth agitatedly. "Anyways, it's not a demon like Naruto-kun's, if that's what you're worried about, so I don't know why it matters so much."

The Hokage scowled at her, slowly losing her patience with the sass this girl was beginning to display. "Because it's my _job_ to know everyone that enters my village, _that_ is why it's important!"

She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. "I need information, so in exchange for your cooperation I am willing to grant you citizenship here in Konoha."

 _'Ugh, and be forced to talk about the past again?'_ Nozomi made a face and folded her arms, standing to her full height. "What if I refuse?"

Almost immediately, the brunette came to regret asking such a question as a dark aura seemed to fill the room, and Tsunade gave her an unsettling smirk.

"You'll be locked up for trespassing, and our interrogation specialist, Ibiki will get information out of you _his_ way." The woman's tone suggested torture, and Nozomi felt a wave of terror wash over her.

"So, what'll it be?" Tsunade watched the girl calmly, already knowing her answer. She didn't exactly have a poker face, and it was obvious to her that the Ibiki threat had served its purpose.

Nozomi gulped audibly, sweat dropping. It didn't seem like she was going to be leaving Konoha either way. _'I might as well cooperate and keep what's left of my freedom..'_

"Okay," she replied, sighing softly under her breath, "I'll talk."

…..

Tsunade pumped every last bit of information out of Nozomi. From Kumoraku, to the Kubota clan, even to her early childhood. The woman behind the desk now knew Nozomi better than her own clan had!

"That's everything, then?"

Nozomi sighed softly and nodded in response to the Hokage's question. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I've told you all I can think of."

A satisfied smile appeared on Tsunade's face. "Very good. Of course if you think of anything else that I should know I want you to come to me. Even if it's a minor detail. Understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The brunette yawned and stretched her arms above her head, marveling at how stiff one could get from standing in place for so long. "So, then, is that all you wanted me for?"

Tsunade gave a wave of her hand as she nodded. "Yes, you're dismissed. I'll call you back once your living arrangements have been made."

"Okay. Thank you!" Nozomi bowed and turned to leave, but at that moment, the door opened and in walked Shizune, carrying a manilla envelope.

The black haired woman grinned at the surprised look on the girl's face and waved. "Hey, Nozomi-san! I told you we'd meet again, didn't I? You're looking well!"

"Shizune, did you get it?" Tsunade spoke up from the back of the room, and her assistant looked up sheepishly.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama! Right here." Shizune motioned to the envelope she carried and Tsunade smiled slightly.

"Good. You know what to do."

With a nod, Shizune turned back to Nozomi, practically thrusting the envelope into the unsuspecting girl's hands.

The brunette sweat dropped as she opened it and examined its contents. "Umm...what's this?" She glanced at the two women, confused.

Shizune grinned in response. "It's an enrollment form for the Academy. You're going to become a ninja. Congratulations!"

Nozomi froze at her words and her eyebrows knit together as she frowned at Tsunade. "If this is a joke, it's not very funny." She mumbled after a few tense moments.

"It's no joke, Nozomi." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the brunette, folding her arms. "I'm dead serious."

Just like that, all the self control Nozomi was trying to exercise went out the window, and she scowled at the Hokage. "This is crazy! Me? A _ninja_? I don't even know the first _thing_ about the ninja lifestyle!"

"You'll learn everything you need to know in the Academy." Shizune supplied helpfully.

Nozomi gave her a look of disbelief. "It's a terrible idea! Why make a monster like _me_ into a ninja?!"

At her words, the Hokage and her assistant exchanged a look, frowning as they turned back to the distressed girl.

"Nozomi-san," Shizune lay a hand on the brunette's shoulder, giving a gentle smile as she spoke. "I know what happened to your family was terrible, but you can't keep calling yourself that. It's not your fault things turned out the way they did."

"Yes it _is_!" Nozomi cried, jerking away from the woman. "If I'd just stayed with my parents they wouldn't have had to die, and then I wouldn't have run in with.. _him_ and had the meltdown that ruined everything!"

Her ears pressed firmly against her head as she turned away, shoulders hunched as she tried not to cry. "I'm nothing but a monster. I could never be a ninja."

"You _can_ , and you _will_!"

The brunette turned around quickly, her eyes widening as she found herself looking up at an irate looking Tsunade, and she stepped back slightly.

"Why can't I just be a normal villager?"

"Look, someone with the kind of potential you possess does not get off just living a normal life. Our village needs all the strength it can get right now, so I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You're a part of this village now and it needs your power!"

Nozomi opened her mouth to protest yet again, but a gleam in the woman's eye shut her up, and she froze, wary of what else the Hokage was going to say.

"Besides that, how _else_ will you pay off your debt?"

A drop of sweat rolled down Nozomi's cheek and she swallowed hard. Her instincts had been right, of course. "My...debt?" she echoed.

"Your hospital bill." Tsunade smirked at the panic that filled the girl's face and gave her an innocent grin. "That is, unless you want to pay it now."

When the brunette said nothing, she gave a mock gasp. "Don't tell me you don't have that kind of money on you!"

"Um...I actually don't have _any_ money." Nozomi admitted quietly, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Is that right?" A smug look appeared on Tsunade's face as she made her way back to her desk and took her seat. "In that case you're going to have to work to pay it off. Let's see.." She paused, appearing to be deep in thought. After a moment, she broke the silence. "Five years."

Nozomi's eyes shifted to the woman across the room, widening. "Five years?!"

With a nod, the Hokage went on to elaborate. "Once you've served as a ninja for five years, your debt will be forgiven. If you still want to leave so badly by then, _I_ won't stop you."

A tense silence fell over the room as Nozomi scowled at the woman, flaring her nostrils in frustration. _'It looks like I'm stuck here..'_ She may have avoided prison by telling the Hokage what she wanted, but something told her she'd be headed there if she kept fighting on this matter.

She strode across the room, stopping right in front of the Hokage's desk, and she leaned over it, narrowing her eyes. "Five years." She agreed begrudgingly.

Tsunade smirked, amused at the girl's audacity and leaned back in her seat, giving her a dismissive wave. "Alright, I have work to do, so get out of here, would you? Don't forget to fill out that form. You start class tomorrow, bright and early."

Nozomi's teeth clenched tightly together. "Right." She forced a smile and nodded before storming out of the office, nearly tearing the door off its hinges in her haste to get out. She stomped down the hall, anger burning in her eyes. The _nerve_ of that woman!

Tsunade waited until the door had shut to slump in her seat, bringing a hand to rest on her temple. She could feel a headache coming on, and she desperately wished she could go sleep it off.

It was obvious that Nozomi was upset, but this was for her own good. The girl would need to harness her demon's power and learn to use it, in the event that the elders' plan came to pass. Tsunade only hoped they'd made the right choice.

* * *

 _"According to Jiraiya's report, the Akatsuki are after the Nine Tails. We have no way of knowing when they'll strike, so we must prepare while we can. It would benefit us to keep this jinchuuriki and use her as a decoy."_

 _Tsunade stared in shock at Koharu, her eyes narrowing slightly at the elderly woman. "So, you're suggesting that we trade her life for Naruto's?"_

 _"If the situation calls for such drastic measures then so be it." Homura interjected, giving her a pointed stare. "The important thing is to keep the village safe, and the Nine Tails secure."_

 _Tsunade's brows knit together. She may not know this new demon host, but it felt wrong to use her as a pawn. Who were_ _ **they**_ _to weigh the value of one life over another? Still, it was apparent that she wasn't going to get any say in the matter. Both Homura and Koharu seemed adamant in their stand._

 _"I'll keep her from leaving the village." She conceded, "But I won't just use her as a decoy. She could be a valuable addition to our military if we can harness her power."_

 _Koharu gave a disapproving look in the Hokage's direction, folding her arms. "Do not forget what is really important here, Tsunade. The village's safety is priority. Keeping the Nine Tails secure will ensure its future. Any feelings you may have about this must be put aside for the sake of the village."_

 _Clenching her teeth slightly, the Hokage gave a stiff nod, grumbling her consent._

* * *

Just thinking back to that meeting made her head pound, and Tsunade exhaled deeply. She had a feeling these next five years were going to be exhausting to say the least.

She pulled out a book of the Leaf's ninja and began to flip through it rapidly, scanning its contents intently. Finally, she found the profile she was looking for, and she stopped, calling Shizune over.

"Shizune, I want you to find this woman." She said, motioning to the headshot on the page. "I need to speak with her."

"Mikkokan-san?" Shizune's eyes widened slightly and she gave a nervous grin. "B-but- My lady, she's..I mean..Are you sure you want Nozomi-san staying with somebody so...?"

"Shizune.."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed, and the brunette quickly stepped back. "Yes, I'll get her right away!"

…..

Nozomi glanced around carefully as she trekked the hospital halls, scanning the numbers on each door. Now that she had nothing but time, she'd decided to come see Naruto. She'd been worried ever since Tsunade told her he'd been hospitalized.

Finally finding the room she was seeking, the brunette knocked lightly on the door. "Hello, Naruto-kun?"

There was no answer, and she tilted her head. "I'm coming in, okay?"

When she still got no answer, she opened the door and entered the room, looking around. A soft smile graced her features as she saw the blond fast asleep in the crisp, white bed. That certainly explained his lack of response.

Moving slow so as not to disturb him, Nozomi approached the bed, gasping softly as she saw how much of him was covered in bandages. Whatever went down on his mission must have done some serious damage. Even so, he appeared so peaceful in his sleep.

The brunette smiled, tracing her thumb lightly over one of his whisker markings. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. If it hadn't been for you, I'm not sure where I'd be right now."

The boy shifted, his lips twitching into a smile as he chuckled softly and she pulled her hand back, deciding it was time to leave. She'd come back later. For now it was important that he got his rest.

As Nozomi turned to leave, she was met with resistance and she glanced back, eyes widening as she saw bandaged fingers gripping the hem of her shirt. "I thought you were asleep!" She sputtered, turning to see Naruto sitting up.

The blond grinned and shook his head. "I was until you touched my face."

"Wha?!" Nozomi sweat dropped at this information. "Why didn't you say something?! I would've stopped.."

Naruto shrugged as he released her shirt. "I didn't want you to. It felt nice." He laughed as the brunette facepalmed.

"Well, at least I don't have to repeat myself, then." She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the door. "I should go. I have to figure out where to stay tonight. Sorry I woke you."

Before she could move, Naruto grabbed her wrist, giving her a pleading look. "Stay, Nozomi-chan."

"What?!" The brunette jerked away, her face turning pink as she shook her head. "I can't stay _here_! The nurses will kick me out!" She sputtered.

Naruto stared at her for a minute before bursting into laughter, and Nozomi folded her arms across her chest. This was the second time that someone had laughed at her discomfort today, and she wasn't amused.

"Sorry, Nozomi-chan." The blond smiled sheepishly after a moment, rubbing the back of his head as he spoke. "I think you misunderstood. I meant you should stay in the _village_." He paused, raising his eyebrows at the relieved look on the brunette's face. "Now I'm curious. What'd you _think_ I meant?"

Nozomi sputtered, looking away in embarrassment as her blush darkened and he chuckled. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?"

The brunette sucked in sharply through her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him before glancing off to the side. "No way." she mumbled.

"It's true."

"Sh-shut it.." Nozomi groaned, flattening her ears and hiding her face in her hands. It was embarrassing enough he'd caught her misunderstanding; now he was rubbing it in by flirting with her! Why did life insist on dealing her more than she could handle today? First the Hokage all but blackmailed her into serving as a ninja, and now Naruto was teasing her. It just wasn't fair!

After a few minutes she was able to calm down, and with a sigh, the brunette glanced at Naruto again. Her stare landed on his bandaged face, and she wondered again what had happened to him.

"What are you thinking?" The blond asked, noticing her change of expression and she looked at him in concern.

"I was just wondering how on earth you got so beat up. That's a lot of bandages.."

"Oh...that." Naruto's smile faded, and the brunette watched him, confused and wondering if she'd said something to offend him. Before she could ask, he spoke again.

"It was my friend, Sasuke. I tried to stop him from leaving the village…" The boy trailed off, clenching his fist tightly. The look on his face told the rest of the story, and Nozomi felt a pang of sympathy for him. "I'm still gonna bring him back, even if it _kills_ me -ttebayo! I made a promise and I never go back on my word!"

Naruto gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and the girl clenched her fist tightly at her sides, her mind racing. _'That's it. If I_ _ **have**_ _to be a ninja, I'll do it for Naruto-kun. Maybe if I get strong enough, I can repay his kindness by helping him bring Sasuke-san back.'_

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little dazed."

Nozomi blinked back from her thoughts abruptly and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought I guess."

"I could tell." Naruto smirked at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "What were you thinking about _this_ time, Nozomi-chan?"

His tone suggested he was about to tease her again, and the brunette made a face at him. "Nothing really. Just how lucky Sasuke-san is to have a friend like you."

Naruto leaned forward, his eyes lighting up. "I'd like to be _your_ friend too."

Nozomi looked at him in surprise. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but…the memories of her recent incident were too fresh, and the fear of him judging her when he found out squashed the hope she'd briefly felt. She knew she'd never be able to believe him until she saw how he reacted to what she'd done.

"No, you don't." She mumbled, shaking her head as shadows cast over her eyes. "Or at least...you _won't_ want to once you find out.."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about? Once I find out what?"

 _'Well...here goes. I hope you're right, Shizune-san..'_

With a resigned sigh, the brunette confessed what had happened the night she'd been admitted into the hospital. As she spoke, her eyes were glued to the floor, too ashamed to meet his gaze.

"I didn't even remember doing it..my demon had to show me the whole thing to jog my memory."

 ** _"I told you it would turn out like this!"_** Kumoraku's voice sneered. **_"There's no way he'll accept you now that he knows what happened!"_**

Nozomi's heart sank, and her stomach twisted into knots of uncertainty at the silence that hung over the room. Naruto had yet to say anything, and she was too scared to look at him now as she began to wonder if Shizune had been wrong.

Finally gathering all her courage, the brunette lifted her eyes from the ground to look at him. His eyes were wide, brows drawn together as he stared at her, stunned.

Tears welled up in Nozomi's eyes as she saw his expression, and she turned away quickly. "I'll go now."

"Wait!"

Nozomi paused mid step and shook her head. "You don't have to say anything. The disgust on your face says plenty."

"What? It's not like that- I was just thinking I should've stuck around longer that night! Maybe I could've helped prevent what happened!" Naruto ground out, frustrated. "I wasn't looking at you like that because I was mad at you or anything, I swear!"

There was a long pause before the brunette finally replied. "Regardless," She glanced back over her shoulder, a bitter smile playing on her lips, "who'd want to be friends with a monster?"

"You're _not_ a monster!" Naruto ignored his body's protests as he lunged forward, making a grab for the brunette, only to miss and face plant on the floor. "Ow!"

Nozomi froze, her body tensing up as she stared down at him, wide eyed. "What..?"

The blond head of hair lifted from the ground, and pleading, blue eyes stared up at her. "Nozomi-chan.."

Nozomi's shock gave way to amusement and she shook her head, striding across the room and kneeling beside the fallen boy. "What were you thinking? You need to stay in bed!" She clicked her tongue at him and sighed. "Hold on, I'll help you.."

Naruto gave a grateful smile as she swung one of his arms over her shoulder, helping him to his feet, and guiding him back onto the bed. Once he was tucked in, Nozomi stepped back, her eyes never leaving his. How could he not see her as a monster after what she'd just told him? It didn't make any sense!

Finally, Naruto spoke, having had enough of the silence. "Look, I know you feel bad about what happened, but you can't call yourself a monster!" He broke off, clenching his fist tightly as his eyes narrowed at the brunette. "The one who did that horrible thing wasn't you. It was the demon! It probably _wants_ you to blame yourself so you'll give up on yourself and others!"

Nozomi's eyes widened at his words and she shook her head. "Th-that's not true! Kumoraku isn't...I mean...She's always taken care of me!"

"Don't be stupid! You can't trust her! Look, the Nine Tails is always whispering things, but I don't listen 'cause they're just lies to make me doubt myself! I'm sure it's the same thing with Kumoraku -ttebayo!"

The brunette frowned as she recalled her demon's most recent words, and she looked away. "Well, she doesn't always say the nicest things, but still. She's been right about every person I've ever met!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he folded his arms. "Well, what does she say about _me_?"

Nozomi sweat dropped as he put her on the spot, and she glanced down at her toes. "Well, she said that you and I might be alike, but there was no way you'd ever be my friend once you knew what I'd done." She broke off, biting her lip.

"Is that right? Well, she was _wrong_."

The brunette looked up cautiously to see a serious look on Naruto's face, and she tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't believe that stupid demon's lies, Nozomi-chan." The blond replied, grinning. "I'm still gonna be your friend!"

At his words, the brunette stared at him, stunned. "You...you _are_?"

"Yeah! So trust me, and stop listening to Kumoraku!"

Nozomi glanced down again, feeling herself tear up. Now that she thought about it, Kumoraku had been going out of her way to tell her why she should avoid the boy. Her reasoning had all been lies, she was confident of that now. It made her wonder what else the cat may have lied about, but that was something she'd think about later.

 _'I...I finally have a real friend...and I'm_ _ **not**_ _a monster..'_ The brunette sniffled as tears pricked at her eyes, and she hastily wiped them with the back of her hand.

"Wait! Why are you crying?!" Naruto blanched, caught off guard by her reaction. "Did I say something wrong?!"

"No, silly." A soft laugh escaped the girl, and she lifted her head, smiling shyly. "I'm just happy."

"Oh...okay." Naruto sighed with relief and held out his hand to the girl. "Friends?"

A tear rolled down Nozomi's cheek at his gesture, and she nodded in response, gripping his hand in her own. "Friends."

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed as he retracted his hand, pumping his fist in the air. A smirk appeared on his face, and he raised his voice. "You hear that, Kumoraku? We're friends now, whether you like it or not. So just shut up cause Nozomi-chan's done listening to your lies!"

There was a pause, and the blond raised an eyebrow as Nozomi snickered. "What're you laughing at?"

The brunette smirked in response. "You made her really mad."

"Oooh." Naruto snickered, leaning back and feigning terror. "Please, don't hurt me, Kumoraku!" He busted up laughing, hugging his sides. "Like I'm scared of her."

"You _should_ be!" Nozomi smirked, putting on her best impersonation of the cat demon as she made an intimidating face. "When I get out of here, you'll be sorry, you impudent little punk! I'll teach you not to disrespect _me_ , the great and powerful Kumoraku!"

The two demon hosts burst into simultaneous laughter, completely drowning out the profanities the furious demon was screaming at Nozomi.

When the two had calmed down, Naruto looked at her anxiously. "Now you've just gotta stay in Konoha! I'm sure Grandma Tsunade won't mind. You should ask her!"

"Uh...about that…" Nozomi's ears pressed back and she gave a sheepish smile, holding up the envelope Shizune had given her. "I don't get a choice. She's making me stay and enrolling me in the Academy to become a ninja like you."

"Really?!" The blond leaned forward, his eyes shining with happiness and she gave an awkward laugh, nodding.

"Yeah, she said it's the only way I can pay off my hospital bill."

"Ehh?" Naruto blanched at this, looking disgusted. "This from the woman who used her transformation jutsu to avoid collectors whenever she lost a bet!" He sighed, ignoring the brunette's confused look as he shrugged. "Anyways, this is great! After you graduate we could train, maybe even go on missions together!"

The blond paused as another thought hit him. "Okay! When I get out of here we'll go to Ichiraku to celebrate!"

A shy smile found its way onto Nozomi's face at the boy's enthusiasm, and she nodded, beginning to feel a little better. Maybe she _could_ do the whole ninja thing. "That sounds nice."

Naruto grinned and flashed her a thumbs up. "Yeah, you've just gotta try it again, I promise this experience will be much better than the first time -ttebayo!"

His enthusiasm was just too contagious, and Nozomi found herself beaming right back at him. "I look forward to it!"

With a happy sigh, the brunette glanced out the window and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh...it's getting late! I don't even know where I'm staying tonight!" She fretted.

Naruto snickered in reply. "You'd better go find out then, that's important!"

"Yeah.." Nozomi flashed him an apologetic look as she stepped back toward the door. "Sorry about that...feel better, okay?"

"You know it!" Naruto leaned back on his pillow as she opened the door and sighed. The girl's presence had served as a nice distraction for him from the frustration he'd felt over losing Sasuke, but now she was leaving, and he'd be consumed by those feelings again. Realizing he didn't want to be alone, the blond sat up abruptly, ignoring the pain in his abdomen from the quick movement. "Nozomi-chan!"

The brunette turned to him questioningly and he smiled softly. "It gets lonely here...Come see me again, okay?"

 _'I know exactly how he feels.'_ Nozomi's eyes softened with understanding, and she gave the boy a warm smile, nodding. "I'll come every day...I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that." Naruto smiled and waved as she raced out the door.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Okay, that's where we stop for now. ^^ Don't forget to review to tell me what you thought of the chapter! If I get enough people reviewing and asking for more, I'll update again tonight.=3_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	5. Chapter Four

_I'm back! Thanks again to everyone who's taken an interest. My gosh, thank you to steellord, The Supreme Kitsune Sage, KakeruPB, Gotic and fireaangel for all the favorites and follows. And a big thank you to_ _Anirudh4428 and_ _the guest, 12345 for reviewing! 12345, I'm glad you are enjoying the relationship's development! The first time I wrote this series in 2009 I rushed it too much, so I'm trying to flesh everything out better this time around. :) Seriously, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me when I get those emails about a review, or a favorite or follow. Like I get stupid happy. You all just make my day! xD Anyway, before I get started, there are a couple of things I want to bring up._

 _First, this chapter introduces another OC, who belongs to my best friend and partner in crime, Koyra.  
_

 _Lastly, I feel this needs to be explained about Nozomi's overall character. She has a slight case of Avoidant personality disorder, which causes her to get embarrassed more easily, resulting in blushing and overreacting some to silly or simple things. It also adds to her insecurity and tendency to feel rejected so easily. I mentioned this because some of her behavior with Naruto might come off as a girl who's crushing on him. I do have plans for her in the future, but right now, this behavior is purely a result of poor social skills and Avoidant PD. (Things eventually improve, but she's still an awkward little kitten haha. :D)_

 _Alrighty, that's it. We've got a lot going on this chapter, so let's get onto the story!_

 **Disclaimer:** How many times must I say it? I don't own Naruto and I never will! If I did, Neji would still be alive, and he and Tenten would be together. There, happy? *sulks in a corner*

* * *

Upon reaching Hokage Tower, Nozomi made a mad dash for Tsunade's office, knocking firmly on the door when she reached it.

"Come in." The words hadn't even finished leaving the Hokage's mouth before the door opened and Nozomi burst into the room. "Hokage-sama..!" She panted breathlessly.

"Nozomi." Tsunade smirked as the brunette hunched over, breathing deeply. "Did you run all the way here?"

The only answer she got was a sheepish laugh as Nozomi straightened herself out, nodding.

" _This_ is the kid?"

The brunette's ears perked at the new voice and she looked up, locking eyes with the other woman she hadn't realized was there. She was tall and thin with a long, blonde ponytail that fell to her waist. Piercing blue eyes stared right through Nozomi, and she found herself backing toward the door. Maybe she should come back later..

She was just about to excuse herself when Tsunade called her, and she froze, looking up again. "Yes!"

"Come over here." The Hokage motioned her to stand before her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Swallowing softly, Nozomi crossed the room to stand beside the blonde stranger, shivering when she felt those blue eyes on her again. She could feel something sinister coming from this woman. It wouldn't surprise her if she turned out to be another demon's vessel.

"Nozomi, meet Mikkokan Saera." Tsunade motioned to the woman as she spoke. "She'll be overseeing your training after you graduate from the Academy. She will also be your roommate."

The room was deathly silent as Nozomi and Saera stared at the woman, equally stunned by this news.

"That wasn't the deal!" Saera exploded a moment later, narrowing her eyes at the Hokage. "I never agreed to be anybody's _roommate_!"

"I let you out of prison, and you train Nozomi. That _was_ our deal." Tsunade's eyebrow quirked upward as she stared at the blonde. "However, she's not a ninja yet. Until she graduates the Academy you will be expected to look after her."

She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides, you both need a place to stay, so it makes sense to stick you two together."

Nozomi's eyes darted back and forth between the Hokage and Saera, her mind in a whirlwind. The woman seemed...scary, but maybe that was just her first impression. The only way to know for sure was to get to know her, and honestly Nozomi wasn't too bothered by the idea. She liked the idea of having a roommate, especially if they were going to be training together eventually anyway. Who knew? Maybe they'd really enjoy each other's company!

"Well, I don't mind having a roommate!" She chirped cheerfully, turning to smile at Saera. "So, should I call you sensei, or just Mikkokan-san for now?"

The blonde glowered down at her with a ferocity that only another jinchuuriki could truly understand, and Nozomi cringed. Then again...maybe this _was_ a bad idea. The brunette laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked away.

"On s-second thought, Hokage-sama! It's okay if she doesn't want a roommate! I don't need anyone to take care of me -I'm used to being on my own!"

There was another long pause as neither woman spoke, and Nozomi bit her lip, feeling the hairs on her neck stand up. That could only mean one thing. A glance to the left confirmed that yes, Saera was watching her. It was impossible to guess what was going through the blonde's mind, though, as her expression was completely void of any emotion.

After a moment, Saera's focus shifted to Tsunade, and a nonverbal conversation seemed to take place between the two as the Hokage nodded and handed her a key.

The minute the cool metal touched her hand, Saera turned, her long hair whipping Nozomi in the face as she strode to the door. The brunette muttered something unintelligible, rubbing her sensitive nose as she watched the door shut.

There was a long pause before she sighed and glanced back at Tsunade. "Um...you wouldn't have the address to this place, would you?"

The Hokage wrote down the address on a piece of paper before handing it to her, along with the spare key.

"Thanks." Nozomi smiled gratefully. She turned to leave, but paused as she remembered something.

"I almost forgot!" She pulled out the envelope Shizune had given her earlier and plopped it down onto the desk, grinning. "I filled it out, so I thought I'd turn it in now. See ya then!"

Tsunade took out the paperwork, leafing through it as the girl took her leave. That had been a lot easier than she'd expected. Something must've happened for her to have such a change of heart, and Tsunade had a feeling it had something to do with a certain loud mouthed genin.

Nozomi wasn't exactly discreet- it was obvious when she left earlier that she was going to see Naruto. He must have said something to her, because the Nozomi who'd just left was the polar opposite of the one she'd met before.

…..

"Let's see...this way? No..." Nozomi sighed as she trudged along the street, looking at the different signs. She'd figured that she'd have no problem finding the apartment, but the village was bigger than she thought! She'd been searching for nearly an hour now, and the sun was beginning to set.

There were still quite a few people on the street, and she waved to each one she passed, trying to be friendly. The villagers just watched her suspiciously, and after a while, Nozomi stopped trying, uncomfortably avoiding their stares.

As she turned another corner, the brunette realized she'd gotten lost, and with a sigh she decided to ask for directions. As she scanned her surroundings, she spotted a couple of men sitting outside a tavern.

"Excuse me!" She called out as she approached. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but, you see I'm a little lost."

Instead of answering, the men stumbled back, obviously drunk as they gaped at her. "G-get back!"

Nozomi's ears perked in surprise, but she stepped closer, holding up the paper with the address on it. "I'm trying to find this place. Won't you help me out?"

"Don't those ears of yours work?! I said get _back_!" One of the men shouted, drunkenly swinging at her.

Startled, the brunette lunged backward, avoiding his fist. "Please listen!" She cried out, exasperated. "I'm not looking for any trouble...I just want-"

She broke off as the other man chucked a rock at her, and she jumped as it hit her shin. "Forget it." She muttered, turning and bolting before they could hit her with anything else.

"Yeah, that's right! Go back where you came from, freak!" The men jeered, shaking their fists menacingly at her retreating form.

Nozomi kept running, even after they were far out of sight. After a few minutes, her chest began to ache, and the brunette was forced to stop. She bent over, hands on her knees to steady herself as she took deep lungfuls of air, catching her breath. It was then that she noticed two young boys staring at her, wide eyed and she waved.

"Kitty." One of the boys replied, pointing to the ears perched on her head.

Nozomi smiled, twitching her ears as she knelt down to their level. "Do you want to touch them?"

The two boys looked at each other unsurely for a moment before one of them crept closer, slowly smoothing his chubby digits across one of her furry ears. After a pause, the other boy decided it was safe, and he joined in, stroking her other ear.

Nozomi closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. Being petted wasn't really her thing, but she'd do anything to fit in right now. The two boys babbled happily, contentedly playing with her ears and she grinned.

Suddenly, a shrill voice shattered the peace, and a woman rushed over and yanked the two boys away, standing in front of them protectively. "You demon, you! Stay away from my babies!" She screamed, swinging her shopping bag at the brunette.

Nozomi's eyes widened at the sudden assault, and she retreated backward, shooting the confused boys a sad look before bolting.

No matter how far she ran, the judgmental looks followed her. Finally, it became too much for the brunette to bear and she hid in an alley, hugging her knees to her chest as her emotions flowed freely. _'It's just like before...they're all looking at me like I'm a monster. I_ _ **hate**_ _it!'_

 ** _"You make this so much harder than it needs to be, Kubota."_** Kumoraku's velvety voice purred from the shadows.

 _"What do_ _ **you**_ _want, Kumoraku?"_ Nozomi demanded, a mistrusting note in her voice. _"I'm not in the mood to listen to any more of your lies."_

 ** _"Your misunderstanding wounds me, Kubota!"_** The cat's voice shifted to a hurt sounding tone, and the brunette rolled her eyes.

 _"I seriously doubt that."_ She mumbled, not buying the demon's act. _"I'll ask again. What do you_ _ **want**_ _?"_

 _ **"Why, to help, of course!"**_ The cat replied, taking on a more soothing tone. _**"Why don't you let me handle this problem for you? Just relax."**_

Nozomi clicked her tongue and shook her head. _"Forget it. I know you're just gonna cause more trouble and put the blame on me again! It's not happening, Kumoraku!"_

 ** _"Well, you may be right about that."_** Kumoraku gave a devilish grin, exposing her jagged fangs. ** _"It doesn't matter. You can't stop me this time, brat!"_**

 _"What are you talking-"_ Nozomi gasped as ominous, purple chakra began bubbling out of her, and her body began to tingle. _'No! Why is this happening now?!'_

Her pupils dilated, blurring her vision, and she gave a pained cry as her canines enlarged, reaching down to her chin. _"_ _ **No**_ _! I don't want this!"_

 ** _"It doesn't matter what you want,_** ** _I'm_** ** _taking over!"_**

Nozomi's eyes widened, and she growled. _"I won't let you take over my body, Kumoraku! I won''t!"_

 _ **"Just try and**_ _ **stop**_ _ **me."**_

A frustrated cry left Nozomi as her claws doubled in length, continuing with the destructive transformation. She glanced around wildly, relieved to see that nobody was around to witness this disaster. At least she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally attacking someone else.

Still, she had to do something to stop this transformation before it was too late. As stressed as she felt, Nozomi knew she wouldn't be able to think straight, so she struggled to her feet and broke into a run. The brunette could feel her spirits lift as she sped along, the hysteria leaving her and allowing her to think clearly.

Within moments, her chakra shield was beginning to fizzle out, and she smirked. If keeping a clear mind was all she needed to stop this, then Kumoraku had just lost. Running had always helped her to clear her thoughts, no matter how troubled, so she decided to keep going and see what happened.

Sure enough, by the time she'd worked up a sweat, the bubbling, purple chakra was completely gone. As she stopped, panting harshly, her appearance reverted back to normal, and she sighed with relief. That had been almost too close.

 ** _"Don't think you've won!"_** Kumoraku snarled, clearly displeased by the way things had turned out. **_"The seal is nearly undone, so it's only a matter of time before I take over!"_**

A chill of fear shot through Nozomi at these words, and she shuddered involuntarily. What was that supposed to mean? The cat's words worried her, but she decided to think about it later. For now she needed to concentrate on finding her apartment.

As luck would have it, she'd ended up right where she needed to be while she was running. It only took a few minutes to locate her assigned living quarters; a two bedroom apartment on the second floor of a complex.

Nozomi unlocked the door and stepped inside, kicking her shoes off as she entered the main room and looked around. It was bigger than it had looked from the outside. "I'm home!"

When Saera didn't answer, she figured she was out and decided to explore. It didn't take long to find the bedrooms, and Nozomi decided to take the smallest one since she didn't need much space.

With a sigh, she fell backward onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She still couldn't figure out what had happened with Kumoraku earlier. _'That's the first time something like that has ever happened..What the heck is going on?!'_

She sighed, remembering Kumoraku's warning about the seal. It didn't sound like the demon was joking about taking over, and Nozomi feared she might try again before the night was over.

 _'This is serious...I need to tell the Hokage.'_ It was too late to do anything now, she reasoned, gazing out the window at the darkening sky. She'd have to go see her tomorrow.

Nozomi went about making her dinner, instant ramen, as she continued to worry about her demon's intentions. She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed time slipping by as she ate, barely even tasting the noodles.

Before long, it was time for bed, and the brunette crawled under the covers, knowing she wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

…..

Nozomi's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she sighed, yawning loudly. Her fear of losing control to her demon had kept her up nearly all night. She could only hope that the couple hours she had gotten would be enough to get her through the day. It was going to be busy, being her first day at the Academy, and-

Nozomi's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. _Oh no._

She sat up quickly, tearing the clock off the nightstand beside her. "I only have 10 minutes!"

Panic filled Nozomi as she jumped up, detangling herself from the bed sheets as she dressed in a rush and brushed her hair. Deciding that she looked as good as someone with her lack of sleep could get, the brunette hurried to the kitchen and opened the fridge, finding nothing but a carton of milk. It would have to do for now, she decided, quickly chugging a glass before hurriedly putting her shoes on.

Nozomi blanched as she saw the clock. "5 minutes?!"

The Academy luckily wasn't far from her apartment, but there was still the fact that she'd never been there before. Still, she had to at least _try_ to make it on time.

Stepping outside, she stopped only to lock the door and practically flew down the stairs as she took off running.

…..

Nozomi knew she was late. She could hear the steady murmur of a male's voice, which meant that the lesson had already begun. The brunette cringed as she gripped the door's handle, bracing herself.

Sure enough, the minute the door opened the room fell silent, and Nozomi felt all eyes drawn to her as she stood in the doorway.

"How nice of you to join us." Iruka muttered, and the brunette's ears pressed back in embarrassment as she fumbled for a good explanation for her tardiness.

She figured "I couldn't sleep 'cause I was afraid my demon would possess me" would only make things worse, so she did the only thing she could.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Excuse me." She bowed apologetically, missing the way Iruka's eyebrows rose.

"Class, this is Kubota Nozomi. She's going to be joining us from now on.." The teacher gave Nozomi a pointed look as he spoke. "On _time_ , hopefully, so make her feel welcome."

"I swear, it won't happen again." The brunette promised, and he told her to have a seat.

She sweat dropped as she noticed her fellow students clustering together tightly. Clearly nobody wanted to sit with the new girl. Well, she wouldn't let herself be bothered with them. After all, it looked like she was older than anybody else here, so it wouldn't do her any good to try to make friends anyway!

Nozomi took the empty seat in the top right, next to the window and looked at the blackboard determinedly. She'd just concentrate on studying so she could get out of here as fast as she could.

As Iruka droned on, she was having a harder time staying awake, those two hours clearly not enough for this. The last thing she heard was something about chakra as her head hit the desk, and her eyes closed against her wishes.

…..

Nozomi trudged down the hospital hall. Today _sucked_. She was late to her first class, and to make matters worse, Iruka had yelled at her for falling asleep during the lesson.

Finding the door she'd been seeking, the brunette gave a heavy sigh. She hoped things were at least going well for Naruto. She could use some good news.

"Nozomi-chan!" The spiky haired boy grinned as she entered the room.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Despite the way she felt, it was impossible to sulk when faced with her friend's cheery smile. "How are you feeling today?" She smiled softly as she pulled a chair up beside his bed.

"I'm feeling a lot better!" The blond gave a toothy grin and puffed his chest proudly. "I heal a lot faster than most people -ttebayo!"

Nozomi laughed softly at his prideful attitude. "I see that."

"Yeah! I'll be chasing Sasuke down in no time!" Naruto paused mid fist pump as a thought hit him, and he turned to the brunette excitedly. "Oh, hey! You started at the Academy today, right? How'd it go?"

Caught off guard, the girl froze, a sheepish look on her face as she laughed awkwardly. "..It was alright, I guess.."

Naruto's smile faded slightly, and he crossed his arms, watching her curiously. "What happened?"

"Well, first off I was late, and then..." Nozomi looked down in embarrassment. "...I fell asleep in the middle of class."

"You...fell asleep?" Naruto looked at the girl incredulously, and when she nodded he burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "Aw man, Nozomi-chan! Don't tell me you're gonna be another Shikamaru! You didn't strike me as the _slacker_ type!"

Nozomi made no move to correct him, folding her arms and redirecting her gaze to the window. After he'd calmed down, Naruto gave the girl a serious look. "You know I was kidding, right? So why _did_ you fall asleep in class?"

"I couldn't sleep last night." The brunette replied after a long pause, shifting her stare to him again. "I guess the lack of rest just caught up with me after I sat down."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Naruto pressed, and Nozomi's eyes became unfocused, seeming to stare past him, as the previous night's fears consumed her thoughts.

Her expression had shifted in such a drastic way, Naruto knew something had to be up, and he reached out, touching her arm gently. "You can tell me. I won't judge you."

The glazed over look in Nozomi's eyes faded as she snapped back to attention, refocusing on the boy before her. _'That's right. Naruto-kun stayed my friend even after I told him about the hospital fiasco. I can trust him!'_

The brunette willed herself to stop trembling as she spoke. "It was Kumoraku-"

"What's that demon done _now_?" Naruto interrupted, looking annoyed, and the brunette sweat dropped.

"Well...she tried to take over last night."

"Again?!" The blond gave a drawn out groan, slumping his shoulders. "What brought it on _this_ time?"

"This time was different than any other time it's happened." Nozomi's brows furrowed as she spoke. "You see, nothing really happened to provoke me. I mean, people were looking at me weird and I felt insecure but...not mad enough to go full demon on them." She broke off and exhaled harshly. "Kumoraku started taking over without warning, and I almost couldn't stop her."

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Naruto asked, frowning as the girl shook her head.

"No, but Kumoraku _did_ say something about my seal coming undone."

"Your seal's coming undone?" Blue eyes widened slightly, and the spiky haired boy placed a hand over his own seal. "I didn't know something like that could even happen!"

"Neither did I, but I guess it _would_ explain Kumoraku's increasing power over me. In any case, I think the Hokage needs to know. I just hope she can figure something out, because if not, then..." Nozomi trailed off, and Naruto tilted his head, watching her carefully.

"Then what, Nozomi-chan?" He urged softly.

"I'll have to leave." The brunette's eyes were melancholy as she finally answered, speaking so softly he almost couldn't hear her. "I can't let that demon lay waste to _this_ village, too."

" _Too_?" The blond echoed her words. "So then...your old village..?" Unable to answer, the girl averted her gaze again, and he gave her a sympathetic look.

For a few moments, nobody spoke. Naruto was trying to figure out the best thing to say to encourage his friend who was lost in thoughts of what had and _could_ happen again.

"I don't think it'll come to that." He finally said. Nozomi's eyes remained on the ground, but her ears swiveled toward him and he pressed on, hoping to make her feel better. "Grandma Tsunade is really smart! If anyone can figure this out, it's her!"

"...You think so?" Slowly gold eyes raised to meet his, and Naruto smiled, nodding.

"For sure! You should go talk to her now! You'll see, there's nothing to worry about -ttebayo!"

Nozomi nodded slightly, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It had definitely been a good idea to tell Naruto about this. "Okay. I mean, I guess I won't know until I try, right?"

"Right!" The blond flashed her a thumbs up and was rewarded with a giggle from the girl. He liked the sound of her laughter almost as much as he liked seeing her get flustered.

"Well, I guess I should go do that now, then." The brunette smiled apologetically as she got to her feet and made her way to the door. "Sorry to cut our time short."

"Nah, it's okay. This is important." Naruto leaned back against the propped up pillow with a soft smile. So what if she had to leave? He'd see her again tomorrow; she'd promised to come every day, after all.

Then again, he had no idea if or when anybody else might come see him in the meantime. That meant he'd be all alone to dwell on his failed mission, and he wasn't in the mood for that right now. If Nozomi had to leave, he'd make sure she left him something nice to think about until she came back.

"Of course," the boy grinned mischievously as an idea began to form in his head, "If you feel _that_ bad, there _is_ a way you could make it up to me."

"Of course, anything!" Nozomi spun back around to face him, curiously. "What is it?"

"You could give me a kiss." Naruto leaned forward, wriggling his eyebrows in a flirty manner.

The brunette gave no answer, but he was almost positive he heard a soft squeak as her hands flew to her mouth.

Naruto grinned. "So? How about it? You said _anything_ , right?" He doubted he'd actually get a kiss, but it had been so worth it to see her face turn such a vibrant red.

Nozomi stood, speechlessly gawking at the boy's boldness. He was just teasing, right? _Right_? The look on his face said otherwise, and she felt her heart rate pick up at his words. _'Well, I guess I_ _ **did**_ _say anything.'_

"Wow….um...I guess I kinda walked into that one, huh?" Swallowing hard, she gave a weak laugh. She hesitated, looking away.

It felt wrong to deny him after she'd already agreed beforehand, but the idea of doing such a thing with him watching made her fur stand up with embarrassment. If she could just get his attention elsewhere.

"Oh, uh...hey, who's _that_ out there?" She asked suddenly, making sure to look curious as she pointed to the window. All the while, she prayed he'd take the bait.

Luckily, he was easier to fool than she'd expected, and the blond turned his head to stare at the window in question. "Who? I don't see anybody." He uttered, puzzled.

In that instant, Nozomi crossed the room and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

Naruto turned back as the door shut, stunned. She'd _kissed_ him. He was positive that she would have made an excuse or flat out refused. Sakura would have hit him and yelled at him for being so brazen, but Nozomi had actually gone through with it.

He smiled, lightly touching his hand to his cheek. His dull hospital stay had just become much more interesting.

…..

Nozomi groaned to herself as she walked through Hokage Tower. _'I can't believe I actually_ _ **did**_ _that! What was I even thinking?! I could've said no!'_

After a few minutes the door she was seeking came into view and she shook her head. She could worry about that later. Right now, there was a much more pressing matter she needed to attend to. She knocked, waiting until the Hokage answered to let herself in.

"What have you come for this time?" The woman asked.

Nozomi fixed the woman with a firm look. "Sorry to bother you, Hokage-sama, but there's been a development with my...demon. I thought you should know about it."

"I see." Tsunade's lips pressed into a thin line as she nodded. "Proceed."

Gathering her courage, the brunette told her all about the previous night's events, explaining how the villagers' treatment had thrown her for a loop, and how Kumoraku had tried to take advantage of her hurt and confusion later on. When Nozomi mentioned the cat's remarks about the seal, Tsunade's eyes narrowed, but she waited until the girl was finished to speak.

"I would like to see this seal." The tone in the Hokage's voice said that Nozomi had no choice, and she nodded.

When the woman approached, Nozomi gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it slowly, exposing the symbols on her stomach. Tsunade's eyebrows knit together as she examined the seal, disapproval burning in her eyes. After a few minutes, she stepped back and Nozomi released her shirt, looking at her curiously as she sat back down.

"The seal _is_ coming undone." Tsunade finally spoke after a few minutes of deliberation. "It is a poorly done seal to begin with. Whoever did it had no idea what they were doing. I'm surprised it's even held out _this_ long."

Nozomi bit her lip, nodding slowly. So her seal had been weak to begin with. Could that have been the reason her clan wanted to do away with her and seal Kumoraku into another host? Staring nervously at the Hokage, she finally asked the question that had been weighing so heavily on her mind. "So...can anything be done to stop Kumoraku then?"

To her surprise, Tsunade responded almost immediately. "Of course. The whole reason she has so much power over you is that weak seal. If we seal her properly, that won't be an issue anymore."

The blonde paused briefly, a thoughtful look on her face. "The seal is at its weakest point right now. There's no time to waste." Her eyes hardened as she focused on the brunette again, leaning forward. "We'll do it today. Come back in two hours. We'll be ready for you then."

Nozomi was shocked at the woman's words. It was that simple? All she needed was a new seal to stop that monster cat's control? "Oh...okay. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

 _'It looks like I won't have to leave after all! Wait till I tell Naruto-kun!'_ She felt like crying with relief.

Tsunade dismissed her with one final reminder not to be late for the sealing, and Nozomi went merrily on her way, ignoring Kumoraku's boisterous protests.

…..

"I'm home!" Nozomi frowned as a quick search of the apartment confirmed that her roommate was nowhere to be found. The brunette shrugged off any concern that was building up, reminding herself that Saera was a grown adult and could do what she wanted. Besides, why bother worrying about someone who didn't seem to like her?

"Still, I can't help but wonder what she's been up to all this time.." Nozomi murmured, heading to her room and sitting on the bed. Her eyes roamed the nearly empty room lazily, coming to a stop on the nightstand beside her bed.

Her gaze zeroed in on the bell she'd taken back from the hospital, and she picked it up. As she stared at it, turning it over in her hands, her thoughts drifted back to the revelation she'd had in Tsunade's office.

There was little doubt in her mind now that her weak seal was the reason her clan's elders had wanted to eliminate her and get a new jinchuuriki. Had they just despised her so much that they wouldn't even consider ways to strengthen or rebuild her seal?

Her stomach growled then, pulling her back from the depressing thoughts, and Nozomi sighed. She only had a small window of time to eat before she had to be back at Hokage Tower, and she would rather not go on an empty stomach.

There still wasn't much to eat, so she settled for another cup of instant ramen. This time, when it was done she slurped with enthusiasm. The noodles were nowhere near as good as the ones Naruto had bought her when she arrived in Konoha, but she was hungry, and food was food.

All too soon, the soup was gone and she tossed the empty cup in the trash, sighing. "Mikkokan-san is still not home." She mused, glancing at the door that led to the other woman's room. "I wonder if she's even been here since yesterday." She was sorely tempted to look in the room, but a glance at the clock reminded her that she didn't have time right then.

"Maybe later." She decided as she headed out the door. Her sandals scraped against the dirt as she made her way across the village, lost in thought. Kumoraku had been pitching a fit all afternoon, and had even tried to talk her out of going through with the sealing. Her lips turned up in a smirk. The feline had been trying to get her attention ever since she told her off.

Mistrustful stares were directed the brunette's way, but she kept her gaze firmly forward, walking with confidence. Once this demon was no longer a problem, then they'd see that she was no threat. Until then, her best bet was to avoid them, and the rush of emotions their attitude toward her seemed to cause.

Before long, Nozomi found herself staring up at the Hokage Tower, and she took a deep breath before stepping inside. Shizune opened the door before she could even knock, and the brunette gave a nervous smile as she stepped inside.

Along with her, Tsunade and Shizune, there was another person in the room. An ANBU, thankfully not the one she'd met yesterday. This one was a woman, and seemed less intimidating even though she, too concealed her face under a mask.

There was a brief pause before the ANBU turned to her, holding out her hand. "Let's go."

Nozomi glanced back at the Hokage, who gave a firm nod. This was it. There was no backing out now, no matter how nervous she suddenly felt.

 _'I just have to get through this, and then I'll never have to worry about losing control again.'_ She reminded herself.

The brunette turned her attention back to the masked ninja and nodded, gripping her hand. "Okay. I'm ready." She breathed.

With a curt nod, the ANBU formed a hand sign and the two of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Alrighty, that's where I leave you lovely people. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts so review, please, and I'll update again soon!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	6. Chapter Five

_Surprise! I decided to update again, thanks to the wonderful feedback I got on the last chapter. ^^ I'm so flattered you guys are enjoying this story and think it should have more readers. Also, I got another follower, so I figured why **not** update again? :D Enjoy!_

 _P.S. If anybody is curious/interested to know what exactly Kumoraku looks like, I have put a drawing of her in my profile pic. I love drawing that cat monster~ x'D_

 **Disclaimer:** *pulls out recording and hits play* No, I don't own Naruto, and I never will.

* * *

"Where are we?" Nozomi gazed at the mouth of the cave in confusion.

"We are in a remote location." The ANBU explained as they walked. "It's best to perform procedures like this away from the village."

 _Just in case something goes amiss._ The woman may not have said it, but Nozomi read the last bit from her tone of voice. "I understand." She replied, grateful that this ANBU had actually answered her question.

 _'This is it.'_ She thought, walking carefully while her eyes adjusted to the murky darkness.

 ** _"Ingrate!"_** A deep voice bellowed in her head unhappily. _**"I've protected you all these years, and**_ _ **this**_ _ **is how you repay me?! You little fool!"**_

 _"How stupid do you really think I_ _ **am**_ _? I know you only did that to preserve your_ _ **own**_ _life!"_ Nozomi spat back.

 ** _"Mark my words, Kubota. I am going to get out and when I do, I'm going to rip your throat out!"_**

Nozomi ignored the demon and focused on following her guide. A little later, they reached the back of the cave and she hesitated as she spotted two other ANBU waiting. How many people did something like this actually require? She had no idea how it worked, but three ninja seemed like a lot for just one demon.

 ** _"It's because this is such a delicate situation."_** Kumoraku sneered, breaking into her thoughts once again. **_"They don't know my abilities or strength, so they're being cautious. I'll give them credit for that...not that it'll be enough."_**

As much as Nozomi wanted to ignore the demon's voice, it made sense in a way. If she were preparing for an unknown foe, she'd send as many able bodied ninja as she could, too.

One of the ANBU approached her, and she was led to lie down on a strange altar surrounded by burning candles. According to the ANBU, it was part of the ceremony, so she tried not to dwell on how odd it was.

Nozomi shivered as her shirt was lifted, and what remained of her clan's seal was exposed. Judging from the sudden tension that filled the air, there wasn't much time left. Gloved palms laid over her seal and she tried to sit up, startled by the sudden contact.

"Relax. The seal has to be enforced until the new one is complete." Came a gruff voice, and she was pushed back as the ninja began pouring chakra into her seal to keep the demon in check.

 _'Well, would it kill you to be a little more gentle?'_ Nozomi made a face at the ninja and looked away, letting her eyes wander over her surroundings. The faint glow of the fire pierced the inky darkness around her, and she could just make out the multitudes of stalagmites overhead.

A movement to her right caught her eye and she turned her head, watching as the other ANBU began to weave hand signs for a jutsu. _'He must be the one in charge of placing the seal.'_ She thought. _'I wonder what jutsu he's preparing.'_

 _ **"Then he'll definitely have to die."**_ Kumoraku rasped.

A heavy wave of nausea rolled over Nozomi, and the remainders of her seal tore in half, purple chakra oozing out of the breach.

"She's trying to get out…!" The brunette ground through clenched teeth, trying feebly to hold onto the cat's spirit with her own. If Kumoraku were to escape then she'd…!

Her efforts were useless as the chakra continued to pour out, bubbling together until it formed a huge paw that swiped the ANBU away from Nozomi.

Seeing his partner knocked back, the second ANBU tried to speed up his pace, but this was a delicate process, as well as his first time using this jutsu. He couldn't risk messing up and wasting so much chakra.

Nozomi's face paled as she watched the chakra continue to flow, pouring into the ghostly paw. Within seconds, it morphed into a bubbling image of Kumoraku's face, and she sneered down at her host. _**"I told you I'd escape, didn't I?"**_

The chakra continued to bubble as the demon pulled the upper half of her body out of the seal, and Nozomi stared up weakly, feeling her life force draining for every second the cat was even partially out of her body. If this didn't stop, she would perish.

A wicked grin spread over Kumoraku's muzzle as she saw that her host was too weak to fight her away, and she lifted one massive forepaw, bringing her claws to the brunette's neck.

 _ **"Now die!"**_

"I won't let you!"

The female ANBU who'd guided Nozomi before lunged forward and unsheathed her katana, slicing it cleanly through Kumoraku's arm before she could kill her host. On contact, the limb reverted back into chakra, and the demon cat gave an outraged roar, turning to her attacker with malice in her eyes.

Nozomi watched with hollow eyes as the chakra form of her inner demon began to solidify, snapping at the ANBU with her jagged fangs.

 _'Am I...dying..?'_ She wondered. The force holding her soul on earth seemed to be slipping, and her vision was fading rapidly as she found it more difficult to breathe.

Kumoraku laughed cruelly as she tugged one of her hind legs free from the seal, and the female ninja turned to the ANBU casting the jutsu. "We're almost out of time!" Her shout was drowned out as the demon cat snarled.

"Sorry for the wait!" The feline shot the third ANBU a chilling look as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Eight Trigrams Seal!"

 ** _"What IS this?!"_** Kumoraku growled, shaking with anger as she began to glow. Suddenly, she was thrust backward and her body reverted back into purple chakra as she was dragged back into Nozomi's body.

The brunette lurched upward as the cat's return jolted her back to consciousness. She took a deep breath of air and sighed. That had been too close. Any longer and she would've died.

As the jutsu was complete, a new seal appeared on her skin, and she grit her teeth at the burden it put on her body. Was the Hokage really so threatened by Kumoraku that she'd have the ANBU resort to using such a powerful, chakra heavy seal on her?

As she struggled with the weight of her new seal, the brunette noticed the other ANBU standing over her. His fingers glowed brightly with chakra that he pressed to the broken seal.

Nozomi gasped, trying not to cry out. Nobody had told her that removing the original seal would hurt! As the ceremony finished up, the shock of everything that had happened took its toll on her, and her eyes rolled back, her body going limp.

…..

Kumoraku snarled with annoyance as she found herself once again trapped inside of Nozomi. She'd come so close to escaping. If not for that ANBU, she'd have killed her host by now! Still, that didn't mean she was done trying to get out. Not by a long shot.

A vicious grin twisted her muzzle as she began to build up her chakra. She was about to launch an assault when an ominous crack sounded in her chamber, and she paused, glancing around.

Suddenly an infinite amount of iron bars descended from above, and her eyes widened. **_"No!"_** The shadow cat jumped to her feet and took off running, blasting shockwaves of chakra as they pursued her.

Her chakra could only hold the iron back for so long, though. All too soon they closed in on her, as if she were a magnet calling out to them. The demon growled as the bars clambered together, forming a cage with her in the middle. With a snarl, she rammed into the cage door, only to be knocked back.

 ** _"You're_** ** _not_** ** _locking me up!"_** She lunged forward again, gripping two bars with both paws and pulling with all the strength she could muster . Still, the bars wouldn't budge.

Kumoraku's eyes bulged with fury as she realized she was trapped, and she threw her head back, roaring in outrage. _**"Damn you, Kubota!"**_

…..

When Nozomi opened her eyes again, she was in the Hokage's office on the floor with the ANBU who had saved her knelt beside her.

"You're awake." The woman uttered quietly. "Can you stand?"

Nozomi nodded hesitantly, and she took the hand that was offered, pulling herself to her feet. Her legs were wobbly, and she was exhausted, but she forced herself to ignore it, listening to the report with relief. The sealing had been successful. A small smile crept onto her face at the realization that Kumoraku's days of terrorizing her were finally over.

Tsunade dismissed the trio of ninja, and Nozomi gratefully thanked them as they took their leave.

"You look ready to pass out."

The brunette flushed as she realized the Hokage was watching her, and she nodded feebly. "Umm...yeah. I was awake all night worrying about Kumoraku taking over." She admitted.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem anymore." Tsunade's eyes softened, and a faint smile ghosted over her lips as she spoke. "You're dismissed, Nozomi. Go home and get some rest."

Nozomi nodded slightly, giving her a grateful smile. "Yes, I will. Thank you, Hokage-sama." The girl bowed respectfully then turned and went on her way.

…..

"I'm home.." Nozomi mumbled as she stepped into the apartment. That she could even find the place when she was this out of it had been a miracle. Now all she wanted to do was go pass out and not move until morning.

"So. It's you."

"Saera-sensei!" Nozomi froze as she locked eyes with her roommate, who was emptying the contents of a paper bag into the refrigerator.

The blonde made a face at her and rolled her eyes. "I'm not your sensei _yet_ , kid." She retorted, and the young girl shrank back, laughing sheepishly.

"I know that, bu-but you didn't tell me what to call you so...I...um…" She broke off, unsure what to say. Saera simply shrugged and wordlessly went back to her task, piquing the girl's interest. "What's that?" She asked.

"Food, what does it _look_ like?" Saera muttered, looking put out that she had to explain such a thing. When Nozomi failed to answer, she glared lightly at her over her shoulder.

"Look, I don't really care, but that damn Hokage made you _my_ responsibility, and like it or not, you can't survive on just ramen. Not once _I_ start training you."

Nozomi blinked at the explanation and gave a nod. "Umm...okay!" She breathed.

She hadn't been able to answer because she was surprised. In her own way, Saera had just expressed concern for her well being, which was a far cry from the woman who'd glared daggers at her before. The sudden change in demeanor made no sense, but it made her happy nevertheless. Maybe she'd been right, and under that cold exterior of Saera's was a kind heart.

Saera quirked a brow at her roommate, who looked ready to fall over. "Oh, come _on_! The Academy can't be _that_ tiring!" She couldn't help smirking as she crossed her arms, staring down at her.

The only reply she got from the girl was a weak smile and shake of her head.

"You'd better work on your stamina if you're gonna be a ninja!" Saera rolled her eyes as the girl retreated into her room. She sighed deeply, massaging her temple. "Sheesh, my training methods are gonna end up _killing_ that girl if she can't even handle the Academy..."

…..

"Finally!" Nozomi mumbled as she collapsed onto her bed. A smile stretched across her face and she relaxed into her pillow with a happy sigh. For once, she could rest without the looming threat of a shadow cat over her head.

 _'I'm finally free.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake her.

 _ **"You!"**_

The brunette's blissful expression vanished as she reluctantly opened her eyes. She'd been pulled into her subconscious to stand before her inner demon.

Folding her arms across her chest, she watched as the cage prevented the feline from coming any closer. _"So, this is what the seal looks like from inside."_ She remarked, smirking.

Kumoraku's ears pressed back and she narrowed her eyes, baring her teeth at the girl. **_"Wipe that smug grin off your face, or I'll kill you where you stand!"_**

Nozomi's eyebrows rose at the cat's threat and she chuckled. _"That's pretty big talk coming from someone behind bars."_

The shadow cat's eyes widened at these words and she roared, lunging at the brunette. She was knocked back as she collided yet again with the cage door, and she pressed her muzzle between the bars, snapping at her host furiously.

Not at all phased, the brunette stepped just out of reach and laughed again. _"Looks like you've finally met your match, eh, Kumoraku?"_

A frustrated growl ripped through the demon's throat as she watched her host with fury, hatred burning in her eyes. **_"Just you wait! I_** ** _will_** ** _get out of here, and when I do you will pay for your insolence!"_**

 _"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."_ Nozomi put a hand over her mouth, stifling a yawn. _"Anyways, I'm really tired so we'll do this some other time. Okay?"_

Not giving the demon a chance to respond, she closed her eyes and concentrated on breaking the communication. When she opened them again, she was back in her room and the brunette gave a relieved sigh.

"Good night, Kumoraku."

Judging from the profanities buzzing through her head, Nozomi was fairly certain she'd succeeded in further pissing off her demon cat. Oh well. The brunette rolled onto her side and closed her eyes to catch up on some much needed sleep.

…..

Sunrise found Nozomi wide eyed and fully re-energized. She had plenty of time before class, so she ventured out of her room to make a proper breakfast.

In the refrigerator, she found a loaf of bread and some butter and decided to make toast. As she stuck the bread into the toaster, her eyes drifted toward the closed door next to her bedroom. Should she see if Saera-sensei wanted any?

The brunette paused, remembering her attitude the previous night. Whether Saera had meant to or not, she'd shown that she cared what happened to her student, and that meant a lot. Nozomi decided it would be wrong not to at least ask, and padded over to the door.

"Good morning, Saera-sensei. I was wondering if you'd like some toast." She offered. "Saera-sensei?"

When her knock went unanswered, the brunette sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess she's gone. Does she even _sleep_?"

Making her way back to the kitchen area, she retrieved the crisped bread and buttered it before pouring herself a glass of milk and sitting down at the table. "Itadakimasu!"

When she had finished eating, Nozomi got dressed and went in the bathroom. As she brushed her hair, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and grinned. The girl staring back was wide awake and ready for anything the day might dish out.

All too soon, the brunette was ready to go, and she found herself pacing anxiously and glancing at the clock. It was still early; she had just under an hour before class started. Still, she was too restless to wait around anymore so she slipped on her shoes and took her leave.

Despite stopping to admire various aspects of the village, Nozomi still reached the Academy quickly. Nobody was there yet from the looks of it.

As she waited, she recalled the previous day, and her hands tightened into fists determinedly. Today was going to be a better day, she vowed silently.

…..

Today's lecture was on the importance of wielding ninja tools properly. The lesson had been brief, as the best way to master weapons was through practice. That was how the class found themselves outside.

One by one, students were lined up in front of targets while Iruka passed out kunai. When he was finished, he looked over the group. His eyes stopped on his newest student, and he called her forward.

Nozomi bit her lip upon hearing her name and went to stand before the chunin, trying to ignore her classmate's jeers and snickering. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka motioned to the blade in her hand before turning her to face the target behind them. "Hit it with your kunai."

"Wh-wha-me? But I-" Nozomi sputtered at the man's directions, her eyes widening. She had sworn to make this day a better one, but...she was still just a beginner! Why choose _her_ for a demonstration?

"It's okay," Iruka smiled slightly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder before stepping back. "Just do your best."

The brunette's hold on the kunai tightened as she took a deep breath to steady herself. All she could do was try, and hope she got lucky. She stared at the target, memorizing the location of the bulls eye point in the center.

 _'Here goes, then.'_ She pulled her arm back, throwing the kunai as hard as she could…..and it sailed right past the target.

"Wow. You suck." Konohamaru deadpanned, and Nozomi quickly averted her gaze, mortified as the rest of the class burst into laughter.

Iruka shot them a look that shut them all up before dismissing Nozomi, and she flushed, retrieving her kunai and hurrying to the back of the class.

"It's not enough to throw a kunai and hope to get lucky," The teacher went on, watching the faces of his students as he spoke. "Not only are you likely to miss, but you also risk giving away your location to your enemy. On a mission, this could cost you your life."

He noticed how his words caused everyone to shift uncomfortably and hurried on with his lesson. "If you focus on your aim and timing, your attacks will be less likely to miss."

Iruka turned to the target and took out another kunai. His brows knit in concentration for a moment, and he pulled his arm back slowly. With a quick flick of his wrist the kunai shot toward the target, wedging into its center. A chorus of awed murmurs arose from the younger students.

Nozomi's eyes shone with admiration as she watched the chunin. He was so good at all this, and she found herself wondering if she'd ever be even half as good. One thing was for sure. He definitely knew his stuff, and she'd be a fool not to learn all that she could from him.

Once he'd retrieved his kunai, Iruka held up a hand to silence his excited pupils. "I'm sure by now you've guessed what today's final exercise is. Take your time and concentrate on hitting these targets just like I showed you."

Nozomi ran her finger along the edge of her kunai as he spoke. After seeing how effortlessly Iruka had hit the bullseye, she was really fired up to try again. So what if she'd completely blown it in front of her classmates? When she graduated it wasn't _them_ she'd have to prove herself to.

She clutched the blade tighter, barely noticing the way its edges dug into her palms as she turned to the target standing before her. "Time to get down to business."

…..

"Okay, that's it for today. Everybody stop!"

Iruka ushered his class inside, where they returned their kunai and gathered their things before taking off.

Nozomi's eyes were downcast as she handed her kunai back. Kunai practice had been super difficult. It turned out that she not only had poor aim, but her throws were weak, too. In spite of that, though, she had kept trying and towards the end of practice she finally managed to land her kunai in the top right of the target. Maybe she'd try convincing Saera-sensei to lend her a kunai to practice with.

She was nearly out the door when she heard her name, and she turned, slowly approaching the teacher. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.

Iruka smiled slightly as he nodded in response. "You did better today, Nozomi."

"Huh? Bu-but I couldn't even hit the target when you called on me, and my aim and throws were terrible!" Nozomi protested, looking shocked.

The chunin's eyes were filled with amusement as he shook his head. "You're still learning. Keep practicing and you'll get it in time! The important thing is not to give up."

The brunette listened quietly, nodding in response. "Of course I'm not gonna quit. I'll keep trying until I get it right. When I graduate and become the strongest out of this class, everyone here will regret laughing at me!"

A soft chuckle escaped the man, and she looked at him, surprised. "Sensei? What is it?"

"I was just thinking that you reminded me a bit of another student of mine. You've got that same determination." There was a look of nostalgia on the teacher's face as he smiled at a distant memory. "My advice to you is to keep practicing. You'll be a full fledged ninja before you know it."

Nozomi had been about to ask who the student he'd mentioned was, but his final words distracted her and her face lit up as she bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. "Okay, I'll do my best! Thank you, Iruka-sensei!"

…..

The giddiness from Iruka's encouragement hadn't faded by the time Nozomi reached the hospital, and she practically skipped into Naruto's room.

"Hey, Nozomi-chan."

The brunette's eyes widened as she saw the boy sitting on the edge of his bed, and she hurried to stand in front of him. "Naruto-kun! You should be laying down!" She lectured, folding her arms.

Naruto just laughed, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "C'mon, you're worrying too much! I'm fine! I heal faster than most people, remember?"

Nozomi sighed at his stubbornness and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I forgot. You know best, then." She pulled a chair over and sat down. "So…" She trailed off, unsure what to talk about.

Luckily, Naruto had it covered. "What happened with Grandma Tsunade?" He asked eagerly. "You seem a lot calmer today."

"Oh, that's right, you don't know!" Nozomi's eyes lit up again as she recounted her visit with the Hokage, explaining the decision to reseal Kumoraku. Then she proceeded to explain what had happened when the actual sealing took place, oblivious to the way Naruto's jaw had dropped.

"That sounds like it was really risky! Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

The brunette shuddered involuntarily as she recalled her near death experience, and she grinned sheepishly. "Well...she almost got out and she did try to kill me, hehe...but I'm fine, really! It's over and done with now, and that's what's important."

She paused, stretching her arms over her head with a contented sigh. "Man, I slept _so_ much better knowing that she's locked up now!"

Finally finding his tongue, Naruto gave a relieved sigh. "That's great, Nozomi-chan! See? I told you Grandma Tsunade would know what to do -ttebayo!"

"Yeah, you did." Nozomi sighed happily, relaxing into her chair. "I think for the first time in a long time I'm really, truly happy!"

Her friend didn't reply, and she had a sneaking suspicion something was up when he smirked at her. Sure enough, a moment later he threw his head back and moaned pitifully.

"Awwww! I thought _I_ made you happy!"

"What are you talking about?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior, and he paused, looking at her like a wounded animal.

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened yesterday!" He said incredulously.

"What happened?" The brunette echoed, frowning.

Her eyes glazed slightly as she thought back over the previous day's events. It wasn't until she recalled her visit with the boy that she realized what he'd been referring to, and she bit her lip, suddenly feeling awkward.

"...You mean…..the kiss…?" She ventured timidly.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "It's all I could think about after you left yesterday -ttebayo!"

"Oh." Nozomi looked away, smiling sheepishly. "I guess..so much has happened since then that I just...forgot all about it."

The blond pouted at her admission, leaning back to sulk. Nozomi cringed, about to apologize for the way that had come out when he looked back up, grinning mischievously. "Well, maybe _another_ kiss would jog your memory."

"Wh-what?" The brunette sputtered awkwardly as he leaned forward. She nearly tipped her chair over trying to stay out of his reach, shaking her head vigorously. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It's not a big deal."

As she evaded his advances, Naruto's lower lip jutted out in a pout. "Aww, c'mon, Nozomi-chan!"

"Thanks, but _no_ thanks!" Nozomi squeaked as he leaned in, placing his hands on her shoulders and she leaned backward, this time, tipping her chair over in the process.

The brunette grimaced as she rubbed the back of her head, assuring the startled boy that she was okay before fixing her chair. With a soft sigh, she resumed her seat, avoiding his blue eyes. Why did he always insist on messing with her like that?

"So, do you have any idea when you'll be getting out of here?" She asked quickly before he could start up again.

Naruto frowned at the obvious change of subject. "No, but I think it should be soon." He shrugged carelessly, adding, "I'm already pretty much healed!"

"Is that right?" Nozomi smiled at his answer. "We should celebrate when you get out."

"We're already going to Ichiraku to celebrate you staying," The blond replied, grinning. "We'll just make it a double celebration!" He paused, his eyes lighting up as another idea struck him and he looked at the girl excitedly.

"Hey! I'll invite Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, too! They'd love to meet you! Then again, all my friends would probably like to come. It could be one big party dattebayo!" He snickered softly. "I'm sure the old man woul _d love_ all that business!"

He realized then that Nozomi hadn't said anything, and he squinted at the skeptical look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just- I don't know if I'll fit in with all of them." The brunette confessed after a pause.

Naruto stared at her for a minute before he burst into laughter. "That's silly, Nozomi-chan! They're my friends! Of course they're going to like you!"

"You can't be absolutely sure of that, _can_ you?" Nozomi's eyes shifted to her lap uncomfortably. "I haven't had the warmest reception from the villagers so far. I...don't know if I'm ready to meet anybody else right now."

After a brief pause, she looked back up to meet his stare again and smiled warmly at him. "You're enough for me, Naruto-kun. As long as you're my friend, I'll be fine."

Any retort Naruto had been preparing died on his tongue as he processed her words, surprise flooding his face. _'I'm enough?'_ A wide grin rapidly spread across his face, and he nodded slowly.

"Alright...we'll take it slow, then." He agreed, trying to calm the overwhelming happiness that was flooding his entire being. For once, somebody was choosing him over everyone else. Him, the kid who was always looked down on for what he was, and yet.. _He_ was enough. _Him_!

"So.." Nozomi made a coughing noise, breaking the silence and snapping the boy out of his daze. "I'm going to head home now. I'll see you later."

She stood and turned to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she glanced back, tilting her head. "What is it?"

Naruto hadn't really given this much thought. All he knew was that he didn't want her to leave yet, so he'd jumped to his feet to stop the girl. He wanted to see her blush at least once before she went. For some reason, knowing that he could make her so flustered made him feel strangely giddy.

Nozomi's eyes narrowed slightly when the boy failed to answer her question, and she turned fully to face him, frowning. "Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" She pressed.

The blond shook his head quickly. "Nope!" He gave her a sunny smile. "I was just...you know! Hoping for a hug before you left!"

"Really?" The brunette's eyebrows arched upward as she regarded him suspiciously. "You haven't asked for a hug before..are you sure this isn't another ploy to try and get a kiss?"

"What? No, of course not!" Naruto's words tumbled out in a rush as he stepped back, doing his best to look innocent. "The reason I never asked for a hug till now is cause I was stuck in bed and could barely sit up -ttebayo!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Nozomi murmured. An idea popped into her head and she fought back a smirk. Naruto had really embarrassed her yesterday, tricking her into that kiss. Maybe she could do something to catch _him_ off guard this time.

If she'd only looked just a little harder, she would've noticed the sparkle of mischief lurking in the depths of those blue eyes.

"Alright, then." She said after a pause, her plan forming slowly in her mind.

Naruto suppressed the urge to snicker as she took the bait, and he spread his arms wide, waiting for her to come closer. Since she'd refused, _he_ would kiss _her_. Just a simple peck on the cheek, like she'd done to him. He was sure _that_ would give him the reaction he wanted.

Nozomi stepped into his embrace, watching him from the corner of her eye. When his arms moved to encircle her, she turned her head so they were at eye level. Before he could say anything, she closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Mmphh!"

...Or maybe not. That was definitely _not_ his head. His nose, maybe? Chin?

A chill ran up her spine, and a heavy feeling settled in her gut as she braced herself and opened her eyes. She had _not_ expected to find herself eye to eye with the boy with her lips pressed to his. _Oh_. Dear, sweet Kami.. So, her aim wasn't just crappy when it came to throwing, it turned out. She couldn't have missed worse if she'd _tried_.

"Kyaa!" With a strangled cry, Nozomi wrenched backward, blushing profusely as she staggered backwards, nearly falling over her chair again.

 _'Th-that was my first kiss!'_ She clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling her gasp as she stared at the boy, whose eyes were twice their normal size as he gawked at her.

Naruto flushed, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water while the brunette buried her face in her hands, trying not to scream. She hadn't meant to go _that_ far! She just wanted to teach him a lesson!

Now, she owed him an apology. With her face still burning, Nozomi slowly lowered her hands and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Naruto-kun-I-"

A cough came from behind her, and the brunette spun around quickly, locking eyes with a nurse who had come to deliver Naruto's dinner.

Shame flooded her as she realized the nurse had seen everything, and she looked back at the bewildered looking blond, biting her lip. "Sorry." She choked out, before darting out of the room. Boy, had she blown it this time.

Naruto was too stunned to move as he accepted the tray from the nurse. It wasn't until he was alone that he was able to really process what had just happened. _'Did that really just..?'_

His heartbeat sped up as he recalled the feeling of his mouth against Nozomi's, and his jaw dropped. _'She-she really_ _ **kissed**_ _me!'_

A goofy smile spread across his face as he realized that he liked it. Maybe he'd even do it again if she let him. This incident had just made him question how he actually saw the brunette. She was a sweet girl, and one of the few who laughed at his jokes, but.. Did he like her as more than a friend? The idea of it confused him more, but he couldn't deny that it had been a perfect first kiss, and-

A distant memory involving a raven haired boy suddenly raced to the front of his mind, and he nearly dropped his tray as he threw his head back and let out an ear splitting scream.

"Augghh! If it weren't for Sasuke-teme that _would've_ been my first kiss!"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Mwahahahaha, that last scene makes me laugh every time. x3 I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback on this one as well! Until next time, folks!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	7. Chapter Six

_I'm back with another update cause...I can. :D Thank you to everyone who just added this to their favorites and followed, and my reviewers as always! You all make me so happy! ^_^_

 **Disclaimer:** *points to the last five chapters of disclaimers* Are you really gonna make me say it again? -w-; **  
**

* * *

 _Crack!_

The kunai wedged into the right side of the target, and Nozomi grinned triumphantly. She had been working hard the last three days, staying after class to utilize the practice area. She hadn't managed to hit the center of the target yet, but she was improving.

"A little more to the left." She murmured. Her brows knit together in concentration as she clutched the blade and drew her arm back. _'Okay, relax. I can do this, I just need to stay focused!'_

"Hi, Nozomi-chan!"

The unexpected voice made Nozomi jump, and she hurled the kunai with too much force. Her ears drooped as it sailed past the target, clattering to the ground several feet away, and she went to pick it up with a groan. As she turned around, her eyes landed on a guilty looking Naruto peeking over the fence.

"Naruto-kun, you scared me!" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" The blond apologized, sweat dropping as he jumped the fence.

"It's fine...but if you startle me again I might throw it at _you_ on accident.." Nozomi smirked teasingly, and the boy laughed nervously.

"On _accident_...r-right. It won't happen again, hehe.."

The brunette snickered and rolled her eyes in amusement. "So, what brings you to the Academy?" She asked, shifting her attention back to the target.

Naruto stayed behind her, watching and smiling when the kunai hit the target. "Well, it's been a few days since I saw you, so I thought I'd see if you were here."

"...Oh." Nozomi whipped around to face the boy, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry about that. I went to see you, but the nurse said you'd been discharged. I don't know where you live, so all I could do was hope we'd eventually run into each other."

"Mhm." The look in Naruto's eyes said he didn't quite believe her, and she glanced to the side uncomfortably. She _had_ kind of been avoiding him. Even though he'd gotten out of the hospital before she came by, she could've asked around and gotten his home address. She'd just been relieved for an excuse to put off their meeting.

When she looked back up, the boy's eyes were searching her and she gulped, gathering all her courage. "Listen, Naruto-kun. About what happened before." She averted her gaze as embarrassment flooded her all over again. "Umm...I'm really sorry."

"Heheh.." Naruto's mouth turned up at the corners as he laughed softly, prompting the brunette to look up again as he spoke. "It's okay, don't worry about it." He lowered his voice. "I actually kinda _liked_ it."

His words were rushed and jumbled together, but Nozomi's ears still picked them up, and she frowned, confused. "Oh...okay...?" The brunette gave him a big grin that exposed her fangs. She'd just ignore that last bit of what he'd said for now.

Naruto opened his mouth to make a teasing remark, but his words were drowned out by a sudden chorus of shrieking and laughter. Class was about to get underway.

"Looks like that's my cue to head inside." Nozomi remarked, turning away.

Remembering that he'd come to ask her something, the blond grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn back around.. "W-wait!"

"What is it?" She looked at him expectantly and he paused, sweat dropping. "Umm...What was I gonna say..?" He paused, groaning as he racked his brain for the real reason he'd come by. How could he just forget at a time like this?!

Just as Nozomi was about to say she had to go, it hit him. "Oh! That's right!" He sighed with relief and grinned. "You haven't forgotten, have you? About the celebration we planned?"

"Of course not." Nozomi shook her head, looking at him curiously.

"Just making sure." Naruto replied, stepping back toward the fence. "Meet me at Ichiraku after class, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there." A look of understanding was on the brunette's face as she nodded, and he cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Alright. See you then!"

Nozomi waved as he left before putting her kunai away and running to join up with Iruka and her classmates.

…..

The doors burst open and children poured out of the building, cheering. Class was over, and they were free for another day.

Nozomi carefully picked her way through the crowd of students, doing her best not to run into anyone. She was almost through when a jolt of pain shot through her tail, and she bit back a shriek, yanking it out from under an unsuspecting boy's shoe.

Finally she got through the stampede of children and took off running. She wasn't exactly positive where Ichiraku was from here, but she figured she'd find it sooner or later if she kept going.

Luck was on her side today as she turned down another street and spotted the ramen stand up ahead. As she slowed down to catch her breath, she caught a glimpse of herself in a window and stopped to pat down a few stray hairs. When she felt satisfied with her appearance, she continued on.

Upon reaching Ichiraku she noticed the orange clad boy was already there, and she smirked, taking a seat beside him. "Hey, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to face her and smiled. "Hey! I hope you're hungry cause I already ordered!"

"Really?" Nozomi quirked an eyebrow. "How did you know what to get me?"

Naruto laughed at her bemused expression. "I just got you what you had last time."

"Oh….I can't believe you actually _remembered_ that." The brunette chuckled under her breath, and Naruto flashed her a thumbs up, grinning toothily.

"Hehe, of course! When it comes to my friends I don't forget anything -ttebayo!"

Nozomi's lips curved into a small smile, and she nodded, looking away somewhat bashfully. "I see." After a brief pause, she looked at him curiously. "So...How have you been? Are you getting enough rest? It's important to take it easy for the first few days after you leave the hospital."

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto exploded, looking at her incredulously, and she shrank back slightly, not expecting his outburst. "There's no _way_ I'm taking it easy! I've gotta get stronger and bring Sasuke back!"

As he went into a rant about the importance of not losing sight of one's goal, Nozomi smiled softly, remembering her own goal. Sure, the ninja career may have been forced on her, but the more time passed, the less it bothered her. Perhaps it was because helping Naruto was her personal goal, and she had to be a ninja to be of any use.

 _'Just wait a little longer, Naruto-kun. I'm going to graduate and get stronger so I can help without holding you back!'_

"Nozomi-chan?"

The brunette flinched, jerking back to attention as Naruto's fingers snapped in her face. "Sorry, what? I was lost in thought." She confessed, smiling sheepishly.

"Huh. That happens a _lot_ , doesn't it?" The spiky haired boy raised an eyebrow and gave a long, exaggerated sigh. "I _said_ how are your classes going?"

"Oh." Nozomi recalled her recent issues with building and releasing chakra and scratched the back of her head, chuckling awkwardly. "They're okay. Chakra's probably my least favorite thing to work on.."

Naruto simply nodded, giving her a sympathetic look as he remembered his own struggle in that area. "You'll get it though, and when you do you'll be able to learn all kinds of cool ninjutsu -ttebayo!"

"We'll see." The brunette murmured, glancing off to the side. She had known that chakra was a big part of being a ninja; what she _hadn't_ known was that it was required for jutsu! She must have missed that lesson. _'Or maybe that was the one I slept through.'_ She thought, frowning. There was much more to being a ninja than she thought!

Sensing her discouragement, Naruto hurried to change the subject. "So, I would've said this earlier but I didn't wanna distract you again. You're pretty good with those kunai!" He grinned, noticing the way the girl's face lit up. "What does Iruka-sensei think?"

"Thanks, but I'm not usually so good. Today was one of my better days." The brunette smiled back at him before looking away, a thoughtful look on her face. "He wants me to practice more."

"So practice!" Naruto replied. "Iruka-sensei is a great teacher -ttebayo! Just do what he says and you'll do great!" He broke off, grinning sheepishly. "...Sometimes I wish _I'd_ paid a little more attention to what he said, hehe.."

"I can tell he's a great teacher just watching him. I _would_ practice more, but..." Nozomi's brows drew together as she began to pout. "Saera-sensei won't let me borrow any kunai! How the heck am I supposed to practice _without_ one?"

Naruto had been trying his hardest to listen without interrupting, but at the unfamiliar name he lost that battle. "Who's Saera-sensei?" He leaned in curiously, his chin resting on the girl's shoulder.

"Eh?" The brunette froze as she noticed how close his face was, and coughed awkwardly, gently pushing him back onto his stool. "I never told you about her?"

The boy shook his head, giving her an impatient look as he pressed for answers. "No, you didn't. So who _is_ she?"

Nozomi laughed and shook her head. "Okay, I'll tell you. Relax, would ya!"

"Fine…" Naruto leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest expectantly. "So.."

"When I went to find out my living arrangements, Saera-sensei was there waiting with the Hokage." The brunette explained. "Er..that is, she's not my sensei yet, more like _going_ to be. After I graduate the Academy," She amended quickly. "For now, she's just my roommate."

"You're living with your future sensei? That must be exciting!" Naruto broke off as the girl's smile faded, and she turned away, staring down at the counter top. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think she likes me very much." Nozomi said after a long pause, still staring at the counter. "She barely comes home and when she _does_ it's so tense." The memory of the first time she'd met Saera flashed before her eyes, and she shuddered.. "When she learned that we were rooming together she was so mad. I think...If looks could kill, I'd have been dead and buried."

Naruto had felt slightly envious that she had someone to live with, but the more information the brunette divulged, the more he realized that her set up wasn't a great one. Obviously this was not a happy subject for her, and he racked his brain for something to say to change the subject.

As he thought back to earlier parts of their conversation, he recalled her frustration with the kunai training and grinned. Maybe he couldn't do anything about the strain between her and her roommate, but he _could_ help with that!

"Nozomi-chan." He began, shifting in his seat so his body faced her. "Do you want to go work on your throws after we eat?"

The brunette's eyes slowly lifted to meet his, and she gave him a rueful grin. "I'd love to, but I don't have anything to use, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." A cheeky grin was on Naruto's face as he nodded. "I'll let you borrow one of mine!"

"Really?" Nozomi's eyes were hopeful as she looked at him, surprised, and when he nodded it took all her self control not to hug him. "In that case, I'd love to!"

"Okay!" The spiky haired boy beamed, secretly happy that she'd accepted because that gave him an excuse to spend more time with her after.

Two steaming bowls of ramen were placed before them, then, and Nozomi's heart did a slight flip as she looked at hers. It was the barbeque pork that she'd ordered her first night in Konoha. Naruto really _had_ remembered, and that meant more to her than he could know.

She turned to the boy and grinned. "To you getting out of the hospital." She toasted.

"And to _you_ staying here in Konoha!" Naruto added on.

"To a long lasting friendship." Nozomi beamed at the boy as they broke their chopsticks, and all conversation ceased as they slurped their noodles contently.

…..

Naruto stood to the side, watching as Nozomi threw the kunai at the target he'd carved into the tree. She definitely had the concentration end of things down, but her aim was still off.

The girl stepped back and gave a frustrated sigh, turning suddenly and pointing in his direction. "Naruto-kun!" She called out, causing said boy to jump and nod to show he was listening. "You're a ninja! What do _you_ do when you want to improve?"

"Me? Well.." Naruto squinted his eyes as he thought, picturing a crowd of resentful villagers with Sasuke at the center, staring disdainfully at him down. _'I've always worked hard because I wanted everyone to stop looking down on me. Especially Sasuke! It always made me so mad when he'd act all superior..'_

"I guess for me it's about the way people look at me like I'm a no good troublemaker who'll never do anything with my life. I hate it when others just assume things about me so I go all out cause I want to prove them wrong!" He paused, looking at the girl thoughtfully. "What about you?"

Nozomi sweat dropped and glanced around the area before pointing at herself, confused.

"Yeah, you." Naruto's face was serious as he stepped closer. "Has someone or something ever made you really angry? Try using that to motivate yourself!"

She tilted her head, ears perking in confusion as she looked at him unsurely. "Uh...sure, but how will getting angry help me?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to sweat drop as he answered, scratching the back of his head. "Don't get angry. Think of someone who frustrates you and picture them on the target!"

"Ohhh! Okay, I get it!" Nozomi grinned, nodding. "I'll give it a try." She closed her eyes, thinking hard. Who did she know that made her really angry? Kumoraku came to mind, and she smirked. _'She_ _ **did**_ _make my life hell...'_ The brunette envisioned the demon's face at the center of the tree and threw the kunai. When it only managed to land on the outside of the target, she decided to go back to thinking.

A head of dirty blond hair with grey eyes materialized in her mind, and she narrowed her eyes in disgust. Suoh. Of _course_. She pictured his sneering face on the tree, and her blood boiled with rage. She chucked the kunai forward as hard as she could, and gasped when it hit the tree with a _thunk_. She still hadn't hit the center, but it was close.

Excitement coursed through her as she yanked the kunai free and tried again, concentrating on the space between "Suoh's" eyes. The kunai shot forward again, this time landing right beside the center and she gritted her teeth.

A few minutes later, after trying and trying with the same results she dropped the weapon, frustrated. What was she doing wrong?!

 _"Aww, poor wittle Kubota demon. Should've guessed you'd suck at this. After all, you fail at_ _ **everything**_ _."_

Nozomi gasped sharply as the boy on the tree taunted her, and a low growl rumbled in her chest. She knew that it had to be her imagination, but that didn't stop his last words to her from echoing in her mind.

 _"Your parents' death is all your fault. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you."_

 _'Shut up, you jerk!'_ Rage consumed her, and she thrust the kunai at the boy that her imagination had convinced her was really there.

Naruto, who'd been watching quietly perked up as the kunai embedded deep into the center of the target, and he cheered loudly. "Yeah! You did it!" She failed to answer and he frowned, noticing the murderous look she was giving the target. "Nozomi-chan?"

Suddenly, a furious snarl ripped from the brunette's throat. "You-you bastard! I'll _kill_ you!"

Without warning, Nozomi lunged for the tree and he sweat dropped, dashing forward to catch her before she could hurt herself. "What's the matter with you?! It's just a _tree_!" He barreled into her, knocking her off her footing and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. "Snap out of it already!"

Still too blinded with rage to realize what was going on, she swiped at him and he gritted his teeth as her claws raked across his face. "Gaahhh!"

The brunette stopped abruptly, gasping as the scent of blood reached her nose. "Naruto-kun?!" Her eyes widened, taking in the jagged claw marks on his face. "I did that to you..?"

Naruto touched the scratches gingerly, wincing slightly as he forced a grin. "What, this? It's just a scratch, don't worry!"

Ignoring his attempt to brush it off, she stepped away, glaring down at her claws, which were stained with a sprinkle of blood. "Naruto-kun, I…." When she finally looked back at him, a lump formed in her throat, making it impossible to speak, and she turned on her heel and ran.

"What the-?!" Bewildered, Naruto picked up the forgotten kunai and hurried in the direction she'd gone. When he finally found her, she was kneeling in front of a small lake, and he took a seat beside her quietly.

"I _hate_ these stupid claws!" She lamented as she washed her hands in the water. "All they do is cause trouble for me!"

When she refused to acknowledge the boy beside her, he scowled at her. "Hello?!" He flailed his arms, trying to get her attention. "Why'd you run off like that?"

There was a long pause as the brunette glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Because I hurt you. _That's_ why."

Naruto frowned and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Hey, it was an accident! It'll heal! Don't beat yourself up over it!"

Her shoulders sagged and she glanced at him sadly. "I guess so...I still feel bad, though. I can't even blame it on Kumoraku for once.." She reached out hesitantly to touch his face.

He winced when she brushed over the claw marks and she withdrew her hand quickly, apologizing. "It's okay." The blond tried not to cringe at the pain in his face as he smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"If only we had a bandage or something to clean those cuts!" Nozomi sighed exasperatedly, racking her brain for a solution. Her eyes trailed back to the water in front of them, and her eyes lit up. "I've got an idea."

Naruto watched, startled as she tore off part of her shirt sleeve and wadded it up, dipping it into the water. Once she'd wrung it out, she turned back to him and smiled softly. "I'm going to clean those cuts. I'll try to be gentle but it might be uncomfortable."

Nodding his understanding, the boy braced himself as she leaned in and raised the black cloth to his face. The cool water felt good, and he closed his eyes, letting himself relax. The feel of her scrubbing the dried blood was a little uncomfortable, but he could tell she was trying to be gentle, so he tried not to complain. After a few minutes, she pulled back and looked him over.

"I'm afraid that's the best I can do." Her voice was laced with regret, and he beamed at her, ignoring the sting of the air on his wet face.

"Hey, that's fine. You didn't even have to _do_ that." He hoped she could see how grateful he was, even so. Most girls he knew were always so vain when it came to their outfits, so it really touched him that Nozomi had willingly torn hers to help him out.

"Yes I _did_ ," The brunette insisted, moving to sit beside him again. "It's _my_ fault you're hurt. I just hope it heals up quickly because I'm going to feel bad every time I look at you until it does.."

"Don't worry, you won't even be able to see these marks by tomorrow!" Naruto assured her cheekily. After a few minutes, he asked the question that had been bothering him since she ran off. "So...who was on the tree anyway?" Her head whipped around to look at him, surprised, and he gave a weak smile. "It had to be someone really bad to make you snap like that, right?"

Nozomi nodded reluctantly. _He_ was the last person she wanted to think about, but after what had happened, she knew she owed Naruto an explanation. "It was Suoh-kun." She mumbled.

That name was familiar. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he remembered where he'd heard it, and his smile vanished. "Who is he?"

The brunette suddenly looked uncomfortable as she saw his reaction, and she looked away, pinning her ears. "He was...the boy I loved..." She replied after a lengthy silence.

"You still love him...don't you?"

The pain in his face was forgotten as a familiar burning sensation settled in the pit of his stomach. He only ever got this way when Sakura ignored him and fawned over Sasuke. This had nothing to do with Sakura! So...why did it eat him up inside to think that Nozomi might care for some guy he didn't know?

The idea that he maybe had feelings for her crossed his mind, and Naruto was tempted to dismiss it immediately, but...When _was_ the last time he'd asked Sakura out, or even gone to _see_ her? This was his opportunity to woo her before he brought Mr. Cranky Pants home, so why hadn't he made his move?

"...No. I hate what he did."

Nozomi's reply brought him back down to earth, and he listened intently, resisting the urge to cheer at her answer. Before he could wonder why he'd reacted that way, the rest of what she'd said sunk in, and he tilted his head in confusion. "What did he do?"

"...He tried to kill me." The brunette finally responded, and Naruto's jaw went slack.

"What?! I don't understand! I thought you said you loved him! Why would he do something like that?! I'm confused!" His entire body tensed up as he fought back the growl rising in his throat. _'If I ever meet that guy…!'_

"I never _said_ he loved me back." Nozomi gave a harsh laugh and shook her head. "He played me, did everything it took to earn my trust and then shattered me in the worst way possible." She looked away, giving a heavy sigh. "The whole thing really messed me up, and I don't know how to trust anyone now."

Naruto's eyes widened at the implication behind her words, and she sweat dropped, realizing her mistake. "I trust _you_! It's _others_ I have trouble with." She corrected herself quickly.

"Oh…" The boy relaxed, a relieved smile blossoming on his face. "Well, it's good that you live here now, because everyone is trustworthy once you get to know them!" He paused, noticing the hesitance in her eyes. "Of course, there's no rush. Do it when you're ready!" He added quickly.

They stood up then, looking up at the sky, and Nozomi sighed. "It's getting late. I guess that means practice is over." She frowned. "I never knew I could get so mad over something that's not even there..I don't think I'm gonna be able to use that method."

"Don't worry! We'll just figure something else out -ttebayo!" Naruto grinned, reaching into his weapon pouch and producing the kunai from earlier. "You can keep this in the meantime!"

"What-really?" Nozomi sputtered as he held the kunai out to her, caught off guard. "Don't _you_ need it?"

Naruto gave her a cheeky grin and forced the knife into her hands. "There's plenty more where that came from, so just take it! Maybe we can try again tomorrow?"

"Well..I don't see why not, since I don't have class."

"Perfect!" The blond gave her a toothy grin. "That means we'll have all day to figure out a training tactic for you! Maybe we can work on some of your other subjects too! Okay?"

"Okay." A warm smile spread across the brunette's face, softening her features as she nodded slowly. "I really don't know what to say, but...this means a lot. Thank you."

The boy simply nodded, feeling his heartbeat speed up. Why did she have this effect on him?

"If there's any way I can repay you for all this, please let me know."

"Hmm…" Naruto rested his chin against his hand, thinking. "How about letting me walk you home?" He suggested.

Nozomi's brows knit together in confusion, and she tilted her head to the side. "How is that repaying you?" She asked.

"I guess it's not really," Naruto admitted, smiling sheepishly, "But still! It'd be nice to know where you live so I can come see you -ttebayo!" When she didn't respond, he grinned mischievously. "If not that, well...I wouldn't turn down another kiss like that _last_ one."

Nozomi's jaw nearly dropped open as she stared at him in disbelief. _'I'm_ _ **never**_ _going to live that down, am I?'_ she thought unhappily, wishing the burning in her cheeks would stop.

"N-no, that's fine." She said quickly before he decided to actually ask for that instead. "You can walk me home, I don't mind!"

Naruto almost pouted but he stopped himself in time and smiled, nodding. "Okay!"

For some reason he was feeling let down, which made him think that he'd actually _wanted_ the kiss, and not just to make her blush! A chill raced up his spine when the brunette took his hand to lead him, and he found himself wondering again what exactly she was to him. He was going to have to figure it out, and soon, before he drove himself crazy.

…..

"Wait, _this_ is where you live?" Naruto exclaimed as Nozomi led him down a street that was all too familiar to him.

"Uh yeah. Why?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and he snickered with giddiness.

"This isn't that far from where _I_ live!"

"What? No way!" The brunette's eyes lit up, and she gave him a curious look. "Where _do_ you live?"

The boy was about to answer when he had an idea, and a sneaky grin stretched over his face. "Well, you'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow, after kunai practice."

"You're gonna make me walk _you_ home to find out, aren't you?" Nozomi deadpanned, and he shrugged.

"Hmm...Maaaybe." He sing songed, and she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

This prompted a snicker from Naruto as he replied. "Well, I need _some_ way to ensure that you're gonna come see me!"

The brunette frowned at his tone and rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I'd avoid you if I didn't." She retorted.

"Isn't that what you were _doing_ until I found you this morning?" Blond eyebrows arched upward, and she shrank back under his challenging look.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Nozomi defended herself, averting her gaze to the side with a slight huff. "I've been busy studying, you know that!"

"Nozomi-chan, don't lie. I _saw_ you the other day." Naruto smirked as it dawned on her that she'd been caught, her eyes widening. "When you came to see me but stayed outside the door, I knew you were there. I watched you leave." Nozomi looked very much like the cornered cat that she was, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh. I...well.." Her ears pressed back as she gave him an apologetic smile, fidgeting nervously. "S-sorry. I was still..umm..." She trailed off as her face began to heat up and turned away quickly, starting up the stairs to her apartment.

Naruto chuckled at her skittishness. "It's okay, I know what you mean." He sighed when they reached the second floor, and she pulled out her key. "I guess I should get going now."

Nozomi turned to him and smiled, nodding. "Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

There was a teasing note in the boy's voice as he answered. "You'd _better_." His heart did another one of those annoying flips when she laughed, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. _'Okay, that's it. I don't know why she keeps making me feel like this, but I'm gonna figure it out!'_

With determination in his eyes, he stepped closer to the brunette, ignoring the questioning look this earned him.

"Naruto-kun..? What is it?"

Instead of answering, Naruto leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, nearly falling over at the current of static that shot through him in the process. His heart beat wildly as he began to understand why he'd really asked her to kiss him so often. He enjoyed being so close to her. The blond stepped back, feeling his face heat up. If he'd felt all that from just a peck on the cheek, what would happen if he kissed her for real?

"N-Naruto-kun..?" Nozomi's eyes were twice their normal size as she stared at him, touching where he'd kissed her, and he beamed at her.

"Good night, Nozomi-chan!"

With a wave of his hand, he was gone, leaving a very confused cat girl behind.

…..

Naruto stepped into his apartment and looked around, grimacing at the mess it was in before falling into his regular routine. After opening his instant ramen and adding water he set the timer for the three, long minutes he always hated to wait out.

This time, rather than hovering impatiently over his food, he went around the room, picking up discarded clothes and putting them away, and throwing away empty ramen cups. Nozomi didn't know it yet, but he planned on inviting her over for dinner, and the last thing he needed was for her to think he was a slob!

When he finished, he plopped onto his bed, picking up the photo from his nightstand and gazing at it nostalgically. The faces of Team 7 stared up at him; a memento of simpler times. He snickered at the various expressions on everyone's faces, pausing when his eyes landed on Sakura, and he slowly set the picture back down. Now he knew why he wasn't trying to win her over anymore.

Because..

He closed his eyes, recalling the rush of feelings he'd experienced, and the bewildered face of the girl who'd caused them. He vaguely heard the timer go off as he relived that moment in front of Nozomi's apartment, a goofy grin spreading across his face. There was no denying it. He _was_ falling for her.

His eyes fluttered open, and he groaned as he remembered their plans for the next day. "Aw man! How am I gonna act normal around her _now_?!"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Welp, that's it for now. Hope everyone's enjoying the story! I'm trying to catch up to what I have uploaded so far elsewhere, hence the constant uploads. Anyhow, let me know what you thought, and I'll see you all again soon~!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hey everyone! I've been getting a lot of emails regarding this story, so I figured it was time for another update! That and it's Naruto's birthday so I might as well update the story now that I finished the pic I did in celebration hehe. ^^ Thank you to the guest, 12345 for another review! Your feedback is very encouraging and makes me want to upload even faster! ^^ And also, a huge thank you to Ymae12, Tsukoblue, Ybarra87, AlextheBeast110, Muffinator09 and Magnorian for the favorites and follows! It really made my day to see so many new followers! :)  
_

 **Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto. How many more times do you want me to say it? |D

* * *

Anxious to get ready, Nozomi sat up in bed and looked out the window again. Finally, the sun was up. She'd woken up over an hour ago and was too excited to go back to sleep as she thought about her plans. Not only did she not have class, but she was going to spend the entire day with her friend, Naruto. _Friend_. After all these years, she had somebody to use this special word on, and while it still felt a little foreign to her, she couldn't deny the happiness she felt every time she thought about it.

"Alright, time to get moving!" The brunette flung the covers off and climbed out of bed, going to her closet. Her black shirt was still torn from the day before, so she chose a dark green t-shirt and put it on with her beige skirt. Then she went to work brushing the knots out of her unruly brown locks, grimacing when the brush snagged on one of her ears.

When she finished, she headed out of her room, glancing around. As usual, the entire place was dead silent, and her eyes slowly turned to the door across from hers. She approached and reached out hesitantly, only to retract her hand immediately. _'What am I thinking?! If Saera-sensei caught me in her room, there's no telling_ _ **what**_ _she might do to me! She's probably not even home anyway..'_

She was just turning to leave when the door opened, and she gasped, stumbling back as she was faced with the very person she'd just been thinking about!

Saera placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a yawn as she gazed down at the brunette. "What's _with_ you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

A drop of sweat rolled down Nozomi's head as she averted her gaze. "What? No-I haven't-not really! I...I was surprised! To see you here, that is.." She flashed a toothy grin and laughed nervously.

"I _live_ here, or did you forget that?" Saera retorted, rolling her eyes upward.

 _'That wouldn't be hard to_ _ **do**_ _with how little she comes home.'_ Nozomi thought with a frown.

Not knowing what to say in reply, she turned and walked into the kitchen. After fixing a light breakfast (enough to fill her up, but not heavy enough to make her sick during training), she took it to the table. As she ate, Saera made her way around the kitchen, getting her own breakfast and sitting down across from the brunette.

It wasn't until Nozomi finished eating that she realized the woman was watching her, and she bit her lip. "Y-you're probably wondering why I'm in such a hurry."

Saera turned away, looking uninterested, but this didn't deter the brunette from speaking. "When I finish here my friend is going to help me practice my throws so I'll be even better when I go back to class!"

"He's letting me use his kunai." She added quickly, noticing the way her roommate's eyes narrowed.

When the woman's facial expression relaxed, Nozomi sighed with relief. "You know...if you're not busy today, you could come with me. I mean, I know I'm not your student yet, but-"

"Exactly. Doing anything like that before you graduate is just a waste of my time." Saera cut in, and the brunette's face fell.

"..I see." She tried not to feel hurt as the woman averted her gaze, and she got to her feet, heading to the door and putting her shoes on. "Well...I'll see you later then?"

There was no answer, and Nozomi's heart clenched at the realization that her roommate was tuning her out. "Okay, I'm going. Wish me luck!"

After a few tense moments of silence, the blonde got up to take her dishes to the sink. Then, without even a glance at her student-to-be, Saera disappeared into her room, the door sliding shut harshly.

"...Okay, bye." Nozomi's ears drooped dejectedly as she opened the door, only to gasp as she nearly walked right into a familiar blond boy. "Naruto-kun?!" She jumped back, startled.

Naruto grinned at her surprised reaction and raised his hand in greeting. "Morning, Nozomi-chan!"

The brunette inhaled deeply to calm her racing heart and gave a weak smile. "Hey! What are you doing over here?"

"Well, we never really chose a meeting place, so I just figured I'd come meet you here to make it easier -ttebayo!"

"Oh, I see. I guess that does make sense." Nozomi smiled back.

Naruto noticed that the warmth didn't reach her eyes, but decided against saying anything. He had actually been outside the door for some time, working up the nerve to knock. Needless to say, he'd heard quite a bit of the one-sided conversation thanks to the apartment's not-so-thick walls.

"So, are you ready for today?" He asked when she made no move to say anything else, and she nodded slowly, stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, let's go."

…..

Naruto folded his arms, resisting the urge to sigh. They'd been walking for awhile now, and Nozomi had yet to say a word. He'd hoped she would have opened up by now, but that didn't seem to be the case, and the tension was becoming too much for him to ignore.

"Nozomi-chan," He watched her carefully, noting the dullness in her normally bright eyes and frowned. "Are you okay? You don't..really seem like yourself today."

The brunette turned her head to look at him and smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Is it that obvious?" She frowned when the boy nodded and let her gaze drop to the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just...I tried to talk to Saera-sensei this morning. Things didn't go so great, and I'm trying not to let it get to me, but.."

Naruto grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze in response. "It's okay, I get it. Being ignored hurts." He empathized, and Nozomi looked up and gave him a smile, relieved that he understood.

"It really does. Especially since I've been nothing but nice to her." She smiled softly as he squeezed her hand again, amazed that such a simple action could be so comforting.

As the two of them walked, their path changed from dirt to grass, and Nozomi looked around, spotting the tree she'd been practicing on before. "We're here now, so let's just forget about it and get to practice, okay?"

Naruto could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes, but they vanished with one swipe of her arm as she gave a big, forced grin, and he nodded his understanding. He'd done all he could for now; he only hoped she'd realize that he was there for her if she needed someone to listen. For now, though, he'd respect her wishes and concentrate on helping her with her throws.

"Alright! Well, I was thinking a lot last night about what motivates me in training, and I figured out something else for you to try!" Nozomi's eyes sparked with interest and she listened intently as he went on. "I don't just train hard in order to prove people wrong about me - I want to be acknowledged by them!"

She nodded to show she followed what he was saying, and his smile widened. "So this time, instead of someone who makes you mad, think of someone you want to acknowledge _you_ , and pretend they're here watching!"

"Okay."

Nozomi didn't even have to think about it. There was nobody she wanted to be recognized by more than her future sensei. _'I'll do whatever I have to in order to prove myself to her.'_ She thought, visualizing the woman next to the tree, arms folded. "I thought I said this was a waste of time."

Her words made Nozomi frown, and she paused, reminding herself that it was only her imagination and she couldn't get caught up in what this illusion might say. She needed to keep a tighter rein on her imagination this time around.

With that thought firmly in her mind, the brunette took out her kunai and pulled her arm back, watching the target intently. "Here goes!" She called out, tossing the blade forward.

Naruto winced when it only connected with the outer layer of the target. "You've got this, Nozomi-chan!"

Illusion Saera continued to watch, an unimpressed look in her eyes as Nozomi retrieved the kunai, and though the brunette knew it wasn't real, she still wanted to wipe the look clean off her roommate's face.

 _'Just you wait! I'll show you that I'm_ _ **worth**_ _your time!'_

To her surprise, on her third try, the blade landed square in the center of the target, and she threw her fist in the air with a whoop grinning back at Naruto, who was also cheering. "Finally!"

"So, you finally hit it, did you."

Nozomi froze and looked at the tree, where Illusion Saera stood, staring her down wordlessly. _'I know that voice..but if it wasn't my imagination then..'_

Sensing another presence, she turned around and gasped. "Sae-Saera-sensei!" Her eyes lit up as they landed on the blonde several feet away, and a wide grin broke out on her face. "You came after all!"

Saera's eyes rolled upwards at the girl's excitement, and she shook her head. "I happened to be in the area and heard the commotion. That's it."

"Oh." Nozomi shrugged and continued to grin. "Well still! What did you think? I did good this time, right?"

Instead of answering, the woman turned around and began to walk away, and her smile faded. "Saera-sensei! Wait!" It became apparent that her efforts to make the woman stay were useless, and Nozomi deflated, the light extinguishing from her eyes as her ears pinned back.

"Hey, lady! Are you deaf or something?! Nozomi-chan asked you a question!" Naruto growled as he stepped forward. He'd been listening, and trying to let his friend work things out but he was out of patience for whatever game this woman was playing.

Saera stopped, and Nozomi sweat dropped, noticing the tense look of her shoulders and turned to her blond haired friend. "It's okay, Naruto-kun," She spoke just loud enough for him to hear, giving a weak smile. "You don't have to do anything. Just let it go."

The spiky haired boy growled and shook his head, his brows furrowing. "No, it's _not_ okay! You've been working really hard, and I know it's all been for her! The least she could do is say "Good job" or "Keep up the good work"! _Something_!"

"That's enough."

Naruto and Nozomi looked up quickly, shocked as they saw the cold glare Saera was throwing over her shoulder. "You'd be smart to listen to my roommate." Her eyes narrowed. "Stay out of things that don't concern you, little boy."

"Doesn't _concern_ me?!" Naruto snarled, clenching his jaw. "Nozomi-chan is my friend, and you're shunning her for no reason! I can't just _ignore_ that!"

"Heh." The woman smirked slightly and resumed walking away.

"Why you-!" He growled, balling up his fists and stalking toward her.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped as Nozomi lunged forward, grabbing his arm and he glanced back at her, confused. "Nozomi-chan…?"

"Please...Stop." Her head was bowed, shadows cast over her face but he could tell from her voice that she had to be close to tears. "This isn't your fight!"

"But-!" The boy glanced ahead and frowned, noticing that Saera had gotten away and sighed defeatedly, turning to face the girl. "I don't understand. Why did you stop me? I'm trying to help you!"

"It's not worth it, Naruto-kun." Nozomi raised her head as she released him, giving a sad smile. "Nobody can make Saera-sensei talk. Not even _you_." She giggled softly at the bemused look on her friend's face. "Anyways...When the time is right, I'm sure she and I'll work things out...but this is not that time."

Naruto's confusion vanished, replaced with a pout as he clenched his jaw. "So I'm just supposed to let you be treated like that in the meantime?! I can't sit around and do _nothing_ -ttebayo!"

The brunette sighed and shook her head, smiling at him gently. "Thank you." She hesitantly approached him and drew him into a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Nobody's ever stuck up for me like that."

Naruto sighed inwardly and leaned into the embrace, as his frustration began to ebb away, leaving a warmth in its place. He buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder and breathed in her scent. For once, he found himself at a loss for words, and yet, too giddy to care.

…..

Saera's appearance had thrown Nozomi off, and it showed in how little she was able to actually hit the target when she resumed practice. After a few minutes, Naruto could tell that she needed a break.

"So, what else are you working on in class right now?" He asked as he approached the girl, gently taking the kunai away from her and laying it under the tree.

Her eyes met his, frustration slowly evaporating to reflect her defeatedness as she relaxed her posture. "Well, there's chakra, but I really don't feel like getting a headache right now." She looked away as the blond gave her a smirk, folding his arms.

"Nozomi-chan, you're not gonna get any better if you don't practice it!" He lectured, and she grinned sheepishly.

"I know, I know! I will! Just...not right now, okay?"

"Fine." Naruto grumbled with a sigh. "So, what else...?"

Nozomi launched into a detailed explanation of all the things she was being taught, and his eyebrows rose. "That's a lot to put on a new student all at once!" He exclaimed, and the brunette laughed, nodding.

"I know...Apparently it's because the Hokage wants me to catch up to the rest of the class, so I have to double up my studies." She let out a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's so tiring though."

Naruto's eyes squinted as he nodded thoughtfully, folding his arms. "I guess that makes sense.. Okay, then! What's the one thing you need the most help with?" He paused when he saw the look of discomfort on his friend's face. "Aside from chakra."

Nozomi thought for a moment before she answered. "I guess sparring. We do it pretty often, but all I really do is defend most of the time." She scowled down at her claws. "I'd rather not risk hurting my opponents, especially since they're younger than me."

"Well, that's no good!" Naruto replied, frowning. "You can't block and dodge forever- you have to know how to fight if you're gonna be a ninja!" He paused, a smirk appearing on his face. "Alright. You can go up against me, then, and don't even _think_ about trying to pull any punches!"

The brunette sweat dropped and stepped back uncomfortably. "I don't know...I could end up hurting you again. Like yesterday." She frowned, making a swiping motion in the air with her claws, and Naruto snickered.

"What, you mean this?" He motioned to his face, and Nozomi gawked, seeing that it was completely healed up. How hadn't she noticed that until now..?

"I told you I heal fast!" The blond's lips twitched into a smirk as he gave her a challenging look. "Anyways, you just got lucky yesterday. I won't be caught off guard so easily in a real fight!"

Clearly, he wasn't going to take no for an answer, the brunette realized, shaking her head in amusement. "Okay...you win." She conceded, and Naruto grinned.

"Great! Don't worry, I won't go all out so that way you actually have a chance." He smirked at the semi annoyed look on his friend's face and took a fighting stance. "Alright, come at me!"

"You asked for it!" Nozomi grinned, clenching her fist into a ball and lunging at him.

Naruto snickered as he sidestepped and she fell forward, her hands shooting out to keep her from face planting into the ground. "Is that the best you've got?"

The brunette growled softly and got back up, approaching cautiously. Her mistake last time had been giving her intentions away from such a distance. If she could catch him by surprise, she might be able to land a hit.

When he was about an arm's length away, she drew her knee to her chest and thrust her leg out in a front kick. Naruto blocked with one arm, using the other to grab her ankle and pull her closer. Caught off balance, she stumbled forward and his fist sent her flying back several feet.

"C'mon, Nozomi-chan!" He jeered, putting his hands on his hips as he grinned down at her. "I'm barely even attacking you!"

Nozomi grimaced at the teasing glint in his eye as she picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. He was so much better than her. Well, he was a ninja already; that was to be expected. But still, she couldn't even get near him without it backfiring! A light clicked on in her head suddenly, and she smirked at the idea that came to mind.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto snickered as she dashed toward him and stepped aside again, laughing. "You're gonna have to do a _lot_ better than that, Nozomi-chan!"

He failed to notice that instead of falling forward like before, the brunette kept going, turning and charging at him from behind. _'You're mine this time!'_ Her lips twisted into a smirk as she snuck closer, tackling him.

She completely missed as the blond ducked down, and he snickered as she went sailing over his head, crashing into the ground and tumbling a few feet away. "Nice try."

"Eh?!" Nozomi sweat dropped as she suddenly found herself on her back, with Naruto pinning her down.

He pressed the side of his hand against her throat in a knife like fashion. "You're dead." He grinned at the annoyed look in the brunette's eyes and shrugged, retracting his hand. "Well, you would be if this was real anyway."

Slowly the annoyance left the girl's eyes and she laughed weakly. "Yeah. It looks like you won." She mumbled as the boy stood up and helped her to her feet.

"You know," He began. "That last attack wasn't too bad. If you'd been faster and not breathing so hard I wouldn't have known you were coming and you probably would have gotten me."

"Really?!" Nozomi looked at him, eyes widening and he nodded, flashing her a thumbs up.

"Of course! Just remember, the most important thing is to never give up no matter _what_ happens!"

The brunette smiled softly, her eyes filled with admiration for the boy. "I understand." She knew she'd never be able to express just how grateful she was to him for taking the time to help her out when he could've been doing his own thing. _'I just hope I'm not making him miss out on his own training too much...'_

"Okay, again!" Naruto braced himself as the brunette charged once again, failing repeatedly but keeping up a barrage of attacks. Even so, he overtook her easily, but she refused to give up, remembering his advice.

Each time he managed to immobilize her, she reflected on what she'd done wrong, and he grinned as she went out of her way to avoid making her previous mistakes, getting a little closer to taking him down with each move. He was bursting with pride for her, feeling very much like he was her sensei in the moment, and wondered idly if this was how his own sensei felt watching him.

…..

"That's it, I'm finished." Nozomi collapsed onto the grass, and Naruto sat beside her with a chuckle. A hush fell over them as they gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds float lazily past.

"Man, it's hot." She complained, fanning her face with the palm of her hand.

"Yeah…" Naruto remembered the lake nearby and grinned. "Hey, I've got an idea." He got to his feet and held out his hand. "Come with me!"

"I don't wanna move." The brunette whined, shielding her eyes with her other hand, and he frowned.

"If that's how you wanna play.." He grabbed her arm and started walking at a brisk pace.

"Hey-! What do you think you're-" Nozomi stumbled to her feet to avoid being dragged.

Naruto noticed the way she was glaring at him and gave a cheeky grin, finally letting her go when they reached the pool of water. "Let's go swimming and cool down!" The boy suggested enthusiastically. There was a long pause, and he sweat dropped, looking at the brunette skeptically. "...You _can_ swim, right?"

"Of course I can." She tore her gaze away from the body of water to stare at him, her eyebrows arching as she kicked off her shoes. "What made you think I couldn't?"

Naruto sweat dropped, laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. "Well, cats hate water and you're _kinda_ a cat...so.."

Nozomi growled and knelt down, cupping her hands in the water and splashing him in the face.

"Hey!" The blond sputtered, jumping back in surprise.

She snickered as she waded into the water, glancing over her shoulder at him. " _That's_ for calling me a cat." She stuck her tongue out teasingly and dived into the water.

"Wait for me!" Naruto called, shrugging out of his jacket and laying it on a large boulder. He kicked his shoes off and ran into the water, glancing around for the brunette. Suddenly, she surfaced in front of him and spit water in his face!

"Gah!" The spiky haired boy fell backward with a splash.

"Catch me if you can!" She called in a song song voice.

He frowned as she swam away, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll get you for that, Nozomi-chan!" The question was _how_. As he debated what to do, his eyes landed on a low tree branch above the water, and a smirk appeared on his face. _'That'll work!'_

Being quiet so he wouldn't give his movements away, the spiky haired boy crept back to shore and channeled chakra into his feet, running up the trunk of the tree and waiting on the branch he'd seen. _'She'll never see me coming!'_

Two black ears popped out of the water, and Nozomi surfaced, looking around in confusion, and he grinned. "Gotcha!" He shouted, jumping off the branch.

She barely had time to look up before he landed on her, and she was forced back under the water. Seconds later, she re-emerged, coughing and sputtering, and he gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, but you-" He was cut off as she turned and spit another mouthful of water in his face, stunning him.

"Fooled you!" She snickered, swimming away from the disoriented boy.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The brunette frowned, confused when she stopped moving, and she looked back, sweat dropping as she saw the blond triumphantly gripping her tail. "Let go!"

"First you have to apologize for spitting water at me!" He smirked, drawing her close again and she pouted, folding her arms across her chest unhappily.

"Fine, fine….I'm sorry." She grumbled, her voice barely audible.

Naruto let her go, wearing a self satisfied smirk. "There! Now, that's a good kitty!"

"Wha-?!" Nozomi flinched as he stroked one of her ears and leaned out of his reach, scowling. "What's with you and my _ears_?!"

"They're so soft and fluffy, I just can't help myself! I love the way they feel.." Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he looked away. When he finally dared to look up, he was met with a look of utter disbelief, and he smiled nervously. "What? It didn't look like it bothered you! Besides, aren't cats supposed to _like_ being petted and stuff?"

Nozomi's eyes narrowed, her expression darkening, and she turned and swam away.

The blond watched her, sweat dropping. _'Does she really hate me touching her ears that much?'_ He frowned and followed her, confused.

He finally caught up with her when she climbed out of the water to sit on the grass, leaving only her feet in the water, and he got out to sit beside her cautiously. "Nozomi-chan?" His lower lip stuck out as he noticed that she was looking the opposite direction, and he sighed. "I didn't know petting your ears offended you so much." He looked away sadly. "It's just, I've never seen anything like them, so I can't help wanting to touch them. I'm sorry!"

Nozomi turned to face him….and burst into laughter, hugging her sides. When she had calmed down, she sighed deeply and shook her head. "Naruto-kun, that's not why I got mad." She smirked at the curious, if not somewhat confused look on his face. "If you like my ears then good for you. I'd rather you didn't mess with them, especially if your excuse is that I should like it because I'm supposed to be like a real cat."

The smile on her face faded after a moment, her eyes clouding over. " _That's_ what sets me off the most."

"What? Being called a cat?" Naruto's eyebrows rose and he frowned, tilting his head to the side. "But...You've got a cat demon inside of you. Shouldn't you be used to those kinds of jokes?"

"I was used to them from my clan…" Nozomi sighed, hanging her head as she spoke. "If I was in big trouble, they called me 'that stupid cat'. Other times, when the older kids were beating me up, they mocked and spat on me, calling me more colorful variations of the name."

Naruto just stared, wide eyed as he processed what she'd told him. Her reaction definitely made sense, now that he knew about that part of her past. He frowned, biting his cheek thoughtfully. "I'm sorry that happened to you." He finally said, and she slowly raised her head to meet his gaze, smiling lightly.

"It's okay. If anybody should apologize, it's me for just taking off without explaining why I was mad." She replied, frowning. "But now you know why I can't tolerate being called a cat."

"Yeah, I definitely get it. The name brings up some bad memories..." Naruto paused. "Let's erase them!" A smile lit up his face, and she tilted her head at him in confusion. "C'mon, you have a whole new life now! So let's take an old name and give it a new meaning!"

Nozomi frowned and quirked an eyebrow at him, perking her ears, even more unsure of what he was getting at. "What…?"

"Okay, so your clan called you a cat to be mean, right?" The brunette nodded and his grin grew wider as he spoke, motioning wildly with his hands. "Well, do you know why _I_ called you a cat?" The brunette watched him warily and he grinned mischievously. "Because, when I see you I see a cute little kitten I want to cuddle!" He lunged forward, wrapping her into a tight hug to make his point.

"N-Naruto-kun, you don't mean that!" Nozomi's eyes shot up in surprise, and the blood rushed to her cheeks as she tried to squirm out of his hold..

Naruto leaned back just enough to look her in the eye and beamed, nodding vigorously. "Of course I do!" He reached up and stroked one of her ears, chuckling when it flattened against her head at his touch. "Sooo soft -ttebayo!"

If possible, the brunette blushed darker at this, finally managing to pull out of his tight embrace. "You're being silly, you know that? No matter what the reason for calling me a cat, it's still just a bad reminder of the demon inside me!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, frowning. "How would you like to be called a fox all the time? No matter what the reason was, it'd still make you think of the demon _you_ carry, wouldn't it?"

Naruto's smile faded slightly at her words, and he found himself nodding slowly. "Well, yeah, it would...but…" He paused for a moment, thinking about what she'd suggested. "If it's coming from a friend that'd be fine!"

A drop of sweat rolled down Nozomi's head, and she looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me. So you're telling me that it wouldn't bother you if I called you...say...Kitsune-kun?"

The blond's eyes lit up at the nickname and he shook his head. "Nope, cause it's a nickname from _you_ , Nozomi-chan!" He paused, his lips twitching into a playful smirk. "...Or should I say _Neko_ -chan?"

Nozomi's eyes widened, and he laughed at the surprise that flashed in her eyes. "Hey, it's only fair that I give you a nickname too!"

The brunette bit her lip and shook her head, willing the blush that she knew was creeping back up to stay away. "I wasn't serious! I'm still going to call you Naruto-kun, I just made up a dumb nickname to make a point!"

"I _like_ Kitsune-kun though." Naruto pouted, and she sighed, averting her gaze to the water.

"Clearly, you didn't understand the point I was trying to make.."

"No, I understand." He insisted, smirking. "I just don't think it bothers me as much as it does you." He snickered, amused by the annoyance that flitted through her face. "I'll use your name when it's required, but otherwise you'd better get used to "Neko-chan", cause that's what I'm calling you now -ttebayo!"

This elicited a loud groan from the brunette, and she threw her head back in defeat. "Ugghh! _Really_ , Naruto-kun! This is so childish!"

"It's Kitsune-kun. Remember?" The blond reminded her with a smirk. "Besides, _you're_ the one making a big deal about this, so _you're_ the child here."

"Why are you taking this so far?! I told you I wasn't serious!" She pouted.

"Because, we're friends, and since we're pretty _close_ friends, it makes sense to come up with special names only we can use!" He quirked an eyebrow at her, amused at how frustrated she was getting. "To get over your past you're gonna have to make new, happy memories, and I want to help you with that!"

Nozomi just stared at him, rendered speechless. It was frustrating, but when he put it like that, she really couldn't get mad at him anymore. Not to mention, the fact that he'd said he considered her a close friend had really touched her.

 _'You already_ _ **are**_ _helping, more than you know, you knucklehead.'_ She laughed and shook her head, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Naruto frowned, rubbing the spot and she gave him a teasing grin, arching her eyebrows. "Well, you'd better get used to it too, then, _Kitsune-kun_."

"Okay, _Neko-chan_." Understanding replaced his confusion, and the boy smoothed his palm over her ears, chuckling at her weak protests for him to stop.

…..

Time flew by in a hurry, and it wasn't long before Naruto realized the sun was beginning to dip out of the sky. "Time to call it a day."

Nozomi glanced up from the kunai practice she'd resumed and nodded. "It _is_ getting late, isn't it?"

She pulled her weapon out of the tree and put it away, grinning. She wasn't sure what the reason was, but her second attempt had gone much better. Her heart whispered that it had to do with the carefree time she'd spent with the boy in front of her. Whether or not that was true, she had hit the middle of her target every other throw, and each time, the blond had cheered loudly, making her smile so big her mouth hurt.

"Ready?" Naruto's voice jerked her out of her thoughts, and she nodded quickly, stepping up beside him. "You haven't forgotten it's your turn to walk me home, have you?"

The brunette gave a mock sigh of exasperation and shook her head. "How could I when you insisted it's the _only_ way I can find out where you live?" She smirked, winking at him playfully. "Though I'll bet I could've found out some other way.."

Naruto snickered and shook his head in response. "Okay, let's go then." He paused briefly before slowly offering her his hand, and a shock of excitement coursed through him when she accepted it, walking alongside him happily. _If she only knew what she was doing to him._

It wasn't long before they reached his street, and Nozomi looked around with wide eyes. "You weren't kidding. This _is_ close to my place!" She exclaimed.

The blond laughed and nodded in reply. "I told you so." He smiled as they reached the steps to his place. "Well, this is it."

His advance up the stairs stopped as he felt her hand slip out of his, and he glanced back, noticing that she'd stopped following him. "Aren't you coming?"

The brunette gave a small smile and shook her head. "It's late, and I still have to go home and eat. That and.." She paused, seeming to hesitate. "I wouldn't want Saera-sensei to worry if she came home and found me gone at this hour."

"Well, I was gonna invite you to stay for dinner," Naruto grinned. "As for your roommate, well…" He frowned as he remembered what he'd overheard that morning, and the confrontation that afternoon. _'I don't really see her being the type to get worried about anything or anyone.'_

"After what she pulled earlier, I'd say it would serve her right if she came home and had to wonder where you were for a while! Doesn't _she_ do that to _you_ all the time?"

Nozomi bit her lip as she realized the truth in his words, and she looked away uncomfortably. "Well, yeah...but still…"

"Aww, c'mon Neko-chaaan..." The blond begged in a whiny voice, staring at her with big, blue eyes. "It's lonely eating by myself! Please say you'll stay!"

"Well…." The brunette sweat dropped at the pitiful look on his face and averted her gaze. _'I know what he means. I'm always by myself for dinner too...but just because I decide to do things different, Saera-sensei would be home tonight..'_ She groaned inwardly, knowing well how unlikely that really was. Maybe it _would_ be nice to have some company for once.

A hesitant smile appeared on her face, and she nodded. "Alright, I'll stay."

Naruto's face lit up, and he grabbed her hand again, half leading, half dragging her up the steps without another word.

…..

Naruto's home was small, but cozy, and Nozomi couldn't help but feel impressed at how clean it was as she explored the room. Her gaze stopped on a potted plant, and she marveled at its size, thinking that her friend must take really good care of it for it to look so healthy.

She glanced over at the blond, who was currently preparing two instant ramen cups, and turned her attention back to her surroundings. She spotted his bed against the wall and wondered if he could see the moon at night when he looked out the large window. As her eyes darted around the "bedroom", she noticed the lone picture frame on his nightstand and walked over, picking it up and looking at it.

Her eyes shot up as she felt Naruto's presence at her side, and she held up the photo for him to see. "Is this Sasuke-san?" she asked, pointing to the dark haired boy.

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Yep, he's part of my team." He replied.

The brunette's eyes traced the photo, and she barely suppressed a giggle as she noticed the expression her friend wore in the photo. "It doesn't look like you two got along too well."

The blond gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, he was always getting on my nerves back then, but we ended up becoming best friends."

"I see." Nozomi's heart clenched at the pained look in his eyes as he spoke of their friendship, and she gritted her teeth determinedly, silently reminding herself that this was her reason for becoming a ninja, no matter what. So she could protect this boy's heart.

Naruto had shifted subjects now, and was pointing out the rest of his team by name. She nodded politely, and when he was finished, she put the picture back on his nightstand, looking around the room again.

The blond followed her line of sight and smiled when he realized she was looking at the door to his training room. "That's where I study! Wanna see?" Not waiting for a reply, he went and opened the door. "C'mon!"

Nozomi followed him and stepped inside, looking around in awe. The whole room was full of books, scrolls and other odds and ends. All of them essentials for a ninja in training. On the walls were motivational scrolls and reminders; one, she noted with an amused grin was a reminder that he couldn't lose to Sasuke, complimented by a crudely-drawn portrait of the Uchiha's head. Naruto caught her looking at it and laughed, admitting that the boy had been his rival, and he'd been determined not to fall behind him.

"No wonder you're so good at everything." The brunette gushed, moving over to the counter where scrolls were strewn about in a messy yet orderly fashion. "Just _look_ at all of this!"

Naruto just stood back, watching her. He was extremely aware of how alone they were right now, and just that thought made him nervous. He was still reeling from the cheek kiss he'd given her the night before, and had been wondering what it would be like to really kiss her. Now that he had her alone, maybe he could find out.

As if sensing his tension, Nozomi glanced back and quirked an eyebrow at how intently he was watching her. "What? I-is something wrong?" She frowned as he shook his head and crossed the room, stepping into her personal space. "Naruto-kun?"

"Nozomi-chan...I…" The blond hesitantly leaned in, and she swallowed nervously, too caught up in the look in his eyes to move.

Just as his lips brushed over hers, a loud beep sounded in the other room, and the blond jumped back, startled. "Dinner's ready." He gave a tight smile before turning and hurrying out of the room before she could see his blush.

 _'Man! I was so close!'_

Nozomi leaned back against the counter, stunned. Had that really just happened? She placed a hand to her chest and took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. _'He-he was going to kiss me, wasn't he?!'_

…..

Neither of them had had the nerve to speak for a while. Thankfully, things calmed down once they started eating, and by the time they finished, things were back to normal between the two. Still, Nozomi had felt awkward, so she left shortly after, with the excuse that she was exhausted from the day.

Naruto had insisted on walking her home, practically gluing himself to her side, and they'd walked in complete silence, Nozomi too tongue tied to say anything. To her relief, whatever had possessed him to try and kiss her had vanished. He left her on her porch with a small smile after making her promise not to be a stranger, with the reminder that he'd come find her if she tried avoiding him again for any reason.

Nozomi yawned as she crawled into bed, closing her eyes and thinking about the day's events. Naruto had acted weirder than normal, and after that almost kiss...

She blushed, recalling the tickle of his breath and the feather light touch of his lips brushing over hers. It was safe to say that her friend had developed some sort of feelings for her. Though why now, and why _her_ , she couldn't figure out.

Then again, girls frequently fell in love for little to no reason, so maybe it was the same way with boys.

As for Nozomi, she'd vowed never to let herself fall in love again. It was just too painful. Still, she would not give up on Naruto's friendship over this. He was too precious to her to lose over something that likely wouldn't last.

She'd wait, and distance herself if need be until her friend got over this bizarre infatuation, and their friendship could go back to normal. After all, how long could one little crush last, anyway?

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Hehehe, and that's it for now! Be sure to drop a review and I'll reply directly! (boy do I feel like a n00b for not knowing about that feature...just tells you how long I've been inactive on here I guess.)_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Well, here I am again. Didn't think I'd be back to update this fast but wow, the response I've been getting from you readers is incredible! Thank you all so much! Thank you to_ _mrenteria99 for your review and suggestion! To my guest reviewer, 12345: I will definitely be showing the stuff Nozomi goes through while Naruto is gone. His departure is coming up in the next few chapters, so it will be soon. Get ready for a lot of twists and turns when it does! ;D And now, before I we get on with the story I would like to thank Dragonninja1983, FlashLit3, cmartin571, nayilgervinhoahmad, LadyPinkyofJapan8181 and_ _Theinzmann111_ _for the favorites and follows! I hope you continue to enjoy what I put up here. ^_^_

 **Disclaimer:** *holds up a banner that says "I don't own Naruto"* **  
**

* * *

"Alright, Nozomi. You can stop."

At Iruka's words, the brunette's shoulders sagged, and she unclasped her hands, the small flecks of blue that had begun to emanate from her body vanishing.

"Phew." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and gave a tired grin. "How was that, sensei?"

The dark haired man hesitated. "We'll keep working on it." He finally said, offering a kind smile.

 _In other words, she hadn't done_ _ **any**_ _better than she had been._

"Oh, okay then." Nozomi gave a weak smile of her own, trying not to feel discouraged. There was no way she could expect to improve her chakra building skills as quickly as she had weapon throwing. They were two completely different exercises, and chakra related things were the hardest for her on top of that.

Iruka bid her farewell then, and with promises to practice over the weekend, the brunette took her leave.

…..

Nozomi stifled a yawn as she entered the apartment, tiredly kicking off her sandals and discarding them to the side. Her ears swiveled from side to side for a minute before she shook her head. Her roommate was gone again, meaning she'd be eating alone, _again_.

Then again, the last time she'd had dinner with anyone had been at Naruto's apartment nearly a week ago. She'd barely seen him since then, because he'd been busy with his own training and Iruka had decided to have her stay after class for assistance with her chakra building. The idea had been a good one, but she was still struggling and hadn't had any time for her friend as a result.

A wistful sigh escaped the brunette as she made her way to the kitchen. She'd passed Naruto's street on her way home and considered going to see him, but had decided against it since she was so tired.

She frowned as she peered into the pantry and spotted a package of ramen, instantly reminding her of her friend. She couldn't help thinking now that it would've been worth staying out longer, if only to have some company.

Glancing out the window, she noted the lack of daylight remaining and shook her head, deciding it was too late to go see him now. Maybe tomorrow.

…..

Nozomi's head fell forward into her chest and she shot up straight, forcing her eyes open to fight the sleep away.

Slapping her face firmly to remain alert, she yawned and glanced over at the clock, grimacing. It was nearly one am, and she still had yet to hear a sound or catch the scent she'd come to recognize as her roommate's.

 _'She's obviously not coming home anytime soon. I know I said I wanted company, but I'm too tired to wait anymore.'_

With a sigh, the brunette got off her bed and went to her closet. She was just pulling on her pajamas when a sharp knock sounded outside, and her ears pricked up suspiciously.

 _'Was that…?'_ The rapping grew louder, sounding more frantic, and she did a double take, running to open the door.

She quickly recognized the jonin outside as the silver haired leader of Naruto's team 7. What was that guy's name again…? She paused for a moment, thinking.

"Hello there….Kakashi-sensei," She watched the man's visible eye widen and mentally patted herself on the back for guessing the right name. "Can I help you with something?"

Kakashi was a bit confused. Had he met this girl before? He quickly discarded the thought with a slight shake of his head. _'I'd remember someone who looks like that.'_

A tug on his right arm, which he'd been careful to keep out of sight, reminded him of the purpose for his late night visit, and he looked back at the brunette who still awaited a reply.

"You can, actually." He drew his right arm forward, revealing the drunken blond who clung to it like a lifeline and sighed. "I believe _this_ belongs to you." He deadpanned.

Nozomi gawked. "Saera-sensei?!"

Immediately the blonde looked up and seeing the brunette, she released the silver haired jonin, lunging for her roommate. "Nozo!"

Nozomi squeaked in surprise as the woman knocked her backward, pinning her on the floor as she collapsed on top of her. "S-Saera-sensei?! What the-" She heard the front door shut and could only assume Kakashi had left, as her field of vision had been obscured by the blonde over her.

Saera laughed, making the younger girl groan and cover her nose. Whatever her roommate had been up to, she absolutely _reeked_ of alcohol!

With a groan, the brunette lifted her head, only to fall back in shock when Saera gripped her ears and began stroking them.

"O-okay, now I'm _really_ sorta freaked out here." She sputtered, trying not to give in to the pleasant sensations Saera's nails were causing. "Saera-sensei, what the heck is going on here?!"

"Oh, Nozomi-chan, you're such an adorable little kitty kitty!" The blonde gushed, beaming as she stroked the now massively uncomfortable brunette's ears. "Do you meow and purr too?"

Nozomi bit her bottom lip, glancing off to the side. "...Rarely." She mumbled, still confused to even be having this talk in the first place. She felt Saera's hand still on her head and sweat dropped at the gleam in her eyes.

"So you _do_? Kyaaa! How cute! How do I make you purr?!"

A nervous grin found its way onto the brunette's face and she looked away again, her tail twitching back and forth uncomfortably. "It...just happens randomly, and for no real reason. Can I _please_ get up now..?"

She paused, realizing that Saera's eyes were no longer on her, and she had climbed off of her, and had taken a sitting position beside her. With a relieved sigh, Nozomi rolled over and got on her hands and knees.

"Maybe this will make you purr, kitty cat."

The brunette grimaced as she was pulled onto Saera's lap, and the blonde picked up her tail, stroking it, clearly determined to hear her purr. "Sensei, please. Why are you doing this?!"

In response, Saera leaned forward so her chin rested on the girl's head and beamed drunkenly. "I can't help myself when I have such a cute little kitty student!"

Nozomi knew better than to read into anything her roommate said, but her heart still fluttered when she heard herself referred to as the woman's student. She'd said before that she wasn't her student yet and had been ignoring her, but…

Maybe now she was trying to tell her that she'd changed her mind, and she didn't know how to go about it without being awkward like this. If it meant ending this tension between them, then Nozomi would tolerate the odd behavior this once.

…..

Nozomi rolled over and looked at the clock with a soft groan. She'd slept in much later than usual thanks to the late night she'd had.

To her chagrin, Saera really had kept going until she purred (actually, her stomach had growled, but since the blonde wouldn't let her go until she got her way, she'd gladly let her believe it was a purr).

Once that whole thing was over, the woman had fallen asleep on her, and Nozomi had been forced to get her into bed. After that, she'd been dead on her feet and had all but collapsed onto her own bed.

Still, if that whole thing had helped her relationship with Saera even a little bit, it was all worth the discomfort she'd felt. A small smile stretched her face as she got up and dressed for the day.

Her stomach was rumbling, so she hurried to the kitchen and dug in the refrigerator, pulling out the bread and a carton of eggs. It may not be much, but toast and eggs were about all she knew how to make, so it would have to do. It was either that or ramen noodles, anyway.

She popped a couple slices of bread into the toaster, then had a second thought and added two more. Then, pulling out a frying pan, she broke four eggs on it and heated them over the stove's burner.

Nozomi glanced back at the hallway as a thought occurred to her. _'I hope Saera-sensei_ _ **likes**_ _her eggs sunny side up.'_ She frowned, turning her attention back to the eggs that were close to needing to be flipped, and pulled out a spatula.

When the eggs were finished, she divided them evenly onto two plates. Then she buttered the now crispy bread and distributed it evenly as well.

There was still no sign of her roommate so Nozomi decided to eat first. She dug out a set of chopsticks and sat down with her plate, giving thanks as she ate. She was finished in almost no time, and she took her dishes to the sink.

Once they had been washed and put away, she glanced over at the other plate. Saera had still yet to come out of her room, but she was sure that the woman was home. She'd picked up on her roommate's ragged breathing earlier, and her ears never lied. Picking up the other plate of food, she located another set of chopsticks and headed down the hall.

She'd just raised a hand to knock when the door opened and a flushed looking Saera flew out of the room.

"Oh! Saera-sensei, good morning!" The brunette hurried to stand before her, grinning.

Saera's eyes narrowed at the girl who had just interrupted her dash for the bathroom. "What's got _you_ so cheerful this morning?" She grimaced at the pounding in her head and raised a hand to soothe her throbbing temple.

Nozomi held up the plate of eggs and toast. "Here...it's breakfast in bed." When the woman made no move to take her offering, she gave a sheepish smile. "Look, I know I was a little tense last night, but I do appreciate you trying to reach out to me...this is my way of reaching out to you, too."

Both of Saera's eyebrows shot up for a minute in surprise before knitting together once more in a scowl. "What the hell are you _talking_ about?!"

"You know. Last night?" The brunette's face colored slightly, not really wanting to voice what had happened, and she forced the plate into Saera's hands with a grin.

"Enough about that. You need to eat!" She beamed as the blonde sniffed the food, failing to notice her gagging. "I hope you like it. I worked really hard so it-"

There was a crash, followed by the shatter of porcelain, and she looked down to see the meal she'd just prepared strewn all over the floor. Nozomi glanced up in time to see Saera's glare before she was shoved into the wall, and the blonde dashed to the bathroom, the door shutting behind her.

 _'What? I don't get it…why'd she look so...angry…?'_ The brunette's thoughts were in turmoil as she glanced down at the ruined offering again.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she swiped them away angrily with her shirt sleeve. _'That's it..I'm done being nice! Nothing good ever comes of it anyways!'_

With a huff, she turned away from the mess on the floor, deciding to leave it for her roommate. She'd been nice enough to cook for her- it wasn't _her_ fault that it had ended up all over the floor.

Before she could change her mind, the brunette hurried to the entryway, pulled on her shoes and left. It was time to talk to Tsunade.

…..

"She's always scowling at me, and she never talks to me, and she's never home!"

Tsunade frowned as the Kubota listed off her complaints about her roommate. She had known that there would be issues, but she hadn't expected things to be _this_ bad. "Is that everything?" She asked.

Nozomi paused for a moment, folding her arms as she thought. "There was a time that I thought she cared, 'cause she went out and bought all this food so I wouldn't just eat ramen...but.."

The small smile that had been forming on her lips vanished. "She hasn't shown me how to make any of it, and I don't know how to really cook, so I still pretty much just eat ramen."

The brunette stopped pacing to look her Hokage in the eye, hoping she couldn't see how close she was to crying. "I tried to make things work, Hokage-sama. Really, I wanted them to! But...she doesn't like me no matter what I do."

Tsunade clenched her fists tightly, her nails biting into her skin as she wrestled with her feelings. Nozomi looked so forlorn she wanted to hug her and tell her it would be alright, but that went against the professional behavior expected of her.

On the flip side of things, she was furious at Saera. When she had released her from prison, she'd expected to see a difference in the woman, but instead she'd almost completely neglected her young roommate. It was unacceptable!

"Hokage-sama?" Nozomi crept closer, keeping her eyes low as she spoke. "I meant what I said when I met Saera-sensei. I'm _used_ to being alone. I'd be perfectly fine on my own…"

 _'I'm practically living alone as it_ _ **is**_ _.'_

Tsunade's look of pity told Nozomi that she'd voiced her thoughts out loud, and she gave a sigh as she waited for the Hokage's answer, hoping that this once the woman might take her side.

After a short pause, the blonde woman looked at her with apologetic eyes. " I never expected so many issues to arise from pairing you two together, but I guess I should have expected it. Saera is and has always been a very….private person."

Her lips pressed into a thin line, and though Nozomi was dying to know what she meant, she knew better by now than to interrupt. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you to hold on a little longer."

The brunette's jaw dropped at this, and she began to protest but the Hokage refused to let her speak until she was finished, throwing up a hand to silence her.

"It's not because I don't want to help you, because I do. The problem is that I don't have any one bedroom apartments ready for move in right now."

She sighed softly and shook her head. "That being said, I _will_ look into this. If things are still this bad in one week, come see me again and we'll talk about other possible living arrangements."

Nozomi forced her mouth shut as she stared up at the woman numbly. Wait another week? That was the last thing she wanted to hear, but she was too emotionally worn down to argue anymore.

"...Okay." There was reluctance in her voice, but she put on a brave smile and nodded before bowing and taking her leave.

When the girl had gone, Tsunade finally released the pent up frustration that had been building inside her, slamming a fist into her desk. "SHIZUNE!"

The dark haired woman came running, looking flustered as she noticed the state her lady was in.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?" She asked, being sure to keep a safe distance in case she became a target of the woman's rage.

Burning amber eyes lifted to meet hers in a glare that she visibly shrank under with fear. "Get Mikkokan Saera in my office immediately!" She barked, narrowing her eyes.

"Right away, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune turned on her heel and left as quickly as she had entered.

…..

Nozomi sighed as she sat cross-legged on her bed and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together in front of her. She could definitely feel the rush of her chakra inside. It was bringing it up to the surface that was the hard part.

A small tendril of chakra floated up from her body before it vanished and she groaned, falling onto her back in defeat. She'd been doing this for hours and that was _still_ the best she could do!

 _'I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now.'_ She thought idly. _'It's been a week now. I should go see him.'_

Her ears stood up at the sound of footsteps in the hall, and she sat up as the door to her room snapped open without warning. "Saera-sensei?"

The blonde stood in her doorway, her body shaking with anger, and Nozomi gulped as she noticed the murderous look in her eyes.

"How _dare_ you, you little-!"

"Me? What'd I do?!" Nozomi frowned, getting to her feet and watching the woman nervously.

"You _know_ what I mean, you coward! You went and whined to that pesky Hokage about me, didn't you?!" Saera clenched her fists at her sides and set her jaw, snarling. She looked absolutely furious, and judging from the dark aura emanating out of her, Nozomi wouldn't be surprised if she tried to _kill_ her.

The brunette's eyes widened at her roommate's accusation, and she looked away, biting her lower lip nervously.

A harsh laugh erupted from the angered blonde in response. "Don't even try to lie, I just got done being chewed out by her!"

Nozomi's eyes shot back to the woman in surprise. So, when Tsunade had said she'd look into the matter, she'd been planning to talk to Saera herself?

"Nozomi! Why the hell would you talk to her about something like that?!" Saera demanded, stepping forward.

Something in her words made the brunette snap, and she glared up at the blonde, all traces of fear or nervousness fading from her face. "So, _now_ you want to talk?!" She retorted, baring her fangs in a snarl. "That's pretty rich coming from you!"

As the two stood facing off, a flare of red and purple chakra emerged from their bodies, colliding and roaring like the winds of a storm.

Saera's eyes narrowed as she took in the cyclone that was solely their chakras blending and took a breath, focusing on calming herself until only the purple chakra was present. "I don't get why the hell _you're_ so angry! _I'm_ the one who had to listen to that old slug hag's lecture!"

Nozomi's head snapped to the side as if she'd been slapped, and she covered her mouth to stifle the incredulous laughter that spilled out. Saera really didn't understand why she was upset, when she was supposed to be the smarter one of them? With a sigh, she turned her back to face the woman, mumbling under her breath.

"Nozomi, what are you doing?" Saera grit her teeth as the brunette turned away and slid her window wide open, frowning. "Whatever you said I didn't hear it!"

The girl turned back to her quickly, eyes blazing as the purple chakra whipped tightly around her, only to sink back into her body as if it had never been there. "I _said_ I don't want to talk to you!"

The blonde's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing in anger as she crossed her arms and stepped back, blocking the room's exit. "Well, too bad. We're not finished here."

Nozomi glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "I wasn't going that way anyway." She grabbed the kunai off her nightstand then climbed onto her window sill.

"Hey! Get back here, now!" Saera stormed forward angrily, having figured out the brunette's intentions. "We're not done talking about this!"

"Like I said, I don't _want_ to talk to you right now!" Before Saera could reach her, Nozomi leapt out the window, grabbing onto the branch of a nearby tree. Letting go, she landed in a crouch and looked back, smirking when she saw Saera watching her angrily.

The brunette brought one finger to her bottom eyelid and tugged it down, sticking out her tongue for good measure before she took off running.

Back in Nozomi's room, Saera clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, her nails digging into her skin as she watched the retreating cat girl. "I'll find you, little brat." She growled, fury burning in her eyes. "That's a promise."

…..

 _Chunk!_

Nozomi smirked with satisfaction as the kunai wedged into the target's center. Maybe anger _did_ have a use in her training. She hadn't missed her mark once since she got here! Of course, this was just an adrenaline-fueled session to help her let out some steam. She'd never actually attempt any real practice feeling this keyed up.

Yanking the kunai free for a final time, the brunette put it away and sighed. She was still too upset to go home just yet, so she jumped up and grabbed a tree branch, swinging onto it. She tucked her legs into her chest and rested her chin on her knees with another soft sigh.

It definitely hadn't been right for her to blow up at Saera, and she'd been unnecessarily rude when she escaped out the window earlier. She'd been raised with more manners than that, and she knew that had her parents seen such a display, she would've been in serious trouble.

 _'Even so, I can't really bring myself to feel that bad for doing it. Not after all she's put me through. Maybe since I showed her some backbone she'll stop looking down on me so much.'_

Still, two wrongs did not make a right, and she knew that sooner or later she was going to have to apologize. Hopefully later, she prayed.

" _There_ you are!"

There was a yank on her tail suddenly, and she lost her balance, hurtling downwards where she landed in a painful heap in the grass. She barely had time to register the shoes of her assailant before she was jerked to her feet and a hand closed around her throat, shoving her into the tree trunk.

"You've got a lot of nerve running off like that! We're not finished until _I_ say we are!"

Nozomi found herself staring up into fury filled blue eyes and shut her own tightly, grimacing. Hadn't she said she'd prefer to deal with this later, rather than sooner? Apparently, time was not on her side.

"Alright, you little brat. You've got five minutes to tell me what the problem is before I _force_ it out of you." Saera growled, squeezing the brunette a little tighter, forcing her to open her eyes back. "Now talk!"

Nozomi let out her own growl as she noticed the red bleeding into her captor's eyes, proving that she _was_ the host of some kind of demon, but she left it alone for now. That was not an issue for her. "Fine."

With a resigned sigh she went on to explain how the woman had come home late the night before, and she'd been the one left to take care of her. "You seemed so open and friendly, I didn't even mind when you-"

"Listen, I was _drunk_! The last thing I remember is sitting in a bar next to some guy, so whatever you're talking about I don't remember any of it."

Saera's interruption did little to calm the anger boiling in Nozomi's gut, though she did decide that what had happened between them that night would be her secret. It was too embarrassing to think that she'd allowed it to happen now.

"A-anyways, after that I thought you must have decided you wanted to start over in our relationship so I decided to meet you halfway and even made you breakfast, but you...you were so mean! You completely rejected the food and even broke the plate, then left like _I_ was supposed to clean it up!"

"I had a _hangover_!" The blonde cut in angrily, looking peeved.

"..Oh." A confused look replaced the anger on Nozomi's face as she mulled over what she'd just heard. "….What's a hangover?" she asked quietly.

A look of disbelief appeared on Saera's face, and she groaned, rubbing her temple with her free hand. "You're too innocent, kid." She sighed. "A hangover is the result of consuming too much alcohol. It usually involves nausea and headaches. In my case, just looking at the light makes me feel sick..as does the smell of food."

She paused, smirking at the "Oh" look on the brunette's face. "So whatever you thought, I wasn't actually _trying_ to be mean."

She scowled at the brunette before finally releasing her and turned so that her back faced the girl. "If you ever do something like that behind my back again, I won't be so gentle." She warned quietly.

Nozomi grimaced, gently massaging her throat with her fingers. _'That was gentle?!'_

She frowned as the blonde began to walk away. "So what _am_ I supposed to do?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Talk to _you_?"

Saera stopped and glanced over her shoulder, throwing her a look that said "No _duh_ ", and the brunette shook her head.

"That's pretty hard to do when you won't give me the time of day!" Nozomi saw the woman turning to face her again, anger in her eyes and hurried to speak before she could be cut off. "I was only supposed to be your student. I know that, and I'm _sorry_. I'm sorry that we're roommates. I'm sorry for always bugging you and trying to be your friend, but I was trying to make our place into a home!"

Blonde brows knit together in annoyance as Saera puzzled over the younger girl's words. "You have a roof over your head, food to eat and a safe place to sleep. How is that _not_ a home?!"

"I know, but that's not what makes a house a home, sensei!" Nozomi hadn't meant to take things this far but she was on a roll, and since Saera had asked, she was going to tell her. "A home is a place filled with the warmth and acceptance of the people who care about you!"

She paused, smiling sadly as she remembered her old home. Things may not have been perfect but she'd had two parents who both loved and worried for her when she went out and left their protection. Their warmth was something she'd always thought she'd have to come home to, but they were gone now, and she had...nobody to care about her.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts away, the brunette's eyes flashed as she glared at her roommate. "Our place is the farthest thing from a home. I may wish for things to be different, but I'm not stupid -I _know_ they'll never change!"

She turned to walk away, pausing briefly. "I did go to see the Hokage, but only to discuss me moving out of the apartment. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

The words had made their impact, as surprise registered on Saera's face.

"Nozomi...I.."

The brunette looked away as Saera began to approach, shaking her head. "Just forget it...I can't do this anymore."

She felt the woman grab for her shirt, and she ran as fast as she could until her roommate was out of sight. She'd said all she had the energy to say for now. She was close to tears after that talk, and the idea of crying in front of Saera was both embarrassing and unappealing. She couldn't go home yet, so she just kept running, not knowing where she was going.

"Nozomi-chan?"

She skidded to a complete stop at the familiar voice, her heart beating way too hard (though she knew that was from the running) as she turned back.

He was standing in the clearing she'd just run past, waving his arms wildly to get her attention while calling out.

A small smile found its way onto her face as she hurried over to him, paying no notice to the white haired man he was with, nor the fact that he was dirty from training.

"Hey! What'd I say about not being a stranger, hmmm, Neko-chan?" The blond teased when she finally reached him, and she just offered him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Kitsune-kun! It wasn't on purpose. Iruka-sensei's just been working me hard this week, and I…" She broke off as the adrenaline from her showdown with Saera wore off. As the magnitude of what she'd said to the woman sunk in, the tears she'd held back began to fall, and she hung her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Hearing the concern in the blond's voice, the brunette looked up and lunged forward, throwing her arms around him in a hug and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Whoa, hey Nozomi-chan, what's wrong?!" Naruto frowned and hugged her back, feeling her tears dampening his sleeve and fueling his concern. "Did something happen? What did I miss?!"

Nozomi slowly lifted her head to look at him, smiling through her tear streaked face. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but can it wait until later? I just…"

She broke off as a sob ripped through her and hid her face in his shoulder again, and a bewildered Naruto nodded, patting her back awkwardly while wondering what had made her cry.

"Yeah...okay. I'm here for you, Neko-chan."

The brunette smiled in spite of her tears. Things may be a little weird between them right now, but there was no denying the warmth and comfort she felt around him. No matter what happened, she knew she could come to him because, in a way, he was her home.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Alrighty, that's it until next time! What did you think of this chapter, and seeing a little more of Nozomi's life not involving Naruto? He wasn't supposed to be in this chapter but the knucklehead snuck into that bit at the end. xD Remember, reviews are love, and they motivate me to update faster! ;) See ya next time, everyone!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Time for another update! As always, a huuuuge thank you to my reviewers and followers, whether you're new to the story or have been with me from the beginning! You are all so awesome!  
_

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. I still don't own it. Can we stop with the assuming that I ever thought I did, please? XD

* * *

A burst of chakra flared out the window, and Nozomi sweat dropped. So much for not being able to pull her chakra out. Now she was bringing out _too_ much at once.

The brunette rubbed the back of her head with a sigh and went back to meditating. _'Not so_ _ **much**_ _this time!'_ After a few moments, tendrils of chakra burst forth, enveloping her body, and she growled in frustration.

"Ugh! Still too much!" The girl let the blue energy dissipate and fell back onto her bed, feeling drained. Chakra training was not supposed to be so tiring, but then again she'd been going at it non stop now, stopping only when she was ready to faint from over exertion; Even so, her sleep was anything but peaceful, and she'd be awake within mere hours, ready to go back to work.

She had done her best to keep quiet about her practice sessions, but she was only human, and despite her best efforts, the late nights began to affect her during class. A concerned Iruka had swiftly pulled her aside, quickly realizing the problem. Nozomi had been forced to explain why she was getting so little sleep then, and although he looked unhappy, the brunette could tell her teacher had been proud of her for taking things so seriously. She'd been let off with a warning, and sent home to get the rest she clearly needed.

Turning onto her side, Nozomi hummed softly and buried her face in her pillow. It was true that she wanted to master her chakra control, more than anything, but that wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep. Piercing blue eyes invaded her mind as she relived her last meeting with her roommate, and she pressed her ears flat sadly. She hadn't seen Saera since then, and while she knew the woman had been around, it was clear that she was avoiding any potential contact with her.

Knowing just how badly she'd failed filled Nozomi with sorrow, and every time she closed her eyes she was engulfed in loneliness, listening to the wishful ideas of what could have been rustling through her mind. If she'd only held her tongue and not said such stupid things. This was what really kept her awake at night. The extra work occupied her thoughts, and that alone was worth the bone tiredness she felt day in and day out.

A soft rumble caused the brunette's eyes to flutter, and she glanced at the clock. "Lunch time, huh? I guess I could use a little break."

She picked herself up off the bed and headed to the kitchen section of the apartment, peeking in the pantry. She was debating what flavor noodles she wanted when loud knocking sounded on the door, and her ears perked up in surprise. _'I wonder who that is?'_

The noise continued, rising in volume until she realized that whoever was there just might pound the door down, and she got up with a sigh. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez!"

Nozomi thrust the door open, prepared to go into a long winded lecture on patience, but the words died in her throat as she saw a pair of narrowed blue eyes. "Naruto-kun…"

"Alright, Neko-chan," The blond scowled, folding his arms across his chest. "It's been two weeks since I last saw or heard from you. Two _weeks_!" He paused, throwing his arms up exaggeratedly. "Where the heck have you been hiding?!"

"Hiding?" The brunette echoed, looking surprised. "I haven't been hiding. I've just been here, or in class." She stepped back to let the boy in, and he entered, kicking off his shoes and looking around.

"Huh. Well, what's kept you inside all this time?" His brows arched up as he noticed the small cluster of boxes along the wall. Was somebody moving? Before he could ask, the brunette was standing in his line of vision, grinning.

"Here, I'll show you!"

Nozomi clapped her hands together and took on a familiar pose, squinting her eyes shut. After a few minutes, a flare of bright blue chakra burst out of her body and she gasped softly, feeling her knees buckle a little. She'd definitely used too much chakra that time.

Naruto's frown morphed into a lopsided grin as he watched her. "Hey, you're getting better with your chakra!" He grinned, flashing her a thumbs up. "Great job!"

The brunette smiled and nodded, satisfied in spite of the fatigue she felt flooding her body. "Thanks! I've been working on it day and night."

Naruto's grin faded slowly as he took in the girl's appearance. She looked tired. Had she just wobbled or was he seeing things? "Anyway, it's great that you're getting the hang of this, but…" He paused, watching her carefully. She was starting to sway, and that made him worry. "You're not overdoing it, are you?"

"What? No, of course not!" Nozomi gave a soft giggle, resisting the urge to grimace as her body grew heavier, her legs feeling as if they were filled with lead. She was just about to ask what had prompted a question like that when the room began to spin, and without warning she fell backward.

"Nozomi-chan!" Naruto lunged forward and caught her, gently lowering her onto the floor with a frown. _'I knew it! She_ _ **is**_ _pushing herself too hard!'_

He knelt beside the unconscious cat girl and brought one hand to her face. She felt warmer than normal, he thought, hurrying to the sink and wetting a washcloth. Wringing it just enough to stop the dripping, he sat beside her, gently resting her head on his legs as he wet her flushed face.

After moments that felt like hours to him, the girl's eyes fluttered open, and she gazed up at him disorientedly. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto removed the rag, watching with concern as she winced and sat up slowly. "Hey, take it easy!" He frowned, resisting the urge to make her lay back down a little longer. "I don't know if you remember, but you just fainted!"

"I..did...?" Nozomi closed her eyes and exhaled softly, slumping her shoulders when the blond nodded. "I'm sorry about that. The room just started to spin suddenly, and..."

"You're not taking care of yourself, are you?"

The question was unexpected, and she gave him a startled look. "Huh? What do you mean? What kind of question is that?"

Naruto's mouth drew down into a scowl and she looked away, getting back to her feet. She felt him mimic her actions, standing closer than before, as if afraid she would fall on him again. Not that she could really blame him. If she had indeed fainted, he'd have every right to act so concerned.

A heavy silence filled the room, broken only by the gnashing of Naruto's teeth as he struggled not to explode at her. The brunette was careful to keep her eyes trained elsewhere, knowing that if she looked at him he'd more than likely trap her in an intense stare down until she broke down and told him everything.

Finally, Naruto could hold his tongue no longer, and he huffed loudly. "You know what I'm talking about, Neko-chan. You've been pushing yourself too much with this training, haven't you?" He could see the protests building on her lips and growled, narrowing his eyes. "Don't lie to me! Standing this close to you, I can see how exhausted you are! Why would you do that to yourself?!"

Well, so much for keeping her feelings to herself. Nozomi exhaled deeply, finally looking up to meet his gaze. "I guess I _have_ been overdoing it a little." She admitted, wincing when her friend's eyes hardened. "Okay, okay! A _lot_!" She broke eye contact, wrapping her arms around her middle uncomfortably. "...But, I have to. Otherwise, there's too much time to think.."

Sensing the change in her behavior, Naruto tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "Too much time to think about what?"

"...Saera-sensei."

"Oh... _her_." The boy wrinkled his nose distastefully as he recalled his meeting with the woman. Sighing softly, his face softened as he watched the girl before him. "What happened?" He paused as a new thought occurred. "Does this have something to do with the last time I saw you?"

He remembered plain as day how she'd come to him, crying and in spite of his concern, he'd forced himself to comfort her silently, trusting that she'd explain when she calmed down. Only, somehow she'd neglected to tell him what exactly had happened.

Nozomi raised her eyes back to his regretfully, nodding. "I know I never told you what happened, and I'm sorry. I just...couldn't." There was a pause as she collected her thoughts, sighing. "Everything went wrong that day. She confronted me and I lost my temper and went off on her about the way she ignores me." The brunette broke off then, biting her bottom lip to keep her emotions in check. "Things haven't gotten any better since then. So...I'm moving."

There was so much Naruto wanted to say suddenly, but the overload of information was too much, and he gawked at her. After a minute, he motioned over to the group of boxes on the floor, pointing back to the brunette. "So then, those boxes...?"

"Yeah, they're mine." The brunette nodded slightly. "I don't really know when I'm moving, but I want to be ready. That way, when the Hokage has a place ready I can just leave." She sighed softly. "I know this won't solve the problem since I'm going to be working with _her_ later, but I can't take whatever game she's playing anymore."

"Yeah...I get what you mean." Naruto replied, trying not to pout as he lowered his gaze. He'd been happy to learn that his new friend lived so close by, but he had also been aware of her struggle with her roommate. It wouldn't be right of him to expect her to stick it out for his sake. His inner musings were interrupted by a low rumble, and his eyes shot up to see Nozomi grinning sheepishly.

"Uhh...You caught me just as I was going to make lunch." She mumbled, heading over to the pantry with a soft laugh.

Naruto opened his mouth to make a witty comment, but his own stomach growled, louder than Nozomi's had. "Gee, I guess I'm hungry too." He laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. His eyes lit up as he got an idea, and he glanced back at the brunette, who was still rummaging through her cupboard. "Well then, come have lunch with me! It doesn't make any sense to eat alone if you don't have to -ttebayo!"

Nozomi jerked upward, smacking her head on the cupboard as she straightened out and turned to him. "Oh, I'd love to, Naruto-kun. It's just.." Her smile faltered and she averted her stare, rubbing her head where she knew she'd be getting a bump. "I was gonna continue chakra training today, so...I can't leave." She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Are you serious?!" Naruto's brows drew together at her excuse, and he crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. "You'd better be kidding me, cause you're starting to sound just like Bushy-brow!" He exclaimed. "You can't keep pushing yourself so hard, it's not good for you!"

Nozomi's eyes widened at his outburst before her face settled into a small smirk, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "This coming from a work-a-holic like _you_? Do you _know_ what a hypocrite you sound like?"

The boy's expression softened at her words, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, pouting. "..Well, even _I_ know when it's time to take a break, Nozomi-chan."

Hearing him use her proper name emphasized how serious he was, and the brunette folded her arms, looking anywhere but at him. "Look, I'll be fine. I mean, you're worrying for no reason. I have it all under control!" Silence fell over them, and she dared a peek at the boy's face, surprised to find that he was smirking. "Wh-what?!"

"You've got it all under control?" Naruto snickered and shook his head, folding his arms thoughtfully. "Hmm, what would've happened if I wasn't here when you fainted? How would you have handled _that_?"

Realizing what he was getting at, the brunette turned away, heat flooding her cheeks as she pouted. "Okay, fine. So I overdid it that time. Still-!"

Heaving a soft sigh, Naruto grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the door. "Nope, you're taking today off. Let's go!"

Nozomi grimaced at the blond's forcefulness, squirming against his tight hold on her. "Naruto-kun, let me go! I already told you, if I don't keep myself busy I'll end up thinking too much!-"

"What kind of friend would I be if I just left when you're hurting yourself?!" Naruto interrupted, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Did she always have to be so stubborn?! After a brief pause, he sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Look, I get what you're saying, but...you don't have to deal with this alone."

He paused, allowing a soft smile to illuminate his features. "We're friends, aren't we? I'll help you keep your mind off things! Let's go to lunch and then we can talk to Grandma Tsunade after. Okay?"

The brunette just stared at him, not trusting her tongue as her thoughts ran rampant. Finally she managed a small nod, the faintest of smiles gracing her lips. "...Yeah. You're right." She sighed softly, giving a forced laugh. "I guess I could use a break." Pulling her hand free, she knelt long enough to put her sandals on before opening the door. "Let's go."

Naruto watched her warily, taken by surprise at her sudden change of heart, but put on his shoes and headed outside with a nod. He was starting down the stairs when he heard his name, and he glanced over his shoulder.

Nozomi locked the door and followed him, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not really good at asking for help, but you're right. I need to remember I'm not alone anymore." She caught up to him and offered him a small smile. "I'm sorry for being so stupid. Can you forgive me?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment before smirking. "Yeah, I'll forgive it this once."

"Okay, good.." Nozomi sighed with relief, only to gasp as she realized that he'd indirectly agreed she was stupid, and she scowled at him. "Wait a minute!"

"C'mon, I'm just kidding!" The blond threw out his arms to defend himself, grinning. "You know I don't think you're stupid!" He sighed inwardly, relieved when her face softened and offered her his hand. "Let's get to Ichiraku already! I'm starving!"

…..

Nozomi glanced down at the bowl of ramen the old man had given her and exhaled softly. To her right, Naruto was wolfing down his bowl, and while her stomach urged her to get on with it, she couldn't help feeling guilty that he was once again paying for her meal. If she didn't graduate the Academy soon, she was seriously going to think about looking for a part time job. Did this village even offer work for people her age?

She grimaced when a soft rumble rose from her stomach and bit her lip, staring down at the chopsticks she'd been clutching for nearly two minutes. No matter how she looked at things, Naruto was the one who'd insisted she come here with him. She hadn't forced him to bring her, so she really shouldn't feel guilty.

 _'Besides, I'm really,_ _ **really**_ _hungry.'_

Deciding to just accept it for what it was, she broke the chopsticks apart and plunged them into the pile of noodles. For several minutes, the ramen stand was silent, filled with the sound of noodles being slurped and the occasional sigh of contentment.

Suddenly, the flap bearing the ramen stand's logo flew back, and a head of pink hair poked inside. "Naruto!"

Nozomi's eyes widened at the shrill voice behind her, and she nearly spit out her mouthful of noodles, pressing her ears flat as the newcomer yelled at her friend.

Naruto stared into the angry jade eyes of his pink haired teammate and cringed slightly. "What?! We had training today?! How was _I_ supposed to know that when I've been training with the Pervy Sage?!"

"You expect me to believe that?!" The feminine voice roared, and Nozomi flinched as she heard a loud smack, turning in time to see Naruto double over, clutching his head.

This new girl intimidated the brunette immensely, but she hated seeing her only friend getting beaten for some sort of misunderstanding. Who did that girl even think she was, coming in and disrupting the peace like that?

Before she could talk herself out of it, Nozomi spun around on her stool, folding her arms and glaring at the girl. "Hey! Back off, already! If Naruto-kun says he didn't know, then he didn't know! There's no way he would ever skip training on purpose!"

The pink haired girl watched a blubbering Naruto thank the brunette, pink eyebrows arching in confusion. "Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Caught off guard by the suddenness of this girl's question, Nozomi shrank back in her seat, feeling unnerved. This was why she'd told Naruto she didn't want to meet any of his friends yet. She had terrible people skills. Sometimes she still wondered just how she'd managed to become friends with _him_!

Sensing her discomfort, and eager to repay her for defending him, Naruto jumped in, gesturing wildly. "Oh, that's right. You two haven't met yet! Sakura-chan, this is my good friend, Nozomi-chan! She's new around here, and a ton of fun!"

He paused, motioning to the pinkette in front of them. "Nozomi-chan, this is Sakura-chan! She's my teammate- you remember her from the picture I showed you, right? Well yeah, this is her!"

"Oh, I see now.." Sakura glanced between the two for a moment, grinning slightly. "Gee, Naruto. I never would've pegged you to be one to skip training to take a girl on a date!"

Nozomi sputtered, grateful that she hadn't resumed eating yet; she would've either choked or spit out her food at _that_ comment. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she threw her hands out in protest, shaking her head. "You've got it all wrong, Sakura-san! Naruto-kun has been helping me train but it's not like that! He's my best _friend_!"

She failed to notice the way Naruto's face fell as she spoke, though it did not go unnoticed by Sakura. " _Naruto_ helping someone train?" Her green eyes glinted with amusement as they shifted back to her blond teammate. "You're growing up faster than I thought you would, Naruto! And a girlfriend on top of that."

Naruto pouted, folding his arms as she spoke. "Of course I'm growing up! What'd you expect?" He paused, flinching as her words fully sank in. "Sakura-chan! I'm telling you, it's not what it looks like!"

Nozomi narrowed her eyes and turned to resume eating, hoping they'd just drop it before anybody else overheard.

"Sure, it's not." Sakura snickered at Naruto's reply and stepped back towards the exit. "Oh well. Now that I know what you've been up to, I guess I'll go tell Kakashi-sensei why you didn't show up." She started to leave but paused mid step, glancing back. "Oh, and Naruto?"

Said blond glanced up and she grinned, speaking in an exaggeratedly sweet tone. "Next time you want to take your _girlfriend_ out, check with Kakashi-sensei and make sure you're not already busy!"

"Aww, _c'mon_ , Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned, blushing faintly and burying his face in his hands.

…..

"Um...Neko-chan?" Naruto sighed with relief as the brooding brunette glanced at him and offered her a small smile. "Sorry about Sakura-chan. I didn't know she'd act like that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Nozomi shrugged, and they resumed their trek to Hokage Tower.

"It's fine. She seemed nice enough." The girl finally said after a moment. Inside, she was still dying of embarrassment. How dare that pink haired busybody just assume that she was Naruto's girlfriend! Hadn't she even been listening to what she'd been saying?!

A few minutes later, they reached their destination, and Naruto grinned, grateful for a chance to change the subject. "Well, we're here."

Nozomi only nodded, and the two of them entered the large structure, navigating its hallways until they reached the door to the Hokage's office. The brunette was just about to knock when Naruto slammed the door open, barging into the room.

"Yo, Grandma Tsunade!" He greeted loudly, and the pale blonde haired woman glanced over, narrowing her eyes.

A stunned Nozomi stood rooted to her spot, wondering if he'd always had such poor manners. She knew he did when it came to her, but she'd never expected him to be so casual with someone like the Hokage! It wasn't until the boy called her that she snapped out of her stupor, and she flashed a sheepish smile as she noticed Tsunade's eyes on her. "Hello, Hokage-sama." She murmured awkwardly, moving to stand next to her friend.

Tsunade folded her arms across her chest, watching them with an unreadable look in her eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this….unforeseen visit?" She asked after a short pause. She was slightly peeved at Naruto's sudden entrance, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that Nozomi's reaction had been amusing.

Realizing that it was her turn to speak, Nozomi looked up quickly. "Oh! I was just wondering if, you know, there was a place ready for me yet." A hint of sadness flickered through her eyes briefly. "I'm ready to move any time, so I just thought I'd ask."

"I see." Tsunade pulled out a folder and leafed through its contents rapidly, stopping near the back. "Yes, it looks like there is one ready for you to move in now." She pulled out the paperwork related to it and produced a set of keys, holding them out to the brunette. "Here you are, and this is the new address."

Nozomi barely managed to grip the load of papers as they were thrust into her arms. She was curious as to why she hadn't had this experience before, but shrugged it off. Most likely, Saera had handled all the paperwork the first time. Now that she was on her own, it made sense that she'd have to deal with everything. She filled out the paperwork, and after a quick glance over by Tsunade, the two were dismissed.

…..

Naruto clenched his teeth as they walked, holding on tightly to the two boxes he'd insisted on carrying. They hadn't started out heavy, but after walking with them for this long, his opinion was beginning to change. "How much farther?" He grunted.

Nozomi glanced back and gave him an apologetic look. "It's in here somewhere…" She frowned, looking around. "Oh! Up there!"

Naruto followed her gaze up to the second floor of the apartment complex. It was a corner unit, and small from the looks of things. Not that she needed much space, he reasoned with himself. "Alright, then!" He turned to check on his shadow clones, who were also carrying boxes. "Let's get this stuff inside, you guys!"

Nozomi led the way up the stairs and unlocked the door with her key. "Home sweet home." She said quietly.

She jumped to the side then to avoid being hit as five Narutos poured into the room, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Counting herself, there were six people in the room, and it was clear that they were at maximum capacity judging from the uncomfortable looks on the clone's faces. It wasn't long before Naruto realized the issue and released the jutsu, his four copies disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Nozomi swiped her hand over her forehead, wiping the sweat off. "Thanks for your help, Kitsune-kun."

Naruto nodded and she stepped back, surveying the room. It was small, with the kitchen and living area all crammed together into the bedroom. On the right wall was a sink and refrigerator, along with a couple other appliances. At the end she saw a small cupboard, and, unable to suppress her curiosity, Nozomi peeked inside. To her surprise, she saw a large assortment of ramen noodles. There was a note on top, and she picked it up, reading its contents and smiling.

 _I'm leaving you these, but I trust you to eat variety whenever possible._

 _-Shizune_

The brunette smiled slightly as the Hokage's black haired assistant popped into her mind. She'd definitely be paying her a visit soon to thank her for her generosity.

After replacing the note, she turned around and was surprised to see Naruto grinning at her. "Wh-what?"

The blond just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. You just look happy and that makes me happy."

"Oh." Nozomi nodded understandingly, smiling as she glanced around the room. "I'm just so relieved to be here…"

Naruto nodded, unsure what else to say. "So, um...do you want to unpack now?"

Unpacking now would help her feel more settled, but….Nozomi glanced out the window. The day was still young, and Naruto had already sacrificed so much time to help her move. She could always unpack later, but there was only so much daylight left, and she felt like she ought to spend some time with him. It _had_ been a long time since they just hung out.

Shaking her head, the brunette smiled softly at the boy. "That's okay. I'll do it later on." She opened the door and motioned outside. "Didn't you say you were gonna keep me busy today so I couldn't train anymore?" She giggled. "There's still daylight left, so let's go do something!"

Naruto's eyes had widened at her response, but his surprise faded quickly as he nodded and followed her outside. As she locked the door, he snickered in a self satisfied manner, causing her to ask what was so funny, and he shook his head.

"Well, um.." He paused, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, a faint red coloring his cheeks. "Leaving together like this feels like we're going out on a date!"

Nozomi froze, nervous laughter escaping her. "Oh-I-I see...Um.." She glanced at her toes uncomfortably. How was she supposed to handle this? She'd known the boy had some sort of crush on her, but until now it had slipped her mind. She knew she shouldn't encourage him, but she also didn't want to _dis_ courage him, either. What was she supposed to say in a situation like this?

Naruto assumed her silence to be hesitance about going out with him and chuckled, grabbing her hand. "Don't worry, it'll be a _good_ date!"

 _'M-maybe I should've stayed home after all!'_ The brunette sweat dropped as he led her down the steps at a breakneck pace, clearly eager to get to wherever they were going. _'What did I just get myself into?!'_

…..

Several moments later, they came to a stop at a park, and Nozomi looked around. A small playground was up ahead, while the rest of the area was open, with lots of space to run around. Trees were strategically placed here and there to provide a shady rest stop for anyone who grew weary.

Glancing at the blond who had yet to release her hand, she gave him a curious look. "Kitsune-kun, what are we doing here?"

The boy grinned back at her, but his reply was drowned out by a shout.

"Incoming!"

The two teens broke apart and jumped out of the way as a grey and white blur spiraled past, narrowly missing them. As the obstacle came to a stop, Nozomi was surprised to see that it had been a dark haired boy and his puppy. What kind of move was that?

Naruto, on the other hand, did not look impressed as he pointed a finger at the newcomers, glowering. "Kiba! Are you crazy?! You almost hit us!" He exclaimed.

The white puppy climbed on top of the dark haired boy's head as he approached, grinning. "Haha! Sorry about that! We didn't see you until it was too late, and you know once Akamaru and I get going it's hard for us to stop!" He reached up, scratching the pup's chin, earning an enthusiastic yip.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto groaned. Normally he'd engage the two in some sort of competition, but right now he was trying to relax, and their energy was making him feel tired. Glancing to his left, he noticed that Nozomi wasn't faring a whole lot better.

Kiba had turned his attention to her and was in her personal space, sniffing her cautiously. "Have we met?"

Nozomi's body went rigid as she stepped away quickly, shuddering. "Uh-no, we haven't. I'm-"

She jumped as something cold touched the back of her calf and glanced back, freezing as she locked eyes with Akamaru. When had he gotten off of Kiba's head and why hadn't she noticed?!

The nin-pup sniffed her and barked loudly, wagging his tail. Something about the way he was watching her made her feel nervous. Like he was viewing her as his prey. Akamaru watched her step away, fur fluffing up in fear, and when she spun around and ran, he took off after her.

Kiba laughed as the brunette ran, screaming when the pup leapt forward and latched onto her tail. "Hey, it looks like Akamaru really likes your friend, Naruto!" He snickered, turning to the wide eyed blond who was watching with concern. "Who is she, anyway?"

Tearing his eyes from the screaming brunette, Naruto forced a smile. "That's Nozomi-chan. She's new here and-" He grimaced as a yell tore through the air and turned his attention back to Nozomi's predicament. "Kiba, can't you call him off? It doesn't look like she's having fun over there!"

Confused, the brown haired boy followed his gaze to the brunette, who was hanging from a tree branch and lashing her tail back and forth to try to shake off her canine captor.

"Come here, Akamaru!" He called out, and the pup glanced at him before reluctantly releasing his prize and trotting to his master.

Nozomi climbed onto the branch with a relieved sigh, watching warily as Kiba, Naruto and the pup came to stand under her tree, watching her.

"Haha, I guess Akamaru likes your tail." The dark haired boy grinned, and she bristled.

He thought her getting attacked by his dog was _funny_! Clinging to her branch a little tighter, she pressed her ears flat, pouting. "Yeah, well I don't like him chasing it." She grumbled under her breath.

Akamaru whimpered, and Kiba sighed. "Well, it doesn't look like we're gonna get anymore practice in with Akamaru acting like this." He bent down and scooped the pup up, smirking. "I'll see you later, Naruto...and Nozomi-san?" He glanced up, locking eyes with the annoyed looking brunette and smirked. "Something tells me you're gonna be a lot of fun to have around! See ya!"

Nozomi narrowed her eyes in response, only jumping down when the boy had gone. Her landing was less than graceful, and Naruto hurried to help her up, watching with concern.

"Are you okay, Neko-chan? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The brunette grimaced, recalling the feeling of that dog's teeth and shuddered. "It's nothing." She mumbled, and although Naruto didn't look convinced, he let the subject drop.

After a few minutes of silence, he turned to the brunette again. "I'm sorry. If I knew you were afraid of dogs we would have left."

Nozomi looked at him in surprise before shaking her head. "Well, I didn't even _know_ I was afraid of them!" She paused, frowning. "Though, I wasn't so much afraid of the dog as I was the way the dog was _looking_ at me.." She raised her eyebrows as the blond snickered and frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just I don't think you realize how much of a cat you really _are_ sometimes!" Naruto grinned at her mischievously.

"I am not a cat! How many times do I have to say it?" The brunette retorted, sticking out her tongue in annoyance.

"Whatever you say...Neko-chaaaan." The boy sing songed, ruffling Nozomi's ears and laughing as she swatted his hands away.

"Would you cut that out?!" She huffed, moving out of his reach. When Naruto lifted his palms in surrender, she sighed and let her shoulders sag. "Anyways, before that interruption, you were about to tell me why we came here. Remember?"

Realization lit up the blond's face, and he nodded, smacking his fist into the palm of his other hand. "That's right!"

Nozomi gasped as he grabbed her hand and ran toward the playground, dragging her along. When they finally stopped, she looked at him curiously and he grinned.

"C'mon, do I have to have a reason? What if I just wanted to bring you here to play?" He paused, lowering his voice. "You didn't have anyone to play with growing up, did you?" When she shook her head, he smiled softly. "I didn't either, so let's make up for lost time!"

Nozomi opened her mouth and closed it again, surprised and touched by his offer. "That...does sound nice." She admitted, and the blond laughed, ushering her onto one of the wooden swings.

"I've always wanted to try this!"

Before Nozomi could ask what "this" was, the boy stood up on the swing behind her, placing his feet on either side of her to balance as he held onto the rope. "C'mon, Neko-chan!"

The brunette stared at him for a moment before realizing what he wanted, and laughed softly under her breath, kicking her legs. As they began to move, Naruto gave a loud cheer, and she beamed at him.

…..

As the sun slid lower in the sky, the two teenagers were forced to call it a day, and Naruto jumped off the swing, holding out his hand to the brunette.

She hesitated before allowing him to help her up, noticing that he didn't let go of her hand after. "Naruto-kun."

"Yes, Neko-chan?" The boy glanced back at her as they left the park, and she paused, suddenly feeling a little tongue tied.

"...Thank you for today. I think this was just what I needed." She frowned slightly, wondering why this felt so awkward. It wasn't like talking to Naruto wasn't a normal thing! So why? Why was it so hard to talk just now?!

"See? It's good to have fun and relax now and then!" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows playfully, giving her a toothy smile. "We should go on another date sometime -ttebayo!"

Just like that, the brunette realized why she'd been feeling awkward. He _had_ called the last portion of their day together a date, and whether she agreed if it had or hadn't been one, it had added all kinds of pressure to the outing.

Not knowing how to respond, she slipped her hand out of his grasp. "Well, it was really fun, but I think I'd better be getting home now. I've still got to unpack, you know."

"Oh, that's right." Naruto frowned thoughtfully. "Okay, then. I'll take you home! I wouldn't be a very good date if I left you to walk alone." He grinned and took the brunette's hand back in his, once more. "Or a very good friend, either." He added as an afterthought.

Nozomi had started to protest, but let the issue drop. It had been such a nice day, and it would be a shame to get into an argument now, just because she was feeling uncomfortable. Besides, regardless of what he felt, he was her best friend, and she enjoyed spending time with him.

The walk home was silent, as neither of the two seemed to know what to talk about. Truthfully, Nozomi didn't really mind. The stars were coming out and it was peaceful. Talking wasn't always necessary. Though, she _would_ have to talk to him about them. She'd seen him sneaking looks at her when he thought she wasn't looking, and the tenderness in his eyes made her feel so…awkward. He was acting like he was her boyfriend or something..

Before she could figure out how to broach the subject, however, they were at her apartment, and she gave a silent sigh of relief as she fished out her key, unlocking the door.

Naruto stepped back slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggled to think of a way to stall. "So….um….what are you doing tomorrow?"

The brunette turned to look at him and shrugged. "Training and academy work. What else is new?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly, nodding. "Well, you'll get there. Just keep training….but not too hard or I'll make you take another day off!"

"Okay, I promise." Nozomi laughed. "Well, I guess this is it. Good night, Kitsune-kun."

 _'Which means any minute I'm going to be completely alone for the night.'_ She thought, frowning as she turned back to her door. Why did that thought make her feel so lonely suddenly?

Naruto noticed the sudden tension in her posture and frowned. Having grown up alone, he was all too accustomed to the loneliness that came with it, and therefore could recognize the signs of it in others.

"Ne-Nozomi-chan!" He lurched forward, gripping the brunette's shoulder and turning her around to face him.

"Naruto-kun?" He saw himself reflected back in her golden orbs as he moved in closer, encircling her in a tight hug.

"I just wanted you to know, no matter what it feels like right now, you're not alone. I'm here! So if you feel sad or just need somebody to talk to...No matter what time it is, I'll be there dattebayo!"

Nozomi's eyes widened as she took in his words. _'How did he know how I was feeling?'_ Subconsciously, her arms wrapped around him and she rested her head on his shoulder, revelling in his embrace. She may not know where she stood with him right now, but he was still the sweetest guy she'd ever known. Somehow he just always seemed to know what she was feeling and how to soothe her. She was jolted from her thoughts by a soft cough, and her head lifted to see the boy smiling warmly at her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I probably _should_ get home sometime tonight." He smirked as the brunette practically jumped away from him, face turning pink as she sputtered.

"Ah! S-sorry, I didn't even realize I-" She cut off, gasping as his lips touched her cheek, and he grinned innocently, stepping back.

"Good night, Neko-chan."

"G...G'night, Kitsune-kun." The brunette responded softly, watching as he left. When he was no longer in sight, she hurried inside, closing the door with more force than needed as she leapt onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, muffling her embarrassed scream.

"Augh, Naruto-kuuuun! _Why_ do you always do this to me?!"

…..

A couple hours later, Nozomi crawled into bed. It hadn't taken long to unpack, and after dinner she'd still had time to kill so she'd run herself a bath. The water and soap had been soothing, and just what she needed to help her unwind after the kind of day she'd had. In fact, she'd gotten so relaxed that she nearly fell asleep in the tub, only coming out of her light doze when lukewarm water invaded her nose, causing her to sputter.

Now, as she lay in bed, she closed her eyes, silently praying that she'd be able to adjust to being alone quickly. A little voice in her head reminded her that she'd technically been alone from the start; the only difference now was the lack of a second bedroom.

As her heart grew heavy, a voice echoed in her mind, as if reminding her she wasn't alone, and she smiled, recalling Naruto's words to her earlier. True, she was on her own now, but that didn't mean she was _alone_.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _So, what did you think? A lot of changes this chapter, and an impromptu date in the end! Nozomi is more confused than ever, that's for sure. XD I look forward to your reviews -I love replying to them when this site doesn't glitch on me. x3 See ya next time, lovelies! :)_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Time for another chapter! And this time, it's the moment that I think quite a few of us have been wondering about: Naruto's departure. I admit it took a while to happen, but that's due to the fact that I am following the anime timeline, in which Naruto does not leave Konoha immediately after getting out of the hospital. He has plenty of missions and such that are fillers. These allow for down time in between, and since I am not writing Nozomi into filler episodes, I am using this down time to strengthen Naruto and Nozomi's friendship. ;) Just wanted to put that there in case anybody was wondering how he's still in Konoha after all this time. xD Anyway, now that we're going to be Naruto-less, I would advise you to prepare for the unexpected as there are quite a few twists coming your way, some which may be found in this update. xD Now then, onto business. Thank you so much to my reviewers and newest follower, Lazy0Tiger0. I've gotten such an overwhelming response to this story, sometimes I can barely keep up with all the new follows and favorites! I am a little foggy brained these days, but hope that even if I don't get around to listing you here you all know how deep my gratitude runs. ;) Welp, I do believe I have rambled on enough now. Let's get on with this, shall we?_

 **Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto, and neither do you who are forcing me to say such. ;p

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of another day of class, and a sea of students burst outside, each one tripping over the other in their haste to get out.

Nozomi waited until the classroom was nearly empty before she got up and stretched, giving a content groan when her shoulders popped.

Class had been long and difficult. Iruka had taught on the fundamentals of how chakra was used, then he'd had the entire class go through both the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu. Because Nozomi still wasn't up to speed in that area, the teacher had taken her aside and drilled the hand signs into her head, watching as she tried -and failed- again and again to perform the transformation jutsu.

After a bit of observation, he'd noticed she was unable to change her full appearance, and opted to have her change into a cat, reasoning that she already had some of the appearance so it shouldn't be as difficult as changing to look like himself.

Transforming wasn't nearly as difficult with the new goal, and by the end of class she was able to at least change her hands and feet into paws. Not a full transformation yet, but it was still progress, and Nozomi was proud.

 _'I'll have to work that jutsu into my nightly routine.'_ The brunette thought as she left and began the walk to her apartment.

She'd decided to practice at night time, as her body was more relaxed and she felt more at peace then. It was easier for her to focus in her new place, and she'd been noticing improvement almost daily in the amount of chakra she could use.

Nozomi smiled at the thought and picked up her pace, eager to get home and relax. Today had been exhausting, and she was looking forward to relaxing with a nice, hot bath.

"Neko-chan!"

Her ears perked up at the familiar voice and she stopped, glancing back and grinning. "Kitsune-kun."

Naruto smiled and ran up to her. "I'm glad I caught up with you!"

Nozomi tilted her head at his more upbeat than normal behavior, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Why? What's up?"

The blond flashed a big, toothy grin in response, folding his arms behind his head. "I just found out I'm going on a trip with the Pervy Sage!"

Nozomi's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning!" The boy replied, grinning even wider.

Nozomi stared at the boy, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut. He had to be joking. It wasn't allowed for ninja to just up and leave on a whim, was it? What about their responsibility to the village?

"...How long will you be gone?" She finally asked, her gaze dropping to the ground. She was happy for him, but at the same time she felt a stab of loneliness.

The blond's brows furrowed slightly as he thought. "I'm not really sure." He said after a pause, looking thoughtful. "I guess however long it takes to make me an even better ninja."

His smile returned full force as he clenched his fist. "When I get back I'll be stronger, and finally bring Sasuke back -ttebayo!"

Nozomi's eyes shot up to him, her mouth open slightly as she processed his words. "So, it's a training journey." She said softly, and Naruto grinned, nodding.

 _'I'm being left behind.'_ The brunette frowned slightly and bit her lip, forcing the thought away.

Truth be told, she wasn't a big fan of Naruto's new mentor. However, she'd heard enough talk to know he was a ninja with incredible skills; one of the three legendary Sannin. Private training with one of them was not an opportunity many people got, she reminded herself. It was important that she be supportive, no matter how sad the idea of Naruto leaving made her feel.

Clenching her hands into fists at her side, Nozomi did the best she could to put her feelings aside and forced a smile for the boy. "Well, try not to be gone too long. Otherwise, by the time you come back I'll be so strong you won't recognize me!"

Naruto's eyebrows rose in response and he snickered, folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah, right. I bet you _still_ won't even be able to land one punch on me!" He remarked.

The brunette frowned, knowing he was referring to their last sparring session, and she blushed faintly. "Oh, shut up. By the time you come back I'll do _more_ than that, I'll knock you flat on your butt!" She retorted, reaching out to shove his shoulder hard.

"I'll believe _that_ when I _see_ it -ttebayo!" The boy stepped back, evading her push and, and in the process she lost her balance and nearly fell into him. With a grin, the blond grasped her forearms to help steady her before ruffling her ears teasingly.

His actions were met with a startled shriek, and the brunette jumped back, placing her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my ears?!" She groaned, narrowing her eyes at him. "Just wait. I'll blow you out of the water!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled with amusement as he snickered and lifted his hands in surrender. "We'll just see what happens, Neko-chan."

Nozomi sighed at the unconvinced tone in his voice and shook her head, giving him a small smirk. "You'll see, alright."

The blond said nothing, folding his arms and returning her smirk with one of his own, and the brunette sighed inwardly, feeling another pang of sadness. This boy might frustrate her at times and drive her crazy, doing things she wished he wouldn't, but she wouldn't trade his friendship for anything in the world.

Things would be so strange without him constantly coming by to check on her, and dragging her out for ramen whenever she overworked herself. In the few short months she'd lived here, he'd become very dear to her. He was the closest thing she had to a family in this new life, and that only made it harder for her to hear that he was going away.

The prick of tears brought her out of her inner thoughts, and she turned her back to the boy quickly. She couldn't bear to let him see her cry when he was so happy!

"I wish you the best on your journey." She began, cursing herself mentally when her voice wavered. "I'm sure you need to pack now, so I'll let you go. Good bye."

Naruto lunged forward, grabbing her wrist and she stopped, glancing back curiously. "Kitsune-kun?"

The boy chuckled sheepishly as he let go and stepped back. "You see, it's just...I don't know how long it'll be until we see each other again, and I.."

He paused as his cheeks flushed a faint pink and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I was hoping you'd come see me off."

Nozomi inhaled softly at his request and looked away, focusing on calming her breathing. She wanted to say yes, but...what if she broke down right there? She would have to give the boy's request some serious thought.

When she felt stable enough to speak, the brunette gave a laugh, trying to hide how she really felt. "Well...I wasn't planning on getting up early since there's no class tomorrow."

Naruto's face fell and she sweat dropped, heaving a deep sigh. "I'll try to get up on time, but no promises, alright?" That was the best she could do for now, until she figured out if she could handle watching her one and only friend leave.

The blond smiled slightly, nodding his consent. "Okay. Thanks, Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. While she'd normally be happy to hear him use her name, today it only brought her closer to tears. "A-anyway, I've gotta get home now. Bye!"

Without waiting for a response, the brunette took off running, the pressure helping to keep her feelings in check. She would have loved to stay and chat more, but she knew she was at her limit -if she didn't go he'd see her cry and that would just upset and confuse him.

…..

Nozomi waited until she was safely behind the door of her apartment before letting her feelings out. What started as a simple stream of tears quickly escalated, and her shoulders heaved violently as she sobbed into her hands. She was happy for Naruto. Really, but...why did he have to leave for this special training?

Gradually, her sobs reduced to sniffling, and the brunette went into the bathroom, turning on the water and filling the tub. She stripped out of her sweaty clothes, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor, and slipped into the bath, sinking in up to her chin and basking in the rare silence.

It was funny. Living on her own, she'd expected to have more quiet than she'd know what to do with. But she'd completely forgotten to factor Naruto into the equation. She'd started seeing him even more than before; apparently, he'd wanted to help make the transition of moving out as easy on her as possible and had opted to keep her company whenever he was available. Because of this, she'd pretty much kissed all thoughts of solitude goodbye. Now that was all going to change.

The brunette closed her eyes, feeling a fresh round of tears building up.

Not only was Naruto leaving, but he wanted her to come see him off. Just the idea of him gone made her heart hurt, but to actually watch him leave? She didn't know if she could go through with it. Yet, she knew in the end, she'd choose to go just because he'd asked her to. There was not much that she _wouldn't_ do for him, after all.

Despite her efforts, the tears escaped, leaving wet streaks on her face that she wiped away with disgust.

"Ninja aren't supposed to show their feelings -get it together already!" She berated herself, grateful for once that she was alone.

Even so, making herself stop was hard once she started, and the brunette heaved a sigh, ducking completely under the water so it washed away all traces of emotion from her face.

…..

 ** _'So, that fox brat is leaving on a journey, is he?'_**

One red eye lazily fluttered open, and a snort erupted from the darkness, bouncing off the surrounding cage walls.

It was because of him, and his positive outlook on life that she'd been unable to influence her host's way of thinking. He'd even convinced the girl to ignore her completely, and then had the audacity to mock her!

The boy had become a constant thorn in her side, infuriating her more so than her own host at times. With his encouragement, the Kubota wretch had thrown her into the disastrous situation that had confined her to this cage!

Now that he was going away, however…

Kumoraku's muzzle twisted into a sinister grin, exposing jagged rows of razor sharp teeth. She'd finally be able to get out of this place!

The shadow cat repositioned herself on the cold cement floor, tail thumping with anticipation as she lowered her head and closed her eyes once again.

 _ **'I'll get you yet, Kubota. Just wait.'**_

…..

 _Riiiiiiiiiing!_

A hand shot out and hit the button on the alarm clock before retreating back under the covers. A moment later, Nozomi turned onto her side and peeked out from under the comforter with sleepy eyes. She didn't have class today, so why had she set her alarm to go off so early?

 _'I must have just set it out of habit.'_ With a yawn, the brunette rolled back over and closed her eyes once again.

After tossing and turning for several minutes and being unable to fall asleep, she groaned and sat up in defeat. Why did she have a nagging feeling that she'd forgotten something important?

Nozomi froze in the middle of rubbing her eyes as she suddenly remembered the reason she had set her alarm, and jumped out of bed. She hurriedly got dressed and threw on her shoes, not even bothering to eat breakfast. She stopped only to grab her key before bolting out the door.

 _'Please, don't let me be too late!'_

…..

Naruto glanced back over his shoulder. _'I guess she's not coming.'_ He thought, letting out a soft sigh.

With a shrug, the blond turned back to the gates, hurrying after his newly appointed teacher.

"Naruto-kun!"

The boy froze at the familiar voice and turned around, a grin lighting up his face as he spotted the cat eared girl a few feet away. "Hey! I was just thinking you'd decided not to come."

A playful smirk tugged at Nozomi's lips as she shook her head. "As if! You really think I'm gonna pass up a chance to see my best friend off?"

She stepped forward and breathed deeply, silently praying that her emotions would stay under control. "Take care of yourself, okay?" She murmured. "I'm really going to miss you.."

Naruto's heart did a little flip as she gave him a shy wave, and before he realized what he was doing, he had closed the distance between them and was hugging her tightly. "You take care of yourself, too." His voice came out just barely above a whisper as he pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "I'm serious, Neko-chan. I won't be here to stop you from hurting yourself so don't overdo it."

Nozomi smiled, nodding her understanding, and he sighed softly. There were so many things he'd wanted to experience with her, and the fact that this was his last time seeing her for who knew how long made him just a little bit sad. He stared at her, committing as much as he could to memory for the days that were to come when he knew he'd be missing her.

He pouted slightly, realizing he'd never even gotten to find out how it would feel to really kiss her. There had been a couple times that he'd come close, but without fail, something always interrupted him, and he'd lost his nerve by the time the distraction was over.

Yet, here she was in his arms. It was the perfect opportunity, and, he realized with a start, his last opportunity until he returned. He knew if he didn't at least try he'd regret it.

Nozomi frowned as she watched the emotions flash through his eyes. What was he thinking? Her eyes widened as his face drew nearer to hers, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. _'Oh, Kami!'_ He wasn't seriously going to try _that_ again, was he?

Her fur stood up in surprise as his breath tickled her face, and she drew in a sharp breath. What was he thinking, doing something like this _now_ of all times?!

Naruto grinned slightly at her surprise, trying to ignore the butterflies he suddenly felt in his stomach. He'd never _intentionally_ kissed anyone. This was entirely new territory to him, so he could only hope he was doing it right.

His lips had barely brushed against hers when he heard a cough behind him, and he fought back the urge to growl, reluctantly pulling away and glancing back at Jiraiya.

"It's time to get moving, Naruto." The Toad Sannin declared, the smirk on his face screaming how aware he was of what he'd just interrupted. "We've wasted enough time."

Naruto's brows knit together at the white haired man's words, and he resisted the urge to pout. _'This coming from a guy who puts 'research' over a mission?! Give me a break, Pervy Sage!'_

"To be continued, then." With an inward sigh, he released Nozomi, grinning when he saw how red her face had turned. "Well, anyways...see you later, Neko-chan!"

 _'What does he mean by that?!'_ The brunette stumbled back, trembling at the unexpected embrace as she watched the boy leave, waving after him. "Um- yeah."

She took a deep breath, willing the blush to go away. "Hey Naruto-kun! Let's spar when you get back!"

Naruto glanced back and grinned, shooting her a thumbs up. "Sounds good! Make sure you're ready though, cause I won't forget -ttebayo!" He shouted, and the brunette beamed.

"I'll be waiting." She watched the boy until he and his teacher were completely out of sight before turning and heading home, a small smile on her face.

…..

The same day that Naruto left, Nozomi was summoned to Hokage Tower, where a fiery Tsunade informed her that she was expected to take the Academy graduation exam early, as she was older than her fellow students. Besides that, the village needed her to step up and pull her weight sooner than later.

In order to appease the Hokage, Nozomi doubled her studies, leaving little time to do or think about much else as she studied and practiced harder than she ever had before.

The only time she really had for herself was in the evenings, after her chakra practice sessions, and by then she was usually so tired she didn't think of anything as she drifted to sleep.

After a week of intense, nearly non stop training, Nozomi really became aware of Naruto's absence in her life. She'd pushed herself once more to near exhaustion, but thankfully she'd managed to avoid fainting this time. Even so, she could still picture him standing in front of her crossly, lecturing her again on how important it was to rest and not push her body too hard.

He may not be there to enforce it this time, but the brunette still planned on following his advice. She was going to take the next day to rejuvenate since she had no class scheduled. For a few moments, the idea of free time had thrilled her, but the excitement had quickly faded when she reminded herself that her only friend wasn't around to spend the day with her.

 _'I really need to make some more friends.'_ She thought wistfully, gazing up at the ceiling in her apartment the next day.

However, she knew she wasn't brave enough to approach anybody else in the village without them making the first move, and with her being such a recluse that wasn't likely to happen. Her mind flashed to Sakura, the pinkette she'd met at Ichiraku, but she quickly shook the thought away. The girl intimidated her too much. She doubted they'd ever really get to be close friends.

With this in mind, she'd decided that going out was pointless and resolved to stay home and just rest.. By lunch time, however, she'd had enough of the indoors, and after a quick lunch, she headed out to get some fresh air.

With no real destination in mind, the brunette wandered aimlessly along the streets of Konoha, looking this way and that. It didn't take her long to notice the glares being sent her way, and she quickly averted her gaze.

She'd been under the impression that the people were starting to get used to her, but maybe that wasn't true. Perhaps she'd just been too blinded by Naruto's cheery presence to notice the fear filled glares being sent her way.

 _'They're afraid of me after all this time.'_ She thought, crestfallen as she turned the corner and encountered another wary looking bunch of villagers.

 ** _"Why_** ** _wouldn't_** ** _they be? You're a strange outsider, not to mention a demon's host; an unusual one, what with_** ** _your_** ** _appearance! They're probably questioning the Hokage's decision to let you stay!"_**

Nozomi's eyes widened as the smooth voice filled her mind, and she did a double take. _"Kumoraku? Is that you?"_

 _ **"Who**_ _ **else**_ _ **would it be, Kubota?"**_ The cat demon snorted and rolled her eyes.

A frown etched onto Nozomi's face at this, and she folded her arms. _"Well excuse me for being surprised! It's not like you've been all that talkative lately, you know!"_

Kumoraku's lip curled back in disgust, and her eyes narrowed with anger. **_"I've had plenty to say! You've just been ignoring me for that pesky fox brat!"_**

 _"...Oh. Well then..."_ A drop of sweat rolled down the brunette's head at this new revelation, and she sighed. _"It's hard to listen when the things you say tear my self confidence apart...So please, stop."_

 ** _"It's not my intention to make you feel good, brat! I'm simply reminding you of the truth of your situation!"_** Kumoraku sneered with amusement. _ **"You may be training to be a ninja but on the inside you're nothing but a monster; a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off! Nobody wants you around!"**_

Nozomi shook her head, hating that the cat had chosen now to attack her already weak spirit. _'Say whatever you want, then, but I'm not gonna give up. I'll find a way to prove to them that I'm not a monster!'_

Still, Kumoraku refused to let up, determined to fill the girl with so much self doubt that she'd have no choice but to give in to her. **_"It doesn't matter_** ** _what_** ** _you do!"_** The shadow cat purred viciously. **_"Nobody trusts you, and you will never belong. You're better off leaving this place!"_**

 _'I know what you're up to, Kumoraku. It's not gonna work!'_ Nozomi lowered her head and took off running, the wind whipping around her helping to drown out whatever else her demon might say. _'I have a chance to be someone other than the Kubota jinchuuriki- I'm not gonna throw that away!'_

…..

When Nozomi stopped running and looked around, she found herself at a park. A small smile appeared on her face when she realized it was the same one Naruto had brought her to when he'd forced her to take the day off.

Unlike that day, the area was crowded. Children ran around in groups of three or more while their parents sat watching from a distance, talking and laughing with one another.

Nozomi realized with a start that one of them was staring at her and turned away, her ears pinning uncomfortably as she walked away from the playground, heading toward a nearby tree.

From a distance, it had appeared abandoned, but as she got closer, the brunette noticed two boys about her age beneath it. The first one had dark, spiked hair and wore a slightly bored expression as he lay in the grass, gazing up at the sky. The other, a plump boy with spiky brown hair sticking out from either side of his forehead protector, sat against the tree's trunk, eating a bag of chips.

It was clear from the way they interacted that they were close, and Nozomi subconsciously walked a little closer. A few seconds later, she realized what she was doing and stopped, frowning. They seemed friendly enough, but after the looks she'd been receiving from people, she just didn't have the courage to approach them

Just as she was preparing to leave, the brown haired boy looked up and, noticing her, nudged his friend in the grass. The darker haired boy sat up and cast an emotionless look in her direction, making her pause when he spoke.

"Can I help you with something?"

Seconds turned to minutes as the brunette stared back at the two boys, unable to formulate a response. Finally, she settled for a sheepish shake of her head. "I'm just..passing through." She managed to say, turning away. "Sorry for...uh….bothering you."

"You're not bothering anyone." The chubby boy looked up from his snack as he spoke. "You just looked kinda lost standing there."

Nozomi's ears swiveled back toward the boy, and she paused, glancing at them again. "Well, I guess I _am_ kinda lost…" She admitted awkwardly. Honestly, without Naruto, she felt like she didn't fit in anywhere, so saying that she felt lost wasn't too much of an exaggeration.

"Is that right?" The brown haired boy smiled at her reassuringly. "Well, you can sit with us until your friends come looking for you."

His words caused a sad smile to form on the cat girl's face, and she slowly shook her head. "Thanks, but nobody's going to come. I don't have any friends here."

There was an awkward silence as the two boys exchanged a look, and Nozomi bit her lip, averting her stare. This was why she didn't talk to others her age. She was too socially awkward.

"Wait."

Nozomi stopped walking again and sneaked a peek over her shoulder, surprised to find that the brown haired boy had stood up and was approaching her. For a split second, she contemplated running off, but before she could talk herself into or out of the idea, the boy stood before her.

"I'm Akimichi Choji, and the guy in the grass there is Nara Shikamaru." A broad grin spread across his rounded face as he spoke.

The brunette stared for a minute, surprised by the sudden introduction before realizing he was waiting on her. "Oh! I'm Nozomi." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "Kubota Nozomi."

Choji's grin grew wider as he listened, all the while munching on his chips. "Well, now we're friends."

He turned and headed back to Shikamaru, pausing after a moment to look back at the surprised brunette. "You should come sit and talk with us, Nozomi-san!"

Nozomi finally snapped out of her stupor at these words and followed him, sitting down between the two boys quietly. She didn't say much, listening as Choji rambled to Shikamaru about various things in between chips, and the latter gave his opinion, laying back once more and gazing up at the fluffy, white clouds.

After a few minutes, the Nara glanced over at their new companion, noting her tense posture and the look of discomfort on her face. "Nobody here has a problem with you, if that's what you're worrying about over there."

The brunette jumped, snapping out of her own thoughts and looked at the dark haired boy in surprise. What was with the boys of this village always knowing how she was feeling? Was she just that easy to read? She sighed softly, pressing her ears back. "Are you sure you don't mind me being here?"

 _'This girl's insecurity is such a drag...'_ Shikamaru frowned, resisting an urge to roll his eyes. "If you want to sit with us, then sit with us. I could care less what you do."

Before Nozomi could reply, Choji nudged her and she looked at him questioningly.

"That's Shikamaru's way of trying to make you feel better." He whispered. "He doesn't put a lot of effort into things so he can come off wrong sometimes, but he does care." A grin appeared on his face. "We both do, so just relax."

Nozomi smiled softly as he held out a chip and accepted it, thanking him and popping it into her mouth. "Thanks." She leaned back against the tree trunk and glanced around, her gaze slowly coming to a stop on the lazing Nara to her right. No matter how he had said it, he'd said it was okay for her to hang around him, and that warmed her heart.

She didn't realize how long she'd been staring until he shifted to sit up and locked eyes with her, giving her a small smile. A faint tint of pink colored her cheeks as she looked away, suddenly feeling tongue tied.

This feeling was similar to what she'd felt whenever she was near Suoh, or when Naruto got too close for comfort. It both confused and disturbed her. She couldn't be crushing on Shikamaru already, could she? He _had_ said he didn't mind her presence, but...still. That had to be the most pathetic reasoning for liking a boy she'd ever heard of!

Deciding that she needed a change of focus, Nozomi turned to Choji and engaged him in a long conversation, asking him about himself and answering his own questions about herself.

…..

The chat with Choji had served its purpose, but Nozomi noticed, to her annoyance that anytime Shikamaru joined in the conversation, she got the jitters. This was _so_ not what she needed right now, when she was not only missing her best friend but also reeling and confused from the not so "friendly" farewell he'd left her with!

Nozomi talked with the two boys a little longer before she decided that it was time to head home, and with a smile, she bid them a good night and went on her way. She wasn't quite ready to head home, so she decided to take a walk, and proceeded to wander aimlessly through the village.

She had no destination in mind, so it came as a surprise when she realized she was standing in front of Naruto's apartment complex.

A soft smile spread across her face as she anticipated surprising him for once, and she started up the stairs. Halfway up, reality hit her in the face as she remembered that the boy was gone, and she paused, drumming her fingers against the wooden railing as she debated what to do.

Naruto may be gone, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave. She glanced around as she made her way to the top, standing just in front of the door. Something about just being here comforted her, and she decided that she'd stay. At least for a while.

With some difficulty, she climbed onto the roof and lay down, gazing up at the sky. The sun had gone down some time ago, and the moon was full and bright, casting a soft glow upon the earth.

"The stars are so bright tonight…." Nozomi murmured, smiling at the infinite twinkling lights that dotted the sky. "I wonder if...Naruto-kun can see them where he is."

She touched her lips gingerly as the mention of her friend brought to mind their last meeting and sighed. He had almost kissed her. Again. She should be glad that he was gone after pulling another stunt like that, and yet...She'd give anything to have him home right now.

Not that it made any difference, but she could still dream. As it was, the blond had been in her dreams almost every night since he left. It was nice, but as soon as she woke up, she had to face the painful reality that he was gone, and she'd be left feeling empty again.

Dreams were only good for so much.

A yawn escaped her, and she knew that she ought to be getting home, but she couldn't bring herself to move just yet. "I'll go in a few more minutes." She promised herself.

A few minutes turned into several minutes, eventually turning into an hour. Gradually, her eyes fluttered closed, and she drifted off into a deep sleep..

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _So, what did you guys think of this new development? I had quite a time trying to get Shikamaru and Choji's parts written, so I hope they're not too out of character. x3; Let me know in a review! Until then, ja ne~!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Hey everyone! I should really be in bed right now but I'm awake with severe ligament stretching pain cause these things happen when you're pregnant, which I am. xD So I decided to just go ahead and post another chapter cause I am kidding myself if I think I'm getting to sleep before 2 am. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts! It really means a lot to me guys! :)_

 **Disclaimer:** If I really owned Naruto, these characters would be better known, you know? I mean, anyone with an OC would make them a canon character if they suddenly had rights to the series, am I right? ;D *cricket chirps* No? So it's just me. Okaaay then~ .w.b

* * *

Nozomi's ears perked up at the sound of knocking, and she opened one eye sleepily. Who could that be? Few knew where she lived, and the one person she saw on a daily basis was away.

She covered her mouth to stifle the yawn that came out as she peeled herself from the bed, stretching. A gasp escaped her as she glanced at the clock at her bed side. _'Oh no! I slept through my alarm!'_

Another round of raps sounded from outside, and the brunette hurriedly undid the lock and opened the door. "Hello?"

"I was just beginning to wonder if you were home." Shizune laughed softly from the doorway, and Nozomi sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that. I slept through my alarm, otherwise I would've been up." She murmured, flashing a toothy, apologetic grin.

The Hokage's assistant regarded her with amusement and tsk-tsked. "Too many late nights?"

When the brunette's jaw dropped open, she chuckled. "Yes, I know about your night time training. Iruka reports to us, remember?"

Nozomi said nothing, bracing herself for the scolding that she was sure was coming.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to lecture you. That would be Tsunade-sama's job, anyway." Shizune paused. "In fact, she's the reason I'm here. She wants to see you right away."

She shook her head as the girl's brows knit together worriedly. "No, it's not about the training sessions." Shizune fought back an urge to laugh at the girl's obvious relief. "Anyways, she's waiting so don't take too long, Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi nodded her understanding, and Shizune took her leave.

As the brunette got dressed and brushed her hair, a wide smile spread across her face. She was meeting Choji and Shikamaru for lunch, and she was really looking forward to it. She'd realized that she had feelings for Shikamaru. He was so accepting of her, and a great listener too (though she sometimes wondered how much he really heard while he was daydreaming). It didn't hurt that he was handsome too, she thought with a giggle. Hopefully the Hokage wouldn't keep her too long, or else she would be late.

Nozomi slipped on her sandals and left, praying that the streets wouldn't be too crowded. Tsunade wasn't exactly known for being a patient woman...

…..

"Iruka says that you've been doing well." Tsunade spoke, watching Nozomi from behind her desk. "Tell me, how confident are you in your ability to wield chakra?"

The girl blanched at the question, caught off guard. "Well, it's, um...It's getting there." She replied, grinning nervously.

Tsunade's lips curved into a smirk at the modest answer. She glanced at a document on her desk for a moment before looking back at the brunette. "According to this report, you've almost mastered the clone jutsu. Show me."

Nozomi glanced around the room uncertainly. "….In _here_ …?"

The blond haired woman nodded, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm not asking you to _spar_ in here. I just want to see your progress for myself."

Feeling her face warm up with embarrassment, the brunette nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright..." She brought her hands together, crossing her index and middle fingers and closed her eyes in concentration. "Clone jutsu!"

A Nozomi duplicate poofed into existence and grinned. "How's that, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade rose from her seat and stepped forward. Giving the clone a once over, she gave the ninja-to-be a small smile. "You're close to mastering this jutsu. Just pay a little more attention to detail."

Nozomi nodded as she released the jutsu, dispelling the clone. "Thank you. I'll keep working on it." She promised with a smile. The Hokage's praise made it worth all the extra practice time she'd been putting in.

"Now that I've seen for myself, I agree with Iruka." Tsunade said as she resumed her previous position behind her desk.

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts at the woman's words and tilted her head in confusion. "Agree? About what?"

Tsunade smirked for a moment before fixing her with a serious look. "Study hard, Nozomi, and prepare yourself. You'll be taking the graduation exam soon." She said calmly.

Nozomi's eyes widened at this news, and she gulped. "H-how soon are we talking?"

"I'll evaluate you again beforehand, but at this rate it'll be no more than about a month from now." Came the Hokage's reply. She pursed her lips as she noticed how pale the girl suddenly looked. "Is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem?!" Nozomi echoed, her eyes darting up to meet Tsunade's in disbelief. "Umm yeah! I'm nowhere _near_ ready to graduate! I can't even do the transformation jutsu! With all due respect, I need more time…"

"That's what Iruka is here for. Have him help you after class if need be." Tsunade replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But...but…" The brunette's voice trembled as she searched for a reason to postpone her test.

The Hokage's face softened slightly at the girl's shaking shoulders. "I know you're feeling rushed, but Iruka and I believe that you are ready. It's time you moved up."

"But what if I let you guys down?!" Nozomi blurted out, looking away uncomfortably. "What if I _fail_?"

"I doubt you will," Tsunade began, "but if you're worried, keep practicing. There's no such thing as being too prepared in the ninja world. It's better than over thinking things."

With a soft sigh, the brunette nodded her head. "You're right…" She inhaled deeply and let it out, feeling the tension slowly filter out of her body. "I guess there's no other choice." Giving a confident smile, the girl clenched her fists tightly in determination. "I'll do my best to make sure I'm ready."

Only after she'd been dismissed, and the door closed behind her did the smile leave her face, and she gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

…..

Nozomi reached the designated meeting spot and looked around. Her lips turned up in a small smile as she spotted her friends, and she approached them, raising her hand in greeting. "Hey."

Choji looked up at her and gave her a mock reproachful look. "Where have you been? You're late!"

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I got called to the Hokage's office, and it took longer than expected." She held up the bento box she was carrying. "I brought rice balls." She took one out and held it out as a peace offering.

"You brought us food?!" Choji exclaimed. In one swift movement, he leapt up from his seat and swiped the rice ball from her hand. "You're forgiven." He said through a mouthful of rice as he sat back down, munching happily.

Shikamaru smirked at the boy but said nothing, privately thinking how typical it was of Choji to take food as a bribe. He turned to Nozomi and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm assuming there's one for me, too."

The brunette nodded, stepping closer to Shikamaru. "Of course!" She pulled out another of the rice balls and held it out, a shy smile spreading across her face. "Um...here you go, Shikamaru-kun..."

Shikamaru gave her a skeptical look as he noticed the pink tint on her face. What was she blushing for?

Coughing awkwardly as she realized he was staring at her, Nozomi turned to Choji. "What do you think?" She chuckled, noticing that he'd already finished and was picking the remaining grains of rice from his face. "I made them myself. I hope it was tasty!"

Choji gave her a big grin and a thumbs up, nodding his head vigorously. "That really hit the spot! I wish I had another one!"

"Really? Well…" Nozomi glanced back at Shikamaru, realizing he still hadn't taken the rice ball from her. Maybe he wasn't hungry and just didn't want to hurt her feelings? She looked back at Choji once more. "Well...I don't think Shikamaru-kun wants his, so if you want-"

Just then, Shikamaru reached out and took the offered rice ball from her. He wasn't hungry, but the look on Nozomi's face had screamed rejection, and an upset girl was a drag to be around. It was easier to eat the food and keep her happy.

 _'He's eating my food!'_ Nozomi screamed in her mind, trying not to grin like an idiot as she watched him eat. _'I hope he likes it!'_

As if sensing her thoughts, the Nara gave a nod of approval, and she swore she was so happy she could have melted. _'He-he likes it! Go, me!'_

She must have looked overly happy because Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed sheepishly, quickly looking down at her bento.

Choji watched as the brunette took out her own rice ball, and she giggled, noticing the hopeful look on his face. "Here, Choji-kun. You can have mine. I'm not really hungry." Nozomi held out the last rice ball toward her food loving friend, and he eagerly took it.

"You're not just gonna stand there the whole time, are you?"

Shikamaru's question took Nozomi by surprise, and she shook her head, swallowing hard as she realized the one spot available was next to him. _'I've got to relax. A negative reaction will only make the guy suspicious, and I'm not ready to confess my feelings!'_

"C'mon, sit down already. Shikamaru won't bite, you know!" Choji chimed in, nearly choking on his mouth full of food as he laughed at the startled look the girl gave him.

Nozomi made a face at the boy and sank into the open seat, keeping her eyes trained on her lap. Just being this close to her crush made her heart race. On one hand, it made for a good distraction from the bomb that the Hokage had dropped on her, but being this close made her all sorts of nervous, and she had a feeling he could tell.

She sensed it when Shikamaru turned to look at her, and she leaned back to gaze at the sky, trying to distract herself. _'Maybe if I relax and don't pay him any extra attention..'_ Slowly her eyes closed and she sighed softly, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Nozomi-san."

Those four syllables caused her eyes to flutter open, and she glanced at the boy she'd been trying not to think about. "What is it?"

Instead of speaking, Shikamaru held out his rice ball, and she sat up straight, confusion in her eyes. "Uh...do you not like it?" She asked, trying not to show how crushed she felt at the idea.

Shikamaru's eyebrows arched and he shook his head. "No, it's good." He gave her a knowing look that made her feel like he knew all her secrets, and she tried not to squirm uncomfortably as she looked away again.

After a moment, the dark haired boy shoved the rice ball into her hands. "Here. You need this more than I do. No matter what's bothering you, it's not worth skipping a meal over."

Nozomi's eyes darted back to him in surprise, her mouth agape as she processed his words. "What makes you think something's bothering me?" She mumbled, taking a small bite of the rice ball.

"You're going out of your way to avoid talking to me right now and that's not like you at all." Shikamaru's lips quirked into a half smile as she choked, staring at him wide eyed. "You thought I wouldn't notice?"

"You can't get anything past somebody as sharp as Shikamaru." Choji cut in, grinning.

Shikamaru smirked and went on. "You're also a terrible liar. Something's on your mind, and it's written all over your face so let's hear it." He placed a hand on his temple, looking exaggeratedly tired. "It'd be a real drag to have to force it out of you…"

 _'But I was thinking about my feelings for you!'_

Nozomi gritted her teeth, trying not to panic. There was no way she could tell him that in front of Choji -it'd be way too embarrassing! Still, she knew the two boys would find a way to make her talk if she didn't say _something_ soon.

"Alright, alright." She grumbled. If they really wanted to know what was on her mind, then she'd tell them what had happened Hokage Tower. It wasn't a total lie, since the whole thing _was_ bothering her.

With a deep breath, she recounted her visit with Tsunade, from the near definite countdown she now faced until her exam to how nervous she felt.

"So...that's it. What I was thinking about." She finished lamely with a shaky laugh.

"Wow, congratulations." Choji breathed, smiling. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Thanks." Nozomi grinned, avoiding Shikamaru's narrow eyed stare. Clearly, he hadn't been fooled.

"..I don't think that's really it.."

Her eyes widened at the dark haired boy's words and she bit her lip. If she didn't do something, and _now_ , he was gonna out her! "Uh..Shikamaru-kun! Choji-kun!"

The two boys looked at her questioningly, and she hesitated. Great, now what was she supposed to say? She'd only called them to try and cut off Shikamaru, but now she wasn't sure how to go about changing the subject. "Um...What's the testing like at the Academy, anyway?"

Shikamaru shrugged, crossing his arms. So, she wasn't going to tell them after all. Fine. He'd get the truth out of her some other time. "It's a real pain, but there's no getting around it so just be prepared."

Nozomi sighed inwardly and nodded to show that she'd heard him, grateful that her hastily thought up question seemed to have changed the subject for now.

Choji frowned at the dark haired boy's answer and gave him a shove, making him fall sideways onto Nozomi's lap. "Ahh, don't listen to Shikamaru, Nozomi-chan! Anything that requires _effort_ is a pain in his opinion!" He paused, shaking his head. "Just think about it like this. If someone as unmotivated as _him_ could graduate, a hard worker like you will have no problem at all!"

When nobody answered he looked at the brunette, snorting in amusement when he saw the red face she sported as she pushed Shikamaru away and jumped to her feet. Apparently, she'd decided against sitting next to him after all.

Shikamaru frowned at the girl's abruptness, apologizing and rolling his eyes as he processed Choji's teasing words. "Oh, please. This coming from a guy who could be bribed to blow off a mission if food is involved." He retorted.

"Hey!" Choji threw his hands out in protest. "That's not true!"

Both Nozomi and Shikamaru stared at him in disbelief and he shrugged, scratching his head sheepishly. "Okay, maybe it _is_..."

His friends burst into laughter, and after a few seconds of mock scowling at them, Choji joined in.

The guys moved on to a completely unrelated topic and Nozomi sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders. _'Looks like I'm off the hook.'_ She took a bite of her lunch and smiled, letting her gaze wander over their surroundings.

A chill ran up her spine when she suddenly locked eyes with Shikamaru. He may have been talking with Choji, but he was staring intently in her direction. The corners of his lips turned up slightly into a knowing smirk as he caught her eye and Nozomi bit her lip.

 _'Oh Kami! Don't tell me he's gonna try to make me tell them what I was thinking about_ _ **now**_ _!'_ Panic ran rampant through Nozomi and she looked away, feeling unnerved.

Shikamaru's brows furrowed at her skittish behavior, and he narrowed his eyes, looking away. Choji may believe that she was just distant because of her upcoming exam, but he knew better. Something else was up, and he was going to find out.

Unfortunately, he and Choji had to go meet the rest of Team 10 for training now, so whatever her secret was, it was safe for now. He'd have to get it out of her next time.

Nozomi watched as her two friends stood and stretched, Shikamaru complaining about what a drag it was having scheduled functions like this, while Choji wondered out loud if Asuma would take them out to eat afterward.

"Tell Asuma-sensei I said hello!" She said, waving as her friends walked away.

"Will do!" Choji replied. "Hey! You should come along the next time he takes us for barbeque!"

"What? Me? Um...well…" A timid smile appeared on Nozomi's face. "I'd love to, but I can't afford to eat out.." She mumbled sheepishly.

"If Asuma-sensei can afford to pay for _Choji_ to eat, I'm sure he can handle one more." Shikamaru smirked, ignoring the look his teammate gave him for his comment. He'd been asking for that one ever since he started poking fun at his work ethics. "Besides, Ino's asking about you."

"Ino…?"

Nozomi grimaced, recalling her first and only meeting with the girl. She'd entered the Yamanaka flower shop, finding the scents more appealing than normal due to her heightened sense of smell. Ino had shown up, commenting that her behavior matched her appearance - she must really be in touch with her inner feline to have purred like that! It was unlike Nozomi to lash out like she had, but she'd been embarrassed and had run off before Ino could reply.

Choji snickered at the girl's apparent distaste toward his female teammate. "Don't worry, we'll keep her in line for ya."

 _'Yeah right,'_ Shikamaru thought, rolling his eyes, _'_ _ **She's**_ _the one who calls the shots in this team.'_

"...I'll think about it." A drop of sweat rolled down Nozomi's head as she nodded, not looking very convinced. "Anyways, I don't want you guys to be late so see you later!"

The boys nodded, and with one final wave, they were off.

…..

Since she had nowhere to be, and she didn't practice her jutsu until the evening, Nozomi explored the village. The looks that the villagers threw her way were something she no longer concerned herself with. If they didn't like her, then oh well. That was their problem.

Gradually, her thoughts turned to her impending exam, and she clenched her fists so hard her claws dug into her skin, making it bleed. Iruka-sensei and the Hokage were putting their faith in her, and she wanted to make them proud, but what if she couldn't do it?

Her friends had done all they could to reassure her, and she appreciated their efforts, but she still couldn't help feeling nervous. Shikamaru and Choji had been given much more time to hone their skills before taking the test. What if she wasn't ready when the time came?

"Hello, Nozomi-san!"

Nozomi had been so caught up in her own thoughts, that she'd failed to notice the green eyes watching her, so she jumped when she glanced up and locked stares with Naruto's teammate, Sakura.

By now, Nozomi had met the genin her age, and she got along with most of them, aside from Ino and those on Team 8 (Shino's bugs creeped her out; Hinata stuttered so much it was hard to understand the poor girl, let alone carry a conversation with her; Kiba...she'd gotten off on the wrong foot with him from the get go). Sakura, however was a different story.

The brunette made a face, remembering the day she'd met the girl, and the awkwardness she'd caused. She had been carefully avoiding crossing paths with the pinkette ever since. It figured that the one time she let down her guard this happened!

Realizing that Sakura was waiting for her to answer, Nozomi nodded stiffly. "Hi, Sakura-san."

Sakura's smile faded as the girl's stare dropped back to the ground, and she clicked her tongue. Something seemed off about her, but she knew better not to pry. At least, not until she got to know the girl, which was just what she was trying to do now.

"So...you headed anywhere?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

Nozomi shook her head hesitantly, slowly raising her gaze from the dirt to meet the green eyes before her. "Not really...just walking to walk. Why?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the mistrusting tone in the girl's voice, but shrugged it off. "Do you mind if I join you?" She gave the brunette a warm smile. "It would be nice to get to know a fellow kunoichi."

Nozomi's mouth pressed into a firm line as her brows furrowed. "I'm not a kunoichi yet." She said after a pause, and Sakura resisted the urge to facepalm at the girl's unfriendly demeanor.

"You know what I mean!" She said quickly. "There's not a lot of girls our age in this line of work, so I want to know those who _are_. Besides, you'll be one after you graduate from the Academy, right?"

The brunette's lips curved into the faintest of smiles as she nodded slightly. "Right."

She hesitated, unsure what to say now. For whatever reason, Sakura wanted to be friends, or at least get to know her. Their meeting had been awkward, but when she thought about it, Sakura had been teasing _Naruto_ , not her. Maybe things would be different this time.

Deciding to give the girl a chance, Nozomi gave a more genuine smile. "Um...I've never had any girlfriends, so I don't know what we're supposed to talk about. If that's okay with you, it's okay with me."

Sakura didn't seem to mind. She talked and Nozomi listened, nodding and speaking when necessary. After hours of talking about anything Sakura could think of, they came to one of the village's many training grounds. Nozomi wanted to keep walking, but the girl was clearly getting tired, so she joined her on a large, flat stone.

So far, she'd been right about Sakura. Without Naruto around, the girl hadn't even tried to tease her. She'd proven to be good company, and helped keep her mind off her worries. Nozomi had been enthralled as Sakura told her about Team 7's first real mission in the Land of Waves. She knew now that she'd been wrong to write the girl off as a potential friend. Hopefully they could hang out more in the future.

"Nozomi-san?" Sakura leaned forward, forcing the brunette to look at her. "I can't help noticing something's bothering you."

Surprised gold eyes turned on her, and she bit her tongue, trying not to giggle. Did Nozomi really think she'd kept her in the dark? In order to figure out how she was feeling, one needed only to watch her face. The girl was an open book.

"Anyways, if you need to talk about something, _anything_ at all, I'm here." Sakura smiled. "There's some things you can only talk about with another girl, right?"

Nozomi nodded slowly. "You're right." There was a long pause as the brunette looked away, appearing to be at war with her own thoughts. Finally, she looked back at the pinkette.

"...I saw the Hokage today." She said slowly, her voice sounding strained. "She said I'll be taking the graduation exam soon. I'm happy, but it's so soon and I'm kinda scared." The brunette hung her head, hoping she'd made the right choice being so open with the girl.

Sakura's eyebrows arched at this new information, and she gave the girl an incredulous look. No wonder she was so distant and distracted!

"I don't blame you." She began slowly. "On the day of my test I was nervous too." She grimaced at the memory. "So nervous that I yelled at Naruto just for wishing me luck." She smirked as she heard Nozomi snicker under her breath.

"The test might seem scary, but it's really not. It's worth it when Iruka-sensei gives you your headband." Noticing how intently the brunette was listening, Sakura laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll do just fine, Nozomi-san."

Surprise flashed across Nozomi's face for a moment before her eyes softened, and she gave the pinkette a grateful look. "Thanks, Sakura-san."

"Anytime." Sakura replied, and the two girls grinned at each other, slowly letting their gazes travel up to the sky.

A gasp escaped Nozomi as she realized that the day was nearly over. Had she really spent that much time just talking with Sakura?

Said kunoichi watched as her friend got up and followed her lead, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Nozomi gave the pinkette an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It's getting late and there's something I need to do." She turned to leave, glancing over her shoulder. "Thanks for hanging out with me. Let's do it again sometime, maybe?"

The uncertainty in her voice was not lost on Sakura, and she grinned at the brunette. "Of course. I'll see you later!"

A relieved look appeared on Nozomi's face, and she beamed, bidding her farewell and running off.

Sakura shook her head, a knowing smirk on her face. She had a pretty good idea what Nozomi was up to, thanks to a conversation she'd had with Kakashi-sensei.

The jounin had asked if she knew what kind of relationship Nozomi had with Naruto. Curious, she'd asked why he wanted to know, and Kakashi explained that he'd found the girl asleep on Naruto's roof a couple days ago. "I have a hunch she's been going there ever since he left with Master Jiraiya." He'd confided in her.

Wanting to see for herself, Sakura had followed the brunette around that same day, careful to keep enough distance that she wouldn't sense her. Sure enough, as the sun dipped lower in the sky, Nozomi had made her way to Naruto's apartment. She'd climbed onto the roof, and sat there until after dark, talking to herself too softly to be understood.

Not that Sakura had needed to hear to understand what was up. Obviously, Nozomi missed her idiotic teammate. This made her wonder what the boy was to her, and she'd decided to befriend the brunette. With a little patience and some luck, she knew she'd get her answer. For now, she'd just enjoy having a new friend.

…..

The sun had vanished by the time Nozomi reached Naruto's apartment and climbed onto the roof. A strangled noise of frustration escaped as she realized she'd missed seeing the sunset, and she plopped onto her back. It had become a habit to end each day here, watching the sunset and gazing at the stars. After her first visit ended with her falling asleep only to be awoken by a suspicious Kakashi, she'd been careful not to stay too long.

A soft sigh escaped the brunette as she shook her head. First, she'd met him when he escorted her wasted roommate home, and now _that_! She was never going to have a normal encounter with the silver haired jounin, was she?

Nozomi sighed softly and gazed up at the darkening sky. If anybody asked she'd deny it, but visiting Naruto's home was how she dealt with his absence. He may be away, but she could still feel his presence here, and that helped ease her loneliness.

A soft smile spread across her face as the moon came out, its presence serving to make the twinkling stars even brighter. _'I hope everything is going well, Naruto-kun. I sure miss you.'_

She may have friends like Choji, Shikamaru, and even Sakura now, but still. None of them would ever be able to replace Naruto. He held a special place in her heart, having been her first real friend, as well as the first person to really accept her. No matter how many new ties she might form, she'd continue to miss his presence in her life.

After a while, Nozomi sat up and yawned. She'd stayed out later than she normally did, but that was because she'd missed the sunset. Not that she could complain. She had found yet another friend in one of the most unlikely people. The brunette climbed down from the rooftop, and with one last glance at the apartment, she set off.

She hadn't been walking long when she heard her name, and she glanced around, surprised to see Shikamaru leaning against a nearby building.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked as he approached her. "Won't your family be worried?"

His question was like a bucket of cold water being poured over Nozomi's head, and she glanced away as she confessed that she had no family. She hadn't meant to keep it a secret from her new friends -it simply hadn't come up until now.

The suspicion vanished from Shikamaru's face, and his eyes widened slightly at her words. "How long…?"

His question may have been left unfinished, but Nozomi understood what he was getting at, and she pinned her ears back uncomfortably. "I've been alone for quite a while now." After a sort pause, a small smile graced her features. "It's thanks to Naruto-kun that I'm even here. If he hadn't found me, I'm not sure what would've happened to me."

Shikamaru listened, noting the warmth in her eyes when she spoke of the blond. _'I wonder if she realizes how much she talks about him.'_ He suppressed a grin, rolling his eyes. _'Probably not.'_

"So, where were you on your way to right now?" He asked, forcing the thought away for now.

"Actually, I was heading home." Nozomi replied, and he nodded.

"I'll tell you what," He said, "I'll make sure you get there safely, to make up for asking something so insensitive."

"You mean...walk me home?" Nozomi shook her head quickly. "No! D-don't worry about it! It's not like you knew, so I'm not mad at you for asking! I should've told you a long time ago. You don't need to make anything up!"

It was enough that she'd run into her crush at night; walking with him would be too awkward, especially after what had happened during lunch. Her eyes widened as a thought struck her. What if he was doing this so he could find out what she'd been hiding before?!

"It doesn't matter. The streets aren't safe at night for a woman." A small smirk tugged at Shikamaru's lips as he watched the emotions play on her face. There was that faint blush again. This time he'd find out what she was hiding.

 _'He wouldn't worry if he knew all that I was capable of.'_ Nozomi mused, trying to calm herself. They were alone now, and she doubted he'd hesitate to ask her what her problem was if she acted weird like before. She was yanked from her thoughts as the boy said her name, and she looked at him curiously.

"I said lead the way." Shikamaru resisted the urge to facepalm as he realized she hadn't even been listening. "I don't know where you live."

"Oh, right." Nozomi mumbled, taking the lead.

After a few minutes, she paused, no longer hearing him and she looked back, sweat dropping. When had she gotten so much farther ahead? She noticed the annoyed look on his face and winced. _'I guess the idea of walking together in the dark made me so nervous I walked too fast.'_

"Sorry." She murmured when he caught up.

Shikamaru only sighed, grumbling incoherently under his breath. "Just stay next to me. I can't protect you if you get so far ahead."

An awkward silence settled over the two as they resumed walking. Nozomi tried to focus on the road, but she couldn't help sneaking peeks at the boy when he wasn't looking. In this lighting, he looked more handsome than usual, she realized, blushing faintly as her heart began to race.

Sensing her stare, Shikamaru's eyes slid sideways, locking with hers, and her fur fluffed up as she quickly looked away. _'Shikamaru-kun's already onto me!'_ She thought, breathing deeply to try and calm down some. _'I should just tell him. Who knows when we'll be alone like this again? I have to try!'_

"Shikamaru-kun?" She gathered all of her courage as he turned his stare on her again. "Uhh..umm...Why were you out so late?" It took all the brunette's willpower not to facepalm as the words left her mouth. _What a coward._

Shikamaru regarded her suspiciously for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Just thinking." Apparently, that was all he was going to say, as he turned his attention back to the road, and Nozomi sighed inwardly, berating herself for chickening out.

Finally, they reached the apartment, and Nozomi started toward the steps. After a moment's deliberation, she turned, deciding to try again. "Um...I need to tell you something important."

The dark haired boy, having turned to leave turned once more to face her, looking mildly curious. "Go ahead." He replied. Maybe she was going to explain what was going on with her at lunch. This was his opportunity to get answers, but he had yet to think of a way to ask her, so he'd let her be.

"...Okay." Nozomi took a deep breath, trying to calm the rush of nervousness that had suddenly flooded her. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I...um….you see, I….I…."

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly, as he tried to decipher the meaning behind her words. In that moment, her courage abandoned her, leaving her feeling like a frightened kitten, and she took a step backwards. "..You know, never mind...it's not that important."

Shikamaru watched, bewildered as Nozomi shifted from serious to skittish and reached out for her. "Nozomi-san, something's up with you, and I want to know what it is."

Nozomi's eyes widened as his hand grazed her arm, and she scrambled out of his reach nervously. "It's just that...forget it. Thanks for walking me home." Before the boy could respond, she dashed up the steps and disappeared into her apartment.

Letting his hand drop back to his side, the Nara exhaled heavily, and turned to leave. Now he'd have to wait until the next time he saw her. _'Troublesome women…'_

A few minutes later, the door opened and Nozomi peeked out. A mix of relief and frustration welled up inside her as she saw that the object of her affections was gone.

Why did she freeze up like that? Hadn't she decided that she was going to tell him? Now things were going to be awkward between them!

Shaking her head, the brunette closed and locked the door and began making herself a cup of ramen. She'd normally be in bed by now, but she was too keyed up to sleep, and she knew better than to train in this state. Hopefully a hot meal would help her relax.

When the ramen was ready, she took it to the table and sat down. She stared into space as she slurped her noodles, thinking about the botched up attempt to admit her feelings. She hated to admit it, but she needed help.

Only...who could she ask? The Hokage had more important things to do than help her figure out how to talk to her crush, and she could never discuss this with Choji. Sakura came to mind then, and Nozomi smiled. The girl _had_ said that she could talk to her about anything. Hopefully the pinkette would be able to help her come up with a solution.

After tonight, she knew she wouldn't be able to face Shikamaru until she was ready to confess.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Hehehe more twists for you! Let me know what ya thought, I really do enjoy reading everyone's feedback. ^^ And now, I'm off to figure out how the heck I'm gonna fall asleep tonight...err..today. -w-; Later!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_I'm posting again because I can. x3 As always, thank you to everyone who took the time to review and add this to their favorites or followed stories. I really appreciate it guys. ^^_

 _To my guest reviewer,_ _ggezllkdnsj: It's not that she doesn't trust him, it's more a case of being afraid to let herself fall for another guy. It also doesn't help that the last guy she liked was similar in appearance somewhat to Naruto, and he hurt her so badly. Even though she knows Naruto's nothing like that...and now with him gone, she's subconsciously seeking comfort from others, and she found that in Shikamaru.  
_

 _And now, to add onto that explanation, here's a little explanation of Nozomi's little crush on Shikamaru. It's important to remember that_ _she is missing Naruto a lot. So much, in fact, that she's subconsciously projecting her feelings for him(feelings she's not aware of yet) onto the next person who made her feel accepted or safe, and that just happened to be Shikamaru. Nozomi simply doesn't realize that these feelings of hers were there before Naruto left, which lead her to assume she was crushing on Shikamaru, and despite her vow not to fall for anyone else, she's taken off running with the idea since these Leaf boys seem so much nicer than the ones she grew up around.  
_

 _Anyway, onto the story now! :) Just a few more chapters and we'll be caught up to the amount I've posted on my deviantart. ;)_

 **Disclaimer:** Blah blah don't own Naruto. Blah, blah never have, blah blah never will, blah, blah.

* * *

It took some asking around, but finally Nozomi found out where Sakura lived. Now she stood outside the place wondering if she'd been given the right information or not. When it came down to it, though, the only way to find out was to ask, so she approached the door. She had just raised her fist to knock when a familiar, unwelcome voice flooded her thoughts, and she made a face of displeasure.

 ** _"You're trusting these villagers entirely too quickly, Kubota. Need I remind you what happened with your clan?!"_**

Nozomi rolled her eyes and shook her head. _"I remember just fine, thank you."_

 _ **"Then you know that you shouldn't be doing this."**_ Kumoraku sneered, baring her fangs. **_"Your type isn't meant for follies like love and companionship!"_**

In response, Nozomi made a face, resisting the urge to growl as she remembered that nobody could hear the demon's voice but her. _"This coming from someone who doesn't_ _ **want**_ _me to be happy."_ Deciding she'd had enough, the brunette tuned out the cat's words and knocked firmly.

After a few seconds, the door opened, and a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes peeked out. "Can I help you?"

"Hello!" Nozomi greeted cheerfully. "I'm a friend of Sakura's. Is she home?"

A heavy silence followed as the woman scrutinized her, making Nozomi feel like she was sizing her up. Still, she didn't want to make assumptions. Perhaps she'd gotten the wrong address. Before she could ask, the woman called out loudly, making her ears flatten against her head.

"Sakura! There's somebody here to see you!"

A moment later, the woman stepped back as Sakura came to the door. "Hi, Nozomi-san!"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as Sakura's mother shot her a disdainful look and walked off, muttering her disbelief that her daughter had befriended that _demon girl_.

Pink eyebrows shot up as Sakura also heard the rant and she scowled at her mother before giving her friend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that." She murmured. Nozomi's only response was a shrug, and she exhaled softly. "So, what brings you here anyways?"

Nozomi's eyes lit up as she was reminded of the purpose for her visit, and she smiled slightly. "Uh..I need to talk to you about something, if you're not busy."

Sakura nodded, stepping back to let the brunette inside. She frowned, sensing her mother still nearby and motioned toward for Nozomi to follow her before hurrying to her bedroom.

…..

Nozomi glanced around Sakura's bedroom. The girl had twice as many things as she had in her apartment, yet somehow it wasn't cluttered at all.

She heard a soft "Hmm", and glanced to her left where Sakura sat on the bed, doing her best (but failing) not to appear impatient. Of course, she really couldn't blame her friend. She _had_ shown up out of the blue needing to talk.

"So, about what I wanted to talk about..." Nozomi began. "There's a boy I like, but I can't seem to tell him. The last time I tried was a complete failure." She grimaced at the memory and shook her head. "Anyways, I was hoping you'd be able to help me."

"Of course, I'll help you. Promise!" A wide grin spread across Sakura's face as she spoke, unknowingly beginning to unnerve her guest. _'Alright! This is just what I needed to make sure Naruto stays out of my hair so I can be with Sasuke when he comes back!'_

"Uh...Sakura-san..?"

The pinkette pushed her thoughts away and nodded quickly. "It's Naruto, right? Well, don't worry. We have at least two years to come up with a plan!"

Nozomi's relieved smile faded, and she shook her head vigorously. "No, no! I'm not talking about him!" She cut in, earning a confused frown from her friend.

"Who _were_ you talking about then?" Sakura asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut. She had known for a while now about her teammate's crush on the brunette and couldn't help feeling bad for him. That, and if Nozomi didn't like him there was no guarantee he wouldn't try to flirt with _her_ again..

Nozomi's eyes shot to the floor as a faint blush crept into her cheeks, and she grinned. "It's Shikamaru-kun."

Of all the guys Sakura had thought the girl might name, Shikamaru was not one of them, and she found herself stunned into silence. _'Eh?! Shikamaru?! How...and why?'_

Once she had regained her composure, the pinkette cleared her throat softly, forcing a smile that she hoped didn't look fake. "Ok, wow. I didn't see that one coming." She laughed sheepishly as Nozomi smiled bashfully and nodded. "So...When did this happen?"

"I met him the day Naruto-kun left. Him and Choji-kun, that is." There was a soft smile on the brunette's face as she relived the memory. "They were both kind, but there was something about Shikamaru-kun…something that just felt right, and has continued to.."

Sakura folded her arms and nodded slowly. Shikamaru wasn't the type who actively sought a relationship. Even if he was close with Nozomi, he probably only wanted to be friends. However, she'd promised to help the girl, and though it was likely a lost cause, she would honor her commitment.

Taking a deep breath, she motioned for Nozomi to come closer. "Alright," She whispered into one of the girl's twitchy, black ears, "Here's what I want you to do."

The brunette listened carefully, not even daring to breathe for fear she might mishear the girl's directions.

When Sakura was done, she and grinned. "Understand?"

Nozomi nodded slowly, a small smile forming on her face. "Yeah...I think so." She replied, getting to her feet. "Anyway, I'd better go now. I don't want to overstay my welcome, and something tells me I already have in your mom's opinion."

An uncomfortable look crossed Sakura's features, but the brunette just shrugged. "Hey, it's no big deal. I'm used to it by now." She paused. "We'll just try to meet up elsewhere from now on. Maybe I can show you my place sometime."

The discomfort vanished from the pinkette's face, her lips quirking into a faint smile as she nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

…..

A week went by before Nozomi finally felt ready to talk to Shikamaru. The brunette glanced at herself in the mirror. She wanted to make herself look nice, but her unruly bangs and choppy hairstyle didn't want to cooperate, so she settled for clipping the bangs back with a barrette. When she was finished, she took a step back to admire her reflection and sighed as her stomach fluttered nervously.

 _'I know Sakura-san said rehearsing what I'm going to say would help, but what if I still freeze up in front of him?'_

When she had finished getting dressed, she looked at the clock. _'Might as well practice a little more before I leave.'_ She thought, going to stand in front of the mirror once again and smiling cutely.

"Hey, um..Shikamaru-kun? Wanna go out? Why? Cause I _like_ you!" Nozomi stuck her tongue out in distaste at the upfront approach. "No way I'd ever be _that_ bold, even with all this practice!"

In all honesty, she still hadn't quite settled on how she was going to initiate the conversation. She'd gone to the library and looked at various books on the subject, but nothing had really suited her. In the end, she'd decided to just wing it and hope she didn't crash and burn.

After a few more minutes torturing herself in front of the mirror, Nozomi put on her shoes and headed out the door.

As she walked, she kept her eyes peeled for a head of dark, spiky hair, though she honestly doubted he'd be on the street unless he'd been dragged somewhere by Choji. She was more likely to find him dozing on a roof or at the park under a tree.

"Nozomi-san!"

Nozomi was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her name being called, so it came as a surprise when she ran into Sakura.

Stunned, the brunette stepped back, and the pink haired girl frowned at her. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Nozomi smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Sakura folded her arms, a small smile playing on her lips as she took in Nozomi's attempt at a nice hairdo. "It's alright. I'll bet I _know_ what you were thinking about." She replied, giving her a knowing look.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" Her eyebrows rose slightly as the brunette's face turned pink, and she giggled. "I thought so. I'll help you look for him."

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Nozomi's arm and set off briskly.

…..

As expected, Shikamaru was on one of the rooftops he frequented, watching the fluffy, white clouds float by. The sounds of their footsteps drew his attention away from the sky, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the brunette at Sakura's side.

"Hey. Long time no talk." He remarked.

Nozomi sweat dropped at the thinly veiled question in his words and nodded. "Um...yeah. I've been pretty busy lately.." She replied.

Sakura frowned as the girl fell silent. This was not the time to get all tongue tied and chicken out! With a roll of her eyes, she stepped behind the brunette and gave a gentle shove, causing her to stumble forward slightly.

Nozomi shot her a questioning look over her shoulder, and she motioned for her to go on, grinning when the girl bit her lip nervously and turned back to Shikamaru, who was watching with a quizzical look.

 _'That's my cue to leave.'_ Sakura thought as she headed for the stairs quietly. She may be the supportive friend, but she didn't want to be around for what she felt was going to happen. She'd just stay nearby just in case her friend needed her.

Nozomi took a timid step toward the curious looking Shikamaru, silently begging her heart to stop beating so loudly in her ears. "Um, Shikamaru-kun? Can I talk to you?"

 _'You sure you're not gonna run away?'_ Shikamaru bit back the retort and nodded, scooting over so she could sit, which she did, trying not to feel unnerved by the blatant suspicion in his eyes.

For a minute, neither of them spoke, Shikamaru turning his attention back to the clouds while she struggled to figure out how to broach the subject.

Finally, summoning forth all the courage she could, Nozomi turned to face the boy with determination. "Okay, there's something I need to say, but I'm kinda nervous, so...um.." She gazed down at her hands in her lap shyly.

After a brief pause, Shikamaru shifted his gaze back to her. "So go ahead." He urged, hiding the sense of dread he felt. The way she was acting...He'd seen Ino like this before (though not so demure), and that had been trouble. _'Please, let me be wrong for once..'_

Nozomi nodded and began. "Well...first off, I want to thank you. You're one of the few people who's ever overlooked my flaws and accepted me into your circle. It really made me happy when you said I could hang around." She paused and smiled. That had been the easy part. Now...Her chest grew tight with anxiety, but she forced it away, praying that all that practice in front of the mirror hadn't been for nothing.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but every day spent with you feels like a year's worth of happiness to me!" She watched as the boy's eyes widened slightly.

 _'This is it. Fight, Nozomi, fight!'_

"What I'm trying to say is...I really, really like you!" She could feel heat creeping into her cheeks, but she forced herself not to break eye contact, smiling shyly. Now that her feelings were out in the open, she felt like a huge weight had lifted off her chest.

Several minutes went by, filled with a heavy silence that slowly erased the smile from Nozomi's face. "...Shikamaru-kun? She gazed uncertainly at the boy, fearing what she might see on his face.

Shikamaru saw the confusion in her eyes and grimaced. _'This situation is such a drag…'_

With a soft sigh, he steeled himself for the unpleasant reaction he knew his words were going to provoke. "Uh...look, this is flattering, but I'm not interested in a relationship. I doubt I'll ever be."

Nozomi's ears lowered slightly, but she nodded, her eyes warm and understanding. After all, they were still young and boys did mature slower than girls, so there was still hope, right? "Well...maybe you'll change your mind one day, and we could try then?"

Shikamaru's brows knit together in frustration as he saw the hopeful look on her face. So much for letting her down gently. It looked like he was going to have to be brutally honest. "I'm sorry, but even if I do change my mind, I could never bring myself to date you." He replied.

The brunette next to him tilted her head,perking her ears in confusion as she watched him innocently. "Wha...why's that, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Because...I see you as a sister, Nozomi-san."

Shikamaru would never understand how women could experience multiple feelings at once. They were written all over her face: surprise, joy, confusion, sadness, disgust, and defeat. Just the thought of feeling them all at once made his head hurt, and he was immensely grateful that he'd been born male. Girls were way too complicated.

"...Oh…" Slowly Nozomi's eyes retreated to the ground, and she ducked her head to hide her face behind a curtain of brown locks as tears welled up in her eyes. _'I'm so stupid!'_

Even though he'd been the one to hurt her, he hated seeing her so sad, and he reached out, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Nozomi-san, I-"

She flinched away as if she'd been burned, standing up quickly. Her face was still cloaked in shadows, hiding her from him. "I-I'm sorry. This was a big mistake."

Before anything more could be said, the brunette turned on her heel and fled, retreating down the steps as fast as her feet could carry her.

Shikamaru watched, feeling slightly relieved. He wasn't exactly sure what he would've said if she'd allowed him to continue. He only knew that he hated to see girls cry, and no matter how well she hid, it was apparent in her voice that she had been on the verge of a breakdown.

He lay back and gazed up at the sky that had clouded over as if it too were upset with him. He was positive that he'd seen the last of the girl for at least another week, if not longer. If that was the case, he was going to have to tell Choji. Otherwise, knowing the tenderhearted boy, he'd take her evasiveness personal and get his feelings hurt.

The Nara let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted by life. _What a drag…_

…..

After a good cry on Sakura's shoulder, Nozomi went home and drowned her sorrows with all the ramen she could eat before ending the day with a hot bath. By the time she went to bed, she had made up her mind to ignore the situation as there were more important things she needed to worry about.

From then on, she immersed herself in her studies in and out of the Academy. She had a feeling the Hokage would call her in for a reevaluation soon, and heart broken or not, she had to be ready.

As overwhelming as the idea of preparing for an early exam had been, she was grateful for it. The extra heavy training schedule took up every bit of brainpower she had, leaving her no time to think about anything else. She felt bad, not being able to go out in the village and see Choji, but also knew it was for the best 'cause he'd likely be with Shikamaru, and she was definitely not ready to see him again so soon.

Some days Sakura dropped by, but the pink haired kunoichi was fairly busy herself, training under Tsunade. According to Sakura, the woman was a slave driver, which made Nozomi extremely grateful she didn't have to learn healing jutsu on top of everything else.

The only other company Nozomi had was Iruka-sensei, and that was only because she'd asked him for help perfecting the Transformation Jutsu. Their sessions together were more intense than the ones in the Academy, as he forced her to drain every bit of chakra she could conjure and draw on her demonic abilities. At the end of a long training session, when she was on the brink of collapsing he would treat her to Ichiraku, then spend the entire meal drilling her curriculum into her.

The cutthroat training method was just what she needed to improve quickly, and improve she had, so it had come as little surprise to her when late one afternoon, Shizune appeared on her doorstep and informed her Tsunade had summoned her again. Now, having finished her display of jutsu, Nozomi stood anxiously in front of the Hokage, awaiting her decision.

After a pause that felt like hours to her but was really just minutes, Tsunade's lips turned up slightly. "Report to the Academy tomorrow at 8am and don't be late."

Nozomi's eyes widened at the implication behind her words. "You-you mean…?"

"Yes," The fifth Hokage's eyebrows drew together slightly as she smirked. "Your exam is tomorrow. Make sure you get a good night's rest."

After all the time she'd spent prepping, this was really happening, the brunette realized. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and her heart rate picked up. "Y-yes, Hokage-sama. I will." She croaked.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl's nervous behavior, but said nothing of it, wishing her luck and dismissing her.

…..

By the time Nozomi got outside, the sun was setting, and she decided to head to Naruto's home. If ever there was a time she needed solace, it was now, and she felt it there.

She broke into a sprint, barely seeing her surroundings in her haste to reach her destination before the sun set completely. She had barely rounded a corner when she saw a head of pink hair in her path and gasped, coming to a screeching halt.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief when the brunette finally stopped inches in front of her, and shook her head in amusement. "Where are _you_ off to in such a hurry?"

Nozomi's mouth opened and closed abruptly, and she scratched the back of her head awkwardly, fumbling for an excuse. "Um...I was just...err….going to...uhh.."

An amused giggle escaped Sakura's lips and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just stop. I know you're going to Naruto's house."

"Wha?! How did you find out?" Nozomi sputtered, blushing faintly. How could someone have found out her secret? She'd been so careful not to get caught after that run in with Kakashi!

...Wait. Kakashi. He was the leader of Team 7. He must have _told_ her!

The brunette gritted her teeth and braced herself for teasing, but it never came to her astonishment. Instead, Sakura grinned and asked if she could come along this time. At first, Nozomi wasn't sure how she felt about having company. Her visits to Naruto's home were private -the one time she really let her emotional walls down. Still...if she said no, she feared what her friend might do -or worse, the teasing she might endure later-, so she agreed to let her tag along.

Nozomi had watched with envy as Sakura ran up the side of the apartment, sitting and dangling her legs over the edge and looking down at her. _'I can't wait until I can do that..'_ The brunette thought as she struggled onto the roof.

Once the two of them were comfortably situated, Nozomi turned to Sakura. "So...guess what? My graduation exam is tomorrow."

Sakura's head whipped around to look at her, a smile on her face. "Oh wow. I just know you'll do great, after all the time you've devoted to practicing lately!"

"Thanks." Nozomi chuckled softly at the girl's enthusiasm and shrugged. "We'll see."

The two directed their attention to the sky then, as the vermilion sun dipped out of sight. The sky slowly faded into a dark bluish black as the first star of the night made itself visible.

Sakura smiled as more of the shimmering lights began to appear and glanced over at her friend to see an indecipherable look on her face. Gently reaching out, she tapped her on the shoulder, and the girl's head turned to look at her curiously.

"Are you gonna tell anyone? Like...Choji and Shikamaru?" The pinkette spoke quietly, knowing the brunette would be able to hear her regardless.

Nozomi's eyes lit up at the idea until she remembered her current position with the two, and she shook her head. "I'd like to. I really miss them, but…" She sighed softly and slumped her shoulders. "I really don't think I can. Not without a bunch of drama about my avoiding them lately…"

"Mmhmm.." Sakura nodded in understanding, a small frown adorning her features as she watched her friend's attention shift to the moon. There was something in the girl's eyes in that moment that reflected how lonely she felt without their blond friend.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?"

Nozomi jumped at the question before nodding and turning slightly glassy eyes on the pinkette. "He's the first friend I've ever had. I know why he had to go, but...I always thought he'd be here when I graduated. Now, the day has arrived but he's not here and I just feel kinda sad." She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes tight for a moment, forcing back the few tears that had built up before they could fall.

A small grin found its way onto Sakura's face as she listened. Nozomi may have said she liked Shikamaru, but it sounded to her like she had feelings for Naruto the way she was talking. Could she have subconsciously projected those feelings onto Shikamaru in the boy's absence? Sakura wasn't sure, but now definitely wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Hey, it's okay," She patted the brunette's shoulder reassuringly, "I know Naruto's absence is hard, but he's still with you." She took one of the girl's hands and placed it on the left side of her chest. "In here."

A small smile cracked onto Nozomi's face as she felt her heartbeat against her palm, and she sniffled a little. "I know that...I just wish he could really be here to support me tomorrow."

Sakura gave the brunette a soft smile to show that she understood. "Well then, what if I come tomorrow? Would that help?"

Nozomi's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded, a teasing grin appearing on her face. "Well, you're no _Naruto-kun_ , but you'll do."

The pinkette gasped and folded her arms across her chest, trying to appear offended, though the brunette could practically _hear_ her smirking as she spoke. "Well, _yeah_! No _way_ I'm anything like that knuckle head!"

They laughed at their own private memories of the spiky haired blond and smiled at each other. After a little while, Nozomi decided it was time to head home and get some rest, so the two girls climbed down from the roof. As they began to go their separate ways, Nozomi stopped and called out.

"Sakura-san!"

The pink haired girl paused mid step, looking back curiously, and the brunette beamed, golden eyes glowing with happiness. "Thank you."

…..

Nozomi was too anxious to wait for her alarm to go off, so she quietly got out of bed and padded to the kitchen to make breakfast. Deciding to eat light so as not to bother her already jumpy stomach, she made a simple plate of toast and sat down. After giving thanks, she took a bite and sighed, glancing at the clock again. She was up over an hour earlier than usual, and she had a feeling that time was going to move slowly, as if trying to make her more nervous.

 _"If you're worried, keep practicing."_ Her brows drew together as she remembered Tsunade's advise, and she gulped down the rest of her breakfast. It was true that there was no such thing as being over prepared in this line of work...and some practice now would help sharpen her mind.

With that thought, she went about cleaning her dishes, and then sat down on the floor, breathing deeply, in and out. In and out. She had repeated the process several times over before her anxiety began to subside. Once she felt calm enough, she went over her basic jutsu, as well as the basic taijutsu she'd learned, and the curriculum she'd been advised to study.

By the time she had gone through everything twice, it was time to get ready, so she went through the motions of getting dressed. Then she brushed her teeth, hair and even the fur on her ears, which had gotten slightly messy as a result of her taijutsu practice.

Satisfied with her appearance, the brunette peeked at the clock and frowned. There was still about a half hour before her test, but she knew that if she waited any longer she'd make herself crazy, so she pulled on her sandals and left.

As promised, Sakura was waiting for her when she arrived at the Academy, and she greeted her with a friendly wave.

"Hey, are you ready?" The pinkette asked, her voice shaking with what Nozomi could only assume was excitement.

The brunette shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Ehh...As ready as I _can_ be, I guess." On the inside, her nerves were beginning to get to her again, and Sakura could tell. However, before she could say anything, another voice entered the conversation.

"Don't worry so much, you're gonna do great!"

 _'What the?!-'_

Recognizing the voice, Nozomi turned and stifled a gasp as she saw Choji standing there with the rest of Team 10. "Wha-how did you know…?" She stammered, eyes wide.

"Sakura came and told us." Choji munched on a chip as he replied. "Ino wanted to come, and Asuma-sensei...well, we dragged him along too so we can go celebrate when you pass."

Surprised, gold eyes turned onto Sakura, a questioning look in them, and the pinkette laughed. "Hey, it was still early when we split up last night, and I never said I was going right home." She grinned at the grateful look that the brunette gave in response. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, the other half of Choji's words sunk in and Nozomi looked at him aghast. "You...you're _that_ confident that I'll pass?" She frowned unsurely when the boy nodded and looked away. "But what if I fail..?"

"That won't happen!" Ino chimed in, no longer willing to stand by quietly. "You've been studying nonstop for this, haven't you?"

Nozomi nodded, and she grinned widely. "Then you'll definitely pass! I mean...look at my teammates." She cast a withering look at Shikamaru and Choji and shrugged. "They were in the Academy before, and _they_ passed!"

"Hey!" The two boys chorused in protest.

Ignoring them, Ino gave an encouraging grin and playfully slapped the girl on the back. "So don't worry so much!"

Stumbling forward, Nozomi looked back and gave a weak smile to the group. "Well, then...wish me luck." She mumbled, taking a reluctant step forward. She'd been so excited this morning but now that it was time, she could feel her anxiety rushing to the surface again.

"You won't need it. When we see you again, you'll be a genin, trust me."

The brunette froze at Shikamaru's words and turned around, looking at him in surprise. "Shi-Shikamaru-kun?"

A small smirk tugged at the dark haired boy's lips as he took in her expression. "I know you. You're too stubborn to fail after working so hard to get to this point."

"After you pass Asuma-sensei's gonna take us all for barbecue!" Choji added, grinning.

At the same time, the mentioned jounin gawked at him and sweat dropped. "What?! I-I never said-!"

Nozomi glanced from Choji and Asuma back to Shikamaru, who looked suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh as he grinned at her.

"You heard Choji. We're gonna feast in your honor, so go get that headband, Imouto."

A soft gasp escaped the brunette as she processed his words, and he gave her a nod, making her smile as she nodded and headed into the Academy, determination burning in her eyes.

Things may still be a little weird between them, but he had still chosen to come and support her with the rest of her friends. Not only that, but he'd called her Imouto in front of everyone, which practically sealed the deal on the relationship they had.

Even if he couldn't love her in a romantic way, she was happy he cared at all after the way she'd avoided him the past weeks. Things would work out no matter what happened from here on out. For now, she had an exam to pass, and after that, a journey to embark on. Today she would rise from the ashes of her past to embrace her destiny: Kubota Nozomi, ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _What a rough chapter this was for Nozomi...I swear I can be so cruel to her. ^^; But you don't grow unless you experience hardship! So no grumbling, Nozo~ As always, read, review and I'll be back again soon~!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing well tonight (or whatever time it is for you). Before I get started I would like to thank Takishima for continuing to review, as well as helping spot a few errors that needed correcting. ^^ I really appreciate it! And now, onto the story~!_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in the series. Okay? We good? Cool.

* * *

"Congratulations, you pass."

Nozomi's eyes widened, and her jaw went slack. Was that right? She knew she'd done well, at least on the written exam. The physical, however...not so much. She'd been really jumpy and mixed the clone and transformation jutsu up. Were they really passing her in spite of that?

The brunette looked up as she heard her name, and she gasped softly when she saw the forehead protector Iruka was holding. "Is that…? I mean…" She hesitated, biting her lip nervously. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean...I _did_ mess up on the jutsu.."

Iruka arched his eyebrows before letting out a soft chuckle. "Everybody makes mistakes sometimes. You still demonstrated your ability, so don't be so hard on yourself." He held out the headband. "Take it. You've earned it."

Nozomi nodded slowly, reassured by the man's smile, and with trembling hands, she took the strip of material from him. A thrill of excitement rushed through her as she traced her finger over the symbol engraved on the plate. From this moment on, she was no longer just the cursed jinchuuriki of her clan. Her life was finally going to have meaning.

It took a few tries, but finally she found a way to tie the headband that didn't bother her ears, and she glanced at her instructor curiously. "Um...how does it look?"

"It suits you." The teacher smiled softly and gave her an approving look. "I'm expecting great things from you from now on."

"I won't let you down, Iruka-sensei!" The brunette replied as she tapped the metal covering her forehead lightly. _'Most of the villagers still don't seem to like me, but that's okay. At least, after all this time, somebody finally believes in me.'_ A small smile tugged at her lips, and she closed her eyes tight, feeling tears beginning to pool behind them.

 _'Tsunade-sama has given me a purpose -no, a chance- and no matter what happens I won't throw it away. I'll protect the village and everyone in it with my life, and maybe one day they'll stop being afraid of me. Until then, I'll endure. Because that's what a ninja does.'_ The brunette opened her eyes and gave a small nod of resolution.

"Is something the matter?" Iruka's mouth curved down slightly as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

 _'That's right. I'm a ninja now, and that means no more crying.'_

Nozomi shook her head and dried her eyes with her sleeve quickly. "Thank you for believing in me." Her face radiated nothing but happiness now. "I'll do my best to deserve this headband."

Iruka shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm sure you will."

…..

"Well...I passed."

Nozomi need not have said anything. The moment she'd come outside wearing her headband, her friends cheered, and she was bombarded with congratulations from everybody. "Thanks, everyone.." A faint blush colored the brunette's cheeks as she smiled shyly. She wasn't used to being in the spotlight...at least, not in a positive setting.

"See? I told you, nothing to worry about!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug that she happily returned. "Now you're a kunoichi like me!"

"Hey, don't forget me!" Ino cut in, knocking the pinkette out of the way as she ran up to Nozomi. "I'm a kunoichi too, you know!"

"Hey, watch it, Ino-Pig!" Sakura stormed up to Ino, who turned to glare at her.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Forehead?"

Nozomi sweat dropped, feeling the electricity crackling between the two and bit her lip. She wasn't overly fond of Ino, but she still didn't want to see either of them get hurt, and Sakura looked like she was ready to punch the girl. Something told Nozomi that if that happened, Ino would retaliate and things would escalate out of control. She couldn't let that happen, especially not in front of the Academy. She needed some kind of distraction.

As luck would have it, Choji provided one at that very moment.

"Alright, who's ready to celebrate?!"

Nozomi gave a relieved sigh as everyone's attention turned to the boy. Sakura and Ino were still almost nose to nose, but they were distracted, the hostility fading from their eyes at the mention of food.

The brunette grinned and raised her hand, her enthusiastic agreement lost in the chaos that ensued as everybody agreed that was a great idea.

Everybody, that is, except for Asuma. The jounin gave a defeated sigh that was drowned out by the energetic gang of youths who dragged him to the barbecue restaurant. One thing was for certain, he was going to work his squad _hard_ for putting him on the spot like this. He only hoped that he had enough in his savings to cover such an outing.

…..

A couple hours later, Nozomi stumbled out of the restaurant, followed by Sakura. Unlike Nozomi, the pinkette hadn't eaten much. As a result, she was much steadier on her feet than the brunette, who feared one wrong step would send her rolling like a boulder. Okay, that was over exaggerating, but she _had_ eaten more during the celebration than she'd had in a long time. Then again, she wasn't like Sakura, who had parents to cook her meals for her day in and day out. She had to make the most of any opportunities she got to eat something healthy, and that was just what she'd done.

Her content smile faded slightly as Asuma's face popped into her head. She could see he was worried about the bill, so she'd offered to repay him once she started taking on missions. She thought that would've helped, but instead he'd smiled and told her not to worry; think of it as a graduation gift.

She had protested, insisting that such a thing was too expensive for a near stranger, but the man had simply laughed. "You're no stranger! Shikamaru called you his sister, and I'm his mentor, so in a way, that makes us all family."

It really didn't, but Nozomi hadn't the heart or strength to argue anymore. Something about Asuma's behavior reminded her of her late father, and she had quickly looked away, trying to push the thought away. Nozomi wasn't one to believe in things like ghosts, but if she did, she would've said that the spirit of her father was watching her through Asuma in that moment.

Thinking about her father made her want to cry, but as a ninja, tears were a sign of weakness, so she inhaled deeply and turned her thoughts to something else.

Shikamaru. He'd been his typical silent self during the meal, save for when he'd had to break up an argument between Ino and Choji. At one point, he caught her watching him and smiled slightly, causing her chest to ache a little as she remembered she'd never be with him. Strangely though, the pain in her heart didn't last long, and she'd found herself smiling back at him. It honestly made her wonder just how strong of feelings she'd had for the boy if she was so cool around him in just a matter of weeks.

It was all too much to think about for now, so she decided not to and turned to the pinkette at her side. "Hey, Sakura-san. What do you want to do now?"

Apologetic green eyes locked with her gold as Sakura shook her head. "I should actually get going. I have a training session with Tsunade-sama." She broke off and shuddered slightly. "There's a woman you don't _dare_ keep waiting."

Nozomi laughed as she pictured the impatient Hokage. "Oh wow, yeah. You'd better go then." Her eyes softened as she smiled at her friend. "Thanks for coming to support me...and for telling Choji-kun and Shikamaru-kun so they could be there."

"Sure, I had a lot of fun." Sakura grinned and winked playfully. "If only I'd known there was going to be a celebratory meal involved -I wouldn't have had such a big breakfast!"

Nozomi's eyebrows rose as she watched the pinkette leave, and she smirked. So _that_ was why she'd eaten so little. Suddenly, the brunette didn't feel nearly as bad for eating as much as she did.

…..

Nozomi burst into her apartment and looked around before kicking her shoes off to the side. She giggled and ran to the bathroom, staring at the hyper looking brunette in the mirror. "I'm home, and I passed!"

Her reflection beamed back at her, and she half-ran half-danced back into her room and spun around, laughing giddily when she got dizzy and toppled over onto her bed. Once the room stopped spinning, she grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her chest, screaming over and over that she was a ninja before getting up and jumping on her bed like the child she used to be.

After a few minutes, she flopped onto her stomach and hugged her pillow again, closing her eyes with a happy sigh.

 ** _"Would you calm down already?! You're more disgustingly happy today than usual!"_** A voice rasped in her mind, and her eyes rolled upward in response.

 _"Sorry, no can do. I'm a ninja now, and I'm gonna scream it to the world."_ She retorted, flipping off the bed and almost doing a perfect handstand before crashing onto her face.

Kumoraku snorted. **_"The entire_** ** _village_** ** _undoubtedly knows by now, with the ruckus you're making!"_**

Sitting up and rubbing her head, Nozomi scowled at the demon's sarcasm and crossed her arms. _"Oh, you're just mad that_ _ **I'm**_ _the one who gets to go on adventures, and_ _ **you're**_ _stuck in a cage!"_

When several minutes passed, and Kumoraku failed to answer, she snickered. "I thought so."

A yawn escaped her lips and she glanced at the bed. "Well, a _little_ nap won't hurt, I guess" She climbed onto the bed and laid down, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 _'I guess enough good food can do that to you.'_ She thought drowsily as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

…..

When her eyes fluttered open again, she glanced over at the clock and shot up from the bed with a gasp. "An hour!" She exclaimed. "What happened to just taking a little cat nap?!"

Ignoring the snide remark her demon made, the brunette brushed the tangles that sleep had caused in her hair before splashing some water in her face. Finally feeling more awake, she decided that it was time to get to work. Now that she was a genin, it wouldn't be long before she found herself face to face with Saera again, and she wanted to be ready.

Nozomi picked up the kunai she kept on her nightstand and smiled softly, thinking back to the day she'd gotten it. _'Naruto-kun...thank you.'_ She clutched the blade firmly, remembering the promise she'd made when the boy left. She wanted to seriously blow him away when he returned. She also really wanted to impress her sensei.

 _'I'll become so strong that there'll be no choice but to admit that I'm someone worthy of her time, and his equal!'_ The brunette balled her fist determinedly.

…..

Nozomi fell back onto the grass and closed her eyes, panting hard. She was a sweaty mess, and every muscle in her body was screaming, but she felt accomplished.

"There you are."

Nozomi's ears perked up and she propped herself up on her elbows, barely containing a moan as her body ached. "Iruka-sensei?"

The dark haired chunin smiled as he approached her, arms folded across his chest. "It looks like you overdid it, Nozomi-san."

The brunette frowned and shook her head stubbornly. "What? Of course not!" Her arms gave out then, and she fell backwards with a groan. "Okay….yes...I did."

She pouted as the man smirked. "But I can't just relax! I have to be ready for whatever test my sensei has in mind!"

"I understand, but working yourself to your limits is unhealthy." Iruka's face softened as he held out his hand.

Nozomi hesitantly grabbed on, a soft hiss of pain escaping her as he helped her up. The concern on his face was beginning to bug her, so she decided to change the subject before he could say anything else. "So, you were looking for me. Was there something you wanted?"

Her question had the effect she was hoping for as the man's eyes lit up with realization, and he nodded. "I thought we'd go out to celebrate your achievement."

 _Another celebratory meal?_ Nozomi's eyebrows rose, and she shook her head slowly. "Thanks, but I had a big meal earlier so-" She was interrupted by a low rumble, and her face turned a light shade of pink as she realized it had been her stomach.

Iruka just grinned, his eyes full of laughter he wouldn't dare express any other way. "You were saying?"

The brunette averted her gaze to the ground, pressing her ears back in embarrassment as she mumbled. "I guess I _am_ a _little_ hungry.."

"Then let's go. It'll be my treat." Iruka motioned for her to follow him and she did -only to face plant into the ground. Concerned, the chunin knelt beside her, and she met his questioning look with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I guess I really _did_ overdo it. My legs are killing me."

Iruka's brow furrowed at her comment, and he shook his head, giving her a stern look. "Nozomi-san, you can't keep overexerting yourself like that! Part of being a ninja is knowing when enough is enough!"

"Is Naruto-kun good at that?"

The brunette's question caught him off guard, and he frowned. "No...but this isn't about him, it's about _you_."

"I'm sorry."

Iruka shook his head as she painstakingly got back up into a sitting position. "You have to promise to be more careful. It's okay to be excited and determined, but you still have to take things slow to a certain degree or you end up the way you are now. Do you understand?"

"Yes...I promise." The brunette nodded.

 _'He must be the one who taught Naruto-kun to worry about those things.'_ She thought with a soft smile, thinking back to the times the blond boy had expressed concern over her tendency to overwork herself.

"Ok. You need to regain your strength, so let's go eat."

"Thank you." Nozomi smiled gratefully at Iruka as he helped her stand again, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When they reappeared, they were outside of Ichiraku, and Iruka smiled apologetically. "I just realized you might have wanted something besides ramen to celebrate. Would you rather go somewhere else?"

Nozomi surprised him by shaking her head vigorously. "Are you kidding? Ramen's fine- it's perfect!"

"Okay then." The chunin grinned as he helped her onto a stool. Once he was certain she wouldn't fall, he took a seat beside her and gave his order to Teuchi, who greeted them heartily.

When it was Nozomi's turn to order, she stammered, glancing at the menu repeatedly. "Hmm...I know what I got before, but everything looks so good, and I'm hungrier than I thought suddenly. Geez! What am I supposed to do?" Caught up in this "dilemma", she missed the amused smirk that crossed her former teacher's face.

"Iruka-sensei, what do you think I should pick?"

Careful not to let her catch onto his amusement, Iruka shrugged. "Order whatever you want, Nozomi-san. You can get another bowl if you want to try something else after."

The look on her face was priceless as she lit up brighter than a village festival. "Okay!" She quickly turned back to the old man who stood patiently waiting, and Iruka turned his head to the side, fighting back a chuckle at the display of eagerness that reminded him of someone else he knew and missed.

 _'You've rubbed off on her more than you know, Naruto.'_ The dark haired man smiled at the thought.

Originally he'd blamed his urge to help Nozomi with her studies on his compassion as a teacher. As time went on, however, and he got to know her, he'd noticed a number of similarities between her and his former student. It only made more sense later on when he learned that she considered Naruto her best friend. He had obviously had a huge influence on her.

At the same time, Nozomi was different enough from the boy that Iruka could enjoy her company; they spent most of their meals talking, with him telling stories about her dear friend as she listened, rapt.

A steaming bowl was placed before him, breaking his reverie, and he thanked Teuchi. His eyes fell on the narutomaki mixed in with the ramen, and a soft smile appeared on his face. _'Do your best, Naruto. I look forward to seeing how strong you become.'_

…..

"Thanks for the meal!" Nozomi called out as she left Ichiraku, her ears swiveling back as she picked up Iruka's response.

When he had suggested getting dinner, she'd wondered how she could possibly eat anything else after the big lunch she'd had. She needn't have worried, though, since she'd managed to go through not one, nor two, or even three, but _four_ bowls of ramen!

A wide grin spread across Nozomi's face as she wandered through the village, finding herself distracted by all there was to see downtown. Earlier she'd been completely worn out, but after that meal, she was raring to go again! It would be risky to attempt any more training, but she'd gotten a lot done earlier, so she wouldn't complain.

Besides, after Iruka's lecture, she didn't want to chance overdoing it again anytime soon. As it was, the man had felt the need to give her a teaching right there in the middle of dinner, going over multiple possibilities of things she'd be facing as a new ninja. He had also reminded her that she was no longer one of his pupils, and would be expected to work just as hard as she had for him, if not ten times harder now that she was a genin.

Finally Nozomi decided it was time to go home and turned to head in the opposite direction. She hadn't been walking for long when an ANBU appeared before her, and she stopped, eyeing him curiously.

"Can I help you?"

The masked ninja regarded her calmly. "Kubota Nozomi, you are to report to the Hokage immediately."

Nozomi nodded, raising her eyebrows at his urgency. "I understand. I'll go now."

The ANBU gave a slight nod and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and she set off once more.

…..

"You've got to be kidding me! Tell me it's a bad joke, _please_!"

Tsunade pursed her lips and shook her head at the near hysterical brunette, folding her arms. "Sorry, Nozomi. No joke. I need you to move back in with Mikkokan Saera immediately."

Golden orbs grew larger as Nozomi stared at the woman in outrage. "But why?! What was the point of me moving out if you were just gonna send me right back? Why do I have to move back in with _that woman_?!"

All the patience that Tsunade was trying to maintain came undone at the blatant lack of respect in the girl's voice, and she stood up abruptly, storming over to the startled brunette. "'That woman' is still your teacher, Nozomi, and you would do well to remember that. You two may have gotten off to a rocky start, but that is no excuse to be disrespectful. She will not tolerate it, nor will I!"

Nozomi flinched as the woman towered over her and took a step back, gulping. "Y-yes, ma'am. It won't happen again!" When the Hokage's stance relaxed, she heaved a soft sigh of relief. There was a long pause before she found the courage to speak, careful not to sound rude this time. "So...why _do_ you suddenly need me to move back in with her?"

Tsunade paused, a conflicted look passing over her face as she stepped back and resumed her previous position behind her desk. "As your teacher, Saera will need to know your whereabouts at all times in order to arrange training sessions. This could prove difficult if she has to come find you all the time, so I'm putting you back with her to reduce that possibility."

Nozomi blanched and shook her head, frowning. " _That's_ why you're uprooting me like this? That makes no sense! Why can't you just tell her where I live?" The brunette paused, fixing the older woman with a wide eyed pout. "Hokage-sama...please! I'm _happy_ living alone!"

Conflict. She could've sworn she saw a glimmer of it in the Hokage's amber eyes just before she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Nozomi, but this is not open for discussion." She said firmly, watching the brunette's shoulders sag. "You have until the end of the day to get moved out. I'd stop complaining and get packing if I were you."

Nozomi's ears pinned back, and she clawed at the palms of her hands in anger as she bowed slightly.

"You're dismissed."

The words had barely left Tsunade's mouth before the brunette spun on her heel and stormed away. To heck with being respectful! She opened the door roughly, nearly running into Shizune as she marched angrily into the hall, grumbling about how unfair the Hokage was, and cursing under her breath.

Bewildered, Shizune approached the fifth Hokage slowly. "You're sending her to live with Mikkokan-san again?" Her voice was laced with concern as she spoke, her forehead creasing slightly as she frowned. "Why?"

Instead of the sharp response she was bracing herself for, Tsunade simply sighed and shook her head before picking up a piece of paper and holding it out.

Shizune took and unfolded it, her eyes scanning its contents. When she reached the end of the note, she cast a startled look to Tsunade. "This is…!"

The Hokage nodded and sighed inwardly. "This move is related to her training, Shizune. Even if it means making her miserable, we can't interfere. We have no choice but to trust Saera's decision is the right one."

"I guess you're right." Her dark haired assistant nodded slowly, laying the paper back on the desk with a sigh. "But still…..why would she want Nozomi-san back after all this time..? It's not like they parted on friendly terms."

The only answer she got was a shrug, coupled with a slightly glazed over look from Tsunade. "Your guess is as good as mine."

…..

"I can't believe this!" Nozomi fumed as she packed up her belongings. "First she makes me wait _forever_ to be able to get away from that place...then, just when I'm finally used to being alone again she wants me to move back in! It's just not fair!"

The brunette groaned unhappily as she leaned against the door, letting herself slide down onto the floor. "Why? _Today_ of all days! I was so happy, now look what's happened!"

She sighed, recalling Iruka's words earlier. He'd warned her that many responsibilities would be placed upon her shoulders, and along with them, different expectations. She'd eventually be asked to do things that were out of her comfort zone, and she'd be expected to follow through.

When he had said that, Nozomi had thought he meant missions that would cause her discomfort, but now she found herself wondering if perhaps the instructor had known this would happen and was trying to prepare her. He couldn't have, could he?

With a sigh, the brunette picked herself up off the floor and went back to packing. It didn't take long to finish, as she really didn't own too many things, and all too soon she was ready to go. Glancing down at the few boxes before her, Nozomi decided she didn't feel like making multiple trips; in spite of the voice in her head warning her not to use anymore chakra, she created three clones.

The minute they came into existence, her chakra levels split to accommodate them, and she knelt down as a rush of dizziness went through her. _'I'll be okay. I just have to get to the old apartment, and I can dispel the jutsu.'_ She reminded herself, forcing a grin.

Once the brunette was able to stand again, she and her duplicates each picked up a box. Glancing back at the apartment one last time, Nozomi sighed sadly as she recalled the good memories she'd made before setting out.

…..

It was no surprise to Nozomi that the apartment was dark when they arrived. Once her clones had brought everything in, she released the jutsu, and she was flooded with relief as her chakra levels went back to their low but manageable state.

After checking around to make sure that Saera really wasn't home, she made her way to her old bedroom and opened the door, her face falling. Everything was exactly as she'd left it, only everything was coated with a thin layer of dust. Clearly, nobody had entered or cleaned the room since her departure.

Deciding that she'd rather not move in with it in such a condition, Nozomi got to work. Almost an hour later, the floor shined and the bed was made up with clean bedding. After opening the window to let out the stale air, the brunette began to unpack.

By the time everything was put away, it was dark out, and she pouted at the realization that she'd missed watching the sunset. Predictably, her would be roommate still had yet to come home, so she decided to go out anyway.

The trip to Naruto's apartment was much shorter now; she arrived quickly and got into her regular spot, laying down and gazing up into the vast sky.

"A lot happened today, Naruto-kun." The brunette sighed softly. "I wish you could be here." It was silly to talk to someone who wasn't there, she knew. Yet, somehow doing so helped relieve the tension she felt from the day's events, and before she knew it, she was pouring out her heart to the nighttime sky.

…..

Sunlight poured in through the window and streamed across the slumbering brunette's face, making her groan and cover her eyes. "It can't be morning already.." She mumbled groggily, a heavy yawn escaping her.

She peeked out from under her arm, only to find that it was, indeed morning, and moaned. "Maaaan...I feel like I barely slept!" She lamented, flopping onto her stomach with a huff. "It's all the Hokage's fault. If she hadn't made me move back, I'd have slept like a baby...but I never could rest peacefully here."

Droopy, golden eyes slowly closed once more, and she buried her face in the pillow, hoping to go back to sleep. In this position the sunlight enveloped her body like a warm blanket, and it wasn't long before her skin began to get hot.

Nozomi lifted her head to glare at her window, squinting when the light hit her eyes. "Okay...fine! You win!"

With a groan, the brunette reluctantly peeled herself from the bed and got dressed, yawning as she brushed the tangles from her hair. Deciding to see what Saera had for breakfast, the brunette opened her door, only to find a note on it.

"What the..?" Curious, she tore the paper off and turned it over, reading its contents.

 _There's still one more test, so don't celebrate just yet._

 _Prepare yourself, and meet me at the training field._

The note wasn't signed, but Nozomi had a pretty good idea who had written it. Her lips curved into a small smirk as she pictured the look of disbelief her teacher would be wearing when she saw her progress. After today, things would be different. Saera wouldn't be able to ignore her anymore.

…..

 _'What's taking that kid? She can't still be sleeping, can she?'_ Saera rolled her eyes from her position beneath the tree.

She'd come out here early, figuring that Nozomi would find her note quickly. The girl never did sleep well in their apartment, from what she'd remembered.

 _'I had hoped that she'd be here by now. The whole point of moving her back here last night was to build her frustration so that she'd show her full potential during today's test!'_

The crunch of dirt and grass drew the blonde out of her thoughts, and she smirked as her eyes landed on a familiar head of brown hair. _'Finally!'_ The bored look vanished from her face as she stood up quickly, approaching the brunette.

"I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up." She murmured.

"I wouldn't just run away!" Nozomi ground out, furrowing her brows. "So what's this all about?"

"Oh, you won't, huh?" A teasing look appeared on Saera's face as she stepped back, hands on her hips, and she nodded. "Okay then. Today is the day for you to try to prove you're worth being taken on as a student. If you're _really_ ready to be a ninja, you shouldn't have any problem."

The brunette nodded, trying not to look annoyed at the implication that Saera still thought she might not be worth her time. "Fine. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Saera's eyes gleamed dangerously, and she shot the girl a wicked grin. "Kill me."

She felt like the ground had been yanked out from beneath her, leaving her to fumble for balance that was no longer available to her.

Nozomi's eyes bulged and she stared at the woman, slack jawed as she wondered if her ears had somehow misheard. "...What…?"

"You heard me." Saera smirked deviously. "Kill me, now."

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Hehehe Saera has such a way with words, doesn't she? Poor Nozomi. x3_ _The next chapter I post will finally catch me up to what I've posted elsewhere online, so updates might slow down (mainly to allow me to build up some more fodder. x3)_

 _Anyways, read, review, all that good stuff, and I'll be back soon!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Hey guys, I'm back! Looks like more people have taken interest in this, and I couldn't be more grateful! Thank you to KimiKat19, RevanKR, 707cloud, MistGirl1423, the iriatation, Haades, and alexsjd for following this story/adding it to your favorites! ^^ I apologize for leaving this story on hold for so many days. This is because_

 _1\. I am running out of chapters for the Pre-Shippuden arc, and I've made little progress in Shippuden, so I am trying to make what I have left stretch in hopes that I'll have at least the Kazekage Rescue arc finished up for the new year. :)_

 _2\. On the other site that I posted this, it got kinda a mixed review. I got unsolicited critique and even told how I should completely rewrite the fight scenes because they weren't well done enough or something. I'm generally open to advice if it can make things better, but when you give me a total play by play of exactly how said scene should be written...well...the comment kinda hurt my self esteem as a writer. So it took while for me to find the courage to post this chapter.  
_

 _Anyways, I'm updating tonight because I am almost finished with the rough draft for a Shippuden chapter that's been giving me trouble...as a reward to me for sticking in there and you guys for putting up with my absence. xD Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto. :P

* * *

"What the?! Kill you?!" Nozomi stammered, trying not to appear as unnerved as she felt as she gave her would be teacher what she hoped looked like a firm look, scowling. "H-how can you ask me to do something so difficult right off the bat?! That's not even fair!"

The devious smirk on Saera's face only widened as she listened, unable to prevent the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Well, if landing three measly hits on me by morning is _so_ difficult, then you aren't worth training after all."

With a shake of her head, the blonde stepped back to resume her previous position against the nearby tree, folding her arms across her chest as she watched her potential student closely.

Nozomi's lips parted into a small "o" shape as the woman's words sunk in, a drop of sweat rolling down her head. "Landing blows? No, I can do _that_! It's just that, I thought you meant-" She broke off and shook her head, sighing softly in relief.

It was tempting to give into Saera's taunts and lose her cool, and frankly she had a feeling it was what the woman was expecting from her. Maybe even hoping for. _'Well, I won't let her get to me so easily.'_

She scowled at her teacher-to-be. "No way, I'll prove that I'm _worth_ your time!"

"We'll see about that." Saera replied, standing again to her full height as she spoke. "As for the rules. You can use any means necessary to hit me, but you _must_ land three hits or you'll fail." Slowly she approached the brunette again, hands on her hips. "You have until sunrise to ''kill'' me -starting now."

Nozomi's eyes widened slightly as she absorbed all the information. "Alright...I'm not gonna hold back!" She warned.

A small smirk appeared on Saera's face, and she nodded wordlessly before stepping back into a defensive stance, never taking her eyes off her opponent. With over dramatic expressions, and the body language of a clumsy, inexperienced ninja, the girl was practically an open book. It would be simple to figure out what she was planning behind that golden eyed stare.

Nozomi smirked at her before hightailing it into a thick shrub of bushes, and Saera closed her eyes, the smirk fading from her lips as she concentrated on locating the brunette. _'Alright, let's see what you've got.'_ After a moment, she picked up the faint snap of a twig and opened her eyes. _'That's where you are.'_

...

"Tsunade-sama, is something wrong?"

The Hokage glanced at the concerned looking brunette across the room and gave a vague shake of her head. "I'm fine, Shizune."

Shizune sighed as the woman went back to staring out the window, a blank, unreadable look on her face. It had been like this all morning, and no matter what she tried, she couldn't get the woman to open up to her. It was really beginning to worry her.

Truthfully, Tsunade was worried, but she didn't want to mention it and burden her assistant. Today would be Nozomi's trial with Saera, her soon to be instructor. Normally, the Hokage wouldn't worry about such things, but Saera was not someone she knew well -she couldn't help worrying what the woman's training methods were. She had, after all, been taught by her former teammate, the Snake Sannin.

With a shake of her head, Tsunade reminded herself that the whole ordeal was out of her hands, and took out a bottle of sake to help her relax. With any luck, she'd get drunk enough to forget about the whole thing.

…..

This was it. Her chance to finally prove her strength to the person who'd refused to acknowledge her. Nozomi's muscles tensed as she lunged out of the bushes and charged at the blonde haired woman, swiping her fist at her.

Saera turned towards the oncoming attack and she quirked an eyebrow, secretly impressed that the brunette had the guts to come straight at her like that. She waited until the girl came within striking distance to sidestep out of reach, smirking when she heard a soft growl come from the girl.

She had barely shifted to face Nozomi when she lunged at her, swinging her fist once more. Sighing inwardly at how predictable her student was, Saera continued to sidestep away, easily dodging every attack.

She shook her head, watching as the girl's face began to turn red from her exertion. _'I can't make this too easy for her, but...'_ The blonde paused as Nozomi attacked again, watching the small fist come flying towards her.

When her punch connected with Saera's shoulder, the brunette's eyes widened, and her lips turned up into a smile. "Alright! Look at that! Just two hits to go!" She cheered before lunging back, out of reach.

With her eyes still on her target, Nozomi stepped into a fighting stance and raised her fists in front of her chest, preparing herself. "Looks like I'll be calling you sensei in _no_ time!" She teased.

Saera shook her head at the girl's cockiness, but secretly she was proud that she'd at least remembered not to leave an opening for her to counter attack. _'I'm only giving you the one hit, though. You'll have to make the last two on your own.'_

Nozomi squared her shoulders and lunged again, aiming for Saera's stomach. This time, the kunoichi blocked the attack, catching her mid lunge and flinging her like a rag doll over her shoulder.

"Kyaaa!" With a startled cry, Nozomi went propelling into the nearby shrubbery, and Saera went back to focusing her chakra on tracking the girl's movements.

There was a brief pause before she heard a rustle in the bushes, and Nozomi jumped out from behind the trees, swinging her fist at the back of Saera's head. Unfortunately, the brunette was not the stealthiest when it came to moving, and her attack had been anticipated.

A bored sigh left Saera's lips as she ducked out of reach. "Continuous punches won't work. If you really plan on me training you, you're going to have to stop being so predictable."

She frowned, slightly irritated at her supposed student's lack of spontaneity. "I already said you can use _anything_ to attack me. That includes weapons and claws...even _demon_ chakra! I don't care, just get creative!"

Nozomi had been considering the options up until the mention of her demon, which caused her thought process to still, and she gawked at the woman. Why would anybody suggest using demon chakra? It must be a joke!

...Though, as she locked stares with the blonde, she got the feeling that she was dead serious, judging from the daring look in her blue eyes.

 _'Well, if that's what she wants, fine...Let's get creative.'_ She decided. Performing the hand signs necessary, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Reappearing in a cluster of trees out of Saera's range, the brunette formed another hand sign. _'She wants variety? Well, let's see how she likes_ _ **this**_ _!'_ Instantly she vanished, and a small, black kitten walked out from behind a curtain of smoke.

"Alright, I'm getting bored waiting. Hurry up, kid." Saera thought irritatedly. She was anxious to see what this girl could do, but all she seemed to want to do was waste the time hiding.

She glanced around, glaring down at the purring black kitten that had appeared seemingly from out of nowhere and now sat on its haunches in front of her. "Get lost, cat. I'm busy."

In response, the cat sprung up on its hind legs, jumping in her face and raking sharp claws across her skin.

With an enraged shout, Saera grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and flung it away, frowning.

"Surprise!" There was a puff of smoke, and the cat changed into a brunette who wore a very cheeky grin, laughing. "Gotcha again! That's two down!" She snickered.

Blue eyes widened a fraction as Saera stared at the girl, undeniably impressed at her creativity. After taking a minute to regain her cool demeanor, she narrowed her eyes at the girl, tracing her index finger over the scratch along her jaw. "Hmph. Don't expect to get the third one as easily." She retorted.

Nozomi just smirked. "Whatever you say, _sensei_!" Feeling especially bold, she ran toward her and attempted to kick her legs out from under her.

Saera smirked at the opening the girl had unintentionally left as she leapt up, avoiding her kick. "Well, now I'll show you just how unprepared you are for a true battle." She sneered as she landed and grabbed Nozomi's ankle. With her free hand, she gripped her thigh and flung her over her head towards one of the larger trees in the area.

"Ugh!" There was a loud crash as the brunette collided with the trunk of the tree before slumping onto the ground. Uttering a barely audible groan, she rubbed her shoulder, positive there would be a bruise later. _'Geez, she really is strong! I need to come up with a new strategy..'_

Blonde brows knit together as Saera frowned at the girl, watching her intently. "You have to try harder than that!" She yelled, feeling more irritated as time continued to pass them by. "I'm having to hold back just to avoid _really_ hurting you. Now show me what you've got already!"

...

 _POOF!_

Nozomi grimaced as the clone she'd turned into a cat was sent flying, undoing not only the transformation, but the original jutsu as well. She'd been using the clone as a decoy while she snuck up on Saera, but now that it had been dispelled, she was back to square one. It was just one more in a long line of failures on her part to land the final attack.

There was still her demonic chakra, but...Nozomi really didn't want to resort to using something so dangerous. Aside from it, she'd tried everything she could think of. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that Saera was tracking her movements, even when she disappeared, and she'd decided to use it against the woman.

Creating one clone, she sent it running one direction while she went the other, both of them leading Saera in circles. After several minutes of zig zagging back and forth, and trading places with her clone, Nozomi jumped out of the trees and ambushed her. It was the perfect plan...Until she found herself pitched head first into the lake.

 _'I'm running out of time!'_ She thought frustratedly as she gazed up at the sky, which was getting lighter by the minute. It wouldn't be long until the sun peeked up through the trees and disqualified her..

"What are you doing spacing out at a time like this?!"

Golden eyes widened as they locked with fiery blue orbs, and Nozomi leapt backward, narrowly avoiding Saera's powerful punch. Sensing another attack, she retreated further away and tossed a handful of shuriken at her assailant. This provided just the distraction she needed to escape as Saera deflected the star shaped blades with her kunai, momentarily stalled.

Seizing the opportunity, Nozomi performed the hand signs to teleport again, this time appearing several feet behind her target. Then, as quietly as she could, the brunette pulled out her kunai and crept up on Saera, being careful not to be spotted.

That being said, however, it was getting late, and she could feel her body begging her to rest for the day. She also hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before,and what remained of her strength was beginning to diminish.

The shuriken all landed on the grass and Saera turned quickly, scowling at the brunette as she noticed her weak attempt to take her by surprise. However, before she could attack, Nozomi tossed another handful of shuriken.

The blonde rolled her eyes, looking bored as she dodged or deflected every one of them, advancing closer to the girl in the process.

"Is this really all you've got?" She jeered, noting her opponent's lack of energy. "How do you plan on ever becoming a genin if this is the extent of your abilities?"

Her words sparked a fire in Nozomi, and she straightened her stance, her eyes burning with defiance. "I already _am_ a genin! Stop looking down on me!"

Putting all her remaining energy into her next move, Nozomi charged at her roommate. In her rage filled determination, she neglected to notice the root sticking out of the ground until her foot snagged on it. Her arms flailed wildly as she fell, her kunai snagging on Saera's left thigh briefly in the process before she collided face first with the ground.

Stunned, Saera stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "What the…?" She glanced down at her thigh, watching with morbid fascination as glistening, ruby red blood trickled out of a deep gash. "...Huh."

She waited a couple moments, but when the brunette still hadn't moved, she walked closer and nudged her in the side with the toe of her sandal. "Did she _really_ fall asleep?!"

With another nudge and a still slumbering girl at her feet, Saera looked at the lightening sky and sighed heavily. "I guess I really should have seen this coming."

With yet another sigh, she sat down next to Nozomi, planning on waiting for the girl to wake up so she could give her the results of her test.

…..

When Nozomi's eyes fluttered open, it was morning. She glanced around, her gaze stopping on an extremely bored looking Saera who sat beside her, filing her nails with a _kunai_ of all things! _Wait. A kunai._

Suddenly, realization hit the girl and she shot up, sputtering awkwardly as her eyes went wide. "What the?! Did I get knocked out or something?! Sensei, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I guess I was just tired and…"

She broke off, her eyes flickering frantically from the ground back to Saera's unimpressed stare. "Wait. Did...did I...does that mean that I failed…?"

 _'If only I could say that was true.'_ The woman thought, grimacing inwardly. She let out a disgruntled snort and put away her kunai before standing up, glaring down at her leg as the action reopened her wound.

Nozomi gasped as she noticed the wound and jumped to her feet, pointing in obnoxious horror. "Wh-what-oh my gosh, what _happened_ to you?!"

Letting her glare flicker from her leg up to the babbling idiot before her, Saera snapped out her response through grit teeth. " _You_ happened, what do you _think_!? I don't do this to myself!"

In response, Nozomi just stared at her, a completely dumbfounded look marring her features. "I...I did…? Wait." She froze as everything clicked into place in her mind, a mystified look appearing on her face. "I _did_ that?!" She finally managed to say, a wide grin spreading across her face.

With an exasperated sigh, Saera pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't get cocky, kid. If it wasn't for the fact that there was _no_ other way you could've hit me before sunrise, this would have been a failed attempt."

A drop of sweat rolled down the brunette's head as she nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Right. Well...anyways! I won't let you down, Saera-sensei!"

…..

Tsunade gazed out the window. A full day had passed; soon she'd find out the results of Nozomi's testing. A small frown appeared on her face at this thought. Hopefully everything went well and Saera would have good news for her. The last thing she needed was for the girl's confidence to go any lower.

After how nervous she'd been to take the Academy exam, if she didn't pass this test, Tsunade knew it would cause even more doubt in the girl's heart. Slowly she reached for her second bottle of sake, trying not to think about it. It was over and done with now, and all she could do was wait.

Suddenly, without even a knock on the door, a tall blonde barged into the office and slammed herself down into a chair across from the older woman, causing her to look up in surprise.

Realizing who it was, she placed her bottle down on the desk and took on a more professional demeanor, leaning forward and eyeing her visitor critically. "Nice to see you, Saera. I take it you've come to report on Nozomi's progress. How did it go?"

A glare settled onto the Hokage in response as Saera folded her arms and snorted. " _Tsk_ , she passed, but only _barely_. She has a long way to go before she'll be able to keep the Akatsuki away from Naruto."

Tsunade listened intently, her brow furrowing as she nodded her understanding. "Either way, a pass is a pass. She'll grow in time under your tutelage." Her posture relaxed slightly, and she sighed with relief. Her hope for the girl's future was set. "Thank you, you're dismissed."

Sapphire eyes narrowed at the woman before Saera glanced at the bottle of sake, quickly standing and walking out of the office. A malicious smirk crossed her lips as she saw Shizune walking her way. "Shizune-san!"

The brunette jumped slightly and looked over at her nervously. "What can I help you with, Mikkokan-san?" It was all she could do to keep from stuttering and showing the fear she harbored of the woman who she felt should still be in prison.

A knowing look flitted across Saera's features as she walked over to the clearly uncomfortable woman. "I just thought you should know that your _precious_ Hokage is drunk off her ass!"

"She _what_?!" Shizune's eyes widened, all previous feelings of trepidation gone as she ran into the office. "Tsunade-sama!"

Saera chuckled to herself as she heard the sounds of a struggle coming from behind the closed doors. _'Serves her right for putting all this stupid work on me. I would have been just fine sleeping in my cell not dealing with idiotic kids!'_

She was just about to walk off down the hall when the door opened again and out bolted Shizune, sake bottle in hand. An evil glint entered Saera's eyes as an idea struck her, and she raced over and grabbed the bottle away from her.

"Aww thanks, Shizune-san. You shouldn't have." She smiled as she took a long swig from the bottle.

The brunette jumped back, clearly startled by the sudden movement and sweat dropped. "Ahh..M-Mikkokan-san...uh.."

She froze as a loud, almost animalistic roar came from behind the closed door and swallowed hard, wringing her hands nervously. "Oh no, this is bad!" Without another word she took off down the hall.

The door to the Hokage's office slammed open and an irate looking Tsunade stormed into the hall. "Shizune!"

She was about to pursue the woman when her eyes landed on Saera -or rather, what the woman was holding- and her eyes narrowed. "Mikkokan Saera. Hand over the bottle." She said, trying to keep her voice calm as she stepped forward, holding out her hand expectantly.

Bright blue eyes landed on amber ones before a smile that could scare the devil himself slid effortlessly across Saera's features. "What bottle? You don't mean this one right?" She shook the bottle slightly before tilting it over her injured leg letting the clear liquid run down, taking dried blood, to the floor.

Once more she cradled the neck of the bottle and brought it to her lips to take another long swig. "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands. Because that's the only way I'll hand it to you myself, you old hag." With that said she took off running down the hall and out of the building before the other woman could actually cause her bodily harm.

Tsunade stared, bewildered at the disrespectful display and trying to figure out what the heck had just happened. Slowly her eyes darkened, burning with the fire of her fury as she broke into a run to catch up to the sneaky blonde. "Get back here right now!"

…..

Nozomi yawned as she trudged down the street, covering her mouth with her hand. "What a day. I'm exhausted." She sighed and slumped her shoulders for a moment before continuing on her way, silently promising her aching body a hot bath to make up for the strenuous work out.

A few minutes later, a familiar woman came into her line of sight and she froze. _'Saera-sensei! Oh no, what should I do? I should probably greet her but what if she tries to put me through another crazy work out or something? I'm still worn out from proving myself to her in that crazy exam!'_

A drop of sweat rolled down her head as the blonde drew closer, and she gave a resigned sigh. "Oh, Saera-sensei!" She held up a hand in greeting and forced a smile, hoping that this wasn't going to be a big mistake.

Hearing her name, Saera looked over at Nozomi and a slightly relieved look crossed her features. She quickly downed the rest of the sake and ran over to her. Ignoring the suspicious look her student gave her, she deposited the empty bottle into her hands.

Bewildered, Nozomi looked down to see what had been entrusted to her, grimacing when she realized it was a sake bottle. "What the- Saera-sensei, what's this for? I'm too young for this stuff, you know!"

By the time she looked back up, however, her teacher had disappeared. "Great...now what am I supposed to do with this?" She groaned.

A commotion nearby caused her ears to perk up, and she glanced in the direction of the noise, her blood running cold as her eyes landed on the source.

"Saera!"

Tsunade burst onto the scene, a vicious aura surrounding her as her eyes were practically hissing red with anger. If Nozomi had not known better, she would've assumed the woman to be a jinchuuriki. Before she could figure out what was up, and why her teacher's name was ringing from the woman's lips, Tsunade glanced over at her, and her eyes narrowed.

In a matter of seconds, the woman was towering over her, hand outstretched menacingly as she demanded, in a voice that would make even Kumoraku tremble, that the bottle be handed over.

Nozomi had never seen the Hokage so angry. Even when she had accidentally spoken disrespectfully about Saera, she'd never taken on such a terrifying aura.

Fearing she might faint from fear alone, the brunette held the bottle out, and Tsunade snatched it up, opening it and tipping it to her lips. When nothing came out, however, she growled and thrust the item onto the ground, shattering it in her anger as she glanced around wildly. "Damn you, Saera! Get back here right now!"

At this point, Nozomi had recovered from the fear induced paralysis that had held her captive, and took off running. _'I don't know what Saera-sensei did to piss off Hokage-sama so bad but I know that I definitely don't want to be caught in the middle of it!'_ She thought.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side as Tsunade's head whipped around in her direction, and she bristled, pointing at the retreating girl. "Hey! You know where she's going! Get over here!"

"No I don't, she went the opposite direction! That's all I know, I _swear_!"

In spite of her protests, Nozomi found herself being chased by a red hot, angry Hokage who'd obviously had too much to drink, and she pushed herself even harder, too scared to find out what would happen if she caught her.

Just when it looked like Tsunade was going to capture her, Shizune appeared, accompanied by several ANBU and stepped into the raging woman's path, making her skid to a halt.

"You!" Tsunade shouted, pointing angrily at her sheepish looking assistant. "You caused all of this!"

Nozomi was forgotten as the Hokage tore after the woman, who shrieked and took off running, the ANBU following closely behind. Reaching the Hokage Tower, Shizune bolted inside, still being pursued by the mad Fifth Hokage, and made a mad dash for the office.

She'd barely reached it when Tsunade's voice rang out behind her, an eerily calm note to it as she stood in the doorway, stalking over to her. "Shizune…"

Shizune braced herself, and when the blonde made a lunge for her, she shrieked, picking up Ton Ton and bolted out of the room. "Now!" She called over her shoulder.

Instantly, the Hokage found herself barricaded by the ANBU who'd followed her earlier. They had arranged themselves in such a way that she was unable to leave the office, she realized, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Shizune had barely made it out of the building when she heard Tsunade's voice, filled with venom as she called out. " **Shizune**!"

…..

Nozomi continued to run, too scared to look back. The look in Tsunade's eyes had been positively murderous, and she dreaded the thought of trying to convince the woman that she was innocent; if anything, she was merely an unfortunate pawn in the whole thing.

The brunette was halfway across the village before she finally found the courage to look back. Relief flooded her as she saw that she was no longer being chased, and with an exhausted gasp, she plunged forward, barely registering the pain as she face planted into the dirt.

Saera suddenly appeared next to the girl and poked her shoulder playfully with a light note to her voice. "So, I see you got away. How'd you do that?" She waited patiently for an answer that was muttered into the ground.

Unable to understand the muffled response, she gave a devious grin and shrugged, standing up straight. "Well, you passed test number two. Good job. See you at training tomorrow morning."

A moment went by before her words sunk in for the brunette, and when they did her head shot up from the ground, eyes narrowing as she glared at the woman in disbelief. "WHAT?!"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Alright, that's where I'm leaving you for now. At least it's not a cliffhanger, huh? xD Read and review, please, and I'll try to come back with another update either this Friday or the following Friday, depending on how much work I get done writing throughout the week. Thanks~! ^^_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Hello everybody! :) I hope you are all doing well. Now I may be way too old for trick or treating (old enough to take my own son lol) but that's no reason for me not to send a treat my readers' way. ^^ But be prepared, there will be a lot happening in this chapter hehe ;) Also, one thing I want to note is after this chapter there will be a year's time skip. Mainly because I got bored writing day to day chapters and wanted to establish some other stuff. So look forward to that. ^^_

 _And now before I go on,I want to give a big thank you to Dragonspiral, Arsanthania, Austin045, DawnFox12, retreaver, harudha558, Grank, harukanakamura, CompletelyOriginalUsernameNo2, xXEndlessImaginationXx and Anakin Namikaze for adding this story to your alerts and favorites! I am truly mystified at the attention this story got even without my updating as quick as I normally do. xD So thank you, from the bottom of my heart to you all. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** The only thing I own here is my OC's and the story plot. Saera belongs to my friend, Kagome429, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. x3

* * *

When Nozomi poked her head out of her room the next day, she was surprised to find Saera standing there, poised to knock. "Oh, Saera-sensei. G'morning." She murmured, trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

Of course, Saera could tell either way and shook her head slightly, fixing her with a serious look. "Good, you're up. Get ready. We have errands to run."

One eyebrow lifted curiously. "We?" Nozomi echoed, watching as the blonde turned to walk away.

Pausing, the woman glanced back over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, _we_. So get ready and meet me outside." Without another word, she headed out the door.

A small smile found its way onto Nozomi's face as she got dressed. It was kind of random, but Saera wanted to go somewhere together!

 _'Maybe this really is the start of a new bond between us.'_ She thought hopefully as she brushed her hair and put on her shoes. After a final look over in the mirror, she deemed herself presentable and hurried to the front porch, where her sensei stood, looking out at the village.

Turning and seeing the brunette, Saera motioned for the girl to come along, and they made their way down the stairs.

A few minutes later found the two in the heart of the village, where all the shops were. Nozomi looked around, slightly overwhelmed by all there was to see. Before she knew what was going on, Saera had dragged her into a store.

As the brunette gazed in awe at the weapons on display, Saera approached the shopkeeper and began to fire off a list of items she wanted. Shuriken, kunai, food pills, various kinds of tags...the list continued on and on. Just listening made the brunette's head hurt.

When everything had been paid for, Saera snatched a beige pouch from the pile of supplies. After filling it up with a little bit of everything she'd purchased, she tossed it at Nozomi. The brunette hadn't been paying attention so it hit her in the face, and she fumbled to get a hold of the item before it could fall.

Saera just rolled her eyes. "Put that on. Your ninja tools are in there."

Nodding, Nozomi strapped the bag onto her waist, and the woman gave her an approving look before beckoning her to follow once more. Not giving the girl a chance to respond, she grabbed her wrist and led her out the door, only stopping when they were in another store.

Nozomi looked around curiously. This time they were in a clothing boutique. Figuring it best not to ask any questions at the moment, the girl slowly walked through the aisles, stopping every now and then to admire a particular outfit. She was so caught up, she lost track of Saera, so it startled her when she heard the woman's voice behind her.

"Put this on."

The brunette barely had time to turn to face her teacher before an article of clothing was shoved into her hands. A drop of sweat rolled down her head as she saw the expectant look on the woman's face, and she nodded, taking the item off the hanger and examining it as she slipped it on. It was a pale green short sleeved jacket that closed with a single black button at the center.

Nozomi had barely gotten it on over her long, flowy black top when Saera ordered her to take it off, and she did, handing it to the woman confusedly. Her confusion only grew when Saera handed the jacket to the shopkeeper. Finally, she could keep quiet no more, and she tapped on the woman's shoulder.

"What's that for?" She asked, motioning to the garment.

Saera's response was a nonchalant shrug. "A graduation gift." Slowly, her eyes narrowed and she frowned at her student. "What, do you not like the color or something?" She griped.

Gold eyes widened in surprise at the woman's abrupt change in behavior, and Nozomi shook her head quickly. "No, that's not it at all! I just..." Her voice dropped an octave as she looked at the floor bashfully. "That's my favorite color. I didn't think you knew."

This was news to Saera, who _hadn't_ known, but she wasn't about to admit that she'd merely gotten lucky in her selection.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she fixed the genin with an overconfident smirk. "Of course I did! I'm your sensei. I'm supposed to know _everything_ about you!"

Lifting her eyes to meet the woman, Nozomi smiled softly, believing the lie, and before either of them knew what was happening, she lunged forward, wrapping her teacher in a big hug. "Thank you."

Thoroughly unprepared, Saera flinched at the sudden contact, discomfort coloring her features as she gazed down at the brunette. Her face softened for a fraction of a second before she realized what she was thinking, and she frowned.

"Don't thank me just yet," She retorted, giving the girl a firm, yet gentle shove to push her off, "You're gonna be working your butt off to earn it."

Nozomi sweat dropped as the woman's gruff attitude shattered what had started out as a nice moment, but nodded, still smiling as she watched Saera pay for the jacket. _'I'll make you proud, Saera-sensei!'_

…..

A full month passed, and with it, Nozomi's progress continued. Her chakra control had improved immensely, enabling her to walk on water (she only fell in every now and then!) and run up trees. She was doing so well, she'd begun to practice scaling walls in the village.

Sadly, she wasn't the best at gathering chakra to one point; she constantly got distracted by her own thoughts, causing the chakra in her feet to flare out of control, and she'd be sent plummeting back to the ground. Still, it had only been four weeks, and she'd advanced so much, she couldn't help feeling proud.

If only the same could be said for her instructor. Saera understood that for a ninja, such basic skills as those were a necessity, but she had not been called upon to teach Nozomi such things. She had been tasked with helping the girl learn to manipulate her demon's chakra, and yet, she didn't seem to be making _any_ progress in that area!

Drawing out the ominous chakra was a big enough chore that Nozomi often failed to do. On the occasions that she succeeded, however, she was unable to mold the power for her use. More often than not, the bubbling, purple energy would attempt to possess her, forcing Saera to beat Nozomi _and_ the chakra into submission!

The whole thing was frustrating to say the least, and Saera made it priority not to spend anymore time with the girl than she had to outside of training, lest she lose her temper and hurt her. The only exception being the times she taught the girl a new recipe to use for lunches, and when she cooked the both of them dinner.

Even if things were still tense with them, Nozomi had welcomed the subtle shift in their relationship, so it hit her especially hard when Saera started going out of her way to be gone again.

It all came to a head during training. As usual, Saera instructed her student, for the umpteenth time to reach deep and pull out her demon's power. Then, she'd lean against a tree, looking bored and waiting to see how long it would be before the girl gave up.

Seeing the vacant stare on her sensei's face filled Nozomi with sadness. She couldn't help feeling that she was losing the one thing she'd finally begun to have with the woman.

Gradually, the world around her faded away, and she found herself standing in Kumoraku's chamber, the demonic feline towering over her.

 ** _"Poor, pitiful Kubota."_** The cat sneered at her from behind iron bars. ** _"You want my power now, do you? Then take it!"_**

Nozomi gasped as bubbling, purple chakra flowed out of the cage, flooding the room as it roared towards her like a tidal wave, soaking and latching onto her body.

At that moment, Saera happened to look up, and her eyes widened slightly as she saw the demonic powers coursing out of Nozomi's body. Now _this_ was what she was waiting for! Pushing up from the tree trunk, she stepped forward, looking mildly impressed.

"Good work. Now merge that chakra with yours, and then try attacking me." She instructed.

Nozomi opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as the purple chakra sprang to action, clinging to her body like a parasite. After a few seconds, there was an explosion, and as the smoke faded, Saera was able to see that the brunette had undergone a transformation.

Her entire body was covered with coarse, black fur with purple streaks that were only visible when touched by the light. Her arms and legs had been replaced with large, sturdy looking paws and hind legs, each equipped with long, talon like claws.

What had changed the most, however, was her face. Gone were the golden eyes and brown locks of hair. In place was the face of a fearsome wildcat with blood red, slanted eyes and two long, onyx colored fangs protruding from its muzzle.

The creature unleashed a roar that made the earth tremble before lunging at Saera, blood lust in its eyes.

The blonde dove for the ground but this demon Nozomi was too fast, and long claws raked across her back, leaving jagged cuts that reached from her shoulder to mid back.

Momentarily stunned, Saera glanced at her shoulder. The wound might be in a place that was difficult to see, but she knew from the burning sensation in her back that she was bleeding profusely. Turning her focus back to the problem at hand, she scowled at the monster that stood before her, preparing to attack again.

"Pathetic." Her eyes slid shut, opening seconds later to reveal the red seeping into her irises. This time, when she spoke her voice was deeper, more menacing and less Saera. **_"So, the big, bad kitty wants to play, does she?"_**

Sensing a difference in the woman, demon Nozomi froze, glowering and gnashing her teeth viciously in warning as laughter bubbled out of her target's mouth.

 _ **"So, let's**_ _ **play**_ _ **!"**_ Saera raised her arm, flaming, red chakra flowing out of her body to form a large, red arm with clawed fingertips above her. Without warning she thrust the palm of her hand down harshly, and the chakra arm mirrored the movement, slapping demon Nozomi on the head.

Stunned and caught off guard, she plowed into the ground, the impact creating a small crater shaped like her.

When the chakra had released Nozomi and she'd changed back to her normal self, Saera released her own demonic chakra, frowning down at the unconscious brunette.

…..

Much time had passed when Nozomi finally regained consciousness, her eyelids fluttering lazily as she recalled what had happened. _'Kya! That's right! I lost control worse than ever before!'_

Glancing around, she realized that Saera had moved her into the shade of a tree, and was standing watch over her. Noticing the displeased look she bore, the brunette sat up quickly, drawing her attention as she got to her feet.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Saera-sensei! I don't know what could've gone wrong -I tried my best, honest!"

Saera listened, eye twitching irritably. _'Again with the apologizing! Is that all she ever does? It's just an excuse not to try harder!'_

Finally, she could listen to no more of the girl's incessant apology. "Tch! Sure you don't!" She snapped, stepping closer until she was in the brunette's personal bubble. "The only thing that transformation shows me is that I've been wasting my time! You've learned absolutely _nothing_! At this rate, you'll never be anymore than a genin!"

Nozomi's face fell at the lecture, and she bowed her head slightly, trying to hide how hurt she felt. _'It's not fair… **nothing** I do is good enough for this woman!'_ She thought, anger beginning to bubble in her gut. Raising her head once more, she scowled at the woman, bearing her fangs angrily.

"Sensei, I've done everything I could! I'm improving every day in other areas, but you don't care at all! Why are you so obsessed with my demon's chakra?! Can't you ever just be proud of what I _have_ accomplished?!"

Her outburst was met with a glare from Saera. "Why am I obsessed?" She repeated slowly. "I'm _obsessed_ because _that_ is my job- to help you harness and control your demon chakra. _Not_ to be your friend, _not_ to teach you mediocre tricks, but to prepare you for what's to come. You're not just a simple ninja!"

"What's to come?" Nozomi's anger faded momentarily as she frowned, looking confused. "What are you talking about, sensei? I don't understand!"

"A war, Nozomi." Came the harsh reply as Saera folded her arms. " _That's_ what's to come if you're not ready, and at this rate, you'll _never_ make a decent decoy! You might as well be a pebble in a hailstorm!"

A wounded look appeared on the brunette's face that she couldn't hide as she stared, disbelievingly at her. "...A decoy? Me? What for...?" She frowned, shaking her head and glaring at the woman. "No! I don't believe you, it's a lie!"

The only answer she got was a disappointed shake of Saera's head. Deciding she'd had enough, the woman turned to leave, figuring she ought to get her wounds taken care of. Something this size would require her to get help, as much as she didn't like that idea.

 _'Why would Saera-sensei say such a horrible thing?!'_ A deep pain settled into Nozomi's chest as the blonde left. _'..I'm a ninja! Hokage-sama said so! So there's no way I'd ever be a decoy...right?!'_

As much as she wanted to believe her own encouragement, the brunette was beginning to doubt, so she decided to go pay Tsunade a visit. If anyone could put her fears to rest, it would be her.

…..

Tsunade stared, bewildered at the brunette who stood before her. It had been a normal day up until five minutes ago, when Nozomi had barged into her office unannounced, wide eyed and hysterical as she told them what Saera had said.

"It's not true though, is it?" The girl pressed. "Saera-sensei was just being mean, right...?"

Amber eyes shifted uncomfortably, locking with those of Shizune in a guilty stare that Nozomi noticed. Her ears flattened in shock for a moment before she pressed her lips into a thin line, averting her gaze. "So, it _is_ true then, huh?"

There was a long pause before the Hokage finally nodded. "Yes. Paying off your debt was only half the reason you were forced to become a ninja."

At the questioning look on the brunette's face, she went on, albeit reluctantly. "It was the village elders. They saw the arrival of an unknown jinchuuriki as a way to preserve Konoha's greatest treasure -the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

Nozomi perked her ears forward, tilting her head sideways curiously. "And that legacy is…?"

There was another pause before Tsunade's eyes locked on hers firmly. "Naruto."

Out of everything she could've expected to hear, that wasn't one of them. "What-Naruto-kun?!" The brunette sputtered, stepping back slightly. "B-bu-but! He's stronger than me!" She protested, remembering how easily he'd put her on her back in training. "What on earth would he need _me_ to protect him from?"

The older woman's eyes hardened, her jaw clenching and sensing that she needed help, Shizune decided to cut in.

"Nozomi-san," She began gently, "have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" When the brunette shook her head, she continued. "It's an organization made of S-rank criminals, rogue ninja." She hesitated slightly, looking uncomfortable. "They tried to capture Naruto just before you came to us."

Nozomi's frown deepened at this new information, her forehead wrinkling. "But why?! What would they want with Naruto-kun?" She stilled as a memory flashed before her eyes, making her gasp.

 _"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed fox. I just...wanted you to know...I understand your pain."_

"Is it...the Nine-Tails...?" She ventured quietly.

Tsunade was only vaguely surprised to hear that the girl knew such a secret. After all, she'd been close with Naruto, so it made sense that he'd reveal himself as a fellow demon host in attempt to reach out to her. She gave the girl a grim look. "That's what we believe."

"Okay, so Naruto-kun needs protection from the Akatsuki." Nozomi nodded slowly, her mind working overtime trying to process all the information. "But how am _I_ supposed to make sure the Akatsuki doesn't get him?! I can't even beat _him_ in a battle!"

 ** _"Kubota, you can't be_** ** _that_** ** _stupid...even_** ** _I_** ** _see where this is going! Remember what that woman said!"_** Nozomi grimaced as the deep, silky voice of Kumoraku lectured her and sighed inwardly.

 _"Stay out of this, you stupid cat!"_ Shutting off the communication, she concentrated on what she'd learned, figuring out how it fit together with what Saera had said earlier.

"...Oh." Her body went rigid as she connected the pieces and her world shattered.

Concerned at the sudden change in the girl's demeanor, Shizune called out. "Nozomi-san?"

After a moment of heavy silence, dull golden eyes rose to meet Tsunade's. "...That's why Saera-sensei said I was a decoy." All warmth was gone from her voice as she spoke. "I'm gonna be handed over in Naruto-kun's place, aren't I?"

Frowning, the Hokage simply nodded, not knowing what to say while Shizune looked away, both of them looking increasingly uncomfortable.

As the uncomfortable silence persisted, resentment began to cloud Nozomi's mind, and she looked away numbly. _'I get it now...I'm nothing but a pawn for this village's safety. Nobody here really trusts me_ _ **or**_ _accepts me!'_ Her eyes darkened, her anger blocking out her heart's reminder that she had friends who accepted her.

Slowly the brunette turned to face them, scoffing as she noticed they still wore such guilt filled expressions. "Don't look so sorry. I get it!" A harsh laugh erupted from her, tinged with bitterness. "I was only a convenience - a means to keep what's really important safe!"

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead as her stare pierced the girl, and sensing that the woman was losing her patience, Shizune intervened yet again. "That's not true!" She cried, gaining the brunette's attention. "Tsunade-sama cares about you like she does the rest of the village!"

Nozomi stared hard at the dark haired woman, pain and sadness swimming in her golden depths. Finally, after another moment of tense silence, she spoke, using a voice so soft it was barely audible. "If that's true, then why didn't you tell the elders no?"

She whirled back to Tsunade, casting a heated glare onto the woman. "You're the Hokage, aren't you? Isn't the Hokage supposed to _protect_ those under them?! It's because I'm not a true villager, right? I'm just a temporary burden to help ensure the village's safety!"

Before the Hokage could respond, Shizune stepped forward, her eyes sparking with anger. "You've got it all wrong! It's only thanks to Tsunade-sama that you're even here _now_! The elders wanted to hand you over once you got discharged-"

"Enough, Shizune!" Tsunade interrupted, rising from her seat.

The look on the woman's face was enough to shut Shizune up, and she backed off, returning to her position beside the desk. Gradually, the Fifth's stare landed on Nozomi, who was staring at her assistant looking like she'd been slapped after hearing such shocking truth. Realizing she was being watched, however, the brunette snapped back to attention, pushing Shizune's revelation to the recesses of her mind for now.

"I tried," Tsunade began once she had the girl's attention. "I did everything in my power to dissuade them. They challenged my loyalty to the village and berated me no matter what I said. In the end, I had no choice but to cooperate." A heavy silence fell over the room as she sighed and shook her head.

"That being said, I can't accept what they're doing. That's why I paired you with Saera. Under her guidance, you'll reach new heights, upping your chance of survival _should_ you face the Akatsuki."

A vast array of emotions flickered through Nozomi's face as she listened, changing too quickly to gauge what the girl was thinking. Finally, with a somber look she nodded to the two women. "I'll do it."

One thin blonde brow rose as Tsunade regarded her with interest. _'What's with the sudden change of attitude?'_

As if she knew what the woman was thinking, Nozomi elaborated. "Because it's for him." She said resolutely. "It's because of Naruto-kun that I'm alive. I owe him, and I'll repay that debt. Even if it costs me my life."

Rendered speechless, both Hokage and assistant could only nod, and the brunette smiled weakly, balling her hands into fists to quell the fear that was welling up inside at the idea of such a dangerous task. "Sorry for barging in. I just had to know...anyways, there's...something I need to do, so..."

Shizune looked like she was about to protest, but Tsunade nodded, and the girl gratefully took her leave.

There was a moment of silence before the dark haired woman turned to her superior, frowning. "Tsunade-sama, why did you let her go? She's obviously not okay! Wouldn't it have been better to try and calm her down before she left?"

A soft sigh was heard as Tsunade looked away from the empty doorway, casting glazed amber eyes onto her. "There's nothing we can say that'll make this okay." She replied. "She needs to be alone right now."

…..

Nozomi's glazed over expression remained on the ground, her sandals scraping the dirt. That discussion in the Hokage's office felt surreal, like it should be a dream, but the ache in her chest at learning the truth of her destiny reminded her all too well that it was, in fact reality.

Her thoughts were interrupted then, as her stomach growled, informing her that it was time to eat, and she paused. This was about the time that Saera usually made dinner.

 _"Why am I obsessed? Because_ _ **that**_ _is my job- to help you harness and control your demon chakra._ _ **Not**_ _to be your friend,_ _ **not**_ _to teach you mediocre tricks, but to prepare you for what's to come."_

A frown etched into her features as her sensei's parting words replayed in her mind, and she slowly shook her head. The pain the woman had inflicted was deep; she wasn't really in the mood to see her.

 _'It'll serve her right if she has to wonder where I'm at for a while.'_ She thought, clenching her jaw defiantly.

She decided she'd go and get herself something to eat. Thanks to the mediocre missions she'd been assigned to around the village, she had a little pocket money for once. With a small smile, the brunette headed for Ichiraku.

Upon arriving, she plopped herself onto a stool and gave Teuchi her order. As the old man went about preparing her meal, her mind drifted back to its previous thoughts, and she leaned forward, cupping her chin in her hands.

 _'I wanted to repay Naruto-kun by helping get Sasuke back, but it doesn't seem like I'll be around that long.'_ Feeling a prickling at the corner of her eyes, she inhaled deeply to suppress her emotions. _'It's okay. If not for him I'd probably be long gone by now, anyways. I can't think of a more worthy reason to lay down my life...protecting the one who saved it.'_

After a minute, she felt the tears behind her eyes dissolve, and let out a heavy sigh. _'Still, this is depressing news. If only he were here. He always knew how to cheer me up.'_

A shiver raced up her spine as someone touched her shoulder, and she jumped. Her tense expression relaxed into a small smile as she turned and saw Sakura, and she lifted her hand in a wave. "Oh...hey. How long have you been there?"

The pink haired kunoichi giggled, a knowing look in her eyes. "Long enough to see what's _really_ going on." She replied, grinning. "What've you been up to?"

At her question, Nozomi slumped over against the counter with a soft groan. "Training, training, training. My sensei's a slave driver!"

Her eyebrows rose as the rest of her friend's words sunk in, and she sat up quickly, fixing the girl with a perplexed expression. "Long enough to see what's _really_ going on? What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Nozomi. I'm not blind." There was a teasing note in Sakura's voice as she replied, still grinning. "I know you're wishing Naruto was here."

"Oh...that." Nozomi's ears lowered, and she smiled weakly at the girl, wondering when she'd become so easy to read. _'Well, as long as she doesn't figure out everything on my mind, I guess it's okay.'_

"Sure. " She said softly. "He's my best friend."

Her attention was drawn away as Teuchi returned with her ramen, and she licked her lips. "Finally! I'm starving!" She grabbed her chopsticks, gave thanks and dug in, slurping noodles ravenously.

Sakura just watched, shaking her head. "You don't have to pretend around me. I know you like him."

A noodle dangled from her mouth as the brunette's head rose to look at her. "Of course I do." She shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to like your friends?" Not waiting for a reply, she went back to eating, and the pinkette groaned inwardly, resisting the the urge to face palm.

"Not _that_ kind of like! I'm saying you have a crush on Naruto!" she exclaimed.

Nozomi inhaled harshly, accidentally swallowing a noodle too soon, and a coughing fit ensued as she struggled to catch her breath. "Don't be silly." She spoke in a strained voice that she'd later blame on the noodle when accused of sounding over emotional for one not in denial. "It's not like that."

"You're the silly one!" The kunoichi said exasperatedly, all traces of amusement gone from her face. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"This is ridiculous.." Nozomi grumbled under her breath. Ignoring the question, she went back to eating, making quick work of the remainder of her meal.

"Thanks for the food!" She said, leaving her payment on the counter before taking her leave. Sakura followed, continuing their conversation to her dismay.

"Okay, yes." Nozomi said, cutting her off mid sentence. "I _was_ wishing he was here but not cause of any _feelings_ I have for him!"

Sakura paused and grinned. "So you _do_ have feelings for him."

There was a pause as the brunette realized her slip up, and she let out a long, drawn out groan. "That's not what I meant! Cut it out!"

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously as they took in her appearance. "Well, if that's true, why are you blushing?"

Nozomi froze and turned to the girl. " _Anybody_ would in this situation! You're talking about this in public! What if somebody hears you?!"

Seeing the scowl on her face, Sakura sighed and raised her palms in surrender. "Okay, okay! No need to get so high strung."

The two of them walked in silence for a moment before Nozomi glanced over and sighed, spying the smirk on her friend's face. "What?"

"Nothing." The pinkette beamed. "Just, I'm positive he likes you, too."

"Stop it- he's my best friend!" The brunette insisted, and Sakura shook her head, giving her a serious look.

"But what if he wants to be _more_ than that?"

The brunette grimaced, unable to answer as the girl's words caused her most recent memory of Naruto to surface in her mind.

 _"To be continued."_ _He'd looked disappointed when Jiraiya interrupted their most intensely awkward moment ever. She was positive he'd been about to kiss her. Thank Kami for Jiraiya..._

Caught up reliving the awkward memory, Nozomi managed to trip on her own shoe and stumbled forward, just barely preventing an embarrassing fall. Nodding to assure her companion that she was alright, the brunette turned her gaze ahead once more.

Truthfully, ever since that day at the gates...no, before, but especially _after_ that, she'd had a sneaking suspicion he had feelings for her. That he wanted to be with her. The idea of giving her heart to somebody scared her out of her fur after what happened with Suoh, and now Shikamaru, so she'd done her best to ignore the blond's less than subtle hints.

Only, she'd discovered that Naruto would not be so easily brushed aside, making it that much harder to keep their friendship platonic. So while his absence left her feeling lonely, she also felt a little relieved. Surely with time whatever he saw in her would fade and they could go back to just being pals. In the meantime, she needed to put any rumors about them to rest before he returned.

"There's no way he feels anything but friendship for me, Sakura-chan." She insisted, praying the girl would just give up already. Naturally, her wish was not granted as the pinkette stepped in her path, forcing her to look at her.

"Well, what if he does, and he asks you out when he gets back?" She hypothesized, green orbs burning into golden. "You wouldn't turn him down, would you?"

Unable to maintain the girl's piercing stare, Nozomi shut her eyes and shook her head vigorously. "Look, he doesn't like me! And I _definitely_ don't like _him_! So just...just... _shut up_ already!"

Deciding she'd had enough of this conversation, the brunette turned and ran off.

Sakura just stood there, watching the girl's retreating form with pity in her eyes as she clicked her tongue. _'She's seriously in denial...'_ She thought with a sigh. _'I know they like each other...I could tell the first time I saw them together!'_

A small grin found its way onto her face as she clenched a fist determinedly. _'I'll just have to help her figure it out herself! I owe Naruto that much after all he's going through to bring Sasuke-kun back for me!'_

With a nod of resolution, she turned and headed in the opposite direction that Nozomi had gone, her mind racing with ideas to "help" Nozomi once their friend returned from his journey.

…..

Night had fallen by the time Nozomi climbed the stairs leading to her apartment. She should've gone home hours ago, but the conversation with Sakura had riled her up so badly, she'd put herself through a spontaneous work out, doing push ups, sit up, pull ups and running laps. If the green spandex wearing duo who freaked her out had seen it, they would've been proud.

Once she'd exhausted herself, she went to watch the sunset, a past time she hadn't had time for since becoming a genin. Taking her regular spot on Naruto's roof, she poured her heart out, grateful he couldn't really hear her as she ranted about Sakura's ridiculous assumptions. By the time she finished, the sky was dark, dotted by the first stars of the night, and she'd laid back, breathless with wonder as she watched more appear.

Yawning softly, the brunette took out her key and unlocked the door, letting herself in. She was beyond tired, and simply wanted to go to bed.

"So you decided to come home after all."

Nozomi's face contorted into a grimace as she stared at the blonde woman who stood across the room, blocking access to her bedroom. Once. Just _once_ , couldn't things go her way? Why, tonight of all nights did she decide to care about her absence?

As the brunette stood, contemplating how to respond, Saera crossed the room to stand before her. "I kept your dinner warm." She began, looking somewhat awkward.

The brunette's eyebrows rose, but before she could say anything, a yawn forced its way out of her, and she looked away. "I'm not really hungry...I just want to sleep." She grumbled.

The blonde remained rooted in her spot, frowning at the girl's attempt to brush her off. "Nozomi, listen. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you." The woman sighed trying to figure out how to continue.

"Look, when I was younger and still in training I apologized once, and it nearly got me killed. My sensei, he didn't take kindly to apologies. Said they'd do nothing but get you killed. I eventually came to see it the same way. Apologizing doesn't save lives, ever. It's a weakness and an excuse to stop trying." She looked at the girl with a somber expression before sighing once more. " _That's_ why I lost it when you apologized."

In spite of her exhaustion, Nozomi found herself listening with an intense awareness, gaping at the woman's words. It was by no means a proper apology, but it certainly helped explain why her sensei had behaved the way she had. If anything, now the girl knew to be careful not to apologize around the woman; it was obviously a sore spot for her.

Finishing up her explanation, Saera bid the girl goodnight and stepped out of her way, but instead of heading to bed as originally planned, the brunette looked at her. "Hey, um...Saera-sensei. Where'd you say my dinner is again? I think I _am_ a little hungry, after all."

The blonde smiled slightly and jerked a thumb towards the kitchen. "In the microwave."

Nozomi nodded, but made no move to go get the meal, watching Saera. "Um...Sensei...about today. I, um…" She trailed off, looking away for a moment before her eyes met the woman's once more. "I was wondering...Are there any tips you could give me?"

The blonde gave her a skeptical look, and she smiled weakly. "You know what I mean! Things to help me stay in control of my demon's chakra." She shuddered unintentionally as she thought back to the moment she'd gone berserk, hoping she hadn't hurt Saera too bad as she realized the gashes she'd seen earlier had been her doing. "I don't ever want that to happen again, so I'd be grateful for any advice you can give me."

There was a moment of silence between them as Saera stared at the girl, pride bubbling up inside her as she read what her student was really trying to say: She was ready to get serious with her demon chakra training. _'Maybe there's hope for her yet.'_

A jolt of discomfort coursed through her veins as she realized the brunette was still waiting, her face intently hopeful. "Sorry, I'm too busy for that right now." She replied, shrugging indifferently, and the girl blanched.

"Busy doing what?!" She demanded, frowning as the woman brushed past her, opening the door.

She paused long enough to glance over her shoulder at the disappointed looking brunette. "I'm sorry, Nozomi. Next time, okay?"

Nozomi paused, watching as her sensei disappeared into the night, the door closing softly behind her. "...Alright, sensei."

With a sigh, she headed into the kitchen to get her dinner and took it to the table. She grinned as she thought back to just before Saera had left. Nozomi wasn't sure if the blonde had been aware of it, but she'd seen it; the small, but genuine smile on the woman's face.

 _'I hope someday she trusts me enough to tell me where she's always disappearing to.'_ She sat down and gave thanks. _'I know we'll get there, one smile at a time. For now, I'm just grateful that she's cooking!'_

She grinned down at the meal that sat before her and picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Lots of emotional stuff, huh? I hope to hear from you! :)_

 _Everybody stay safe whatever you do tonight, and above all have a happy Halloween!_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_*pokes head into room of impatient readers* Hehe...sorry for the wait, everyone. It's been a long month. My son started preschool, finances have been tight, and pregnancy has stolen any remaining energy I have by then -Some days I can't even sit at the computer without getting a headache. ^-^; Then there's also the fact that I've been kinda glued to my Nintendo DS...Any other Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon players here? *glances around*_

 _And a special thank you to_ _, CookieTheDark, darkofsoul, ben revell and Luciendar for following, favoriting and reviewing! You rock! :)_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Nozomi and Kumoraku, and honestly that's okay. It's so much more fun to put my own spin on existing characters~ *evil grin***

* * *

 _One year later_

The chirping of birds outside the window invaded Nozomi's ears, making them stand up and she yawned, lifting her head from the pillow. Her eyes widened as she realized how late it was and she shot up from the bed, gasping when the clock confirmed her suspicions. "What the? Saera-sensei never lets me sleep this late!"

The brunette groaned as she stumbled about the room, getting dressed and brushing her hair before she hurried out of the room. "There's no time to eat, I'll just get some milk!" She said, hurrying to the refrigerator.

As she reached for the handle, she noticed a note and paused, tearing it off the fridge and reading its contents.

"What...? Cancelled? " Golden eyes scanned the rest of the paper, narrowing in annoyance. "Well, that explains why she let me sleep in, I guess...But what could she possibly need to do that's gonna take up the whole _day_?"

With a frustrated sigh, Nozomi opened the window and slipped outside, climbing to sit on top of the roof. "Why would Saera-sensei disappear, knowing how important my training is?" She pouted.

Ever since learning the true reason she'd become a ninja, the brunette had thrown herself into training with a tenacity her teacher hadn't known she was capable of. She still wasn't having much luck controlling Kumoraku's chakra, but she refused to give up, and often ended up going beyond her limits.

It was usually then that Saera intervened, delivering a blow to knock her out, and when she awoke she'd be tied to a tree, forced to listen as the woman lectured her on not overworking herself. "Even _demon hosts_ have limits!"

Nodding solemnly, Nozomi would agree to be careful not to overexert herself, but the blonde still ended up scolding her for the same thing day in and day out. Maybe that was why she'd called training off for the day -to make sure she got some rest.

A soft sigh left Nozomi's lips at this realization, and she clenched her fist frustratedly, claws biting into the palm of her hand. "But I can't take a whole _day_ off! What if the Akatsuki shows up? I _need_ to be ready!"

With a heavy sigh, she laid down and threw her arm over her face, blocking the sun from her eyes. Gradually, her thoughts drifted elsewhere, and her eyes softened at the realization that today was her birthday. That meant she'd been in Konoha for nearly a year.

 _'Time sure does fly. This time last year, I was with my clan, and Tou-san and Kaa-san were still alive.'_ The minute that thought occurred, the Kubota shook her head, reprimanding herself for going such places, even in her mind. _'It's best not to think about the past.'_ She reminded herself firmly. _'Besides, even if they're gone, it's not like I'm alone now. I've got all my friends, the Hokage, Shizune-san -even Saera-sense cares about me! It's just silly to get caught up thinking about what I_ _ **don't**_ _have.'_

Once Nozomi had finally broken out of her comfort zone, she'd managed to make a good amount of friends, though she only felt close enough with a select few to be super talkative. Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji, to name a few. Yet, even they didn't know much about her, including the fact that today was her birthday.

It wasn't that she didn't trust them, she'd just simply grown up with a clan who didn't care about when her birthday was. By the time she'd considered telling her new friends, the day was drawing near, and she felt it too awkward a subject to bring up.

Nozomi sat up and sighed, stretching her arms above her head until she felt a satisfying pop from her shoulders. "Well, training with sensei may be cancelled, but that doesn't mean I can't train by myself!" She exclaimed, adjusting her headband.

 _'It's my day and I wanna train, so that's what I'm gonna do, sensei or no sensei!'_

Getting to her feet, she got a running start before jumping off the roof, landing on another roof nearby. "Well, _there's_ something I haven't practiced in a while..!" The corners of her mouth turned up in a grin as she glanced around.

Spotting a building a little further away than the previous one, she took a step back, bracing herself before bursting forward. _'It's time to find out how far I can jump!'_

…..

"Thank you very much, please come again!"

Saera nodded to the shopkeeper as she left the store, clutching two medium sized bags to her chest. "Hopefully this will be ok." Just thinking about their contents made it hard to maintain her cool, collected exterior.

Nozomi probably thought she didn't know what day it was, but as her sensei, Saera had access to her files, and she intended to make it special for the brunette, like it or not.

For that reason, she'd called off training for the day, believing one's birthday an appropriate time to rest, and boy did her student need it. Constantly pushing herself to her limit and beyond, Nozomi had changed overnight from the most unmotivated student to a firecracker that was always raring to go.

It was a welcome change since she finally took demon chakra training seriously, but at the same time, Saera regretted telling the girl she was a decoy. Before that, she'd at least had the sense to stop before she hurt herself. This new Nozomi didn't seem to know _when_ to quit.

Her musings were interrupted as a shadow passed over her, and she frowned, squinting up into the sky. "What the-?!" Saera resisted the urge to facepalm when she spotted the green streak that was unmistakably her student. "Damn it, Nozomi. You were supposed to relax today."

It looked like she'd have to force the girl to rest after all, she realized. With a sigh, she brought her middle and index fingers together and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…..

Nozomi grinned as she landed on the roof of the Academy, mentally patting herself on the back for the long distance she'd covered. _'That was a pretty good jump! Too bad Saera-sensei couldn't have been here to see!'_

She was scoping out another target when a familiar scent hit her sensitive nose, and she smirked. _'Well, well...speak of the devil.'_

No sooner had the girl turned around then Saera landed on the roof in front of her, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "What are you doing?"

In response, the brunette flashed her a self satisfied grin. "I'm working on my jumps! Look how much distance I can cover now!" Turning, Nozomi headed for the edge of the roof, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she spun around, sweat dropping at the irritated look on Saera's face.

"I'm pretty sure I said training was cancelled today though. I thought you'd enjoy a day to relax."

The woman's tone left no room for negotiation, but Nozomi still shook her head vigorously. "You know I can't do that. I'm a decoy -I have to be ready to protect Naruto-kun at anytime!"

"How can you defend him if he's not even here?" Saera retorted. "You do remember he's gone, don't you?" She added, sounding slightly amused.

A low growl sounded from the brunette as she rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that, but I still want to be prepared!"

"Uh huh...and how are you planning on defending him if you're exhausted in every sense?"

Now Saera was just toying with her, and Nozomi could tell by the look on her face. Her forehead wrinkled as she scowled at the woman. "I'm not gonna push it _that_ hard, sensei! I just thought a little practice would be good to keep the day from being completely wasted…"

"You don't know how _not_ to push yourself too hard!" Saera shrugged her shoulders and inhaled softly. "Look, the Akatsuki won't show up if their target isn't here. I say today _needs_ to be wasted. You're coming with me, come on."

"B-but-I thought you were busy today-!" Nozomi began to protest, but a look from Saera shut her up, and with a resigned sigh she allowed herself to be lead back onto the ground.

A while later they arrived at a clothing store, and she looked around curiously as they entered. "So, what are we doing here?"

Saera glanced down at the girl briefly before inclining her head towards the clothing racks. "I want you to go through everything and put together an outfit you like."

"Wha..? _Me_?" Nozomi glanced at the display of various garments and swallowed slightly, knowing she wasn't exactly the most fashion forward person. "Aren't you the one shopping?"

"Just do it." Came the reply as blue eyes stared down at her. "I'll be over there." The blonde pointed at a different display of clothing before walking off, and just like that Nozomi was left alone.

"Umm….okay." She said weakly before turning and heading into the racks of clothing with the look of one resigned to go die for their nation. Timidly she leafed through the shirts and dresses, her eyes flitting about nervously. _'I don't know what all would go together...I just like things that are simple and comfy...'_ Her hands stilled over a muted green jumper with long sleeves that zipped up the front, her eyes lighting up. _'Like_ _ **this**_ _!'_

Taking the garment from the rack, she tracked down her teacher and held out the article of clothing for her to see. "What about this?" Her voice was filled with pride, as if she couldn't believe she'd found something so cute and trendy.

Saera eyed the jumper with interest for a moment before her face fell back into its stoic mask. "Is that something you like and would actually wear?"

Nozomi nodded, and the woman directed her to the fitting rooms to try it on. A moment later, the brunette stepped out, fully clothed in the jumper, wearing a timid smile. "How does it look?" She asked softly.

Instead of answering, Saera shoved something into her hands. "Put this on with it."

"Oh. Okay." The brunette glanced at the item curiously. It was a thin, black belt that looked long enough to loop twice around her waist. At the end, the belt buckle was shaped like a pretty, black bow. "It's so pretty." She commented as she fastened it securely around her waist. "How's that look?"

Nodding silently, Saera made a twirling motion with her finger and Nozomi, understanding the notion spun in a slow circle, her tail lashing out behind her self consciously as the woman appraised her. "Sensei..?"

"It works." There was a brief pause as the blonde resisted the urge to smile at what she considered a pretty sight before she nodded. "What do you think?"

She need not have asked, however, as the radiant smile on her young student's face was answer enough, and she smirked slightly. "Alright. Go change back and then give it here."

The brunette hummed happily, heading back into the changing room, and a few moments later, she emerged, holding the jumper and belt.

Once Saera had placed them in a basket, she looked at the girl again. "Anything else you want?"

A nervous grin appeared on Nozomi's face at the thought of braving the racks again, and she quickly shook her head. "Um..no. That's good!" She paused, giving the woman a curious look. "What about you? Are you gonna get a new outfit too?"

One thin, blonde eyebrow lifted in question. "Why should I?"

"W-well...it's just...the way you dress now, um...I...it makes me uncomfortable." The brunette's face flushed faintly as she sweat dropped. In truth, what really made her uncomfortable were the lewd comments so many men seemed to make whenever she and the woman were passing by, but she wasn't exactly sure how to admit this.

There was a long silence as Saera sighed and looked down at her mini grey shorts, and red and black collared top that resembled a sports bra. "Will you be able to focus more if I get a new outfit?"

When the girl nodded vigorously, the blonde sighed again, and disappeared into the clothing racks without another word. Grabbing the first things she saw in her size that she liked, she strode over to the fitting rooms and shut the door.

When it opened again, she was dressed in a red, low cut shirt that stopped a little below her bust with long, black sleeves that left her shoulders exposed, and a black, mid thigh length skirt. "Better?"

Nozomi hesitated. In that outfit, the perverted comments probably wouldn't stop, but Saera was still showing a lot less skin now, and that was a definite plus. "Much." She replied, giving a small thumbs up.

With a shake of her head, Saera went back into the changing room. When she came out, she took both outfits to pay for them, with a confused Nozomi trailing behind.

Why was Saera behaving so differently today? It was true that they got along better now, but it was still out of character for her sensei to be so talkative and willing to listen to her suggestions.

…..

Sakura glanced around the village, clicking her tongue thoughtfully. She had training with Tsunade in about an hour, so she'd decided to have lunch before meeting the woman. Nothing heavy, since their sessions were extremely physical and easily upset one's stomach, but she still wanted something in her, just to give her energy. The only problem now was choosing where to eat.

As she walked along, weighing her options, a blonde woman exited a store up ahead with a familiar looking cat eared girl. _'There's only one person in the village who matches that description.'_ A small grin appeared on her face as she broke into a jog, calling out to the duo, who heard her and stopped walking.

"Sakura." Saera greeted calmly she approached.

Nodding respectfully in return, Sakura's gaze slid over to Nozomi. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, Nozomi-chan! How's everything?"

"It has been a while!" The brunette grinned at her. "I'm good, just super busy with training! How are you?"

The pinkette nodded. "Too long if you ask me. I've been good…." She paused. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Not much, really." Nozomi answered honestly. "Just shopping with Saera-sensei. What about you?"

"I'm on my way to get lunch before training starts." Sakura shrugged casually, frowning as her friend's face morphed into a pout at the mention of training. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not at all!" Nozomi responded quickly, forcing a smile onto her face. "So training, huh? That sounds nice."

"Uh….yeah. I guess?" Sakura replied, slightly confused by the girl's strange behavior.

As Saera listened to the two girls talk, an idea suddenly struck, and her eyes shifted onto the pink haired girl, her stare that of a predator who'd cornered her prey. "Go practice with her, Nozomi."

This caused both teens to turn around, each casting her a surprised look. "What?"

Saera had been trying not to laugh, but she lost the battle when she saw her young roommate's face. "You heard me. Since you refuse to listen and take the day off, you should go with her. At least then you'll have someone who can actually help you."

Sakura listened as the brunette began to protest, an uncomfortable feeling stirring inside of her. Why did it feel like Saera was trying to dump Nozomi off on her? And without asking _her_ if it was okay, first! Hadn't she already mentioned that she was going to training in a while?

Oblivious to the pinkette's confusion, Saera continued to smirk at Nozomi, who was pouting again. "I know, it's not chakra training, but there's no harm brushing up on the basics."

 _'_ _ **Basics**_ _?!'_ Sakura cast a wide eyed glare at the woman, feeling offended. _'No way! Training with Tsunade-sama is way harder than basic training!'_ She had just opened her mouth to correct the blonde when she seemed to realize her mistake on her own.

"As a matter of fact, Sakura's training under one of the legendary Sannin, so you'll get more than just the basics…" The woman smirked as if remembering an inside joke before turning serious again. "She'd be a great workout for you, just try not to get killed."

Nozomi's jaw dropped, a nervous look appearing on her face, but before she could object, Saera pushed her, none too gently toward her pink haired friend. "See you at home." With that, she vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the brunette staring in disbelief at where she'd been standing.

The soft clearing of Sakura's throat jerked her back to attention a moment later, and she glanced over, flashing her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that." She murmured.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Pink brows arched as Sakura waited for an answer.

"For some reason, Saera-sensei really wants me to take today off from training...but I can't just do nothing!" Nozomi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess in the end she realized it was a lost cause and decided to pawn me off on you."

"Of course, I'm not expecting you to let me tag along just because she told me to! I'll be fine training by myself." She hastily added after the pink haired girl failed to answer. "That's what I was doing when she intercepted me anyways, so...I can just go back to that and-"

A small laugh escaped Sakura as she held up her hand, silencing the girl's rambling. "No, it's okay. I don't mind a chance to talk and catch up, and training together might be fun." She said. "I was just a little surprised that your sensei didn't ask me if it was okay first."

Nozomi giggled sheepishly and shrugged. "Yeah, well that's Saera-sensei for you."

"Oh well.." The green eyed girl nodded as she glanced around. "Let's go get lunch then."

Nozomi nodded and they set off walking. She was happy for a chance to see her friend, but at the same time her teacher's odd behavior nagged at her mind, and she frowned. "It's really not like Saera-sensei to be so insistent I take the day off. If anything, I'd think she'd be _happy_ I'm taking my training so seriously now that I know-"

The brunette broke off and winced, mentally smacking herself. _'What am I doing?!'_ She'd been so preoccupied in her thoughts that she'd forgotten she wasn't alone, and had nearly revealed that she was a decoy for the village!

There was a pause as she noticed Sakura eying her curiously, and she sweat dropped, offering a toothy smile. "So, did you decide where you want to eat at? I'm starving!"

"Not yet…" Came the frowning reply as the pinkette watched her from the corner of her eye, noting a sudden tenseness in her posture. She was hiding something... "Now that you know what?" Sakura pressed, wanting in on whatever the secret was.

Nozomi barely suppressed the groan in her throat as she realized her friend wasn't going to overlook her slip of the tongue. "...Now that I know just how serious she is about making a full fledged kunoichi of me." She said, praying the half truth would satisfy the girl's curiosity.

The raising of the kunoichi's eyebrows told her otherwise, but to the brunette's relief, Sakura let the matter drop.

…..

After a short debate, the two teens settled on a barbeque restaurant. Once they were seated and had ordered their food, Sakura turned to Nozomi, who had been carefully avoiding eye contact since her slip up before.

"So," She began, waiting until the brunette looked at her, somewhat reluctantly to continue. "What's it like training with Saera-sensei?"

Relieved at the new subject, Nozomi quickly replied. "It's fine. She's definitely an intense person, but if you can avoid making certain mistakes, she's not that difficult to train with."

Noticing the green eye girl's confusion, she laughed. "Let me put it this way. No matter what you do, if you mess up, don't apologize to her- ever. She sees it as weakness, and an excuse to give up, among other things." The brunette reached back to rub the back of her neck, grinning sheepishly. "I've been in trouble more times than I can count just for that."

"Well, she certainly sounds like a difficult person." Sakura agreed, frowning. "But still, getting mad because you apologize? That seems a little unfair. Have you thought about asking Tsunade-sama for a different teacher? You don't deserve to have to put up with that."

Nozomi's eyes bulged, and she stood up quickly, slamming her palms flat against the table. "No!"

Sakura stared, stunned and she paused, realizing she'd overreacted. "I'm sorry, I just…" She broke off, sinking back into her seat, ears pressed back as she smiled sheepishly. "..She's my teacher for a reason. It's true that we had a rough start -really rough- but we get along now." Noticing the disbelief on her friend's face, she averted her gaze to look out the window and shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, there is nobody else who can teach me what she is."

A long silence fell over them, and after sneaking a glance at the girl across from her, Nozomi decided it was time for a subject change. "It's hard to believe that Naruto-kun has been gone for a year already, huh?" She remarked, leaning back in her seat with a far away look. "I wonder how _his_ training's going."

At the mention of her teammate, Sakura snapped to attention. "I'm sure he's doing fine and will come home to _us_ soon." She responded in an overly sweet voice, smirking. "I don't think he could stay away for too long when he has someone waiting for him so adamantly."

Relieved that the tension had been broken, Nozomi smiled. "Definitely. All of his friends will be happy to see him again." She agreed.

"Yep, though it seems _one_ more than the rest of us. I'm sure he's missing them just as much." Green eyes danced with mischief as Sakura smirked at the brunette, who suddenly realized what she was getting at and scowled at her.

"Sakura-chan, you're not really gonna start that again, are you?" She frowned.

The pinkette opened her mouth to speak, but her words were drowned out as the waiter appeared, placing their meals before them.

"Alright, this looks great!" Nozomi snatched up her chopsticks, grateful for the change of focus. "Itadakimasu!"

Sakura watched as the brunette began to eat with gusto, purposely keeping her mouth too full to talk and shook her head. _'Oh, Nozomi-chan...when are you going to see what everyone else does?'_

…..

Lunch and training came and went in a flash, and before Sakura knew it, she was bidding Nozomi farewell. The brunette waved, and with promises to try and get together again soon, she took her leave.

As Sakura watched her go, she was struck again by the nagging feeling that something was up with her friend, and try as she might, she couldn't shake the thought. Nozomi's refusal to tell her what she'd been about to say earlier, and her careful avoidance of the subject afterward only proved that she was right. _'Maybe Tsunade-sama would know what's going on.'_ She thought.

Even though she'd only just left the woman's presence, the pinkette was dying to know what could be going on with her friend, so she headed for Hokage Tower. Reaching the office, she knocked, entering when she was given the okay.

Tsunade's brow rose as the girl she'd been training not even an hour before stepped into the office, and she leaned forward. "Sakura, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Is everything alright?"

With a shake of her head, Sakura went on to relay her concerns regarding Nozomi's behavior. "I've barely seen her all year, and when I finally do, she says something that makes no sense and when I ask her about it she gets all flustered and tries to cover it up." With a sigh, she gazed back at the amber eyed woman. "Do you have any idea what she could be hiding?"

Tsunade stared at her young apprentice, appearing somewhat stunned. If anything, she'd thought that knowing that she was being trained for a mission that she might possibly die from would make Nozomi relapse in her training. Instead, the girl was going overboard training, clearly not even taking a day off to rest or see her friends from the sound of it!

Her brows furrowed as she frowned, feeling conflicted. As much as she wanted to tell Sakura and put her mind at ease some, this was strictly confidential information that was not to be spread around. Yet, on the flip side, if Sakura knew what was really going on, she might be able to help convince Nozomi to balance work and play better. She _was_ friends with the girl, after all, and if Nozomi could be as easily influenced by others as she had been by Naruto, letting Sakura in on the secret would be a good move.

Having made up her mind to trust her student, she gave the girl a serious look. "Sakura, what I am about to tell you is confidential. You are by no means permitted to discuss it except with myself or the few others who know. Failure to keep quiet about this will force me to take drastic measures. Do you understand?"

Looking nervous as she realized that whatever Tsunade was about to say was top secret, Sakura nodded. Satisfied that she had sworn secrecy, the Hokage recapped what had happened when Nozomi had come into the office last year, and green eyes grew round with shock as her student listened.

When the story was finished, Sakura took a step back, slightly overwhelmed as she processed everything she'd just learned. "..I can't believe that the elders would do that." She finally managed to get out, her voice thick with sadness. "It's just so...cruel to throw away someone's life like that!" She glanced up at Tsunade who nodded, echoing her disapproval and sighed herself.

In truth, Sakura had found strange that someone so new to the village had so quickly become a ninja, but she'd assumed it was out of necessity. The Leaf's manpower had been chopped in half at the time as a result of Orochimaru's attack during the chunin exams, so she'd assumed it was out of necessity and let the matter drop. It had never once crossed her mind that there might be a deeper, darker reason behind Nozomi's entrance into the ninja lifestyle.

"It's hard to believe that Nozomi-chan's been keeping a secret like this... " The pink haired girl clenched her teeth, blinking rapidly to keep a bout of unexpected tears from falling. "...I can't believe she didn't say anything to _me_ , as close as we've gotten. Maybe she doesn't trust me as much as I thought."

Seeing the distraught look on Sakura's face, Tsunade decided to intervene. "I don't think she doesn't trust you, Sakura. I think, deep down Nozomi is afraid. She's afraid that no matter how hard she trains, she won't survive the day she confronts the Akatsuki."

Shocked, green orbs lifted to meet amber and Tsunade went on. "In keeping the truth from you, she probably thinks she's sparing your feelings in the event she doesn't come back."

The room was silent as Sakura looked away, feeling her heart clench with sadness. Tsunade's guess was probably right. Nozomi was known for dealing with her problems alone and internalizing her pain. She'd told her that it was a habit developed in her old home that she hadn't yet been able to break herself of. After what she'd just learned, Sakura made her mind up to force the habit out of her; keeping things like this to oneself was harmful in so many ways!

Pink brows knitting in determination, she turned to leave. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Tsunade shook her head as the girl strode toward the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sakura."

The younger kunoichi's hand stilled over the handle as she glanced back at the Hokage in confusion. "Why not? Do you really think it's healthy for her to keep it all bottled up like that?"

The Hokage leaned back in her chair with a soft sigh. "I'm sure that there's rarely a moment it's not on her mind. Having a friend to talk to about it would definitely be good for her...but she should at least try not to think about it on her birthday."

For the second time since arriving in her mentor's office, Sakura was bewildered. "It's her birthday?!"

When Tsunade nodded, she frowned, mentally slapping herself for not knowing that beforehand. "Wow, I had no idea…Thank you for letting me know. I'll be going now."

Tsunade began to protest and she paused, giving her a serious look. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to her about _that_." She assured the woman, smiling when she visibly relaxed. "I'm just going to wish her a happy birthday."

With that said, she opened the door and stepped into the hall, only walking until she got outside, where she broke into a run. As she hurried in the direction of Nozomi's home, she clenched her jaw, feeling tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she realized just what her friend had been going through alone, and all to spare her the worry.

 _'Well, not like that worked since she's a bad liar and catching her in a lie only made me worry more.'_

As she turned a corner, still running as hard as she could, she felt the tears finally falling as a heavy guilt began to settle over her. _'Some friend I am. Not only wasn't I there for her when she learned the truth, I didn't even know it was her birthday today!'_

…..

When Nozomi got home, she headed straight to the kitchen, knowing from past experience that she'd find her teacher there. Her mouth watered at the mixture of aromas that greeted her. What was her sensei making that smelled so good?

Sensing the girl's presence, Saera turned away from the stove and smiled gently at her. "Welcome home." When she noticed the brunette trying to peek at what she was cooking, she smirked and gave her a little push towards the door. "Go get cleaned up. Dinner is just about ready."

Nodding slowly, Nozomi headed to her room. As she glanced around the small space, her eyes landed on her new jumper laying out on her bed, and she decided to change into it since her current outfit was dirty from training. What possessed Saera to buy her new clothes, she'd never know, but she wouldn't complain, either. She didn't have many outfits to begin with, and with its muted green palette and flowing sleeves, this one felt like it had been made for her. Once she was happy with her appearance, the brunette made her way to the kitchen, only to be shooed out and told to go sit down.

Nozomi trudged over to the table and took a seat, pouting as her second attempt to see what was for dinner had been foiled. "Whatever you made sure smells good, sensei."

"I hope it tastes just as good." Saera remarked as she brought to trays over and set them on the table before taking her own seat.

Nozomi could hardly believe her eyes -Saera had gone out of her way to prepare all her favorite dishes. The main course was nanbanzuke, in a bowl of rice and vegetables. There was also a plate of ebi tempura, along with cream korokke, and ham katsu.

Tearing her eyes from the display, the brunette shot her roommate an appreciative smile, truly touched. "Thank you, sensei. It all looks delicious!"

The woman merely nodded, watching Nozomi. "Well, dig in." She urged.

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!" The brunette grinned and snatched up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

Saera raised an eyebrow as the girl tore into the meal, eating like she hadn't in days. _'The slug hag must've roughed her up good.'_ She thought amusedly as she began to eat.

Before long, Nozomi had finished, her lower lip jutting out in a slight pout as she stared at the empty dishes. Suppressing a laugh, Saera informed her that there was enough for seconds, smirking when the girl grabbed her tray and made a dash for the kitchen. Seconds later, the girl was back, with her dishes filled to their brim once more.

"Be careful not to eat too much." Saera warned, though she knew the girl hadn't heard her as she devoured her second helping.

When she was finished, Nozomi sat back and laid a hand over her stomach, giving a content sigh. "That was so good…."

Saera gathered both their dishes and took them to the sink, glancing over her shoulder. "I hope you're not too stuffed." She murmured, but thanks to her enhanced hearing, the brunette heard her.

"Who, me?" She flashed her teacher a toothy smirk and shook her head. "Never! You know I can always eat, with all the calories I burn training!"

At this, the blonde haired woman smiled softly to herself and nodded. "Good." Turning her back on the girl, she opened the oven, carefully pulling a small pan out and taking it to the table.

Nozomi gasped when she realized it was a cake. Covered in vanilla frosting, the phrase "Happy Birthday, Nozomi!" spelled out neatly on top with green icing. Rendered speechless, the brunette could only stare, her ears pressing back in shock. _'I don't get it...how did she know today was…?'_

Unaware of the thoughts racing through the girl's head, Saera allowed her facial expression to soften. "Think you have room for dessert?"

This seemed to snap Nozomi out of her trance like state, and she jumped to her feet, sputtering incoherently. "You...you mean...you know what today is…?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm your sensei -there's _nothing_ about you I don't know!" Her roommate grinned smugly as she placed the cake on the table, resisting the urge to laugh at the dumbfounded look on the younger girl's face. "Happy Birthday Nozomi. Granted, you didn't take advantage of the day like I had hoped you would but none the less, it is your day."

Nozomi's mouth opened and closed abruptly, leaving her looking like a fish out of water as she processed the woman's words. Her eyes began to water as she thought back to her loneliness earlier at the thought that she had nobody to celebrate with (even if that was her own dumb fault). Saera had saved her from that loneliness. "...I…..thank you. This means...so much to me.." She uttered, lips trembling with the effort of holding her feelings back.

Seeing the emotion in the girl's eyes, Saera gave an exaggerated sigh and shook her head in amusement before opening her arms and urging her forward. With a barely suppressed sob, the brunette lurched forward, hugging her tightly.

 _'A year ago, if someone said I'd be able to be this open with Saera-sensei I'd have laughed in their face...and yet…'_ She smiled softly as tears streamed down her face. _'Considering the way things began, I never thought we'd reach this point...it's a miracle.'_

As caught up in her happy thoughts as she was, she failed to notice the genuine smile that briefly graced her sensei's features before she schooled them back into one of indifference. "Would you like some cake?"

In all honesty, the girl wanted nothing but to stay in Saera's protective hold a bit longer, but she knew the woman was probably beginning to feel awkward, and the cake did look good. With a nod, she drew back, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "Yes, please."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Nozomi had barely stood up when the door was assaulted with a barrage of knocking. _'Was Saera-sensei expecting more than just me for this celebration?'_ She wondered, but a glance at the woman revealed her to be just a clueless as she was.

Heading to the door, Nozomi noticed the knocking was getting louder, and more frequent. It reminded her of how Naruto used to show up when she'd vanish for too long, but there was no way it could be him. _'So who else could it be?'_ She wondered.

Reaching the door, she undid the lock and opened it. "Sakura-chan?" Her eyebrows arched as she locked eyes with the pink haired girl, who appeared to be out of breath. "Were you running just now?" She frowned. "What's the matter?"

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed, her brows knitting together as she scowled at the brunette. "Why didn't you _tell_ me it was your birthday?!" She exclaimed.

 _'What the…? Her too?!'_ Nozomi stepped back, startled and the pinkette took the opportunity to enter the apartment.

At that moment, Saera approached the brunette, holding two plates of cake. Upon seeing their visitor, she rolled her eyes and all but shoved the two plates into the two girls' hands. Then, with a huff she turned and left to get herself another piece.

A sheepish smile spread across Nozomi's face as she turned to her fellow kunoichi. "Um...so, would you like to join us for cake?" She offered.

A harsh laugh escaped the pinkette as she glanced down at the plate in her hands before smirking slightly. "I think your sensei decided that for me." She remarked, and Nozomi laughed awkwardly, nodding in agreement.

There was a short pause as she glanced down at her cake before raising her eyes to meet Sakura's again. "...I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was my birthday...It's just that growing up, the only people who celebrated it were my parents, so I didn't even think to mention it here." She shrugged awkwardly. "When you're the host of a demon, people don't really care about the day of your birth, just that you keep the monster inside you and stay far away from them."

A sympathetic look replaced Sakura's scowl, and she opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out as Saera returned with her own plate of cake and the conversation shifted. From then on, the subject was long forgotten as the three kunoichi talked, and Nozomi was made to share stories of birthdays past.

…...

A little over an hour later, Nozomi could feel her body beginning to succumb to the sleep that was calling her. A glance around the room would prove that Sakura was feeling the same, both of them worn out from the day's training, most likely. Maybe it was time to suggest they call it a night. Nozomi was preparing to do just that when she fell asleep.

What felt like hours but was only moments later, she awoke to an annoying incessant tapping on her head and frowned. "Would you cut that out?!" Her eyes widened as she realized Saera was crouched in front of her and her eyebrows rose. "Uhh...sensei...?" The last time the woman had gotten so close, she'd been drunk and trying to make her purr; a secret she planned on taking with her to the grave.

"Glad I finally got your attention." Saera snickered and held out a small, brightly wrapped box. "Naruto asked me to give you this before he left -Something about a symbol of your friendship." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured today would be the best time to give it to you, so here you go."

Just like that, the relaxed atmosphere grew tense as Sakura smirked, suddenly looking very much awake as she leaned over to nudge Nozomi in the ribs. "Ooh, a present? I wonder what it could be?" Her voice was overly sweet, meaning no good could come from opening the gift in front of her.

But what else could she do, when she had not only the pinkette, but her own roommate urging her to get on with it? Sighing inwardly and praying this wouldn't be horrifically embarrassing for her, the brunette tore the wrapping paper, revealing a small, black box. Ignoring Sakura's jab that it looked like a ring box, Nozomi lifted the lid, and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

A silver and green crescent shaped pendant hung from a dainty, silver chain. Inside the crescent was a smaller, rounded pendant; a black cat with yellow eyes peeked out from inside.

As Nozomi sat there, gawking at the necklace, Sakura moved into her personal space, beaming. "Looks like I was right, and you've got a not-so-secret admirer!"

Jerked out of her thoughts by the sudden remark, the brunette frowned at her and shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I told you, he's just a friend!"

To her dismay, Sakura was no longer listening, staring into space with a dreamy look on her face. "He gave you _jewelry_ , Nozomi-chan! "Just friends" don't do that!"

 _'She's so lucky! I wish Sasuke-kun had done something like that for me…'_ She thought, a stab of jealousy coursing through her.

A faint blush dusted across Nozomi's face before she looked away with a huff. Carefully lifting the necklace from the box, she gazed at it with a mixture of awe and mortification. He had actually gone so far as to buy her something so personal? What happened to this being a simple crush?

 _ **"And when did you actually confirm that it**_ _ **was**_ _ **just a simple crush?"**_

The brunette's face burned darker at Kumoraku's sudden intrusion into her thoughts, and she grimaced. _"Why the heck are you getting involved?! I thought you didn't want me to be happy!"_

 ** _"You're correct, I don't,"_** Kumoraku sneered with amusement, **_"But this situation clearly makes you uncomfortable, and as I enjoy seeing you squirm, I don't mind playing along for now."_** There was a brief pause. **_"It's not like there's anything_** ** _else_** ** _to do in here, so you'll be my entertainment until I can break out of here."_** The feline added, followed shortly by a sinister laugh that made the Kubota groan and shut her eyes tightly, ears pressing back unhappily. _"Really, Kumoraku?!"_

She was so deep in conversation with the demon that she didn't see Saera approach, so it came as a shock when she blinked back to attention and saw the woman kneeling in front of her again, grinning mischievously. "Well, we don't want to let him down now, do we?" Not giving the girl a chance to answer, she snagged the necklace from her and undid the clasp, grinning in a very unsettling manner. "Put it on!"

The burning in her cheeks was a telltale sign of how hard she was blushing, and Nozomi hid her face in her hands. "Oh, sensei...not you, too!" She groaned.

In spite of her protests, Sakura held back her hair while Saera slipped the pendant around her neck, locking the clasp in place before standing back to admire Nozomi like she was a precious piece of art.

"Ahhhh! You look so cute, Nozomi-chan!" Came Sakura's excited squeal, and while the brunette's ears recovered from the shrill outburst, she was dragged in front of a mirror.

Nozomi's first impulse was to get out of their reach, but once she saw the girl reflected back at her, she froze, eyes widening with wonder. As embarrassing as it was that he had actually given her jewelry, Naruto really had picked something that suited her. Not that she'd admit such a thing in front of Sakura, who'd surely take her words as her accepting the idea of Naruto harboring feelings for her.

…..

Nozomi crept out of her room and looked around the dark apartment. Sensing nothing, which meant her teacher could either be sleeping or out for the night, she headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Flicking the light on, she stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection.

In spite of the teasing, she'd kept the necklace on all day. It may have been awkward opening it in front of her teacher and friend, but she was secretly touched by the gift, even if it was a bit unsettling to learn just how much Naruto apparently thought of her.

Regardless of whether she came to return those feelings or not, she knew she was going to have to thank him when he came back-preferably _out_ of Sakura's earshot.

 _'I hate to admit this, but it looks like Sakura-chan was right. This_ _ **is**_ _more than a little crush.'_ She frowned slightly, touching the pendant with an inward sigh. The cat's yellow eyed stare seemed to be judging her, silently rubbing it in that she'd failed to keep things with Naruto from getting to this point. To make matters worse, she now had Kumoraku also rubbing that fact in- audibly.

 _'This is really going to complicate things..'_

* * *

 _So, that is technically the last chapter of Nozomi: Part one...there may be times that I write some other things dealing with her early ninja days, but I got tired of the same, mundane things...so yeah. Up next is Shippuden! Which...will start sometime next year. Why next year? Because I've had terrible writer's block in the chapter I am currently on and therefore have very little chapters as a buffer. xD;_

 _Don't be mad, please! I may have writer's block on the Shippuden part, but I **am** working on a little Christmas AU involving Naruto and Nozomi. I'm still undecided if it'll be two or three parts, but anyway...that will be posted in December, about a week or so from Christmas, depending on how cooperative my writing muse decides to be, so while I struggle through this writer's block, there's still something to look forward to! :D_

 _Later everyone, and have a happy Thanksgiving! :)_

 _~NinjaKitty91_


End file.
